Kick Ass Bella Swan
by Phantom Of FFN
Summary: Bella Swan is a senior at Forks High and she hates it. She rather spend time with her friends and family in Port Angeles. Will Fork's notorious player, Edward Cullen, be able to change her mind or just drive her further away. STILL ON HIATUS...SORRY...
1. Welcome to My Personal Hell

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is a new story that I concocted for awhile. Bella and Edward are totally out of character. And I like the idea of Edward being a player and Bella doing everything in her power to resist him. I hope you like it…**

**Summary: Bella Swan hates Forks High with all her heart. She thinks it is full of vapid, arrogant, selfish jerks. Bella would rather spend her time in Port Angeles where all her true friends and family are, except for her dad, who she lives in Forks with. Bella is not your plain, average girl next door. At Forks High, Bella is nobody. She is just another face that is lost in a sea of losers, but in Port Angeles, she is a tough-as-nails, Tae Kwon Do master with loyal friends and a loving family. But what happens when Forks High's most notorious player and golden boy, Edward Cullen, takes notice of our dear Bella? Will he drive her further away or will he draw her into his world? This is a tale of love, Tae Kwon Do, and you should never judge a book by its cover.**

**Thank you to Belledean and Whitlocked, two amazing betas who edited this chapter! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Welcome to My Personal Hell**

"_Oh my god, did you see what she was wearing? She looks like…"_

"_Hey, man, eight o'clock, my place. I scored us some pretty excellent…"_

"_A 95? *sigh* I knew I should've studied more. Ugh! Stupid Mr. Varner, he doesn't know what he's teaching…"_

"_Hey, my parents won't be home until late tonight. Do you want to…"_

Blah, blah, freaking blah…

Don't these fools know when to just shut the fuck up! I guess not, but what else do you expect from the pea-brained students of Forks High School.

Oh, you heard me right. I had to sit here day after day, listening to the mindless chatter of the idiots in this school…Welcome to my own personal hell.

There were only so many words that could be used to describe how much I loathed this God forsaken place. Grown-ups didn't know shit whenever they claimed that high school was the best time of their lives, or how they would give anything to go back in time and relive their glory days. If it were possible, I would gladly trade places with them.

Now you're probably curious in how a nice girl, such as myself, could hate her school so vehemently. Why do I hate high school so much? The truth was that I didn't really hate "high school", in general. I just hated stupid Forks High. Actually, it wasn't so much the school itself but the people who went to this school, which I really, really hated.

I went to school with the most vapid, shallowest, vilest teenagers known to man. They only had two or three things running through their minds most of the time: sex, partying, and college for the smart ones. No one could deny that most hormonal teenagers always had sex on the brain. I mean, hello, I included myself as one too. But that was where the similarities started and ended. I simply did not fit in anywhere here at Forks High School.

Who am I? I am Isabella Swan, age 17, soon to be 18 in three weeks to be exact, and a senior at the glorious Forks High School. I'm your average looking student. I'm 5'4" brunette with brown eyes and no feminine appeal, whatsoever. I have a girlish figure, but I don't dress the part because I'm what you call low maintenance. I prefer comfort over fashion any day of the week.

The only redeeming aspect, about this high school, was that it was the place where I was first introduced to literature. Everything else about this school meant shit to me.

During the years I spent in these walls, my teachers introduced a new world to me. It was a world full of words that were written in beautiful poems and sonnets and filled novels with romance, adventure and suspense.

During my freshman to junior years, I immersed myself in the books that my English teachers would recommend and encourage me to read. I fell in love with Shakespeare's plays and sonnets, Emerson's and Whitman's poems and I came to admire authors like Jane Austen, Mark Twain, and Victor Hugo. I even liked reading Homer's _the Iliad_ _and Odyssey_.

Unlike the academic portion, which I liked about this school, the social part was actually what I found unforgivable. You need to understand that Forks High school had always had a hierarchy system where image and reputation dictated where you stood on the social ladder of the school.

At the bottom of the ladder, you had the "loser" class. About 70 percent of the class population was included in that class. It was mostly made up of your average students who held no real power or control over anything that goes on in these walls. Band geeks, theater and drama kids, nerds, burnt out stoners, skaters…etc were classified in this group.

Then you had the jocks on the football and basketball teams and the slutty cheerleaders and dance team. This group was consisted of wannabes that try too hard to be popular through manipulation and sex. Ironically, their brain capacity was the size of a peanut, but they held more power and influence than most of the average students at this school.

At the top of any social food chain, you had the cool kids, aka the popular crowd. The crème de la crop, if you will. They were the beautiful, rich, and privileged kids, and they ruled the school. Most of these kids were stuck up beyond reasoning. They deluded themselves into believing that they were superior to others because they could afford to have some real fun on daddy's credit card. Sadly, this group held all power of the school and dictated everything that goes on in it as well.

Where did I fit into all of this? I was one of the many lucky faces lost in the sea of losers. I was a loner, and I was happy to be one. Nobody noticed or paid any attention to me, and I planned on hiding out until graduation. I had no real friends here. I seriously had maybe one or two people who I spoke to on a rare occasion and would consider being an acquaintance of mine, but that was about it. People left me alone because they thought I was a shy, mousy bookworm, and I didn't have much to say.

But don't get me wrong, I was a far cry from being lonely and sad. I did have friends who I love to death. They just didn't go to this school. Most of them were seniors, like me, but a few of them were in college already. My friends were the best because they were intelligent, articulate, and easy going. I was counting the day when I will be freed from this prison and join them as we go off to college together. One more year and then I will be free from this hell on earth.

_Ring-ring-ring!_

The bell rang to signal that lunch was over and off to Biology I go.

I walked into a cold, sterile room with black top tables and two stools placed in each table. Mr. Banner taped a seating chart in the front of the classroom, instructing people to their assigned seats. I walked over to the piece of paper to find out what wretched soul I will be sitting next to for an entire year.

God, I hoped it wasn't one of the vapid cheerleaders or pea-brained jocks. If it was, then that meant I will be doing all the lab work and projects by myself, while my partner sat on his or her lazy ass for the entire year. I shuddered at the thought.

_Let's see now…Isabella Swan…Isabella Swan._

I searched down the chart for my name. Honestly, I didn't really like my full name because it sounded very pretentious, so I preferred to be called "Bella." However, I really didn't mind people, here, calling me "Isabella" because these people weren't my friends.

_Ah, here I am! Isabella Swan and next to me was…oh, you've got to be kidding me…Edward Cullen? _

I stared at the chart in disbelief to see that my partner would be none other than Edward freaking Cullen.

_What the f…? Can my day get any worse?_

I slunk my way to where my lab table was, and thank God, no one was sitting there. I did receive some evil glares from some of the girls in my class, who already saw I was going to be Edward's lab partner for the year. I wanted to scream at them that it wasn't my idea to be his partner, and to blame stupid Mr. Banner for putting us together, but I already knew it would be completely pointless because they probably wouldn't listen to me anyways. I just ignored them, as I plopped myself in my chair and placed my head down over my folded arms on top of the table.

I heard the stool next to me scrape against the linoleum floor, and someone sat down. I knew right away that it was Edward, but I stayed in the position I was in until I heard Mr. Banner announce that class was about to start. I sat up and turned over to my right to look into a set of very pretty green eyes. Of course, they belonged to Edward Cullen, the cockiest S.O.B. and self-acclaimed man-whore of Forks High.

He had been looking straight at me with all his perfection shining back at me. I hated to admit this, but the bastard was, by far, the most beautiful creature that God had made on the face of the planet. His coppery bronze hair, emerald colored eyes, strong brow, straight nose, red lips, and chiseled jaw were perfect. He was just freaking perfect. His looks should be classified as a lethal weapon because they were dangerous to any girl within a one mile radius or maybe even two. If he wasn't such an arrogant, womanizing douche bag, I would have probably been head-over-heels in love with the guy already, but lucky for me, I found him to be a brash idiot, so I wasn't.

Out of nowhere, I felt my cheeks warm with pools of blood.

_What the hell…am I blushing?_

I quickly turned my head back to focus on Mr. Banner in the front of the class. I made myself look busy, writing lecture notes and listening to the boring lesson Mr. Banner had been drawling out.

Finally the bell rang, and I tried to hastily gather up my things, hence I could bolt out of there as quickly as my feet can take me. All of a sudden, I saw a hand in front of me. When I looked to see who this hand belonged to, it was Edward's. The bastard was smiling at me too.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I guess we're going to be lab partners for the rest of the year. It's nice to meet you," he said in a smooth tone of voice.

He looked at me expectantly like I was going to faint or hyperventilate from being acknowledged by his greatness.

_Yeah right, if he thinks I'm going to fall over myself because he simply said hi to me, he has another thing coming_.

Normally, any girl would be flipping out that Edward Cullen was speaking to her and let alone touching his hand, but I wasn't your normal high school bimbo. The only thing that was going through my mind was "_What the fuck? We've been in the same fucking classes for the past three years together, and he doesn't know my name?" _I wanted to roll my eyes, completely annoyed.

I let out a deep sigh and slightly shook my head in annoyance.

_But what do you expect from a shallow conceited pig, like Edward Cullen. Nothing, really. And why the hell does he keep looking at me like that for. Do I have something on my face?"_

I wanted nothing more than to wipe my face with the back of my hand and get the hell out of there, but Mr. Pretty Boy was standing in my way. Oh, and he still had his hand out, waiting for me to shake it. Too bad for him, I just looked at his hand for a second like it was diseased, while debating whether or not to take it.

_Ah, what the heck! At least, I can say that I touch Edward Cullen's hand. Yeah, oh, joy…NOT!_

I hesitantly placed my hand in his, and the moment we touched there was an electric current, which shocked my hand.

_Ow…stupid static electricity_.

I immediately pulled my hand away from his grasp and rubbed it on my thigh

"Sorry about that. Um…I'm Bella Swan." I curtly smiled at him and slung my backpack over both shoulders. "Um…well, I guess I'll see ya around?"

It came out more like a question than a statement. Then I glanced at him and then at the door as I shot out of there faster than the road runner on Looney Tunes.

What a day? I couldn't believe it. After three years at this school, I actually talked to Edward Cullen. Why was that a big deal, you ask? You remember how I mentioned earlier about the hierarchy of our school. Well, Edward Cullen was amongst the top of the ladder, but he wasn't just a part of that specific social class. He, his brothers, and their girlfriends, were at the very top of the ladder.

The Cullen brothers were known for three things: looks, brains, and sports. All three of them were extremely good looking, really smart, and played on both the football and basketball teams. In Forks and the surrounding towns next to our small suburb, they were legendary and well known amongst the most high school crowds. Even my friends who went to another school heard many stories about them.

I'd already told you a little about Edward, but now let me dish about the other two Cullen brothers. Emmett Cullen was Edward's fraternal twin brother, and he looked the total opposite of Edward, except for their height. Emmett was tall like Edward, and he probably beat him by a few more inches. The funny part was, as Edward was lean and toned, Emmett was big and muscular, like a body builder. He was built like a bear and looked really intimidating too, except when he smiled. His dimples softened his hard look, and his green eyes would light up like Christmas lights. From what I noticed, he seemed jovial and was a trickster. He had pulled some of the best pranks that this town has seen in years. He seemed easy going and fun to hang around with, not that I was interested or anything.

Emmett also was our school's star wide receiver in football and was the starting center and captain of our school's basketball team. But just because he was a jock didn't necessarily mean that he was stupid like one. Emmett was a really good student with a 4.0 GPA, and he was in some of my honors level classes.

His other half was Rosalie Hale, a real spit-fire of a woman. She had grace, poise, and was statuesque too. She was gorgeous with her long flowing luscious blond hair, light blue eyes, perfect nose, and pouty red lips on her angelic face along with a body built like a playboy centerfold. It was understandable how the boys would longingly drool after her while the girls brewed with envy because of their desire to be like her. Emmett and Rosalie balanced each other out perfectly: he seemed to loosen her up a little bit, and she was the only one who could keep the guy in check. It was an amazing thing to see a big guy like Emmett being scolded by a beautiful woman like Rosalie.

Jasper Cullen was the youngest brother, but he is probably the smartest out of the three of them. He was 11 months younger than his two older brothers, so he should technically be a grade below us, but Jasper skipped the first grade, and now he was a senior with his two brothers. Jasper had always exuded this eerie, calm presence about himself. He had the bad boy look: slightly long wispy blond hair that would drape over his piercing blue eyes. He looked mysterious, almost to the point of being dangerous. If you compared him to his brothers, you couldn't tell they were biological siblings, but they were.

Jasper played as a starting player on both sports teams but didn't stand in the lime light unlike his brothers. He outshined his brothers in academics, not in sports. He was number one in our class and probably will be our valedictorian at graduation.

Alice Brandon, Jasper's girlfriend or soul-mate as they proclaimed on being, was out of this world. In my entire life, I have never seen such force of nature packaged tightly in such a small person. She was short and petite; I was guessing only about four foot, ten inches to maybe five feet, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She could be as scary as Rosalie, but she did it with a sweet smile, which if you thought about it was much scarier. She looked like a malicious Tinkerbell with short, spiky, raven hair. She had pretty steel gray eyes, and everything about her screamed, "I'm a fashion diva! Hear me roar!" She came from a rich family, so she could afford the top designer brands and latest fashion trends. All the girls in our school followed Alice's wardrobe and copied it to the T. They were like sheep, I tell you, mindless sheep.

Anyways, back to Edward Cullen. You could probably call him the King of Forks High. Being the only single Cullen left made him the prime target of almost every girl in this retched hell-hole to swoon and pine after. I had seen countless girls shamelessly flirt and throw themselves at him on a daily basis. I didn't even want to talk or think about the number of girls he's had his way with already and then discarded like day old pizza. It was disgusting really, but he was the star quarterback and captain of the football team, starting forward for the basketball team. Thus also having god-like looks with hair that just screamed sex, and the intelligence that was far above the normal lemming at this school, it was hard to imagine how he couldn't be a womanizing, egotistical player.

I just rolled my eyes for even thinking about Edward Cullen and his band of evil, popular minions. I was not saying that I hated the Cullen's or their girlfriends, because I didn't know them well enough to have any real reasons to hate them. I was just indifferent to them. I didn't see the glamour to why I should grovel before them and kiss their asses to gain their attention, nor did I want any attention from them either. I just didn't see the point in the caring about what they thought of me. I mean I had my own worries to think about and would rather spend my time doing better things than that.

The final bell rang and it was finally time for me to leave and go home. I practically ran to my car, a small black Honda civic, that I bought with the money I saved for the past three years working and some money from my dad. When I turned 16, I was offered a Chevy Camaro as a present or a bribe from my estranged mother, Renee, but I gave it back to her because I didn't want anything from her to hold over me later on in my life, which I knew she would try to do in order to have some control over me. Renee left Charlie and me when I was nine years old because she had a scandalous affair with some golf pro she met when she was invited to lunch at some posh country club.

I resented her greatly for what she did to my father and all the pain and humiliation she gave to both him and me. She eventually moved out to Phoenix, AZ and married some baseball player named Phil Dwyer, who is probably half her age. But now she was finally happy and traveled a lot with her new beau. There is a part of me that will forever hate her for this because it was clearly obvious that Dad and I weren't enough to make her happy. And I didn't think I'll ever get over this realization that we weren't good enough for her to stay.

Anyways, I figured that the car was a gift for me to "apologize" for being a shitty mother to me. She never ever made any real effort to reach out to me before, but suddenly she bought me freaking expensive Camaro like that would make up for all the lost time and would redeem her as mother of the year or something. And I know what you're thinking…I turned down an amazing car like a fucking Chevy Camaro. You probably think I'm crazy, but I assure that I'm not. I knew how valuable the car was, but I had no choice but to send it back because it came from Renee, and I never wanted anything from her, nor did I ask her for it. I lived happily with my dad for the past eight, nine years without her, so why should I want or accept anything from her now.

Whatever, it wasn't like I was going to drop everything in my life and rush into her arms or anything like that. She was happy with her new life with Phil, and I was happy with Charlie. I didn't need fucking Renee or even wanted her in my life again. But ironically, I felt tears falling from my eyes. I had to admit that I cried sometimes whenever I thought about Renee. Even though I tried to put up a tough act that I didn't care about her at all, but it still hurt to know that your own mother fucking rejected you and chose never to be there for you when you needed her the most.

I quickly wiped away my tears, turned on my engine, and entered into the traffic line of cars trying to get out of the parking lot. As I stopped right next to the back of Edward's silver Volvo, I glanced over to see him leaning against his car while sucking on some brunette's face. I think that was Casey Stronghold from my gym class. I wasn't too sure and frankly, I didn't really care.

Ew…but I did feel like I was going to get an STD from simply watching them. Ugh, yuck. It was like they were trying to eat each other's tongue out. Oh, God, that was something I never wanted to see ever again.

I was about to turn away when I saw Edward's eyes open, and he looked straight into mine. At that moment, he did something that I was totally not expecting him to do. He winked at me while still kissing Casey. He fucking winked at me while still kissing another girl.

_Who the hell does that? Oh, I know who, Edward Cullen does._

I was so shocked and horrified by this that I gave him a disgusted look and drove away. The nerve of that guy…Ugh, now I have to go wash my eyes out.

Ah…I only had one more year of hell left, but as of now, I could tell that it was going to be a very long year. May God have mercy on my soul!

**A/N: I hoped you liked it...Please comment and review… ^-^**

**I'm having Project Team Beta edit this story. I give the respect because they have mad skills, so I'd suggest you look them up, if you need at beta!**


	2. Everyone's Kung Fu Fighting

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to the two amazing Betas, Bella Dean and Whitlocked, for their amazing editing skills and help! I really appreciated both of your comments and suggestions.**

**Note: ****the geography of this story is made up and distorted…it's not like the Olympic Peninsula of Twilight and in real life. Forks, Port Angeles, and La Push are ****suburbs**** of Seattle; therefore I made them closer in distance to each other. Please remember that as you read this story.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Kung Fu Fighting**

I drove home as fast as I could, parked my car in the driveway, and walked into an empty house. Our house was usually empty because Charlie, the Chief of Police in Forks, worked late hours during the week and when he wasn't working, he was off fishing with his friends, Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus or spending time with his lady friend, Sue Clearwater. As a result, I spent most of my time in Port Angeles, mostly working or hanging out with friends.

Dad usually came home around 7 or 8 o'clock at night, and I would follow in at 9 o'clock. I didn't have to worry about having dinners ready for him because I knew we still had some frozen dinner in the freezer. Since I came home later than my dad on most days, I would make large meal entrees that I could freeze and my dad could reheat for dinner throughout the week. Knowing that I really didn't have to cook for him all the time gave me a peace of mind that Dad would be eating something healthy and good, instead of greasy diner food, which he normally resorted to whenever I didn't cook.

My father, Charlie Swan, could not cook anything even if his life depended on it. I was worried about how he would survive when I left for college next fall, but I didn't see myself worrying about that much longer.

Dad had been seeing Sue Clearwater for the past four months, and things seemed to be getting serious between them. He really liked her and they were spending a lot of time together. They met many years ago at Sue's diner where my dad was a regular customer. Her husband passed away three years ago and they had found good company with each other. She was nice to me and made my dad happy, so I had no qualms with her.

She has two kids of her own, who were around my age. Her daughter, Leah, was two years older than me, and Seth, her son, was two years younger than I was. I had met them twice so far, and both times were awkward as hell because I didn't have anything in common with her two kids.

Leah was a total bitch, but at least she owned up to her bitchy attitude and was proud of it, too. Seth, on the other hand, seemed nice enough, but he freaked me out a little with his enthusiasm to meet me. The only explanation for his behavior I could think of was that he was being a typical 15 year old teenage boy. His eyes ogled my boobs the entire time he was over and it really freaked me out.

Anyways, Charlie and Sue seemed to be getting really close, and they took care of each other. So I could definitely see that Dad was in good hands even when I was gone, which erased a lot of doubt and worry in my mind.

I hastily went upstairs to change out of my school clothes and into a sports bra and sweat pants. I sat in front of my mirror and took out an ace bandage from the top drawer of my dresser. I tightly wrapped the bandage around my boobs to flatten them as much as possible without cutting off blood circulation and suffocating myself.

Now, I guessing you're probably wondering why I was wrapping up my boobs with an ace bandage. Let me answer that for you.

Throughout my entire life, I had a boyish figure with barely any feminine curves whatsoever. I liked that I didn't have big boobs to flaunt, no bubble in my butt, and no voluptuous curves around my hips. It really came in handy whenever I trained or worked out.

If someone took one look at me, he or she would never guess that I was a martial artist with a third degree black belt. I trained in Tae Kwon Do, a Korean form of martial arts. Dad enrolled me in it when I was six years old because he wanted me to be able to know self defense in a dangerous situation and I really took to it because it gave me a sense of power and discipline. Plus, I was really good at it right from the start. I finally got my black belt when I was thirteen, and since then, I had been honing in my fighting skills.

Now back to the topic about my boobs. I was what you call a really late bloomer. Over the past summer, I couldn't explain what happened but suddenly in the span of two months, my breasts went from being a barely full 32B to a very full 32C. Now, I had these huge knockers that annoyed the hell out of me when I trained and worked out because they would always get in the way. They bounced and jiggled in every direction when I ran, jumped, or just moved in general. And it didn't help that I got lots of lecherous looks from guys whenever I worked out at the gym.

Still, it wasn't only my boobs that were changing and developing. My butt was no longer flat as a board, but now I actually had a little bubble in my butt. And my hips were suddenly curvaceous. My waist tapered in, which showed off that I had round hips.

My best friend said that I was lucky to be finally blessed with such awesome curves, but I saw them more as a curse than a blessing. Why God made me like this, I had no clue whatsoever.

What upset me the most about these changes was that I was helpless against them. Instead of embracing my transformation into womanhood, I did the next best thing. I tried to hide my changing body by taping up my boobs and wore really bagging clothes. The only thing, which was form fitted to my body size, was my Tae Kwon Do do-bok, or uniform, because it was a safety hazard to wear very loose fitted clothing while sparring.

After I finished wrapping my chest, I threw on a ratty old t-shirt and packed up my equipment and gear into my trunk. I was out of the door by 4 o'clock.

Port Angeles, Forks, and La Push were suburbs outside of Seattle, so Port Angeles was only a twenty five minute drive from my house. I arrived and parked at_ "_The Volturi Academy of Martial Arts." The do-jang, or school, was run by Aro Volturi himself and his wife, Chelsea. They were the kindest people I had ever met and I had known them since I was six. Dad and Uncle Aro became really good friends because of me. The Volturi's had always been there for us and were our family. When Renee had left Dad and me, Uncle Aro was there for Dad, and Dad was Uncle Aro's support when they lost their daughter, Bree, to leukemia five years ago. That was a sad time.

Uncle Aro and Aunt Chelsea helped raise me. Uncle Aro taught me a lot about martial arts, discipline, and control. I talked to Aunt Chelsea about topics that Dad had a hard time talking about. She was the one who helped me when I first got my period, and she helped me buy my first bra. It was obvious that Aunt Chelsea spared my father a lot of embarrassing moments that a single father would have faced while raising a girl going through puberty.

The do-jang was practically like my second home. I trained and worked out there, but I also taught a few classes. I taught the children's beginner's class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I got the five to eight year-old white and yellow belts. They were so cute and fun to teach, but it was a lot of work to keep their attention. I also taught a self defense class on the same days as my beginner's class. My classes consisted mostly of women, but some men took the class too. The newcomers usually doubted my ability to teach this class because they only saw a small 5'4" girl, who looked like she would end up being the victim in the fight, but it didn't upset me as much as it used to. Now I'd ask the newcomers to stay behind and watch me spare and train with the other black belts in the do-jang. Let's just say, they didn't doubt me after that.

When I stepped into the do-jang, I quickly ran to the locker room next to the back office and changed into my do-bok. I stuffed my shoes, socks, and gym bag with my clothes into my locker. Then I lugged my equipment bag and plopped it down in the corner of the room. I saw Felix and Demetri warming up by the mirrors.

Demetri was Uncle Aro's oldest son and probably was his heir to the do-jang. He was four years older than me. Felix was Demetri's cousin. They both went to University of Washington just outside of Seattle, which was 45 minutes away. Demetri was going to graduate this year, majoring in business. Felix, who was year older than Demetri, had already received his Bachelor's degree in Biology, and was currently getting his Master's degree in Kinesiology. He wanted to be a physical therapist.

They both treated me like a pesky little sister and tormented relentlessly, and I returned the favor by taking the role as their irritating little sister. They were very protective over me and scared off any unwanted attention I got from the opposite gender.

Both, Demetri and Felix were fifth degree black belts and were considered to be masters. They came every other day and weekends to teach classes and train at the do-jang. So between the three of us, Uncle Aro, and two other staff members, The Volturi Academy of Martial Arts ran like a pretty well oiled machine.

"Hey, small fry, how's it hanging?" Felix asked me.

I playfully scrunched up my face and stuck out my tongue at him. I hated it when he called me that. Felix just guffawed at me.

"Okay, okay…hey, BEL-LA, how was your first day of school?" he shouted.

I simply smiled brightly at him and nodded my head once with a "That's right" sort of gesture, which made him laugh even harder. Then my face fell as I thought about my first day back to school.

"It was eh," I said in a flat tone.

I had guessed the look on my face spoke volumes? It wasn't a secret to my family and friends that I really hated Forks High School. They all knew I hated the people at my school, how I looked forward to graduation, and then leaving it all behind for college next fall.

Even though I lived in Forks, my life was actually in Port Angeles. My friends went to Port Angeles High School, and most of the people I had considered my family was here as well. When I was younger, I practically begged Dad to move to Port Angeles, so I could go to school with my best friends, Lily Kang and Ethan Kim, but we couldn't because of Dad's job. Port Angeles was only twenty five minutes away by car, so Aunt Chelsea, Felix, or Demetri picked me up almost every day after school and took me to the do-jang or Uncle Aro's house until Dad came to pick me up after his shift was over. It became a whole lot easier once I turned 16 and got my own car.

I met my best friend, Lily, when I was nine. It was several months after Renee left us, and Aunt Chelsea watched me after school while Dad was at work. Lily came into the do-jang to watch her brother, but she quickly became bored and soon spotted me in the corner reading a book. I was the only girl her age there, so she asked me if I wanted to play with her, and after that we became best friends.

I met my other best friend, Ethan Kim, when Lily started dating Josh Langford in the 8th grade. By the end of middle school, my group of friends consisted of Lily and all of Josh's friends. Out of all them, I became closest with Ethan, but the ironic thing was Ethan didn't like me very much because I would constantly call him by his brother's name. He had an identical twin brother, Ian, and I couldn't tell them apart. Thankfully, I found a little mole under Ian's left eye, which I had to use as a marker to identify who was who.

After awhile, Ethan and I became inseparable. We eventually dated our freshman year, but it really wasn't dating because we weren't crazy about each other in a romantic way. We got along perfectly, and all our friends kept telling us that we should go out with each other. So we caved into their demands and started dating each other. But it wasn't any different from what we did before we became an official couple.

The thing was when you are dating someone, you do intimate things with each other and enjoy doing those things with them, which will hopefully lead to more intimate things, but the problem, Ethan and I had was we didn't do any of those thing because it was just plain weird to do it with each other.

After two weeks of dating, we finally kissed for the first time, but it wasn't magical at all. It was actually pretty awkward and gross because it was like kissing my brother, which he was in a way. It was right then that we figured our feelings for one another were purely platonic and not romantic whatsoever. So we mutually decided to end our romantic relationship and reverted back into being best friends, instead of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So what are your plans for this weekend? Any crazy 'welcome back to Forks High' parties you planning on going to?"

Felix wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes at him. He knew I would be caught dead going to one of those lame-ass parties with anybody from my school.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Felix! Is it that amusing to tease me about stupid Fork High?" I grumbled at him.

"Yup!" He put an extra pop in the "p", and I stuck my tongue out at him again.

Sick of being the brunt of his awful jokes, I decided to ignore Felix and continued to stretch my body before my class started.

I heard the door open and saw a rush like little tykes scramble about the entrance trying to take off their shoes. My students were so cute!

I ran over to greet each and every one of them, and they all were beaming at me with excitement.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted my little ones. Then I looked up and waved to their parents who sat against the wall to watch their sons and daughters. Most of them smiled at me and some waved back.

When the last boy finally managed to rip his shoe off his feet and stumble into line, I shouted, "Are you ready?"

I heard a cheer of "yes, sir" and "yes, ma'am." They knew I was a girl, but some of them still called me, sir, for some reason, and I didn't feel like correcting them.

"Alright…_Char-yeot! (Attention!)" _All the kids stood straight up with the arms firmly against their sides.

"_Gyeong rye! (Bow!)." _They all bowed the bodies to show respect to me their instructor.

"_An-nun So-gi_ (Sitting stance/Horse stance)…_Jun-bi! (Ready!)" _They all spread their feet two shoulder width apart and the knees are deeply bent until their thighs lie parallel with the floor. Their backs were kept straight. Arms were bent with closed, upturned fists held at the hips. This was a neutral position that was similar to a horse stance in Chinese martial arts. It was the position for punching practice.

I had to help some of my newer students with their posture but otherwise they looked good.

I shouted, "Forward fore-fist punches…_Shi-jak! (Begin!)" _I had them practice the fore fist punch, which was a closed fist that jabbed out directly to strike with the fore fist knuckles. They jabbed a series of three sequential punches while chanting "Tae-Kwon-Do," each punch was in sync with each syllable.

I made them work on their punching and kicking techniques and then we played games with the punching bags and hand held pads that they would kick and punch into, which helped them with their hand-eye coordination.

When we were finished, I shouted "_Gu-man! (Stop!)"_ and they would fall back into line. Then I shouted, "_Char-yeot! Gyeong-rye!_"

The kids stood straight and bowed to me. And when I said, "_Hae-san (Dismissed)," _they all scattered to their moms and dads while yelling "Goodbye, Ms. Bella!" and running out the door.

I had my self defense class at seven PM and it didn't end until eight o'clock. Aunt Chelsea brought dinner to the do-jang for Demetri, Felix and me, so we all ate together. I didn't get home until nine PM, and then I quickly finished the rest of my homework.

I kissed Dad goodnight and fell asleep around midnight. The last thing I wanted to do was to wake up the next morning to go to school but I had really not choice in the matter.

God give me strength to endure another day in hell. Only 288 more days until graduation…I didn't think that I was going to make it. I groaned at the thought as I rolled over and got comfortable. I patiently lay still in my bed until my mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This gives you a window into Bella Swan's world outside of Forks. Please review your comments. I would love to hear them.**


	3. Bella vs the Bimbo Brigade

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to Whitlocked and Duskwatcher from Project Team Beta for editing this chapter! ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: The Bimbo Brigade**

I woke up the next morning and dragged myself out of bed. I performed my normal morning ritual. I hopped into the shower, brushed away my morning breath, and got dressed for the day.

The weather was changing. It had started to get a little colder outside, so I opted to wear a warm hooded sweatshirt, which did wonders to enhance my figure. Ha, ha, ha…yeah right.

I pulled up into the dreary school's parking lot and immediately felt irritated beyond words. This was the last place I wanted to be.

With a heavy sigh, I ran my hands over my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I begrudging opened the door and got out of my car.

_Ah-ah-ah…is it time to go home yet? _ I pitifully cried to myself. I didn't even step into the building yet, and I was already wanting for the day to be over.

What I really longed for was to crawl back into bed and sleep for another four hours. Luckily, it was Friday, which meant that I had the entire evening to spend with Lily, Ethan and the rest of the gang in Port Angeles. This thought was my only hope, which will hopefully get me through the day.

I walked straight to my locker and grabbed my books for homeroom. When I closed my locker and turned around to get to class, I suddenly came face to face with a group of the dumbest girls that this school had to offer and who I affectionately dubbed the bimbo brigade. Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali were the leaders of this horde, and Jessica Stanley was their most faithful mindless lemming amongst the rest of their bleached blond minions. They all glared at me with a murderous gleam in their eyes.

I couldn't help but to look back at them all innocently because I was confused and stunned by their sudden interest in me

_Okay…What is happening here? What the hell do they want with me, all of a sudden? I mean they spent the past three year blissfully ignoring me, and now all of a sudden they're looking at me like I killed their cat or committed the most heinous crime against them. _

"Can I help you, ladies?" And I had used the term "ladies" very loosely.

"Like, who do you, like, think you are, bitch?" Lauren sneered at me.

_Damn, was her voice always this nasally? I wonder if she has a sinus problem. _ I looked at Lauren, unashamedly baffled by her comment.

"Um…Bella Swan." Then I looked at each of them intently as if I was stating the obvious truth. They continued to glare vehemently at me like I was their worst enemy. My eyes shifted around the hall to see if there was a possible escape route for me to take in case things got ugly here.

I wasn't afraid of these dumb-ass bitches or scared that they would kick my ass because I could totally take them all on without breaking sweat. But this was more for their protection from me because I could easily send any one of stupid girls to the hospital, if they made me lose my temper enough to throw a punch at them. I could only imagine all the trouble I would have to face if a fight broke out between me and these brainless nit-wits.

"We know who you are, loser! Don't talk to us like we're idiots!" Tanya spat at me.

I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to restrain myself from laughing in their faces at the irony of what Tanya had just said. On the contrary to what they actually believed about how brilliant they thought they were, it was common knowledge that they were the dumbest sluts that this school had to offer. They all stupidly relied on their looks and "special" skills to get through high school.

It took a few seconds for me too calm my laughter.

"Okay, what can I do for you this lovely morning?" I spoke very slowly, thinking it would somehow help them better understand the words that were coming out of my mouth. I looked at each and every one of them with an "anytime now" look on my face.

"Like, just stay away from Edward, okay. He's, like, ours and not yours, bitch." Lauren viciously sneered at me.

I looked at them completely dumbfounded and utterly speechless. I was not expecting to hear those words coming out her mouth to me.

The first thought that I had was why the hell they thought that I actually wanted Edward Cullen in the first place. Secondly, what were the reasons that these idiots to believe that this was true. I, for one, had never ever given anyone any hints that I was remotely interested in that douche bag to begin with. I was still trying to get over the fact that Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, and the rest of their cronies were threatening me to stay away from Edward Cullen.

Everyone in this school knew that Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica harbored feelings for Edward. Now, whether these feelings were superficial and shallow or deep and genuine, I didn't know nor did I really care. Nevertheless, they had some morbid idea that Edward belonged to them, so they tried to scare off, threaten, and terrorized most of the girls Edward Cullen was interested in, dated, or just had a one-night stand/booty call with. They fancied themselves to be the only ones who were deemed worthy to be with Edward Cullen. The sad part was most of the girls at Forks High worshipped these three and kissed up to them constantly out of fear.

I really didn't know much about Edward personally, but from all the years of going to school with him, I had noticed that Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica were exactly the type of girls he usually went for. I had seen him with all types of blondes, brunettes, and redheads but it was their look that was the common theme amongst them all.

Their choice in fashion was what I called hooker-wear. Their clothes barely covered their bodies, which was pretty impractical in this frigid Olympic weather. Whenever I saw girls who dressed like the bimbo brigade, it was a pathetic sight to see because these girls actually believed that their bodies were the only things they had to offer to guys. That was a very dangerous way of thinking because their self-worth was only skin deep, which made me doubt their intelligence to begin with.

I wondered whether most of them even knew how to think for themselves, or whether they had a single intelligent thought running through their minds. On the bright side, I guess this was a good thing for Edward because they would never challenge or stimulate him intellectually, only physically, which was what all guys wanted, right? He wouldn't need to bother getting to know them through talking because I doubted if these girls would be able to hold up a real conversation with him. These girls were all mindless sheep…stupid mindless sheep.

All the girls that were standing before me were extremely easy. This was their calling card, what they were well known for. They proudly bragged about their exploits and weren't ashamed of them either. I wouldn't be surprised if they wrote, "I have a lot of sex" or "I am an easy slut" on their college applications, but I was quite sure colleges would not be too impressed with their extracurricular activities.

But as I thought more about what Lauren and Tanya had said to me, I was troubled by why these sluts would mistake me, out of all people, as someone of interest to Edward Cullen. It was absolutely ludicrous for them to think this.

"I don't know what you did to him to ask around about you, but it's gonna stop right now. Edward is mine, and there's no way in hell he would ever be interested in a loser like you without you probably acting all slutty around him." Tanya's shrill voice echoed in the hallway.

Now I howled with laugh at Tanya's words. How could they actually think that Edward Cullen had been asking around about someone like me?

"Ha, ha, ha…Edward Cullen was asking around about _me?_ So that's why you're accusing me of acting like a slut to gain his favor?" I doubled over, clutching my stomach. "You got to be kidding me. This is a joke, right?" With each word I spoke, I laughed even harder than before and soon I was gasping for air.

"What's so, like, funny, bitch! If you don't, like, stop laughing, you're gonna, like, be sorry that you, like, did," Lauren screamed at me. I managed to straighten my posture and pacified my laughing fit but not completely.

"And what pray tell are you going to do if I don't stop laughing? And who the hell are you calling a bitch, bitch. That's like the pot calling the kettle black," I retorted.

The look on Tanya's face was priceless because it was frozen, utterly dumbstruck, which made me start laughing again. Clearly, none of them understood the insult that I had thrown at them, or they were fully put off guard by the fact I was actually standing up for myself and talking back to them.

Lauren roughly pushed my shoulder, and my back slammed against my locker hard. My body instantly wanted to retaliate for that attack, but I stopped myself from any form of physically retribution against her. I had to remind myself that I was still in school, which meant I could do nothing, but bite my tongue and turn the other cheek...for now.

Fuming, I narrowed my eyes at her as I watched Lauren look back at me smugly. She thought me doing nothing was a sign of my fear and submission to her. It was as if she was expecting me to cry and cower before her, but I would never give her that pleasure. I wanted to nothing more than to beat the crap out of her, and then I would make sure she knew better than to strike me again without knowing there would be a price to be paid.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." My voice was low and threatening. Most of the blond air-heads were smart enough to back away from me, but Lauren, Tanya and Jessica weren't that bright and didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Jessica threw my words back at me in a patronizing tone, which only made me angrier.

They were lucky that we were all still in school right now because if we weren't, they would be in the hospital by now.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw tightly while chanting "patience, Bella, patience" over and over again, as I tried to remind myself where I was and that they weren't worth the trouble, which would definitely follow if I decided to beat the shit out of them. But none of this stopped me from thinking the brutal beating I wished to inflict on the three slutateers.

"Stay away from my quarterback, or else we will have to kick your ass," Tanya hissed.

Ha, I would pay big bucks to see them try to kick my ass.

"Don't mess with us, like, okay," Lauren whispered this close to my face. Uh…She had some rancid breath. She really needed a breath mint.

Lauren turned and flipped her nasty beached out hair in my face. Uh…that was totally uncalled for because that shit was simply nasty. As Lauren led her little posse away from me, being who I was, I had to have the last word in any argument.

"Hey, Lauren," I called out to her. She turned around and sneered at me. I walked right up to her face and looked straight into her fake colored eyes.

"I don't give a flying fuck about Edward fucking Cullen, so you don't have to worry your skanky little head off about little ol' me. And just to warn you, next time you lay one finger on me again, I will not be held responsible for anything that happens to you or any of you, slutty bitches." I eyed each and every one of them to heed my warning.

"Oh, by the way, Lauren, here…keep it. You need it more that I do." I gave her a pack of gum and waved my hand over my nose.

I turned around and headed straight to class. I heard a high pitch scream but didn't look back. I proudly smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway.

Nobody messed with Bella Swan and got away with it.

**A/N: Please review and respond!**


	4. Party Girl Bella?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**I wanted to thank JillM12 and Vasweetpea for editing this chapter. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Party Girl Bella?**

As the day dragged on, I was consumed with how craptastic it was.

The whole school was buzzing about my little confrontation with the "notorious" bimbo brigade. My mind could not grasp why the student population at our school feared them as much as they did. Alright, I will admit that they were gorgeous, like the models you would see in magazines and TV, and there had to be something special about them that allowed them to commandeer all the power wielded over a lot of the kids at our school. If only they used their powers for good, but sadly it was their vanity and sour attitudes that trumped all their potential to be great. What a waste.

At least, some luck was on my side throughout the rest of the day because I didn't run into any of them after our little morning spat. None of them were smart enough to be in any of my classes, except for gym. Therefore, their only option was to give me dirty looks and snide comments during passing periods and lunch.

The major drawback of the whole day was that I received a lot of unwanted attention, especially from a particular person. It didn't go unnoticed that Edward Cullen had been watching me throughout the day. I managed to avoid him in the hallways during passing periods or in the cafeteria during lunchtime because I was able to disappear in the crowd. However, I knew that Biology was going to be an issue because I'd be stuck in a classroom with him, albeit along with 23 other student and one teacher. So regardless, I still couldn't stay away from him, even if I wanted to, because I was his freaking lab partner.

So I decided to just go to class and act as if nothing had changed. I had been determined not to be affected by the piece of information that Lauren had told me in that Edward asking around about me because he was interested in me. I knew this was farfetched and ludicrous. Pigs will fly before a guy like Edward Cullen would want a girl like me and vice versa. I honestly could not see myself with a guy like Edward. Plus, I knew for a fact that I wasn't his type. I wore clothes that covered 80% of my body most of the time, and I had a brain, a good one too. There was no way in hell Edward would ever want someone like me.

After giving myself a pep talk, I walked into biology. As soon as I sat down in my chair, Edward said 'hi' to me with a very alluring smile on his face. Oh, he was good. After seeing that smile up close for the first time, I could see why girls immediately fell for his charms. If I wasn't careful enough or so hell-bent on resisting him, I would have easily fallen for his tricks and may have become his next victim.

I really, really hated to admit this, even to myself, but if I had to be honest, I was undeniably attracted to Edward Cullen. I knew I was trying to act like I couldn't care less about the guy, but deep down I understood that any girl would be out of her right mind if she didn't find this pretty boy drool worthy good. The guy was extremely pleasing to the eye…he was pure man-candy, but that was where my attraction for him ended. He was too much of a man-whore for me not to trust him enough to let my guard down around him.

Out of polite courtesy, I managed to croak out a small 'hi' back and turned my attention to the front of the class for the rest of the period. I willed myself to not look at him at any moment throughout the entire lesson. Then I shot out the room just as soon as the bell rang because I didn't want to give Edward another chance to talk to me after class was over, like he did yesterday.

Let's just say, for hypothetical reasoning, that even if he was interested in me, which we all knew was a farce, what would stop him from using me and then discarding me like he did with all his other conquests? From what I heard, the guy never had been in a serious monogamous relationship, ever, in his life, and I highly doubt that he ever will. I figured, hypothetically, if I did catch his eye, it must mean that the selection of females left for him to choose from at this school was dwindling.

By now, Edward had probably gone through most of the hot or "decent" girls in the senior and junior classes. Hopefully, he didn't touch the sophomore and freshman girls because that would plainly be wrong and gross. Those girls were still too young and vulnerable for Edward to take advantage of them. I hoped that he wasn't a pig like rest of the jocks at this school, who didn't give a rat's ass about a girl's innocence as long as she put out for them.

Thankfully, from what I could tell, he wasn't like that; he was mostly charming. He could charm the pants off of anybody, from really stubborn teachers who made any student cry, to willing teenage girls ready to drop their panties for him in a second.

I heard stories that he was a gentleman, but I quickly dismissed them because that was a total oxymoron. How could a true gentleman be a womanizer? But then again, throughout the years I've been at this school, I couldn't help but notice a few things about Edward Cullen that gave proof to that claim that he did in fact have a poetic soul.

Edward had a way with words and was an excellent writer. I knew this because I'd been in every single one of his English classes during the past three years. I found that some of his short stories and poems, in the past, were truly quite good and beautiful. He was articulate and charismatic and could bring the words he wrote on paper to life.

I will admit his beautiful stories spoke to me, and I was envious of his creative way with words. Now if he wasn't such a philandering ass, he could have made me fall totally head over heels in love with him by now, but as I watched him tongue wrestle with a new girl every week, it made me think twice about what kind of guy Cullen was and left me to doubt of his fidelity to any of his past girlfriends. I even doubted this writing and wondered if he really wrote them himself or plagiarized them from the internet or someone because anyone who could write such beautiful worlds couldn't be so bad.

The truth was I didn't know which one was the real Edward Cullen: the poetic soul I got to see occasionally in my English classes or the cocky man-whore, the one with a new girl in his lap every week. I didn't know what to believe anymore, yet I really didn't want to waste my time to find out either.

I did manage to avoid him for the rest of the day, and when the final bell rang, my heart rejoiced with laughter because it meant complete freedom for an entire weekend to hang out with my friends and family. I skipped happily to my car, but then I came to a screeching halt.

There was Edward Cullen, leaning against my car, and I assumed he was waiting for me. I openly gaped at him, frozen dead in my tracks.

_What in the world was going on here? _I wondered to myself. I cocked my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" I muttered under my breath.

I walked cautiously towards him, keeping a watchful eye on him. This just didn't add up correctly. Something was definitely fishy, and it wasn't me.

Edward smiled with a sly lopsided grin as soon as he spotted me. His eyes were dark, but they danced with amusement, and there was something else.

_Wait a minute…I know that look._

It was the exact same look that all the guys I knew got when they spotted their next target and were horny as hell.

_Wait…He couldn't be looking at me like that, now could he?_ I asked myself.

My mind worked overtime to comprehend the situation. I quickly looked to my right and then to my left to see if the usual skanks or floozies were anywhere near me. Nope_, _it was just me.

_Okay, it's only me in front of him, and nobody else. Then that means he is looking at me. But no, he couldn't possibly_…

I looked around me again, only to confirm my observations_. _Then it finally dawned on me…

_Oh, my freaking goodness! He is! What the fuck do I do now? Why the hell is he looking at me like that? _My mind reeled in panic.

_Okay, okay, okay…get a grip, Bella…we can get you out of this. Okay, maybe not…_

_What the hell am I going do now? _

_Run? _

_Yeah, that's a brilliant idea. Ugh, wait; I can't do that because he's fricking standing right in front of my car, blocking my getaway. Oh, God, that means I have no choice but to talk to him. _

_No, there has got to be another way out of here…Wait, maybe we could just beat the crap out of him and then run…_

_Uh, I can't do that. Dad and Uncle Aro will kill me for hurting an innocent civilian. _

_But he's not so innocent to begin with. _

_Whatever, regardless even if I do scratch or ruin that face of his, I know about 300 girls, who will have hit out on me by tonight. So beating the crap out of him wasn't worth any of the trouble that will probably follow. _

_Fine, then that leaves you with no choice but to talk to him. _

_Ugh, fine. Whatever…Let's just get this over with._

After I finished my inner dialogue, I begrudgingly walk closer to the pompous ass that was leaning on _my_ car. I looked straight up at him with a wry stare.

"I think you have the wrong car, Edward. Yours is over there."

I pointed at his shiny silver Volvo. That was when I noticed an audience carefully watching us in the parking lot.

Lauren, Tanya, Jessica, and their little dumb-ass crew watched us intently with their beady little eyes from Tyler Crowley's "love mobile." It was blue minivan that he decked out that served as a place where he lured girls into. To me, it just looked like a serial rapist's van. I was well aware of all the nasty looks they were shooting at me behind the back of my head, but I figured that I'll deal with them on Monday. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to a smug looking Edward.

"Oh, I know where my car is. I was just wondering if you were avoiding me for some reason," Edward playfully chided.

Right then I made the wrong move by letting my guard down. Therefore, I was slightly dazed by the coy smile he directed at me. Before I knew it, Edward slowly slid his finger up my arm, leaving a hot trail of an electric current that made my arm tingle in its wake. My body reacted to his touch, as a shiver tickled up my spine.

_What the hell was that? Why the heck was wrong with my body? _

I knew Edward felt it too; his crooked smile got even bigger from my body's response to his touch. He kept gently rubbing my arm sensually with his hand now. I pulled my arm back, out of his reach and let out a deep breath before I spoke.

"I-I'm not avoiding y-you, Ed-Edward," I sputtered.

_Damn it, he's making me stutter like an idiot._

I cleared my throat to regain control of my voice. "Will you please move, so I can get into my car now?"

"No," he bluntly said.

He crossed his arms across his solid chest. His delicious, hard chest that was just too sinful for words to describe.

_Uh, God, what the hell am I thinking about? Focus, Bella, focus. He is the enemy. Well, he's not so much as an enemy because he only preys on any girl who can't keep her legs closed._

Now I was getting mad.

"No? Get the fuck away from my car, Edward," I snapped back at him.

He was starting to really irritate me now. Edward's eyebrows shot up and an amused smile danced across his mouth. I took a step closer to him to push him away, but he stood up straight and raised his hands in the air to stop me.

"Okay, fine…have it your way, but only because you asked me so nicely." He paused for a second and looked at me. "Are you going to Tyler Crowley's party tonight?" He looked eagerly at me.

"No," I quickly shot back.

"Why not? It's going to be a really fun and there's going to be _good_ beer and liquor."

He furrowed his eyebrows and slightly frowned at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What do you mean, why not? Because I wasn't invited, that's why."

I looked at him like it was the obvious truth, reminding him that I was on the low end of the social ladder at this school.

"Well, I'm inviting you now." Edward boldly countered me.

Did my ears just deceive me, or was I actually invited to a party that someone from this school was throwing. It wasn't that I had never gone to a party before in my life because I often had gone to some parties that were thrown by the kids at Port Angeles High. I simply found it hard to see myself at one of Tyler Crowley's parties with all the people I hated from my school there, drinking and slobbering all over each other. That would be incredibly weird and really awkward for me, but I knew most of my family and friends would pay some good money to see that shit go down. Speaking of which, I bet Felix was going to shit a brick when he heard about this.

With that in mind, I burst out laughing, which may have confused Edward.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

He must have thought that I was laughing at him because his facial expression was one of defense and insult. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and calmed my laughter down, apologizing to Edward.

"Um, I'm sorry. It nothing and I'm not laughing at you. It's really nothing. And the answer is still no, I don't think so," I said.

Edward frowned a little. He took a step forward to me, which I countered with one step back.

"Why not?" he pouted.

If I wasn't so busy trying to get away from him right now, I would have probably thought he looked absolutely adorable and downright sexy, right about now. Hey, it wasn't a crime for a girl to look.

"I already have plans with my friends," I explained.

I tried to maneuver around him to the driver's door, but Edward stood right in between us. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Your friends? Bring them along," he replied as he tried to dazzle me into submission with his flashy smile. It would have worked too, if only my phone hadn't gone off at that very moment.

_Phew…Saved by the bell!_

"Hold on one second." I held up my finger to him and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells, where are you right now? Are you coming home or what?" It was Ethan.

"Well, a hello to you too, sunshine," I grumbled into the phone and only heard Ethan chuckling on the other end. "I'm on my way right now. I'm still stuck in the school's parking lot."

"Why? Was there an accident?"

"No, there's something blocking my car."

I glanced over at Edward, and he smirked at me. Cocky bastard.

"Well, we're waiting right now for you at your house. Come home quickly. I'm hungry," Ethan whined. I heard Lily and Josh laughing at him in the background.

"When are you not hungry, Ethan?" I chuckled into my phone. "I'll be home soon. Do you think you can wait ten minutes?"

"Yeah, but hurry up! Bye, Bells!"

"See ya soon, Ethan." I ended the call. Edward looked at me curiously.

"So, who is this Ethan?" he asked.

I could see something in his eyes. He looked a little pissed, but I chose to ignore this observation and immediately rolled my eyes at him.

"He's none of your business, but you heard him on the phone. He's waiting for me, so I have to go right now," I snapped at him.

Basically, I figured if I misled Edward into thinking that Ethan was my boyfriend, he would back off and leave me alone. I tried to open my car door, but he pulled my arm to bring me back to face him.

"What the…"

I stopped mid-sentence as I looked up into his eyes. They were bright green with flecks of gold. They left me paralyzed and stunned because I was amazed by the intensity with which they burned into my eyes.

"Who's Ethan?" He quietly asked me.

His voice was full of sadness as if he was pleading with me to tell him them truth. I didn't know why, but I felt guilty and sad for deceiving him about Ethan. My face softened a little and I let out a defeated sigh.

"He's my best friend," I whispered.

Edward's posture and face relaxed a bit as he seemed satisfied with the answer I gave him, but the tension didn't fade away completely. He still held onto my arm as if he were hesitant to let it go.

"You can bring him to the party tonight, if you want to," he softly answered me.

He was asking me again to come to this party.

"I'm sorry. I already did make plans with our friends tonight." His face fell again along with his hand, which dropped lethargically back to his side.

It seemed odd to me how I somehow missed the warmth of his touch immediately after he let go of my arm.

"Okay, fine. You win. Have a good weekend, Bella," he said in defeat.

He slowly turned at began to walk away. Just then, my phone went off again. I thought it was Ethan calling me again and to tell me to come home quickly to feed him, but instead, it was Cathy, Ian's girlfriend.

"Hi Cathy."

"Hi, Bella. What time are we meeting up tonight?"

"Umm…we'll be in Port Angeles around six o'clock and then we'll be at movies around seven. I have to pick up something from Uncle Aro before, so we'll meet up with you guys there at the theater. The movie starts at 7:35pm, so that gives us plenty of time to buy tickets and stuff."

"Okay. See you then. Bye Bella."

"Bye, Cathy." I hung up and stepped into my car. I drove home and was greeted by a hungry Ethan, Lily, and Josh.

* * *

EPOV

_Port Angeles, huh? Movie theater at 7pm…hmm..._

"Hey, change of plans; I'm not going to Tyler's party 'til later tonight. I suddenly feel like going to the movies first." I shouted out to my brothers as we all climbed into the car.

"Really? What brought this on? Could it be a short, brown-eyed brunette that totally served your ass on a platter just now?" Jasper taunted me from the back seat. Alice was beaming and bouncing in between Rosalie and Jasper.

"Oh, burn!" Emmett guffawed at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"The girl has sass and doesn't take shit from anyone. I like that." I looked at Rosalie through the rearview mirror, and she smirked at me.

"I'm impressed that you like anybody besides your own reflection, Rosalie." I teased my brother's girlfriend. She slapped me on the back of the head hard with her well manicure hand.

"Ow." I rubbed my head while everyone laughed at me.

"Are we going to the movies or not?" I asked everyone impatiently.

There was a loud chorus of "Yes!" that was deafening to my ears. I greedily smiled at my thoughts.

_I'm coming for you Isabella Swan…get ready cuz here I come. And I, Edward Cullen, always get what I want!_

I gripped the handle of the steering wheel tightly and drove straight home while thinking up a plan to get Bella Swan to be mine.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond.**


	5. Bella's Big Break and Chance Meetings

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to Duskwatcher and itsange for your editing skills. **

_**Quick Note! I changed the geographic area of the Washington Olympic Peninsula. I know Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle are all far away from each other, but I wanted to keep the names of the towns and cities from Twilight. So I played God and changed it so that Forks and Port Angeles are suburbs of Seattle. I know it's confusing and geographically incorrect, but I didn't feel like researching suburbs around Seattle and introducing new towns. I wanted to keep Forks and Port Angeles as the main towns. Please note this change as you're reading this story. For those who aren't familiar with Olympic Peninsula, sorry for the confusion.**_

**And to all the reader…I hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Bella's Big Break and Chance Meetings**

_BPOV_

It was around six pm when we drove down to Uncle Aro's do-jang because he wanted to have a few words with me.

"So what did you do now?" Josh teased.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Ethan nodded his head, looking curiously at me.

"Nothing, but don't you think it's a little strange for Aro to call you out on a Friday night when he can talk to you anytime. I mean you're practically at the do-jang every other day." He looked pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Are you in trouble, Bella?" Lily asked me.

_Et tu, Lily_. I looked hurt by my best friend's question.

"No, I assure you three that I'm not in trouble. Well, at least, I don't think I am." The three of them looked disbelievingly at me. "Don't look at me like that. I know for a fact that I haven't done anything recently that would warrant any trouble." I shouted defensively.

"Sure, Bella, whatever you say." Ethan talked in a patronizing voice.

Sheesh, they made it sound like I was a hell raiser or a criminal, but I was a really good kid. It just so happened that I got into some trouble for fighting on several occasions in the past, but they were never that serious, and chargers were never pressed.

I grew tired of their accusations and idiotic comments and tuned them out. As soon as we all walked into the building, I had to remind my friends to take off their shoes at the entrance.

"Hey, Small Fry, what are you doing here?" Felix called out to me as he came out of the back office in fresh clothes and damp hair.

The do-jang was a big facility that had everything from several workout machines, weight stations, and two shower rooms in the back locker rooms for the entire staff and the black belts to use for training and working out. The men's shower room was larger than the women's, which held three shower stalls while the women's only had one. I was the only who ever used the showers in the ladies' locker room. Uncle Aro had put in a lock for the woman's shower door as a precaution to keep me safe from any potential perverts.

"What am I doing here? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be on some big date already, being a big _stud _and all." I drawled out "stud." I loved teasing about him about his horrible dating habits.

Felix was what you called a "casual dater". To this very day, I had yet to meet any of his girlfriends. No, that wasn't true. I did meet one before, but it was purely coincidental. I had run into Felix at the mall while he was shopping with his girlfriend at that time. He did his very best to hide her from me because according to Felix's commitment phobic mind, his girlfriend meeting me was a big no-no. He always hesitated in introducing any of them to his family, except for Demetri, because of the possible repercussions that tend to follow this act. It meant commitment, which Felix had an allergic aversion to.

After hearing his lame-ass explanation, I had given him an earful of how he was exactly why I hated womanizing idiots and never wanted to date or fall in love in the first place. I couldn't understand how a good guy like Felix could be so screwed up in the romance department.

Any person would believe that Felix suffered from a broken or dysfunctional family, which contributed to his jaded views on love and relationships, but he didn't. His parents, Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane, or Aunt Didi as I called her, were happily married for 25 years and would still go at it like they were newlyweds.

Uncle Marcus claimed that it was love at first sight with Aunt Didi. Aro met Marcus during their freshman year in college. Marcus didn't have any real family to spend the holidays with, so Aro invited him to spend it with his family. It was during that very first visit when Uncle Marcus met Aunt Didi, who was still in high school at the time, but the rest was history after that.

Aunt Didi, always the hopeless romantic, worried and fretted over her son's spastic dating habits, especially when Felix told her that he planned on never getting married and wanted to live the rest of his life as a free bachelor. I remember Aunt Didi chasing him around the house, wanting to knock some sense into her promiscuous son. But the thing about Aunt Didi was that she never gave up on hope with him. She would cryptically tell him that out there was his perfect match. However, she feared that he would be too blind to find her, thus he'd lose the opportunity of blissful happiness when one was truly in love.

On the other hand, I honestly had to side with Felix on never wanting to get married. Unlike Felix, I was the product of a broken family. Plus, I knew nothing about love or being in a relationship with a guy, so I didn't see the point of tying myself to a single person for the rest of my life when, in the end, he would end up leaving me behind for someone else. Or worse, I would end up leaving him broken-hearted, thus ruining him.

In a way, I blamed Renee for ruining the idea of finding love and marriage for me. Like how the saying went, "Like mother, like daughter," I was afraid that I'd fuck up some poor soul because, after all, I was Renee's daughter. So if she could hurt my dad, the way she did, then the possibility for me to do the same thing to some poor unsuspecting guy was great. Along with the fact that there was no such thing as true love, soul mates, or happily ever after, I couldn't help to but to see eye to eye with Felix on this subject matter.

"As you can tell, I actually do have a big date waiting for me." Felix said, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I mentally thanked him because I didn't want to start thinking about my dysfunctional mother in front of everybody. I took in what he was pointing to. Felix looked good in his tight muscle shirt that showed off his rippling muscles with his fitted, destroyed jeans. He looked rugged, tough, and hot. I cringed a little at thinking the word "hot." That wasn't exactly the word I wanted to use to describe the man who was a big brother to me in every way except for blood.

I began to wonder who his latest victim was tonight as I stood there appraising his appearance. I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded my head thoughtfully. Felix looked down at himself, wondering what I was looking at. He cocked a quizzical eyebrow at me, in which I replied with a sly smirk.

"See anything you like?" He cocked his arrogant eyebrow up and gave me a single nod.

I just rolled my eyes, disgusted by his cocky attitude. "No, don't make me laugh." I snorted.

Felix chuckled lightly at horror that had been written all over my face.

"So who are you going out with tonight?" I asked him curiously.

"Heidi is setting me up with someone she knows from work. We're going to catch the seven thirty-five movie at the theater," he replied as he squatted down to tie up his massive boots.

_A seven thirty-five movie? Can it the same one that I'm going to see tonight? _I pondered for a moment.

I smiled brightly at the thought that I might get a chance to see her. My mind went into overdrive, scheming with the prospects of meeting her. I wondered how Felix would react to this unsuspected development.

"Sweet. Have fun, Felix, and be nice! You never know, she could be the one!" I shouted lightheartedly at him, which he returned by flipping me the bird as he walked out the door. I giggled to myself. It was so much fun to tease and pester him.

Just then, Uncle Aro stepped out of the back office and smiled warmly as soon as he saw me.

"Ah, there's my little Bella." He opened his arm for me to come and hug him. I slightly frowned at him when he called me "little Bella" because I felt like I was six again. Nevertheless, I still ran into his open arms for a big hug.

"Uncle Aro, you know that I'm going to be eighteen in three weeks, don't you?"

I looked playfully miffed at him. He just laughed with good humor. To him, I would be forever the scruffy little six year old covered all over in scratches, bruises and band-aids with tangled, messy braided pigtails.

I kissed him on the cheek hello and bluntly asked him exactly what was going on as he walked me back to his office to talk to me in private.

"So Uncle Aro, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" My voice was chipper like an excited little kid waiting for her present. I left Ethan, Josh and Lily by the front desk. They were busy talking to Aunt Chelsea.

Uncle Aro smiled adoring down at me and motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him, which I happily plopped myself into. He grabbed a piece of paper from the top pile on his desk and handed it over to me.

It read, "Annual Washington State Tae Kwon Do Tournament and Exhibition." It was an entry form. And then I looked more closely at it and saw my name on the entry form. I looked up at Uncle Aro with stunned eyes to see if he was really serious about this. He just smiled brightly at me and nodded his head.

_No freaking way!_

This was huge. The Annual Washington State Tae Kwon Do Tournament and Exhibition was a major statewide competition held every year. Do-jangs across the state would send their best to represent them to compete for the championship. Uncle Aro had won the title many years ago, and we'd sent many black belt students from our do-jang to compete.

Felix and Demetri had competed in the tournament in the past. Demetri had placed second two years back, and Felix had placed third last year. It was huge honor to even be enrolled in this tournament because it meant you were good enough to play in the "big leagues" as some would call it. This was huge!

"Only if you want to, Bella," Uncle Aro said.

I was too lost to formulate words.

_Only if I wanted to? Like hell, of course I wanted to…_

I couldn't finish my thoughts because I was too busy screaming for joy as I jumped out of my chair overwhelmed with excitement. I immediate flung my arms around Uncle Aro's waist as I bear-hugged him tightly. Ethan, Josh, and Lily came running into the office to see what all the commotion was about and were confused when they saw me squealing up and down with delight and Uncle Aro laughing uncontrollably at me. Aunt Chelsea strolled nonchalantly in after them.

"So I guess you told her then, honey?" Aunt Chelsea quipped. I jerked my head in her direction, surprised.

"You knew?"

Aunt Chelsea giggled at my shocked expression. "Of course I did, sweetie. Congratulations!" She hugged me tightly.

"What's going on here? We would like to know too, so we can celebrate together." Lily whined having absolutely no clue what the hell was going on.

"I'm competing in a statewide competition and tournament," I squealed, but then paused for a moment with a puzzling question, "Wait a sec, shouldn't Felix or Demetri be competing instead of me? They're both much higher rank black belts than I am."

My eyebrows furrowed to why they chose me over the two best fighters at our do-jang to compete. Uncle Aro smiled sweetly at me.

"They thought this would be a great opportunity for you and for them as teachers as well. They've decided to train you for this tournament themselves."

"Really?" I asked, touched by this. Uncle Aro shook his head with affirmation.

I squealed excitingly. I was so happy for this chance to compete in such a huge competition. It would give me a good chance to expand my training and test my skill. I was so grateful too. I was going to represent our do-jang. This was a great honor.

"Now, I talked to Charlie already, but he wants to talk to you more about it because training may interfere with your school work and chores at home. The competition is two and a half months away in Seattle." Uncle Aro's tone told me that I had better pay attention to what he was saying, but I couldn't.

I only heard the words: talk to Charlie, interfere, school, and chores. I was too excited so I simply nodded my head, having only the vaguest inkling of what he just said. Uncle Aro laughed at me, knowing all too well that I was way too excited to contain my delight to listen to him.

"Thanks Uncle Aro. I'll make sure to talk to Dad, and I'll train really hard too. I won't let you down."

Satisfied with my answer, he nodded his head at me. "Good, now go and have fun with your friend, my little Bella."

I kissed him and Aunt Chelsea on the cheek goodbye and ran out of the door into my car with my friends.

We arrived at the movie theater a little earlier than planned, but we saw Ian, Cathy, Kyle and Dan were there waiting for us outside in front of the theater. I parked my car in a vacant spot in the parking garage, and we all shuffled out of my car. The four of us walked out of the parking garage and ran to the front of the theater to join the rest of our friends. I looked over and immediately spotted Felix and Demetri standing with Heidi and a really pretty dark-hair girl on the other side of the front entrance. She had to be Felix's blind date.

A mischievous smile danced across my face. They didn't notice me or my friends yet, so I decided to sneak up from behind and surprise them. And this gave me a chance to thank them for offering to train me.

I put my finger on my lips and pointed it to where Demetri and Felix were standing. My friends immediately knew what I was going to do and sent me on my merry way. They didn't even bother to ask or stop me from humiliating myself.

I began to hone in on my deadly ninja skills to pull off this sneak attack, but I really looked like a crazy lunatic, who was unsuccessful at being sneaky and stealth-like because I probably stuck out like a sore thumb. I must have looked really ridiculous because all the stares and whispers around me told me that people weren't thinking kind things about me.

I simply ignored their annoying stares and continued with my mission. Hey, in my mind, I was a sly ninja and thought that I looked pretty damn cool. I even had my own super ninja theme music, which I hummed in my head.

I crouched down low and started to dash across the sidewalk, trying to hide behind the crowds of people or dodging behind trashcans whenever Felix or Demetri would turn their heads in my direction. Heidi instantly spotted me, during mid-drive behind some stranger and quietly stifled her giggle. She knew what I was doing and winked at me to say hello. I gave her a toothy smile and waved my hand hello. I put my pointer finger on my puckered lips and silently pleaded with her to be quiet.

Heidi and Demetri have been dating for the past two years, and I thought they were pretty serious. Uncle Aro and Aunt Chelsea loved her to bits and were hoping that Demetri will pop the question to her after they graduate. I was pretty sure that he planned on it but, being the hopeless romantic, Demetri was probably waiting for the perfect moment. I loved Heidi like a big sister and couldn't wait until the day when Demetri made her my official big sister.

I was only five feet away from them. Luck was definitely on my side because Felix and Demetri both had their backs to me. I had to decide on whose back I was going to jump on. I quickly picked Felix because he was the one who had a blind date to impress.

I had to suppress a glee-filled laugh that threatened to expose me. So before I could give myself away, I charged forward and threw myself onto a surprised Felix's back. I didn't charge at him hard enough to knock him down to the ground, but he did stumble forward a bit. I laughed hysterically and shouted, "What a coincidence meeting you here, Felix?"

Felix turned his head back to look at me, shocked as hell, while Demetri, Heidi, and her friend laughed at his dumbfounded face. I jumped down off his back, but then Felix's arm wrapped around my neck in a headlock. He proceeded to give me series of painful nooggies that made me cry out for mercy. Of course, he didn't show me any, but that was typical Felix.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! OW! Felix! I said I was sorry! Please, ouch, okay, you win…OW-MERCY!"

Felix finally let go of my head and laughed at the mad expression on my face. I gingerly rubbed the top of my head all the while evilly glaring at him. He carefully eyed me as I began to plot my revenge.

"Hey, small fry, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you'd like to think that my life revolves around you, but you're sadly mistaken, Felix. I came to see a movie with my friends."

Before I knew it, Felix brought me into a bear hug. I screamed out in pain again but this time asking for air.

"F-e-l-i-x, a-i-r," I croaked.

He instantly released me from his death grip. I gasped for fresh air, which made everyone else laugh at my dramatics.

I glowered at Felix again and got into a playful fighting stance. Felix followed suit, and we playfully circled each other. We started to pretend kick and punch, and Felix went so far as to make Bruce Lee sound effects, which cracked me up.

Felix put an arm around my shoulder and walked me over to where Demetri and company were standing.

"Hi-I, Heidi…Hi-I, Demetri," I sang my helloes to them, which made them chuckle again at my playful silliness.

"Hi, Bella." Heidi hugged me warmly, and I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. I did the same to Demetri, and Felix playfully looked hurt by my betrayal.

"And where's my kiss?" he asked.

I merely turned my face to him and stuck my tongue at him, before I said, "You don't get one cuz you gave me noogies!"

Felix pouted like a little kid and then chased me around making smoothing noises for a kiss. I squealed and laugh like I was a little kid. When Felix managed to catch me, he gave me a loud raspberry on my cheek.

"Ew, that's really gross, Felix!" I wiped my cheek like a little kid with an irritated, disgusted scowl.

Felix smiled proudly and winked at me, wiping away my irritation. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Heidi's pretty friend watched us, thoroughly entertained by our antics. She didn't look mad or irritated by our playful banter too, which I was so thankful for. I was relieved that she didn't take our kidding around too seriously because most of the girls, who really liked Demetri and Felix in the past, always thought there was something going on between me and one of them, which was completely disgusting because they are like my big brothers. That would be incest, well not really, but I had never seen Demetri or Felix in that way and had never plan to. Thankfully, Heidi's friend seemed not to take it too seriously, and that gave her lots of brownie points in my book.

Felix noticed his date and finally decided to introduce me to her. There was no hesitation or resistance on Felix's end, which I was a little taken aback by. Mr. Commitment-phoebe didn't mind his date meeting me.

_Strange, was Felix feeling alright?_ I wondered.

"Bella I want you to meet my date, Gianna Menos. Gianna, this is Bella Swan. Bella's the pesky little sister we never wanted."

Gianna laughed at my introduction, and I glared daggers at Felix as we shook hands. I maturely stuck my tongue out at him and smiled pleasantly at Gianna.

"It's really nice to meet you, Gianna. I'm surprised this big lug didn't do anything yet to make you run to the hills for your life."

I jerked my head over at Felix, who tried to put me in another headlock for my comment. However, I swiftly ducked out of his reach in time and ran behind Demetri to find solace and protection. Except Demetri, the traitor, decided that he wanted to team up with Felix against me and made a grab for me too. So I did the only natural thing and ran into the protective arms of Heidi.

"You guys stink! Heidi and Gianna will protect me, right girls?" I pleaded for help and saw them nodding their heads.

"Uh-huh! That's right! Girls stick together, am I right? Of course I'm right!" I said with conviction and nodded my head righteously, which made Gianna and Heidi laugh harder with the promise that they'd do their best to protect me.

Felix and Demetri charged at me, but I immediately stuck out my arms, abruptly stopping them in their tracks. I pointed to the clock and shouted, "Oh, will you look at the time? The movie's about to start, and I still I have to go buy my ticket." And with that, I stuck my tongue out as I made my quick retreat back to my friends.

While I was running away, I remembered why I went over there in the first place and turned around in my heels to run back to Felix and Demetri.

I ran up to them and kissed each of them on the cheek. They had been busy talking to Heidi and Gianna, so they were surprised by my sudden act of affection. But I dismissed their shock and beamed a bright smile at them.

"That was to thank you guys for offering to train me for the tournament! I'll work hard and won't let you guys down. I'll make you proud! Thanks!" I shouted and waved my arms in the air as I ran backwards back to where my friends were again.

I got into the theater and saw my friends laughing and fooling around by a big poster of an upcoming attraction. I ran up to them and jumped on Ethan's back for a piggy-back ride. He happily latched his arms onto my legs as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Ethan Kim was six feet tall. You could say he was a pretty good looking guy, as was his twin brother, Ian. There were lots of girls who swooned after the Kim brothers, but it was a shame for them that Cathy claimed Ian two years ago. Those two were crazy about each, which made Ian Kim officially off the dating market at Port Angeles High. Therefore, the entire female population at that school pined after the available twin, Ethan. There was a lot of speculation going around in that school that Ethan and I were still together. We'd constantly corrected the rumors and explained that we weren't a couple. But now we simply brushed it off like it was nothing we hadn't heard before.

Oddly enough, it amazed me how I was so well known at a school that I didn't even go to, but then I was a complete nobody at my very own school. The entire Senior and Junior classes and some of the sophomores and freshmen at Port Angeles High School all knew who I was because of my close friendships with Ethan, Lily, and the rest of the gang.

Ethan, Ian, Josh, and Dan were some of the most popular guys at Port Angeles High School. Lily and Cathy were considered to be some of the hottest girls at the school too. They were similar to the Cullen's status at Forks, but this was in Port Angeles High instead. Of course, my friends were different than the kids at my school, but it felt weird whenever I overheard kids from my school talk about them as if they were the best of friends.

Lily handed me a ticket, and I scrunched my face in protest at her. She just gave me a look that challenged me to argue with her.

"Josh paid for you. You can just buy us a large tub of popcorn and drinks. That should cover the cost of the ticket."

I couldn't argue with that, so I happily nodded my head, kicked my legs at Ethan like a horse, and told him to take me to the snack stand.

"I'm not your horse, Bells." Ethan turned his head up to look at my face, but I just smiled down at him.

"Yes you are, Ethan, now giddy up, horsey! Take me to where the food is," I ordered him.

Ethan rolled his eyes at me but chuckled darkly. He sprinted as fast as he could to the snack stand. I squealed loudly and clung onto his neck for dear life, so I wouldn't fall back.

By the time we reached the snack stand, we both were laughing, and Ethan panted for air. I jumped off his back and ordered two large tubs of popcorn, one for Josh and Lily and one was for me. I couldn't possibly finish the whole tub by myself, but I knew Ethan was going to steal some from me during the movie. I also ordered a large coke and a large lemonade. The coke was for Josh and Lily to share, and the lemonade was for me and Ethan because Ethan hadn't drunk any carbonated drinks since freshmen year.

Kyle and Dan order their snacks as well, and we were off to theater ten to watch a vampire flick. It was the sequel to a popular novel series written about a forbidden love between a vampire and a human. Women and girls all over ate this shit up.

We all had different motives for being here. Cathy and Lily loved the books and really wanted to watch the film; Ian and Josh are there only because Cathy and Lily wanted to watch it. Dan, Kyle and Ethan were there to troll for girls who were here to watch the film, and I was the only one who really didn't want to see the film but had been out-voted by the majority. I had read all the books and loved them, but I had been so disappointed with the first film that I didn't really want to watch the second one.

The only redeeming quality in this movie was that I could blatantly drool over the actor who played the lead male vampire role. Robert Pattinson was pure eye-candy, and I happily would sit through the film just so that I can fawn over him on the screen. The odd thing was he reminded me of someone, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

We walked into the theater to find some seats in the back, and I immediately spotted Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Gianna in the back rows. I burst out laughing as I climbed the stairs because I couldn't imagine two of the toughest guys in my life were sitting down in the theater to watch a chick flick. Demetri and Felix scowled miserably at me with a look that told me to shut the fuck up, but I blew both of them a raspberry and kept laughing my ass off at them. Eventually, they chuckled at my brass attitude and went back to ignoring me and focused all their attention on their dates.

We found some good seats. We sat in the row in front Felix and Demetri. I knew they were going to throw popcorn at me, and I looked forward to a good popcorn fight. I situated myself between Lily and Ethan. As I was trying to figure what to do with my coat, I heard a couple of girls whisper loudly something that I was not expecting to hear at all.

"Hey, isn't that the Cullen brothers with Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon?"

"Oh my god, it is. There's Edward Cullen. Damn, is he fine or what? Just look at him, Brittany."

"I know. I heard that he's …" They kept gossiping about Edward's "skills," but I drowned them out, only to look in the direction where the girls were pointing at. And lo and behold, there was Edward Cullen along with his two brothers and their girlfriends and some blonde, whose name I had forgotten, but I knew she went to my school.

"What the hell are _they _doing here?" I whispered to myself. Lily caught what I said and looked in the direction in which I was looking at.

"Oh, shit. Isn't that the Cullens? Hold on, they never come to this theater." Lily looked me, and I just shrugged my shoulder like I didn't have the answers either.

In all my life, I have never had a run-in with the Cullen brothers or anyone from my school, as a matter of fact, while hanging out here in Port Angeles. Forks High kids never hung out in Port Angeles because Forks had almost everything Port Angeles had to offer. So one could only imagine my surprise when I saw them all here.

They sat a row behind me and were a few seats away from Felix and Demetri. The previews started to come on the screen when I felt a popcorn kernel land on my hair and a few fell on my lap. I turned around to catch Felix, Demetri and Heidi. They were throwing popcorn at Lily, Ethan and me. I scrunched my nose and glared evilly at them. If they wanted a food fight, then they were going to get one. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at them. Sadly, my throw didn't reach them because it landed on their feet. They laughed at my fumble as I pouted at my poor aim.

"Aw, you guys suck! You've got the advantage cuz I'm downhill from you." I stuck my tongue at them and turned back to facing the screen. Then I felt some more popcorn land in my hair again. I turned around my seat, but this time I plucked a kernel off my hair and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing it with a smile. All four of them laughed along with a loud guffaw coming a few seat away from them. We turned our heads to see the Cullens and company were all watching me. Most of them were smiling or laughing at me, but Edward stared blankly at me and his blond friend glared maliciously at me.

There was something in Edward's stare that made me blush. I didn't know what it was, but his gaze was fierce like he was trying to figure something out. I couldn't look away from his stare, like I had been frozen in time, and everything melted away into nothingness, except for Edward and me.

The "Silence is Golden" warning came on, which broke me out of my trance. I looked away and turned around to face the screen.

_What the hell was that? _

I couldn't shake off what I was feeling a minute ago. It unnerve me how Edward Cullen could affect me with just one look.

The light grew dim and the movie started. I couldn't really focus on the beginning of the film because I was too distracted by what just happened. I didn't understand why suddenly I was reacting to Edward Cullen, or why I felt this pull whenever I was around him. I refused to turn my head back to look in the Edward's direction for the rest of the film.

I tried my best to watch the movie and forget my confusing thoughts that hindered me. I silently thanked the gorgeous Robert Pattinson and some of the other actors in the film for distracting me from thinking about Edward's stare. Dread came over me with the possibility of facing him when the film was over. Oh well, I'd just have to cross that bridge when I came to it.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review and respond! Thanks!**


	6. Introductions and Unexpected Encounters

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**A reminder this is rated M…I didn't write a lemon but there is a lime in this chapter. Just giving people a heads up! And again, the geography is different from real life. Forks, Port Angeles are NOT suburbs of Seattle, but they are in this story.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Introductions and Unexpected Events**

The movie was finally over. I thought it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't as good as the book either. I was content with watching Robert Pattinson and some other characters without their shirts for a good portion of the movie though. This movie definitely catered to the lustful minds of its female fans, drooling over the muscle-bound guys throughout the film. Phew, thank God that the theater was dark because I was blushing throughout most of the movie. My mind was filled with inappropriate thoughts about the characters and all the perverted things I wanted to do with them. I surprised myself at times with where my overactive imagination took me.

The lights came on, signaling that it was time to leave. We gathered all of our stuff and filed over to the stairs. There was a massive exodus headed toward the exit doors, so we had to wait for any openings that would allow us to walk out onto the stairs.

When I finally found a gap between two people, I took it and started my way down the steps. I couldn't help but notice the small girl next to me vibrating with enthusiasm.

_Okay? I think this girl had way too much sugar, or else she wouldn't be vibrating like that at all._

I turned to see who sugar-crazed-girl was and found it to be Alice Brandon, who was smiling brightly at me. I politely smiled back to her, which hinted to her that it was okay to talk to me.

"You go to my school, don't you?" Alice cheerfully asked me.

I nodded my head dumbly at her. I was a little surprised that Alice Brandon was actually talking to me in the first place, let alone that she knew that we went to the same school together. She was one of the most popular girls at my school, and I was a social pariah. She didn't seem to be put off by my silence and continued to talk away.

"I'm Alice Brandon." She stuck her hand out for me to take. Like the dork that I was, I looked at her hand with trepidation. I couldn't figure if this was all a sick joke that she and her friends were playing on me, or she was being genuinely friendly.

"I'm Bella Swan," I spoke softly. Hesitantly, I shook her hand and politely smiled back at her. "I already know who you are, but it's still nice to meet you." We reached the bottom of the stairs and followed the crowd walking through the corridor and out the door.

"Did you like the movie?" she asked. Her voice was a high soprano voice, so it almost sounded like she was chirping like a lark or nightingale.

"It's was okay. I definitely liked the books better, but I didn't mind staring at Robert Pattinson throughout the entire film." I giggled to myself like the dork. Alice's bell-like laugh chorused with my laughter.

"Oh, I definitely agree with you, but don't tell my Jazzy that. He'll get all jealous and caveman on me. Although, now that I think about it, maybe I think should tell him," she pondered to herself, which only made me laugh harder.

_Maybe she's not that bad after all,_ I quietly thought to myself but then quickly dismissed it.

We walked out of the theater and into the hallway. We saw both her entire group and some of my friends waiting for us. They were standing only a few feet away from each other. I was about to walk away to join my friends when Alice stopped me.

"Bella, do you want to meet my friends? I know they would love to meet you and maybe you can introduce us to yours as well," she asked with big pleading puppy dog eyes.

How the hell was I suppose to say no when someone looked at me like that? I tentatively smiled at her and slowly nodded my head. I mentally scoffed at the idea of meeting people for the very first time that I had been going to school with for the past three years.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to appear cool but inside my mind was spinning. I looked over to my friends who were eyeing me with questioning eyes. I subtly jerked my head over to the where the Cullens were standing and for them to join me over there.

_Let's get this over with,_ I begrudgingly thought to myself as Alice dragged me by my arm.

A few seconds later, Ethan came up to my side and nudged me with his elbow, trying to figure out what was going on. I just slightly shook my head at him. Ethan understood it as a signal that I'll explain everything to him later. He just nodded his head at me.

I looked up to see Edward staring at the two of us like he was trying to figure something out. I faintly tilted my head a little trying to decipher what he was looking so intently at when Alice broke my concentration.

"Bella, I'm sure you know all of us, but we should still make proper introductions. I'm Alice, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper; Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett; and that's Edward and his date, Tammy. Everyone, this is Bella Swan. We all go to the same school together," Alice chirped and then eyed me awkwardly standing there with my friends all looking blankly at her.

"Now, Bella, can you introduce us to your friends?" Damn, this girl was way too perky for her own good.

I let out a quiet breath and was about to introduce my friends. But before I even got a chance to speak, Felix rammed right into me from behind with the rest of my friends following closely behind him. Lily came next to me with wide eyes that were asking me to explain what hell was going on. I couldn't blame her for being confused and all. I guessed that it must have looked a little weird for me to be standing there with a group of kids, who never acknowledged my existence until now, and they were all from my school, which I hated going to. Sadly, I couldn't really answer her inquisitive stare because my back was throbbing where Felix had just crashed into me.

"Ow, that really hurt, Felix," I growled at my stupid oaf of a brother while trying to rub the sore spot on my back.

Felix laughed at my pain and hugged me tightly into a headlock.

"Aw, you're okay, small fry. I've put you through worse."

I had to agree with him there. Growing up with Felix and Demetri made me the tomboy that I was today. They beat the girly, feminine nature right out of me. They would always give me a hard time and tormented me by playing tricks and pranks on me, but they were like my big brothers. I loved them regardless to all their misconceptions of how awesome they were in their minds. And even though they gave me a hard time for being their little sister, I knew that they looked out for me and always had my back.

But now was not the time for lovey-dovey mushy crap. My back was hurting thanks to Felix, and I scowled angrily at him, which only made him laugh harder, but then he looked up to see new faces staring back at him.

"What do we have here, small fry? Some new friends?" he asked cheekily. Demetri joined in teasing me.

"I don't recognize any of these faces, Bells. Have you been hiding them from us? Do we embarrass you, Bells?" Demetri taunted me.

_Oh, God, why the hell do Felix and Demetri have to be here anyway? Stupid movie! _

I snarled viciously at Felix and Demetri to shut up, but I didn't look at them directly in the eyes because I knew how they would react when they found out these were kids from my school. So I looked to the ground and started to nervously rub my neck.

"Um, well," I softly mumbled. I looked up only to see my family and friends gaping at me. Timidly, I spoke up louder, "Um, well, I guess I should introduce you guys to each other." I gestured to the Cullen's. I mumbled quickly, "This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Tammy, is it?"

I had forgotten Edward's girlfriend's name and was rewarded with snide look on her face and a scoff filled with disgust directed at me. I turned my head away and gave a "What the hell's her problem?" look to my friends, who snickered quietly at me. I continue my introductions.

"I, um, kind of, um, sort of go to school with them," I muttered, fully embarrassed by this confession.

Felix, Demetri, and the rest of the gang poorly covered up and desperately tried to stifle their laughter when they all heard me because they were clearly amused by my embarrassment. Did I mention how I loved being the butt of everyone's entertainment? And did I mention how shitty of a job they did in trying to hide their amusement because the Cullens all looked at them, completely baffled at what everyone found so funny. They obviously didn't know how much I actually complain about them and Forks High.

I glared at my family and friends to shut up and thankfully all, but Felix and Demetri actually stopped laughing. I turned back my attention to the A-list of Forks High.

"Just ignore them, they're mentally handicapped. Anyways, these are my friends: Kyle; Dan; Ian and his girlfriend, Cathy; Lily and her boyfriend, Josh; Ethan; Felix and his date, Gianna; and Demetri and his girlfriend, Heidi." I took in a deep breath. That was a mouth full.

We all managed to mutter an awkward "Hi" and "Nice to meet you" to everyone, followed by the uncomfortable silence that lasted for about thirty seconds. I couldn't help notice how Edward kept oddly looking between Ethan, Felix and me. It looked like he was sizing up an opponent, or maybe I was just imagining it. It was really strange though.

Alice finally broke the silence.

"So, Bella, what are your plans right now?" She looked at all of us. "Because we're about to hit Tyler Crowley's party, and ya'll are invited to join us."

Oh, God, this was the party Edward invited me early after school today. The one I turned down him down for because I had already made plans. I instinctively looked over at Edward, who was smugly smiling at me. I quickly looked away from him, trying desperately to hide my blush. Ethan, however, noticed my little exchange with Edward and nudged me again. This time he was trying to stifle his laugh because I knew that he found this predicament amusing. First of all, he had just caught me blushing while looking at Edward. Secondly, I, Isabella Swan, was finally invited to a Forks High School party.

His face said, _"So you were invited to a party, huh? And you didn't mention a thing to us."_

My face retorted, _"Shut up, Ethan, or else I'll beat the crap out of you later."_

His face responded with, _"Ooo, like I'm really scared."_

I just rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh at me.

And then the unthinkable happened. Upon hearing this invitation for Crowley's party, Felix could no longer hold in his laughter anymore and had to walk away from our little group because he was laughing so hard, which made the Cullens all look at me, searching for answers to Felix's strange reaction.

"What's wrong with that guy?" I heard Tammy's snide voice asking Rosalie, who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, just as confused as Tammy. Anger flared up in me because it pissed me off whenever someone made comments about my friends or family.

Alice looked at me and asked, "Bella, is everything okay?" She eyed Felix with a questionable look.

Oh, I wanted to be angry at them for the insulting stares and looks they were giving him, but I couldn't blame them for being confused or offended by his behavior.

"It's nothing really. I think…" _Oh, I don't know what to think, but they don't need to know that now, do they?_ "I'll be right back." I simply smiled like nothing was wrong and immediately rushed myself over to the laughing fool.

"Felix! Would you stop acting like a freak already?" I hissed quietly at him.

"Oh, God, Bells. Here I thought this day would never come, but I'm so proud that you're finally invited to a "welcome back" party with your schoolmates. Oh, please go! I would totally pay good money to see you go to that." His laughing voice was mocking me.

I gave him a warning look that told him to watch his back because I was absolutely going to kick his ass later. Felix wasn't scared by my threatening glare at all and only laughed louder. I was pretty sure everyone heard him, so I started to punch his arm with all my might to shut him up.

"Will - You – Just – Shut – Up - Already?" I said in between each punch. Felix winced a little but wouldn't stop laughing. I let out an exasperated sigh as I walked dejectedly back to Demetri to plead with him for some help.

"Demetri, will you please shut him up already before I TELL UNCLE MARCUS ON HIM!" I shouted the last part loudly for Felix to hear. Felix shook his head at me with a cocky grin as he made his way back to our group.

"Oh, small fry, when will you learn that won't do anything to me anymore. I'm 22 years old, and I'm not afraid of my dad," he chided lightheartedly.

I turned to him with a devilish smile on my own. If narking on him to Uncle Marcus wasn't going to work, then I only had one card I had left up my sleeve.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice but to go straight to Aunt Didi then and tell her you're being mean to me again. Hmm, what shall I do?" I coyly looked at my big brother. He turned white at the sound of his mother's name.

Even though Felix wasn't scared of his father, he was definitely terrified of his mother. Aunt Didi was a pretty scary person that you didn't want to mess with. While growing up, she would often have to help me get back at Felix and Demetri whenever they would step out of line while they tormented and teased me. Aunt Didi had always been protective over me especially after my mom left me. She guarded me like a mama bear protected her cub. So she would come up with the most clever and most humiliating punishments for Felix and Demetri whenever they crossed the line. I truly loved my Aunt Didi and knew that she had my back. I would use her against Felix or Demetri only in desperate times.

"Oh, God, you wouldn't use my own mother against me." Felix looked at me wearily. I raised my eyebrows at him, calling him on his bluff.

"I don't know, man. Bells looks pretty serious to me," Demetri said as he winked at me.

"Yeah, Felix, you should listen to Demetri. I can't help the fact that she loves me more." I playfully shrugged my shoulders at him. Felix narrowed his eyes heatedly at me.

"True, but remember whose setting up your training regiment for the upcoming tournament, small fry," he pointed out to me.

Oh, crap, he was right. He was going to train me, and I really didn't want to die from the hellish workout regimen that he would put together just to torture me for his own revenge.

"Fine, I won't say anything to her, but you better stop right now, or I will tell Aunt Didi. I don't care how hard you ride my ass during training. It'll be all worth it to watch her kick your ass."

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see the kids from my school looking at me like I was a completely different person. This was probably because I had spoken more within these few minutes than I had in the past three years I'd gone to school with them. To my friends, this was normal, and they acted like this was nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kyle and Dan were too busy checking out Rosalie and Tammy. Ethan was too busy watching the fight between me and Felix to notice the Cullens. He probably had a bet going on with Josh or Dan to see who would win, me or Felix. Ian and Cathy were off in their own world, and so were Lily and Josh. My friends had seen me fight with Felix and Demetri plenty of times to know that this was what we did.

"Is everything alright with you guys?" Alice asked. Her eyes flicked between me, Felix, and Demetri.

I looked over at the Alice and apologetically smiled at her and her friends.

"Sorry about that and forget about what you just witnessed. Um, I'm sorry but I mentioned this to Edward before that I already had plans with my friends tonight."

This definitely caught everyone's attention. My friends all looked between me and Edward in shock and disbelief. But instead of looking at Edward, I was too busy staring at the Cullen crew for their reactions. Tammy gaped at Edward incredulously and then glared at me, Alice bounced a little, Rosalie and Jasper smirked at the two of us, and Emmett just laughed out loud and clapped his hand together.

What the heck was that all about? It felt a little strange to see their reactions, which seemed to be sly and a bit underhanded like they knew something that I didn't. I didn't like that feeling, so I decided it was time for us to get going.

"Um, it was nice bumping into you guys, but we better get going. I guess I'll see you all at school on Monday." The chagrin appeared on my face when I thought of what Monday had in store for me.

My friends and I quickly said our goodbyes and walked away towards the front exit, but I let out a sigh of relief way too soon. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder from behind. My first reaction was to grab it and twist the person's arm. But then I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Edward, looking down at me with pleading eyes. I stopped in my tracks and my friends did as well, watching us intently.

Demetri, Felix and the guys didn't look too pleased with Edward touching me, but I gave them a gesture telling them I was alright.

"I really need to talk to you. It might take a bit." He looked up to my friends. I bit down on my bottom lip while contemplating whether or not to talk to him. I looked up to his pleading eyes and decided he was harmless, so I agreed. If he tried anything, it wasn't like I couldn't defend myself. I looked to my friends and smiled at them to set their minds at ease.

"Why don't you guys go out ahead of me? I need to talk to Edward about something. Text me when you decide where to eat, and I'll meet up with you there." I turned to Felix, Demetri, and Heidi and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. And it was really nice to meet you, Gianna. I hope to see you again." I sent her a smile and she returned one as well.

They all kept walking outside as they waved goodbye to me. Lily, Ethan, and Ian looked back with concern for me. I smiled and waved them off, reassuring them that I was fine, so they joined everybody outside.

I noticed that the Cullens and their friends were leaving too. Alice and Rosalie waved at us kindly, Jasper nodded his head, and Emmett smiled brightly at us. Tammy, on the other hand, didn't look too please that Edward wanted to talk to me alone. She viciously scowled at me, jealousy and malice written all over her face.

Then Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the building, towards an abandoned portion of the complex. Where the heck was he taking me?

We stopped in a dark empty corridor where nobody would interrupt us. I carefully examined my surroundings. It looked like a hallway for employees to use to move in and out of each theatre's viewing room. We were all alone and the lights were dim.

A part of my brain screamed, "WARNING! DANGER, BELLA! DANGER," but then another part of me said that I would be able to handle myself before anything bad could happen to me.

I leaned my back against the right wall in the dark hallway while trying to appear calm and nonchalant, but internally, I was a nervous wreck. My heart was beating so fast, and I was sweating nervously. All I could do was wonder what the heck he wanted to talk to me about alone so badly.

I eyed Edward as he stood a few feet in front of me. He looked as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to say to me. So I decided to break the silence.

"Edward, what are we doing here? And I thought you were going to Crowley's party tonight. Why did you come here of all places? You and I both know that you don't come down to Port Angeles to hang out. What the hell is going on here?" I demanded answers from him. He was acting too suspiciously for any of this to be coincidental.

He finally looked up to meet my gaze, but there was something different about his eyes. Even in the darkness, I could tell that they were looking at me differently. They appeared to be dark, smoldering, and hooded, but their stare was intense and piercing. I felt like Edward was looking straight through me and peering into my inner thoughts and desires.

I was transfixed in his gaze, completely hypnotized as Edward walked closer to me, closing the gap between our bodies.

By pure instinct, I pressed my back further against the wall, trying to create a little distance in between us but failing miserably because he closed into me, pressing his hard body up against my own. I was trapped and had no way to escape.

Then Edward pressed his hands flat against the wall on either side of my head. He leaned in close to my face. I could feel his hot breath brush across my face, and I inhaled his smell. His breath was minty fresh, and his scent was musky but sweet like fresh linen fabric softener, vanilla, and pure man. I didn't know how to explain myself, but it was exactly how I thought a man should smell.

I felt a shudder running through my body from the contrasting temperatures coursing through me. Edward's body heat warmed the front of my body while the cold wall chilled me from behind.

I was at a total loss for words and thoughts because I didn't know what to do or expect would happen next. He looked deeper into my eyes, and I knew my cheeks flushed a deep red. I was glad that it was too dark to see it color my face, letting him know the affect he had on me.

This was Edward Cullen, the most popular guy at my school, and I was alone with him in an abandoned part of a movie complex. How many girls could say that? Never mind, I didn't want to even think about the many girls he had been with before me. Damn it, it was already too late. I started thinking about the number of girls he probably had done this with.

He was going to kiss me. Oh, I just knew that he was because he leaned down and his face was moving in closer to mine. I felt my eyelids close as I waited for our lips to make contact. But wait, I didn't want this happen because Isabella Swan was not going to be another notch on Edward Cullen's bedpost.

"Edward…" I whispered, making him stop a mere inch away from my face. "What are you doing?" I asked him, questioning his motives.

Edward's gaze bored into my eyes and then swiftly darted to my lips. Yep, that answered my question alright. He definitely intended on kissing me. The question now was whether or not I would let him. I honestly couldn't answer that question with a straight answer. As much as I hated the thought of being used and later discarded by this womanizing jackass, there was a part of me that wanted to know what it was like to kiss Edward Cullen. I was curious to see if all the rumors and myths behind this guy and his tongue were true or not. However, as the saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat," I had to ask myself if it was worth the risk and the sacrifice of my pride for that one moment with Edward Cullen.

"Edward," I gasped, and I placed my hands gently on his nice, hard, chiseled chest.

_Oh, boy, damn, his chest feels amazing! __It's so hard. __Stop thinking that, Bella! _I mentally chastised myself as I lightly pushed him away from me.

I saw the hurt and rejection in his eyes and felt a twinge of guilt for hurting his feelings. I was a bit confused myself over the way I was feeling and my reaction to him. I couldn't possibly have feelings for Edward; that was not going to happen. Thankfully, reality seeped back into my mind and brought me out of my stupor.

_Who am I kidding here? He __is__ Edward Cullen, Fo__rks High's mega-elite, and I am__ Isabella Swan, one of many lost faces in school. Why the hell would he want me for when we __aren't right for each other__? Plus, at the same time, I __have a feeling that I'm__ nothing more than a shiny new toy to him that he__ wants__ to play with to satiate his boredom __and then will toss__ away __after he has his fun __like __all __the rest of the skanks at our school._

All these thoughts were rushing through my head so fast that I had no other choice but to push him away and get the hell out of there. But the problem was that I couldn't move my hands away from his chest. Instead, they began to move accordingly on their own.

I felt my hands ghost up and down against his hard pecs. They were so firm and felt so good that I moaned a little with desire because I could feel wetness pool between my legs. I bit down on my bottom lip and sucked on it to restrain my need to kiss him or do something equally perverted to him.

And it seemed like Edward was enjoying my hands groping him because his eyes rolled back at my touch and a sexy groan escaped from his mouth. He started to pant hard as well.

I took a shuddering breath as I was taking in the reality of the situation. Then Edward said, "Bella, just shut up." He whispered so softly to me and proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist and to try to pull me closer to him.

"Okay…" I let out another shaky breath from the warmth of his embrace. The rational side of my head, which was telling to me this whole time to run away, had to have shut down, and all coherent thoughts of who we were and the consequences of our actions went out the window. All I wanted was for him to kiss and touch me.

Instinctively, my arms wrapped around his neck, and I rocked up onto the balls of my feet as my mouth reached up to capture his. When our lips touched, it set off a chain reaction of events that were charged by the emotions and feelings coursing through our bodies.

My lips were on fire as they danced perfectly in synchronization with his. It was electrifying, like tiny surges pulsing through my lips and traveling down my body. I felt alive, aroused, and just wanted more.

My hands moved from the nape of his neck up to his soft, luscious hair. I began pulling and massaging his scalp, which made him moan more into my mouth, and the vibrations enticed me to pull him closer to me so we could deepen our kiss. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, looking for entrance, and I willing obliged.

He tasted divine like honey and mint. All I could say was I felt like I was in heaven. I felt his hands roam through my hair, and down over my neck, back, butt, and thighs. They left a trail of fire on my skin that burned and ached for him to touch me over and over again.

When he hitched my leg up over his hips and pulled me closer to him, I felt something rub against my inner thigh. I realized it was his erection that was straining through his pants. I began to rub my jean clad center against his growing bulge. The friction it created felt raw and sensual. I had never felt this before and all these feeling and sensation were new to me.

I moaned into his mouth and slightly detached my lip from his, so we could take a breath of fresh air. Edward captured my lips again and kissed me with all his might. His hand traveled up my thigh and grabbed one side of my ass. I hummed with pleasure from the sensation. My head lulled back and Edward proceeded to kiss down my jaw, throat and collarbone. He kissed my chest and sucked on my right breast through my shirt and bra. His free hand latched onto the other breast, which he massaged and pinched, making my nipples rock hard.

"Ah-Edward, that feels, ah…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Edward's hand released my clothed boob and slipped under my shirt. My head rolled back as I panted. I felt his soft touch against my skin as his hand travelled up my stomach to my chest. He pulled down a bra cup to free one of my breasts and then did the same to the other one. His forearm pulled my shirt up enough to expose my chest for the entire world to see.

I watched as his eyes grew wider, darker, and hungrier as he licked his lips like a starving man ready to feast on a buffet. His lips eagerly latched onto one of my breasts. His hot, wet tongue rolled and circled my pert nipple while his entire mouth sucked hard my supple mound. It was as if he was trying to fit my entire boob inside his mouth. He hummed with pleasure, sending vibrations through my breast. Words cannot describe how good it felt.

I moaned in blissful ecstasy, and my hands grappled onto the back of his head, pushing his face closer to my chest. Suddenly, he bit down on my nipple hard, and I screamed out in pain mixed in with pleasure. His tongue grazed over the bite marks, which sent tingles that twisted in my stomach. My God, all the things I heard about his tongue were true.

However, that was when I came crashing back to reality and suddenly felt the weight of what we were doing. I was making out with Edward Cullen, and I let him get onto 2nd base with me. We were moving into uncharted territory that I wasn't ready to enter into.

I had never been touched in certain places by a man before, I was a virgin. My experiences with boys were limited, as in nonexistent. I had only kissed a boy once and that was Ethan, who was like a brother to me. It had been a weird experience to have.

After Ethan, I never really dated. There weren't any guys out there who caught my attention, and the sad fact that boys were never interested in me to begin with played a major factor in my nonexistent love life.

But none of that explained what came over me to make me attack Edward, kiss him like there was no tomorrow, and then let him have his wicked way with me.

I quickly pulled away from the position that our intertwined bodies were in. I slowly turned away, panting hard for air as the back of my one hand covered my swollen red lips while the other hand fixed my bra and shirt.

I kept a watchful eye on him as he carefully watched me walk away from him. I didn't know what to do but to run. And so I did. I pulled down my shirt, bent over to grab my bag and coat, and ran the hell out of there straight to my car. I didn't look back, but I did hear Edward running after me. He was desperately shouting my name to stop, but I didn't stop. I couldn't because I was too afraid what would happen if I did.

I knew in my heart that we would never work out because we didn't fit together. He was Edward Cullen, and I was just plain old Bella Swan. We came from two different worlds, and I knew they would never mix well together.

I fished my keys out of my bag and unlocked my car. I got in quickly and locked the doors. I looked up to see Edward wasn't there. He wasn't chasing after me.

I pulled out of the parking garage and drove past the front entrance to see a flustered Edward frantically looking for me. When he saw me driving past him, he shouted my name again and started running after my car, pleading for me to stop. But I didn't stop.

The reality of what had just transpired didn't kick in until I stopped my car. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. I, Isabella Swan, social pariah and loser of Forks High, had just kissed the hell out of Edward Cullen, the star quarterback and the most sought after guy in our school, and I liked it.

I broke down crying because of the gravity of the situation. I knew that if I liked that kiss as much as I did, then that meant that I had feelings for Edward, which was something I didn't want. It entailed so many problems and a lot of drama that I desperately tried to avoid all these years. All I wanted was to be invisible so I could have a quiet, peaceful year, graduate, and leave this God-forsaken place to later join my friends in college.

Speaking of friends, I heard my phone softly beep, which alerted me that one of them had called or left me a text message. I opened my phone.

_Hey, Bells. We're at the Eatery. Come as soon as you can._

_Lily_

The Eatery had the best burger in Port Angeles, but I didn't feel like eating or seeing anybody at the moment. So I decided to give Lily a call to let her know that I was heading home instead.

Lily picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Lily, I got your message." My voice was a little shaky.

"You okay? You don't sound so good. What did he want?" There was concern and worry laced in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just…" I let out a sigh. "Nothing happened." _Other than he kissed me in places where no man has ever touched me before and I liked it…a lot._ "I just don't feel like eating. I'm thinking of heading home right now."

"Where are you?"

"Umm," I looked around outside and saw that I was in front of the do-jang. "Oh, I'm in front of the do-jang right now."

"Bella, is everything okay with you? You really don't sound like yourself."

"I'm fine, really. After talking with Edward, I just feel emotionally drained. Please just let it go. I'll tell you what happened later. I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay…Are you sure you don't want to join us?" She sounded hesitant.

"I'm sure. I just want to be by myself right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lily. Oh, and can you just keep this to yourself and make up an excuse to the guys for me. I don't want Ethan to get all weird and start asking me a million questions like he normally does," I grumbled, which made Lily giggle at my paranoia.

"Sure, Bella, I can do that for you. Get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow. "

"Thanks. Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Bells."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and Respond! I hope you liked the little lime I threw in there. I do plan writing in lemons but that won't happen until later in the story. Thank you for reading! **


	7. Trying To Figure Things Out

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**Here's the next update to "Kiss Ass Bella Swan." **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Trying To Figure Things Out**

I looked out my window and saw that the do-jang was closed up for the night. Of course, it would be. It was already past 10:30 at night.

I suddenly felt the urge to work out my feelings and thoughts on the punching bag. I had a spare key to the building because Uncle Aro and Aunt Chelsea trusted me enough to give me one in case of an emergency. Plus, I would take care of the school whenever they were away on vacation or sometimes I'd stay late training and close up when I was done.

I parked my car in a vacant spot near the front entrance and got out my gear that was sitting in my trunk. I carefully unlocked the front glass door and immediately turned off the alarm. I turned on the lights and went into the back to the locker room. I needed to change out of my street clothes, so I grabbed a clean sports bra, a pair of guy's basketball shorts, a T-shirt, and an ace bandage.

Before I put on my sports bra, I looked down on my right breast and saw that there were teeth marks. It was where Edward bit down on me. I traced the bite marks with finger, which sent shivers down my spine that tingled all the way to my stomach. Memories of the sensations I felt because Edward's hands and tongue made me squirm a little.

I found myself getting extremely aroused but didn't want to have to resort in masturbating in the locker room, not that I really knew how to do that. Before tonight, my mind never really dwelled on sex, nor did I ever have the urge to satiate any of my sexual needs because, quite frankly, I never really had any to begin with. I just never had the urge to touch myself in that way because I hadn't found a need to. But now, Edward fucking Cullen had to come into the picture and caused me to feel things that confused the living shit out of me. I didn't know whether to hunt him down and kill him or just finish what we started at the movies. My mind wanted to do the first option, but my stupid body wanted the other one.

I managed to snap myself out of my deranged thoughts, so I could finish wrapping my chest and change into my work out sweats.

I came out of the locker room with my boobs wrapped up and ready to relieve some of my pent up frustration. I sat in front of the punching bag and took out linen bandages that I use to wrap around my knuckles for protection. I got out my punching gloves. The punching gloves were different from the regular boxing gloves in that they were made of this shiny sponge padding that only cover your fist, knuckles, the back of your hand and wrist unlike a boxing glove that covered your entire hand.

I wore my shin guards and foot pads too. I predicted that I was probably going to pound into the heavy bag, and so I didn't want to bruise up my hands and legs when I was done. I had done it before, and all I could say was that it wasn't a pleasant recovery.

I punched and kicked the hell out of the heavy punching bag, which left me feeling exhausted and tired. There was a small part of me that felt a bit satisfied after venting out some of my frustrations; however, I was reminded that it didn't solve anything, nor did it answer any of my questions.

At least, it helped clear my thoughts and lead me to a vital conclusion in the end. I figured that no matter how amazing Edward Cullen made me feel, it still didn't change anything. I was still going to be Isabella Swan, an overlooked senior at Forks High, and he was still going to be Edward Cullen, the elite, golden boy at the school that I hated attending.

I decided to stop beating on the poor punching bag and moved on to work on my form and technique, aka the hyeong. A hyeong is a systematic, prearranged sequence of martial arts techniques that are performed either with or without the use of a weapon.

I needed to practice this because it was a third of what was going to be judge during the exhibition in ten weeks. Some would think of it as the swimsuit portion of the competition. The judges looked for not only technique and style, but they also looked for poise and grace. I had seen big, muscular, scary looking men perform a sequence with so much grace and elegance that it would knock your socks off. Their movements were sharp and crisp that you could hear the sharp rustling sound from their do-boks from the sheer force of their movements. It was an amazing sight to see.

I hated to toot my own horn, but Uncle Aro said that I had the best form out of all his students. Aunt Chelsea and Aunt Didi said I looked very graceful as I moved through the sequences.

I started practicing through watching myself in the mirror when I completely lost track of the time. I heard a voice call out "Bella" from behind me, which made jumped and screamed for my life. I immediately turned around only to see Uncle Aro standing at the front door, bewildered to why I was here all by myself.

"Jeez, Uncle Aro, you scared the crap out of me," I said, staggering to calm my shocked nerves.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief as I placed a hand over my heart. Uncle Aro shook his head at him and chuckled quietly to himself.

"You're training kind of late, aren't you? Why aren't you out with your friends?" Uncle Aro furrowed his eyebrows at me as he leaned his head to the side.

"I was with them, and we saw a movie. It was okay, but then something happened and the next thing I knew I drove myself here and decided to work out a little."

I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. I was being really vague of what happened to me tonight with Edward because I didn't want to really talk about, especially in front of Uncle Aro, who wasn't buying my lame excuse.

"You okay? Do something happen to you, Bella?" He paused for a second with a thought. "Was it a boy?" I blushed deeply when he said that.

Damn it, it was so freaky how Uncle Aro can be so perceptive at times that you couldn't hide things from him. No wonder Demetri always complained about how his dad was always two steps ahead of him.

I slightly nodded my head, completely mortified by my admittance. Aro nodded his head knowingly at me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder. I was all sweaty and wet, but he didn't seem to care.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up at him and saw the sheer terror in his eyes. I could talk to Uncle Aro about martial arts, sports, even complain to about school to him, but when it came to boys, sex, and girly stuff, he was in uncharted waters that was left for Aunt Chelsea to deal with. Dad was the same way too.

I laughed at him a little. This man was one of bravest, toughest men I knew alongside with my dad, Demetri, and Felix, but he was scared shitless when it came to talking to me about the opposite sex.

"It's okay, Uncle Aro, you don't need to say anything, but I would like to talk to Aunt Chelsea about it if you don't mind." He smiled down at me and lightly pinched the tip of my nose like he used to when I was a little kid.

"Sure, kid. I know Chelsea would love nothing more than to have girl talk with you. Do you want to spend the night?" I nodded my head at him. "Okay, let me call Charlie for you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Uncle Aro. Let me just clean up here a little and I'll close up the school and head over to you house afterwards."

He just smiled at me and nodded his head understandingly. He walked into his office to grab whatever he needed and was out the door calling Dad or Aunt Chelsea.

I mopped up the floor and wiped down the punching bag. I jumped into the shower and washed away all the sweat and tension on my body. I couldn't help but to examine my body once again and trace the bite marks on my chest. My body strangely hummed with delight as it reacted from the memory of Edward and the way he made me feel.

I let out a deep groan because I knew right then and there that I was in some deep shit. I wanted nothing more than to hate Edward for making me feel this way and just forget everything that happened tonight, but I couldn't because a small part of me liked every minute of it and wanted to hold onto to the memory and feelings as long as possible.

When he touched me and kissed me, I felt alive and sexy. I felt desirable like a woman should be.

_Oh, God, what the hell am I saying?_

I let out of a defeated sigh. I wanted nothing more than to berate myself over starting to fall hopelessly in love with a womanizing jackass. Deep down, I knew I shouldn't even be barking up this alley because, in the end, I will be the one who gets hurt when he gets bored and leaves me behind.

It was getting late, and the water was running cold.

_Crap, Aunt Chelsea is probably waiting for me._

With that in mind, I turned off the shower; got out; and quickly dried myself off. I shoved my sweaty clothes into my gym bag and turned off all the lights. I set the alarm and locked the front glass door.

I drove like a mad woman all the way to Uncle's Aro's house, where Aunt Chelsea was waiting for me with junk food and my favorite hot chocolate with marshmallows.

She patiently sat there and listened to me talk. I mentioned to her about the kiss but left out the part where Edward got to second base and left the teeth marks behind on my right boob. There were just some things I wanted to keep private. Aunt Chelsea sympathized and understood everything I was telling her.

In the end, the only words she said to me were, "Bella, I know you're scared but you really have nothing to fear. All you can do is just follow your heart and trust your instincts. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You'll come to the right decision when it comes to this Edward boy. But Bella, you have to be prepared for any consequences that may come from your decisions.

"If you decided not to like this boy and ignore him like nothing happened between the two of you, then you have to live with all the regrets of what could have been. But if you do choose to explore your feeling for this boy then you have to face the challenges that come with pursuing a relationship with anybody. You'll have people who won't understand your relationship or the feelings you have for each other. They may even try to pull you apart. I'm sure that there'll be fights and tears shed. But you have to know that with sadness, pain, and sorrow, you will also experience the wonders of loving someone and reap the benefits of it as well, but only if you let yourself take that risk." She winked at me. I just blushed and looked down at my lap.

"Aunt Chelsea, you're talking as if we love each other. I don't even know if he likes me. Yeah, he kissed me, but he kisses a lot of girls before me and does _a lot more_ things with them. This could be all just one sided on my part, and I'm not so sure that I even genuinely like the guy either. All I know is that I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak, Aunt Chelsea."

She sighed when she heard this. "You can be right, Bella, but just because he has a lot more experience with other girls doesn't necessarily mean that he has a lot of experience with how to be with a woman. You're different from most girls your age. You have an identity that you like and are confident with. You don't take crap from anybody, stand firm for what you believe in, and protect the people you love wholeheartedly. There's no way this boy can't be in love with you, but if he isn't, then he just a blind idiot that you're just too good for. You know I'm right." She winked at me, which made me laugh.

I hugged her with all my might. "Thanks, Aunt Chelsea. I'm so happy and thankful that I have you in my life to talk about these things. You've been a better mother to me than Renee will ever be. I love you Aunt Chelsea…I love you, Mom."

I felt her tears drop onto my shoulder. "Oh Bella, I love you too, sweetie. Thank you, Bella…for this. Thank you, sweetie."

I cried along with her. I knew this meant a lot to her because I knew how badly she missed Bree and having a daughter to do mother/daughter things with. Aunt Chelsea also knew how much I missed having a mother in my life, and how I resented Renee for denying me this. We needed each other. And in a twisted way, I was her substitute daughter for Bree and Aunt Chelsea was my substitute mother for Renee. We held each other tight for the next few minutes, crying and having a mother-daughter moment.

Aunt Chelsea tucked me snuggly into my bed, kissed my forehead with goodnight kiss, and turned off the lights. I fell into a deep sleep as soon as I closed my eyes. For the first time in my entire life, I had dreamt about Edward Cullen, which I knew later on it would leave me even more confused, because I truly didn't know what to make out of it. All I knew was that I was in so much trouble and totally did not look forward to going back to school on Monday.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond. Thanks!**


	8. Damn You, Felix and Demetri!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy the chapter! ~*(^-^)*~

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Damn You, Felix and Demetri!**

The weekend passed by quickly. I called Lily, but we didn't really talk about what happen between me and Edward. She knew that I would later tell her when I was ready to talk about it, so she didn't push it. Saturday morning, I did start my training with Demetri and Felix. Man, it was brutal. They put me through hell and back again all morning long, and then we repeated the entire process again the following morning.

I was extremely sore in places that I never knew were even capable of hurting. When I woke up Monday morning, I didn't want to get out of bed to go to school. I was seriously contemplating asking Dad to call in sick for me.

I had two reasons that made me want to vomit when I thought about getting out of my warm soft bed. One, the fact that my body was screaming in pain every time I moved didn't help to encourage me to leave my warm, soft bed. Two, I didn't want to face Edward fucking Cullen today at school for obvious reasons.

I shifted a little under my covers and almost cried out in pain. My inner thighs, hamstrings, calves, arms, back, stomach, butt and other places that I didn't even knew existed were tender either from all the bruises I endured from sparring with Felix and Demetri or from the aches and pains I received from the weight training and drills they made me do all weekend long. I didn't even know that your armpits could hurt like a motha-umm!

This tournament was on a whole different level than any other previous ones I had competed in before. I always knew that Felix and Demetri were stronger, faster, and more agile than the rest of us, but I had hoped that I would be up to par with them to a certain degree and being allowed to partake in this competition, it inflated my ego enough to actually allow myself to think I was. But after this past weekend, I was totally humbled and broken into submission, both figuratively and literally.

I had so much to learn and needed to train harder than before if I wanted to even stand a chance of making it to the second round in this tournament. The crazy thing was that I only had less than three months to accomplish this daunting feat.

One thing I discovered that hit my ego the hardest was that they were holding back all this time, whenever they sparred with me in the past because they didn't hold back at all and brytally kicked my ass. They purposefully did this to show me how it would be like at the competition, and they also knew how big my ego had gotten and decided to bring me down a notch, so I would be humbled enough to reevaluate my train of thought. If I was humble, then I would be more pliable to teach and train, thus making me stronger.

My mind was thrilled at the aspect that I would become stronger, but my body was suffering the consequences of my training.

Dad, however, was not thrilled about my beat up body. When I first came down for breakfast Sunday morning, he was so angry with Demetri and Felix that he almost put an end to my training sessions and my entry into the tournament. At first, he refused to listen to a word that I had to say when I tried to explain what they were doing to me. Eventually, he calmed down, and we had a good talk about my training, the tournament, and my so-called injuries.

He followed me to the do-jang that morning to watch my training session with Demetri and Felix. Uncle Aro sat down with him and further explained things to him. In the end, Dad understood what was going on and fully supported me and my decision to compete because it was so important to me. But it still didn't mean that he was thrilled about me coming home all black and blue.

I gently rolled out of bed and painfully got down on the ground to stretch out my aching, stiff muscles. It was important that I stretched in the morning because it helped ease the stiffness out of my body. And my flexibility greatly benefited from my morning stretched as well. It also would help me throughout the day when I had to walk or run, so that I wouldn't inflict any further damage to my body.

After my morning stretches, I felt much better and more awake but still sore in so many places. I pathetically hobbled my poor body into the bathroom. I turned on the water to the hottest temperature in the shower.

As I waited for the temperature of the water to rise, I undressed out of my pajamas and examined my body more closely in the mirror. I winced at the sight before me. There were black and blue welts all over my arms, legs, front and back of my torso, and butt. I had scratches on my legs and arms as well. I looked pretty bad. I even have a bruise on my jaw line, which I knew I would need to cover up with some foundation. Eck! I hated wearing make-up, but today was the exception.

Damn it! It was so obvious that Felix and Demetri didn't show me any mercy because it completely showed as I saw fresh bruises that weren't there last night appeared this morning. They looked really bad too. I knew their intentions weren't ones to beat me into a bloody pulp just to be cruel, and I did bruise easily, but if anybody saw this, it would definitely send up a red flag. And I wouldn't be surprised if they actually thought that I was being abused or beaten at home, which ironically I was. The do-jang was like a second home to me.

I felt the humid steam from the shower fill the room and quickly hopped into a hot stream of water, which did wonders to relax and soothe the ache away from my poor body. I wanted to stay as long as I could, but I needed to get out and be ready to go to school.

I groaned at the thought. I wasn't ready to face what I knew was waiting for me. I wasn't ready to face Edward. I had been so wrapped up with training and tending to my sore body, I didn't really think about Edward after my talk with Aunt Chelsea. Thankfully, other things distracted me this past weekend and this morning, but he was always in the back of my thoughts.

Before I could fall into a deeper panic over things to come that I wished to avoid, I shut off the shower and dried off. I ran into my closet and got dressed. I made sure to wear a long sleeve shirt and loose fitting jeans to cover up my bruises on my arms, body, and legs. I rubbed on some cover-up for the bruise on my jaw and wiped my hands clean. I slowly descended downstairs for a bowl of cereal and milk and hobbled out the door into my car.

I drove up to the school's parking lot and realized that I'd have to face Edward today and probably the skank brigade as well for the little show that happen here in the parking lot last Friday.

Like a wimp, I didn't want to get out of my car though, but I didn't have much of a choice when I heard someone tapping on my glass window. I looked up and saw that it was Alice Brandon along with Rosalie Hale.

_What the fuck are they doing here?_

I grabbed my backpack and opened my car door. I slowly got out and was practically attacked by the tiny person with abnormal human strength. I winced in pain because her hands touched a bruise on my back that Felix gave me when he kicked me there really hard. I hissed loudly, which alerted Alice that I was hurt. She panicked a little, but I politely smiled to reassure her that I was fine as I freed myself from her death grip.

"Hi, Alice. Hi, Rosalie." They beamed back at me with their million dollar smiles.

"Hi, Bella. How was the rest of weekend?" Rosalie asked. I winced at the thought of this past weekend and all the pain it held.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look like you're hurting." Alice's eye narrowed as she examined me more closely.

"I'm fine. It's nothing for you to worry about. Hey, we better go before we're late for class."

I quickly changed the subject and tried to walk as normal as possible without crying out in pain. I vowed that one day I was definitely going to kill Felix and Demetri for this. Alice and Rose eyed me suspiciously as my face would contort with pain as I walked up a flight of stair. I tried to keep it subtle, but it was obvious to anyone that I was hurting pretty badly.

The morning went by quickly. I didn't have any run in with Lauren, Tanya, Jessica, or any of their other cronies. I didn't see Edward either, but that would all change when I would walk into the lunch room or even worse when I had the following period with him after lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my usually table. I plugged in my headphones into my ears and took out the book I was reading. It was JK Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Ethan, Lily, Josh, and I decided to reread the entire _Harry Potter_ series just for the fun of it. We would spend hours upon hours talking about the series and analyzing it in depth. What could I say, but that we were dorks and proud of it too.

I was at the part where Harry was sneaking into Hogsmead when I looked up to the Cullen's table. I saw the normal two couples, and not surprisingly I saw Edward sucking face with Tammy, from the movies on Friday. It was like they were devouring each other's faces, and it made me lose my appetite. I rolled my eyes at them and quietly sneered at their blatant PDA.

A part of me was getting really upset over him sucking with Tammy because it was only three days ago he kissed me like that. But now he was doing the same thing with another girl. This just confirmed my thoughts and doubts that what happened between me and Edward meant nothing to him, and I would have been just another conquest that he'd play with and then later discard. God, he was such a tool, and I was an idiot for letting him do what he did to me.

But then again I couldn't help but feel crushed by this confirmation because, strangely enough, I did feel something from that kiss we shared and from his gentle, erotic touches. But now I realized how stupid I was for feeling that way to begin with. I knew deep down that it was too good to be true.

Sadly, there was another part of me that felt numb in seeing Edward making out with another girl after what we shared last Friday because I shouldn't have expected anything less from him. He was Edward fucking Cullen, man-whore extraordinaire and the biggest player at stupid Fork High. What happened between the two of us on Friday night at the movies should have made no difference to who he was to me and what I am to him. I was simply nobody to him, and it should stay that way.

I sat there watching him for another moment, feeling irritated and used, when I saw him look over to me with his piercing green eyes. They looked fiery and mad. He was glaring at me while still fervently kissing Tammy. His gaze scared me because it actually intimidated me, which was a very rare occurrence. Only a few people managed to scare me with one look from their eyes. Dad was one, so were Uncle Aro, Aunt Chelsea, and Aunt Didi. Felix once scared me when I witnessed him loose control over his temper at someone, but I had never been terrified by someone outside my family. I didn't know what to do but to just look away from him and back down at my book.

For the rest of the lunch period, I read the same line on the same page about nine times without having any clue to what I just read. I kept going over in my mind what I did to deserve that look. I should have been the one pissed off and glaring at him.

_Who the hell does he think he is, and where the hell does he get off looking at me like that? _

When the bell rang, I carefully got up from my seat, threw my lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't want to go to Biology right away, so I slowly dragged my sore ass to class, taking my sweet time. Everyone was already sitting in their seat, and I was the last to arrive just before the bell rang. I walked to my seat and sat down without even so much as to look in Edward's direction. He also completely ignored me, which was fine by me.

I was taking lecture notes when my pen rolled off the table and onto the floor. I cautiously bent over to pick it up, but I groaned a little because my back was killing me. I heard a sharp gasp coming from Edward's direction. I knew then that he must have seen the purple bruise on my lower back because my shirt must have ridden up a little as I bent over. I tried to straighten up quickly but couldn't because my back was so tender and sore that it burned and caused me to wince in pain. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep me from crying out loud.

Edward probably noticed the aversion to my pain and gave me weary looks throughout the period, but I continued to completely ignore him for the rest of the period like nothing was wrong. And so he did the same thing to me.

When the bell rang, I gradually got up and tried to leave the classroom as quickly as possible, but when your body is aching and beaten up like mine was, I moved as slow as a snail while looking like I was trying not to cry out for a doctor. I finally made it out of the classroom, and I noticed how Edward was walking tentatively behind me, carefully watching me walk away.

I hobbled over to the gym and into the girl's locker room where I notice Alice and Rose were there as well getting dress. I'd completely forgotten that Alice, Rose, and Jasper were in my gym class. I reached out for my gym locker before I realized that I had forgotten a really important detail.

I had to wear shorts and a t-shirt for gym class, and I was completely black and blue, covered in bruises. I had completely forgotten to bring sweat pants and a spare long sleeve shirt for gym that day. I wanted to beat the crap out of myself for being so absentminded.

Oh well, whatever, I had no choice but change into what I had. I figured nobody would care or even notice me changing, but I was so wrong. When I took off my shirt, I hear a few gasps and looked around to see some of the girls looking at me with a horrified, sympathetic, or completely shocked expression upon seeing the bruises and welts all over my body and arms. I turned around and continued to change like nothing was wrong. I heard whispers and murmurs and my name a few times.

_Oh, God, they probably think I'm being beaten at home by Dad or something. I better give him the heads up later tonight._

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the stupid rumors that would probably spread because of this. I couldn't do anything about my exposed arms, but I was able to stretch my socks up to reach below my knees to cover the scratches and bruises on my calves and my shorts covered most of my thighs. My knees were a mess, but I couldn't do much about them. I walked out of the locker room like nothing was wrong and sat down on the bleachers.

To distract the annoying chatter around me, I began thinking about some sparring scenarios and techniques for the board breaking demonstration in the competition that I wanted to try out later on today. Felix and Demetri wouldn't be there at the do-jang, but I knew Uncle Aro would gladly work with me tonight. I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed Alice and Rosalie timidly approaching me with Jasper behind them.

"Bella? Is everything alright with you?" Alice asked, looking at my bruised arms and knees.

I simply smiled at them and nodded my head. "Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

I tried to make the tone of my voice sound nonchalant and friendly as possible, but Rosalie scoffed at me in disbelief.

"What do you mean everything's fine? I mean, look at you. You're fucking black and blue all over your body. Who did this to you?" Rosalie was seething at me first, but the last question she really looked like she was worried for me.

I didn't know why, but I smiled at them for their concern. I could tell they were genuinely upset for me, and they weren't being nosy to dig up some juicy gossip. I wanted to tell them what was really going on, but, on second thought, I stopped myself for it was really none of their business to begin with. Plus, I wanted to keep some things about myself private.

A carefree laugh escaped my mouth, and all three looked at me as if I was crazy. I put my hands up to tell them not to say anything.

"I'm fine. These are really nothing. And no, I'm not being beaten by my dad or anything like that if that's what you're thinking. And yes, my dad knows about these injuries." They all looked at me incredulously. I started rolling my eyes before I continued. "I got into a fight over the weekend, and I was in a little over my head. But it was nothing serious, and I'm fine now. A little sore but I'll live. You guys have nothing to worry about, and honestly, it's really none of your business. But thanks for caring enough to ask." I gently smiled at them, and Coach Clapp blew the whistle to signal to everyone that class was starting.

I walked away from them and lined up with the rest of the class. I got through gym class and went straight to my car and drove quickly away before anyone could stop and stare at me some more. I just wanted to get out of there and fast.

_One more year, just one more year, and I can leave all this behind._

I got to the do-jang and talked to Uncle Aro about some moves and techniques that I want to try out for the breaking demonstration. Uncle Aro seemed equally excited about some of the moves that I wanted to practice and helped me with the movement and form. Sadly, my body was too sore that I wasn't enough nimble as I usually was, so we had to take it easy. I ended up working on my hyeong forms instead until it was time for me to go home.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond! I welcome them with open arms! **


	9. Bella vs the Brigade Brigade Part 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Another reminder that the geography in this story has been distorted, and Forks and Port Angeles are not suburbs of Seattle, but they are far way from each other in real life. I changed it so I could keep the names of the towns and city. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Bella vs. the Bimbo Brigade Part 2**

The rest of the week went by quickly and relatively painlessly. As usual, Felix and Demetri rode my ass hard again with my workout regimen, but my body had been getting used to the beatings and intense work outs. It felt less sore, and the aches and pains began to disappear. My black and blue bruises were turning yellow, and I hadn't been getting many new ones.

My reflexes were improving, and I had been getting better at dodging and blocking attacks that Demetri and Felix threw at me. Demetri and Felix said that I had improved greatly in a short amount of time; my hits were stronger and my movements were more agile, but they also made sure that I stayed humble and teachable.

I had warned my dad about what happened at school on Monday, and how some people saw the bruises all over my body. I joked with him about how the townspeople would react to this and probably spread rumors about all the abuse that I was suffering from at home. Dad just laughed it off, but he wasn't laughing when he came home that following Wednesday night. He kept on muttering about how nosy and ridiculous some people in this town were and that they should mind their own business.

I assumed someone turned in a sign of abuse report to the police about how I came to school all black and blue on Monday. They probably thought it came from Dad hitting me, which was totally ridiculous. The man hadn't laid a finger on me since I was eight years old, and I totally deserved it then too.

Like any kid, fire and matches fascinated me, but my dad told me to stay away from them for obvious reasons. Well, I didn't listen to him and ended up setting the living rug on fire. And to this very day, I remembered just how much trouble I got in for my little pyrotechnic display. My butt was sore for three whole days.

Anyways, Dad had to explain to the social worker and his deputy officers that I was enrolled to take part in a statewide Tae Kwon Do tournament, and the bruises were from training over that past weekend. Uncle Aro had to come down to the Forks police station and explain everything to the social worker and brought my entry form with him as proof that I was indeed enrolled to participate in the tournament.

I also had to go down to the station on Thursday afternoon and answer some questions as well. They asked me questions about my life at home, my relationship with my dad, and whether he touched me inappropriately or not. I got upset at the accusations they were making against my father because they were absolutely ridiculous. He was a good man and didn't deserve to be scrutinized in this way. They also asked about Tae Kwon Do, the upcoming tournament, and the training I received.

I did my best in trying to convince them that I was competent in martial arts, that I knew what I was getting myself into, and that my dad never touched me inappropriately ever in my entire life.

I did, however, become incredibly angry when they tried to ask me questions about my mother, and I bluntly told them that Renee was not a part of my life in any form and hadn't been for quite some time now.

What upset me the most about this entire situation was that they had suspected my father of all people for child abuse? After spending hours upon hours, almost every day together, they all knew that he was a good man with a strong sense of justice and would never ever be cruel like that unless he had to be. So how the hell could they even suspect my dad of something like this!

Plus I was almost eighteen years old, for God's sake! My birthday was next Saturday, making me an officially adult, so was it really necessary to call a social worker in to investigate this? I really didn't think so, but my dad kept telling me that they were only doing their job and going by the book on this. I just kept rolling my eyes at him each time he'd reminded me of this fact.

I ended up in the police officers' gym, doing a demonstration of one of the hyeongs that I was preparing for the tournament and a sparring demonstration with Uncle Aro. Of course, Uncle Aro held back a lot while he fought me, or else I would have had the living shit kicked out of me, but we managed to get our point across that I was clearly on my way to becoming a master in Tae Kwon Do, and that Dad wasn't the one who was hitting me. Felix and Demetri were the real culprits.

Dad was just relieved that the charges were dropped, and the misunderstanding was cleared. The strange thing was he wasn't mad at any of the officers at the station or felt betrayed by them because he knew that everyone did their job. He was more proud by the fact that they didn't try to sweep it under the rug just because Dad was the chief of police.

The funny part was most of the officers were so impressed by me that they decided to come and cheer for me on during the tournament. And some of the officers even enrolled in the adult beginning class at Uncle Aro's do-jang.

After the drama died down, nothing really happened again at school with Edward and the rest of his crew because they pretty much left me alone after that awkward Monday. They would greet me with a friendly hi, smile or nod, but that was about it.

Oh, I suspected that they were probably talking shit about me behind my back, but I really didn't care anymore because they obviously didn't know the truth, and it was pointless to even fight the rumor from spreading.

Fighting idle gossip of the small minded nitwits of this school was a pointless battle. The more I would make a fuss about it, the worse it would make me and my dad look, which would only fuel more gossip to spread even further. I didn't see the point in this and honestly I could care less of what the people of Forks High really thought of me anyways.

Back to the Edward situation…

Ironically, Biology was great because I didn't have to deal with Edward as much as I thought I would have to. Edward only talked to me whenever he needed to and left right when the bell rang. I did, however, catch him on a few occasions, looking at me funny, but I quickly dismissed it. He was probably curious about the so-called "abuse" rumors going around the school. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

It did bother me to a certain degree that Edward treated me like I was nothing to him. I couldn't help but to think back to my talk with Aunt Chelsea. I remembered how she told me that I would have to make a decision in regards to Edward and my feelings for him. In all truths, I didn't know what I would have chosen to do, but now I knew that I didn't need to bother in making that choice anymore. It was obvious that he never wanted to have anything to do with me after that night. And what could I possibly say to that, "No, please take me back" or "I want to be with you."

Right, like that would ever happen. I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself for a guy who clearly didn't want me, even though I may have wanted him. But now it was in the past, and I wasn't going to dwell on it any longer. I decided to simply move on with my life.

Oh, on second thought, I take back what I said about nothing else happening to me this week because I did have another eventful encounter with Lauren, Tanya, Jessica and their groups of wannabes as they cornered me Tuesday at lunch and tried to pick a fight with me again.

_~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~ _

_I was sitting by myself, as usual, listening to my Ipod and reading the fourth book of __Harry Potter__. Suddenly I looked over my book, only to see three pairs of high heeled clad feet in front of me. I looked up and saw it was the Three Slutateers. _

_Lauren's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying over the music from my Ipod. It was funny, watching her mouth move to the words of Taylor Swift's "Now and Forever." _

_I chuckled to myself as I pulled out my ear plugs. But then my ears were assaulted from hearing the unpleasantness of her high pitched, nasally voice, and I literally cringed in pain from the sound._

"_Loser" was all I heard her say clearly. _

_Of course, I rolled my eyes patronizingly at her. She could be so fucking ridiculous that it wasn't even funny anymore._

"_What do you want, Lauren? Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" _

_I pointed to my book like it was way more important than she will ever be. I looked up to see her rolling her eyes, annoyed with me. My chest and shoulders shook proudly with a silent laughter._

"_I heard you were, like, in a fight and, like, got the crap kicked out of you." Her voice was snide and haughty. I just raised my eyebrows at her and tilted my head to the side._

"_And your point is?" I drawled._

"_I'm just, like, here to tell you that if you suck at, like, fighting so much, like, why did you threaten me like that? It's obvious that I shouldn't, like, have anything to worry about because you're, like, weak and I'm, like, not afraid of you." _

_Wow, I was getting really annoyed by the fact that she said the word "like" after every other word. I wondered to myself if she knew how to really use that word correctly, or that she probably didn't have many other words in her vocabulary to articulate her thoughts, if she had any really._

_Then as soon as she crossed her arms over her inflated chest, I would have bet a million dollars that she stuffed her bra because her boobs were a different size every day. I thought to myself how strange and weird I really was in that I'd unknowingly notice all these absurd things about people. In all truths, I couldn't blame myself for being so observant._

_I laughed ruefully to myself again as I watched as Tanya and Jessica confidently follow her actions and look contemptuously down at me as well. I laughed out loud at their pompous attitudes and outrageous cup sizes._

"_So you're here to tell me that you're not scared of me, and that I should actually be scared of you because I'm weak and you're strong. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you can cowardly hide behind you're little crew of bimbos, thinking that just because you outnumber me, that means you have the clear advantage and can kick my ass anytime." _

_I had to bite down on my bottom and covered my mouth with my hand. I wanted nothing more than to laugh in their face because they just nodded their heads righteously at me, clearly missing the sarcasm in my voice. _

'_My God, can anyone be that dumb? I guess so because I have the proof standing right in front of me. Oh wow…this is way too easy…' I thought to myself. I cleared my throat before I spoke. _

"_I have to give it to you, Lauren. You are…"I trailed off, pretending to be deep in thought over choosing my words._

_She looked victoriously at me, expecting me to admit my defeat, but I wasn't going to give her the pleasure or the satisfaction whatsoever. _

"…_positively full of shit because you don't know anything about me. Yes, I was in a 'fight' and got 'beat up', so what about it? You don't know who I fought with, so what's it to you anyways." _

_I stood up from my seat and got right into her face. Too bad, Lauren looked like she wasn't going to back down. She was about to say some sort of snide remark at me, but I stopped her from opening her big fat mouth again by shoving my hand in her face._

"_I'm not finish talking." I looked authoritatively at her. The whole lunchroom went quiet, and all eyes were on us, but I didn't really take notice of this and continued my rant. "I'm going to remind you once again that I will not stand here and take any of your shit. If I were you, I'd just shut fuck up and stay the hell away from me because I will kick your ass if that is what you really want. If you push me, I will push you back harder. And do you know why? It's because I firmly believe in the philosophy of 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.' And believe me when I say this, but I will give back whatever you threw at me ten times harder because I'm not afraid of you."_

"_Oh, you, like, should be, Swan, because we will, like, make your life a living hell if you're, like, not careful," Lauren threatened me. _

"_Bring it on, dumb-ass. I have absolutely nothing to lose here at Forks High, and I could give a rat's ass about what you guys think of me here. But you, Lauren, have everything to lose here. Your image, popularity and everything you built your little slutty reputation upon. I honestly wish for you to leave me alone, but if you try to mess me, I will fuck you up." I pointed my finger at her deformed chest. "I'm warning you, Lauren, don't mess with me." _

_I looked straight into her eyes, but I could see that the stupid bitch wasn't really listening to a single word that I said. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down to read my book for the rest of the lunch period. Lauren said something to me to get a rise out of me, so she would look like the victor in our little spat, but I chose not to listen to anything of the crap that came out her foul mouth because I plugged in my earphones to my Ipod and turned up my music, thus completely drowning her out. After awhile they finally walked away from me._

Now believe me when I say this, but I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of them badly, but I had to show great restraint because no matter how much they piss me off, I will never stoop down to their level. I was better than them in so many ways, and it would be pointless for me to prove anything to them really.

Were they even worth throwing a single punch at? The answer was no…My fist, punch and kicks were too good for them, and the consequences and trouble that were surely follow after I'd beat the crap out of them was not worth it at all either. Ignoring them was the best option to follow and so I did. I believed that my infinite patience could even rival that of Jesus Christ! Yeah right, now I was being ridiculous and exaggerating things. I should really stop before God struck me with a lightning bolt for my blasphemy.

Now it was Friday afternoon. I had been vegging lazily at home, lying on my bed because I was too sore and tired to do anything else. I heard my phone go off and it was Lily.

"Hey, Lily. What's going on?"

"Hi, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight with the gang."

"Yeah sure, you know I would love to but can we go to Seattle? I have the night off from training but I don't want to go down to Port Angeles tonight. Can we go to Gameworks instead?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. We'll come to get you tonight. I'll call the guys."

"Thanks, Lily. Come over around 6 tonight, and we'll go out and fun."

"No prob, Bells. Ethan, Josh, and I will come by and pick you up then. I think Cathy, Ian, Dan, and Kyle will meet us there."

"Sounds like a good plan. See you at 6. Bye, Lily!"

"Bye, Bells."

After I hung up, I stretched out on the couch and turned on the flat screen. I looked up at the clock and saw that I had little over two hours before I had to get ready. I had fallen asleep when my friend came over because the next thing I knew, Lily and Ethan were shaking me to wake up.

"Bells, wake up."

Ethan gently shook my shoulder. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, but my neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it anyways?" My voice was horse and raspy.

"It's five o'clock."

"You're here early."

"Yeah, well we figured that you'd probably be asleep or something." Ethan gave me a funny look and laughed at me.

"Yeah, you figured right." I stretched and groaned at the soreness all over my body. "Ow…"

"Go and get your ass in the shower and get dressed."

Lily pushed me up the stairs. I heard the TV turn onto E! Channel, and there was random celebrity chatter coming from the living room. I quickly took a shower and changed into a nice outfit.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I ran downstairs. We all piled into Josh's jeep and drove down to Gameworks on Main Street in Seattle. Forks was one of the closest suburbs outside of Seattle. It was only twenty minutes by car from my house but forty-five minute drive from Port Angeles.

During the entire drive, I couldn't help but to feel a little antsy like something big was going to happen. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it bothered me. It was like a gnawing feeling at the pit of my stomach, and it made me a little nervous. I just prayed to God that it had absolutely nothing to do with Edward or any of the other Cullen crew, for that matter, like what happened last Friday night. But knowing with my luck, anything was possible.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I love reading them. ^-^**

**Oh btw…the part where Bella played with matches and set the living room rug on fire…I did that in real life when I was eight years old with my big brother. We were playing with matches and I dropped a lit match because it burnt my fingers. The carpet caught on fire and we somehow put it out but it left a big platter size charred patch right in front of the TV. We tried to cover it with a towel when my mom came home. I was eight and my brother was ten. We were stupid little kids so what do you expect. Well as expected we were in deep shit with my mom and dad and let just say we couldn't sit down without wincing for a couple days. Ah memories! **


	10. Bella Swan Kicks Some Ass!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**Yes…by the title you can tell that Bella will be fighting in this chapter and kicking some ass, I might add! Whose will it be? I'm not going to spoil it for you but let you read, instead.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Bella Swan Kicks Some Ass!**

We were the first to arrive at Gameworks. It was a chilly night, so we decided to wait for the rest of my friends inside. We walked into the building and sat down in the bar/restaurant area. It was still early in the day, so we had some time before the establishment kicked out everyone under the age of twenty one.

Gameworks was like a grown-up version of Chuck E. Cheese. It was an arcade with a bar and a restaurant. Before nine o'clock each night, it catered to both adults and kids, but it was mostly geared towards young adults and teenagers. When the bar opened at nine o'clock, alcohol was served, so that was when they had to kick out anyone under the age of twenty one.

It was only seven o'clock, so that meant that we still had about two hours to play.

We sat around, keeping an eye out for Ian and the rest of the crew, but they still didn't show up after ten minutes went by, which was really odd because they were usually the ones first to arrive. Tardiness and waiting for people was one of Ian's biggest pet peeves, so you could imagine how strange it was for us to be waiting for them. However, they still hadn't shown up yet. I looked at my cell phone for the time and then cocked it towards to Ethan with worried look.

"Are they running late or something? Did they call you yet?" I asked Ethan.

Ethan took his phone out and looked at his call log. He shook his head no at me and then rang his brother, but Ian didn't pick up his phone.

Ethan slightly tilted his head to the side with a worried expression. Next, we both tried Kyle and Dan, but neither of them picked up their phone, which made us even more anxious. We left them both messages in their voice mails, when I felt that eerie unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_What if they got into an accident or something?_

"Hmm…none of them are picking up?" Josh looked at Ethan and me, and we shook our heads at him, telling him no. "I wonder if something's up. Lily, call Cathy. She always picks up her phone."

Josh's brow made a V-shape across his forehead. It was obvious to anyone that he, too, was worried. Lily nodded her head at him and dialed Cathy's number.

As she was ringing her, I heard a group of people walk in. I looked over to the entrance to check and see if it was my friends, but instead I saw the Cullen brothers, Alice, Rosalie and some other kids from my school. Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica were amongst the group. Tanya was draped over Edward's arm. Oh great, just what I needed!

"Oh, God, why are they here?"

I groaned into my hands. Ethan and Josh looked towards the front entrance and saw the Cullens and their crew. Their eyes shot back to me, clearly amused by my reaction. They chuckled humorously at my discomfort as I buried my head in my folded arms on the table, trying desperately to hide myself. They were about to start cracking jokes at my expense, when Lily's shriek cut them off.

"What! Where are you guys? Okay…okay…meet us out in front and take us to them." She hung up and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I looked into Lily's panic filled eyes.

"It's the guys. They're outside, but Bells, they really need you."

"Why?" I asked impatiently.

Why would the guys need my help? Not that I wouldn't give it to them, but I had no clue to what was going on.

"They getting beaten up right now as we speak. Cathy's crying…" Lily voice was shaking. She looked at me with terror in her eyes.

I jumped out of my seat. "What the fuck! Why the hell are they fighting?" I screamed and my chair flew back. "What the fuck did they get themselves into?" I roared out at Lily. Poor Lily cowered into Josh's side at the sound of my voice.

"Don't yell at her, Bells! She doesn't know what's going on either," Josh shouted at me, shielding Lily away from my wrath.

I knew it was wrong of me to yell at her because none of this was her fault, but she was the only one with some sort of answers to what was the situation was. I immediately felt guilty for yelling at my best friend and said, "Sorry, Lily." Lily nodded her head at me, telling me that I was forgiving

I sprinted toward the front door. Lily grabbed my stuff, and she, Ethan, and Josh quickly followed after me. On my way out the door, I roughly pushed pass in between Emmett and Mike Newton.

"Sorry!" I hastily shouted over my shoulder but didn't even bother to stop to hear their response. I was too busy, focusing on getting to my friends as quickly as possible. I hastily push open the front door and saw Cathy waiting for us. She was crying.

I rushed right over to her. "What the hell is going on Cathy?"

With so much fear etched all over her face, she was heaving for air in between her sobs.

"Ky-kyle was, was hi-hitting on…this…girl b-but sh-she ha-ad a boy…friend…" She stuttered hard, trying to control her breathing. I cut her off and hugged her tightly. She had to have been scared out of her mind, helplessly watching her boyfriend and his friends get pummeled.

"Enough said. It'll be okay, Cathy. Just take me to them." I comforted her, the best that I could.

I pulled away from her, and she nodded her head obediently at me. Then we were off. We all ran over to an abandon portion of the parking lot in the back. I could hear grunting and girls cheering. I also heard shouting and screaming.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me. Adrenaline was pumping through my blood. Then my heart seemed to stop at the scene before me. There were Ian, Kyle, and Dan; all three of them were getting the shit kicked out of them by eight guys. Two guys were just standing there in the middle watching everything while the other six paired off on each of my friends. One from the pair was holding Ian, Kyle, and Dan from behind while the others punched and kicked them. Three girls were giggling and cheering the stupid fuckers on from the sidelines.

_Son of a bitch, this is bad_.

I rushed over to my friends' aide and tried to pull off the one who was pounding into Ian.

"Get off of him!" I screamed loudly. I grabbed the guy's collar and threw him away as far away from Ian as I could. Then I pushed the other guy who was holding him down.

"Break it up! Leave them alone!" I shouted at them. Ethan and Josh ran over to help Kyle and Dan. I didn't want them to join the fight, but I had no choice. We were still out numbered 6 to 8, but it was really like 3 to 8, seeing that three of my friends were indisposed of because they had the shit beaten out of them. I needed all the help I could get to take down these douche-bags, who were hurting my friends. I knew I could handle maybe three guys, four tops, by myself at once but fighting eight at the same was a little more than I could chew.

Plus, it wasn't like I could haphazardly enter into a fight without just cause and get myself involved. Being a policeman's daughter, I knew I couldn't throw the first punch if I wanted to plead self-defense. I had to provoke them to take the first strike, and then I can go wild and kick some ass.

"What the hell's your problem?" I shrieked at one of the burly guys holding down Ian. He sneered venomously at me.

"Shut up, bitch!" One of the guys slapped me across my face hard with the back of his hand. I tasted blood on my tongue. Four of the guys stopped what they were doing to watch me, waiting for me to start crying or some shit like that. I just smiled wickedly at him and spit the blood out of my mouth. I wiped it clean with the back of my hand.

I looked at the bloody smudge for a second and then looked up at the guy who hit me. He just looked at me like I went crazy or something. A sinister half smile formed on my lips.

"Thanks." My voice was smug and he looked at me like I was demented. "Now you're dead." I snarled at him.

As fast as he could blink, I jabbed him hard in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. Then I grabbed him by his ears with both my hands and kneed him hard in the nose. His head flew up, and his back jerked up straight as a pole. I jumped up to do a high spin kick that made contact his right temple. He flew sideways and was out like a light bulb.

I quickly moved on to the next guy before he had any time to react or strike back. I ran charging at him at full speed, jumped up and shot my legs out in front of me. Both my feet hit him squared in the chest. I landed on my back and kicked my legs up and to the ground. The momentum hurled my body off the floor, allowing me I stand upright. The guy was leaned forward, grasping onto his chest as he gasped for air. I had really knocked the wind out of him. Oh, well, too bad for him. I swiftly jabbed his nose with my right fist, then my left fist made contact with his right cheek, and then I finished him off with an upper cut punch to the jaw. He flew back and fell down to the ground with a loud thud. He was out for the count.

"What the hell is this bitch? Why can't anyone take her?" One of the guys shouted at his friends.

I looked up and scanned my surroundings. I knocked out two, Ethan and Josh were keeping three guys occupied, leaving me with three circling around me like vultures. I quickly studied my opponents for any weaknesses. One guy was limping on his right leg. It looked as if he sprained his ankle. Good, I could use that later. I knew he would probably be last to attack me because of his injury.

Before I could think any further, one of the other guys lunged at me. He manages to slap me across the right cheek that left me a little disoriented, but I managed to quickly steady myself. He tried to punch me again, but he was too slow. I evaded his fist easily, which caused him to lose his balance. Then I stepped to the side of him as he fell forward and grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head. I jerked him back hard, so that his face was in front of me, and then I punched him right between the eyes with enough force to render him unconscious. He fell limply to the ground in front of me.

I heard a "watch out!" but it was too late. Someone grabbed me from behind, and I struggle to free my arms. He just laughed at me feeble attempt.

"Ha, ha, ha…you're gonna pay for what you did to my friends, you little bitch," the guy hissed into my ear. Then I felt one of his hands grazed my right breast. "Oh, it looks like I'm gonna have some fun with you first."

He gave my boob a hard squeeze, and I screamed out furiously at the violation. I proceeded to stomp my left heel down firmly into one of his feet. He let out a shout of pain, and his grip loosened its hold on me. I clasped my hands together and brought them straight up, out in front of me and then pulled back my elbow hard, jabbing him in the gut. Then I released my hands and fisted my left hand closed and drove it straight down to his groin. He let out a painful shriek. He fell onto his knees, clutching to his balls tightly. It was clear how much pain he was in, but the bastard deserved to be in more excruciating pain for touching me the way that he did.

"That's for grabbing me, you sick pervert!" I spat at him, "And this is for hurting my friends!"

I brought my leg straight up in a round house kick, slamming my leg down hard, so that my heel landed where his shoulder and neck met. It made him fall over, down for the count.

Suddenly I heard someone scream. I turned around, but I was too late. I felt a sting of pain on my stomach. I looked up to see something glint in the light in my attacker's hand. It was a knife. One of the fucking pricks pulled out a switchblade on me. The coward was the one with the sprained ankle. He knew he couldn't possibly take me without the knife.

Ethan, Ian, Kyle, Dan, and Josh managed to take care of the three they were fighting. Now all eyes were focused on the coward with the knife. They looked as if they were going to do something to stop him, but none of them knew the first thing about fighting against someone with a weapon. Lucky for us, I did though.

"Everyone stand back! He's mine."

I narrowed my eyes, and snarled menacingly at him. The guys stopped whatever their planning on doing and stood back away from us. They knew better to than to defy me because I knew exactly what I was doing.

"You're gonna get it, bitch," the guy spat at me as I watched him closely.

The way he toyed with the knife told me he knew his way with that thing, but so did I. The only problem was that he had one and I didn't. We circled each other slowly. He made the first move and swung the knife at me. I swiftly dodged it, but then he quickly flicked his wrist back at me and grazed my left arm with the tip of the knife. The cut was two inches below my shoulder. I knew it was only a scratch, but it still stung like a bitch. I heard girls screaming and guys shouting and cursing.

He quickly tried to lunge the blade towards my heart again, but I easily blocked him with both my forearms. I quickly maneuvered one of my forearms to lock around his arm in a firm hold. Then I quickly grabbed onto the back of his wrist that was holding the knife. My thumb pressed hard into the back of his hand, where there was a pressure point. If a person placed enough pressure on that point, it will force the hand to relax its grip.

He screamed out in pain and dropped the knife, which came clashing down to the ground. I kicked it away from him. Then my foot drove straight into his sprained right ankle. A loud crack echoed in the air as soon as my foot made contact with his ankle.

Yep, I just broke the wussy's ankle. He fell to one knee, grabbing onto his right leg, crying out in pain.

"Oh, shut up." I snarled at him. My foot came into contact with the side of his head, knocking him out with a powerful spin kick.

I stood up and heard loud cheers from all my friends. I looked to them as they all smiled at me proudly, but then their faces changed from happy to fear. I looked around to see that Edward and the rest of the people he came in with too. The Cullen brothers and their girlfriends were also standing there, smiling at me, but I was only focusing on Edward's face. Then for some reason, Edward beautiful smiling face changed into one that looked horrorstruck.

_What was he looking at?_

Then my hand was on my stomach, and I felt something wet. When I pulled my hands up to my face and saw something red painted on them. I looked down my body, and all I could see was this red liquid that looked an awful lot like blood. I looked up at my friends again and then back down to my red stained hands. Then I looked back up to Edward, and then suddenly everything went black

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond. I love hearing your reactions! **

**The next few chapters will be the awaited EPOV chapters. I hope you can wait until Thursday or Friday for them because that's when I will be updating next. See you then.**

**Thanks! **


	11. Bella Swan, the Enigma

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**So here is the long awaited Edward's POV. It starts from the beginning of the story, and it will recant everything up to chapter 10, but I will condense it down to probably three chapters. **

**Oh, and sorry by the way for leaving you with a cliffhanger ending in the last chapter. You'll just have to wait to see what happened to Bella. Mwhahahaha…I'm so evil, aren't I. ^-^**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Bella Swan, the Enigma**

_EPOV_

Isabella Swan will be the death of me.

This girl was driving me completely insane because she's somehow managed to penetrate my thoughts and dreams almost every second of the day. At first, it was simply a game to me. I knew of Isabella Swan, a shy, sweet, innocent little lamb, and I was going to be the big, bad wolf that'd lure her away from her flock, seduce her, and devour her virtue away from her. Oddly, things didn't go the way I expected them to because I was totally wrong about her. I discovered that she wasn't an open book like I had originally thought, but she was more like an enigma to me.

I had known of Isabella Swan since freshman year when my family moved down here from Chicago. I wasn't quite sure, but I thought I remembered being in some classes together with her throughout those three years. However, I never really noticed her until now when I saw her the first day of school in our senior year.

She had changed…a lot. She looked so fucking delectable in her tight little jeans that hugged against her nice, round ass, and her t-shirt snuggly fit around her perky tits. Not to mention, it pissed me off like no other when I saw all the other horny fuckers eyeing her up too. They were all itching to get their chance with her as well.

When I saw her stroll into the cafeteria and sit by herself at her table, I wanted nothing more than to go over there and whisk her away to the nearest janitor's closet or an empty classroom to give her an Edward Cullen Special for lunch. Sadly enough, Cassy, or was it Katie, distracted me by shoving her tongue down my throat for an impromptu make-out session that we hadn't finish earlier that morning. I normally wouldn't pass up any opportunity to get some pussy, but Camey, or was it Cathy, was like all the other girls that came before her. She was fun to fool around with to pass the time, but she was forgettable in the end and not enough to hold my attention.

Quite frankly, I was getting bored of doing the same old shit with the same girls over and over again, but I had no choice because I saw them as a means to an end, plain and simple as that. Except now, I was a little preoccupied with a pair of big, innocent brown eyes looking straight at me. It was like she was teasing me as she chewed on her plump, red bottom lip, making me grow hard because I badly wanted to suck on it myself.

The bell rang telling us that lunch was over. Casey, that was her name, wanted to skip next period to find an empty janitor's closet, so we could fool around a bit more. But I wasn't really feeling it, so I quickly dismissed her.

Now, if it were Isabella begging me to go with her, then that would be another story. Damn, I really needed to figure out a way to talk to her and to make my move quick before I lost it completely, but how?

Isabella was a bit stand-offish and extremely hard to approach. She was incredibly shy and kept to herself mostly. I knew that she had never been with anybody before because I heard about how a couple of guys already tried their moves on her over the years, but she wouldn't even give them the time and day to even acknowledge their existence. On the other hand, those chumps weren't me either.

I got my lucky break later that afternoon, when I walked into Biology and saw that I was the lucky bastard that was going to be Isabella's lab partner for the entire year. This was my chance to clear a pathway straight into the pearly gate in between her thighs. Oh, and I bet it was a beautiful site to see.

I strutted confidently to our lab table where she was already sitting in her seat, waiting for me. She was probably excited to be paired up with me, but she had a funny way to showing it though because her head was down like she was sleeping. Strange, but maybe she was nervous after discovering that I, Edward Cullen, was going to be her lab partner for the year. She was probably hyperventilating and trying to calm down her nerves.

I slowly dragged my stool back, making an annoying scraping sound, to alert her of my presence, but she didn't move, not even the slightest bit too.

_Was really she sleeping? Maybe she's not feeling well._

I sat down and waited for her to sit up and acknowledge me, but she didn't budge until Banner came in and announced that class was starting. I watched her lift her head up lethargically and awkwardly shifted in her seat. She turned her head hesitantly to me, and I was met with the deepest, chocolate brown eyes. They were big and doe-like, pure and full of innocence. The rest of her face was serene and calm too. She was beautiful…And I wasn't ashamed to admit it. However, just because I thought a girl was beautiful, didn't mean that I was in love with her or anything like that. I was just admiring and enjoying her beauty, and that was it.

I saw Isabella's cheek turn a rosy pink…again beautiful. I wanted to touch her so badly, but Banner's lecture tore her gaze away from me. She went back to completely ignoring me as she diligently focused on his lecture for the rest of the period.

As the bell rang, I watched her furiously gather her stuff together to leave, but I didn't let that deter me from making my move. I stuck my hand out in front of her and smoothly said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I guess we're going to be lab partner for the rest of the year. It's nice to meet you."

I expected her to giggle a little or to gush over the fact that I was talking to her, but she just stood there quietly while studying my hand as if she was deciding whether or not it was safe to shake it.

I guess she decided it was safe because she placed her small delicate hand into mine. The moment our skins came into contact with each other, there was an electric charge, which tingled my hand. _That was weird_. Isabella must have felt it too because she quickly pulled her hand out from mine and rubbed it on her jeans.

"Sorry about that." She nervously mumbled. "Um…I'm Bella Swan."

_Bella, huh? That suited her quite nicely_. She gave me a smile and quickly slung her backpack over both shoulders. "Um…well, I guess I'll see ya around?" I thought she sounded cute as she said it more like a question than a statement, but before I could say anything in return, she shot out of the door like a bullet and was gone.

That was really odd, too. No girl has ever reacted to me before in the way Bella did. She looked more scared of me than pleased to be alone with me in the same room. It was like she didn't want me be near me or that I had a contagious disease that she might catch. My ego was slightly bruised by this encounter.

_Nah…I'm only imagining it. Of course, she wants me. I'm Edward Cullen; every girl in the small town school wants a piece of me, and who can blame them. I'm fucking irresistible. _

Isabella Swan was no different from any of the girls in this school. She was just being shy and awkward because my approach must have overwhelmed her. She was too meek and inexperience to act otherwise. Yeah, that's it but why do I get the feeling that I was totally wrong and just saying crap to inflate my bruise ego. I ignore these doubts and walked away to last period Spanish.

After school let out, I was greeted by Casey, again, at my locker. She had that twinkle in her eyes and was excited to see me. Now why couldn't Bella look at me like this? Casey definitely wanted to finish what we started at lunch, and who could blame her. She hooked her arms around my waist and clung to me tightly as I opened my locker and pulled out my bag and books I needed to take home.

She was murmuring something dirty in my ear and pouted how she missed me. It was getting really annoying because she was already getting really clingy and attached to me. I decided to just fool around with her to get my release and then bye-bye Casey. I didn't care whether or not I'd hurt her feeling because I knew that she wouldn't mind being dumped by me. In the end, she could brag to all her friends about how she got with me in the first place.

We walked to my Volvo, and my siblings weren't there yet, so we had some time to kill. I leaned against the side of my car, and she pressed herself against me. We began to kiss and touch. I could smell her arousal for me as she grinded her pelvis against my thigh. She was ready for me to take, but the strange thing was I began to imagine it was Bella who I was kissing and touching. Whenever Casey moaned, I imagined it was Bella's voice instead. I maneuvered our bodies, so that I was off my car and facing the parking lot.

When I opened my eyes, I looked straight ahead to see a familiar pair of chocolate brown orbs looking straight at me. They were slightly red and teary. Bella was crying for some strange reason. She was upset about something. Was she upset about me kissing Casey?

I knew it! She was into me and was just playing hard to get. A smile curled the edges of my lips up against Casey's lips. She thought I was smiling because I was pleased with her, and she hummed in delight.

I ignored Casey's sounds and kept my focus on Bella in front of me. I winked at her to let her know that I was thinking about her while still kissing Casey. But instead of seeing joy or desire from Bella, her face contorted into a mask of disgust and loathing. She sneered at me and just drove away. I found her reaction strangely odd because it was completely the opposite of what I was expecting. Girls usually swoon over any attention I gave them. Bella Swan seemed to react differently though. She was definitely not like any of the girls I knew or interacted with before. It was like she was challenging me somehow to try harder if I wanted to gain her attention and affection. Maybe it was a game to her, or she just wanted to feel the thrill of the chase.

_Okay, I'm up for a good challenge. It beats the hell out of the boredom I've been suffering lately. Bella Swan, I hope you're ready for me because I coming for you, and I won't take no for an answer._

It was then I decided that I was done having my fun with Casey, so I dismissed her as soon as my brothers and their girlfriends arrived. Let's just say, she wasn't too thrilled about this and left my ear drums ready to burst from the shrill shrieking that came out of her mouth as she tried to cuss me out for treating her like crap. As if I gave a shit about how I treated her…like I said before she was only a means to an end.

Since we didn't have practice that afternoon, we all decided to go hang out at the Lodge, a local diner down the street from school that served as our usual hangout spot after school and games.

The Lodge was decorated in a fifties themed memorabilia. The food was good, and the service was okay. It was the place where everybody, who's anybody in Forks High, would go just to chill and relax after school or to celebrate victories after our football or basketball games.

When we arrived at the Lodge, all the regulars were there: Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Brian Stevens, and some of the other starters on the football team. Garrett Thomas; his girlfriend, Kate Denali; and her sisters, Irina and Tanya, were there along with Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and the rest of the cheerleading squad. I saw Laurent Moore getting cozy with Irina and his best friend, James Tracker, wrapped his arms possessively around his girl, Victoria DiWinters.

As soon as my brothers, their girlfriends, and I walked through the door, we were rushed with hellos, 'sups, and other forms of greeting. Tanya and Lauren ran up to me and wrapped themselves around each of my arms as they flirted shamelessly with me.

"Hey, Eddie…" Tanya purred, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Eddie, I missed you today," Lauren cooed as she licked her lips suggestively at me.

I just gave them each my panty-dropping smile that made all the girls crazy and watched as they sighed dreamily at me, guiding me to the table to join my brothers and friends.

But as I was walking, I looked around the diner and couldn't help but to notice that almost all the student body came in and out of this joint. Even the losers of our school claimed the Lodge as their hangout spot.

For example, there was Eric Yorkie, the biggest loser and overachiever, sitting over in the corner with his chess club geeky friends, glaring enviously at Jasper and whispering maliciously about him to his friends. Eric was ranked second in our class and was fighting zealously to beat my brother's perfect 5.0 GPA. He badly wanted to beat Jasper for the Valedictorian spot at this year's graduation ceremony. Everyone knew how he hated my brother with a passion because Jasper was everything he wished he could be but couldn't even if he had sold his soul to the devil. Not only did Jasper have brains, but he also had a gorgeous girlfriend and popularity that Eric couldn't even fathom if he tried to. Eric couldn't comprehend how a brainy guy like my brother could be so popular. You could hear him grumbling, "How does he do it?" every time he walked past Jasper in the hallways.

Some people are blessed and others weren't. Eric simply wasn't so fortunate in that department, yet my brother was. Along with the fact that Jasper was the most charismatic jackass I had ever known, it was no wonder why Eric was so jealous of my kid brother.

Anyways, I was well aware that I had seen almost everyone from our school in here at the Lodge at least once throughout our years at this school, all except for Bella Swan. In fact, I had never once seen her in any of the usual hot spots we normally hung out in Forks.

Maybe she was really shy and sheltered, so much that she didn't like to venture outside of her own home or school. You'd always find her sitting by herself at lunch, reading a book, and she never talked to anyone at school. The only time I had heard her speak was in English.

_Now I remember…that's the class I've had with her before!_

I bet if I asked anybody about her, nobody will know who I was talking about. Never mind, she was the Chief of Police's daughter, but that was all people probably actually knew about her. I wondered why she ostracized herself from everyone, or if she even had a single friend of her own.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I looked over to see that it was Jasper looking at me with a concern. Alice was staring at me anxiously as well.

"You okay, Edward? You looked like you have something heavy on your mind." Jasper's comment caught everyone else's attention at our table. With all eyes looking at me, I just shrugged my shoulders like I didn't have a care in the world.

"I was just thinking about something." I played with the menu in my hand. I looked up to see that Jasper was buying the bull shit that I was trying to throw at them. I knew I couldn't fool him.

"You know Bella Swan, right?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, she's in a lot of my honors classes. So what about her?" Jasper's brow furrow a bit.

"Well, she's my lab partner for Bio, and she just baffled me today. That's all." That caught both Alice's and Jasper's full attention.

"What did she do that was so strange, Edward?" Alice asked.

She had this wicked smile like she was hiding something. I eyed her suspiciously, but didn't push her into telling me what was going through her crazy mind.

"Normally, girls are happy, ecstatic even, when they find I'm going to be their partner but not her. She had the complete opposite reaction, instead, like she didn't want it to be me or something. What's up with that anyways? I mean come on, she scored the jackpot by having me as a lab partner for that stupid, fucking class, and she didn't even look thrilled at all about it. And then I tried to introduce myself to her after class. Do you know what she did?" Alice and Jasper both gave me a "What happened next" kind of look, too engrossed in hearing me vent out my frustrations over Isabella Swan.

"She looked at me like I was going to attack her and ran out of the room like it was on fire. What did I do wrong to her? I don't even fucking remember who the fuck she was until then. I just don't get her, you know?" I shook my head as I furrowed my brow from my frown, completely frustrated with the mystery that surrounded Isabella Swan.

"Ah, poor Eddie got rejected. What's he going to do now?" Newton sounded like a fucking idiot as he cooed at me like I was a hurt infant.

He was trying to crack a joke on my expense with Crowley snickering like a douche bag sitting next to him. Oh, hell no, like I was going to let that happen and let them get away with that shit.

"Shut the fuck up, Newton! No one was talking to you, and I would shut up if I were you. At least, I don't go around telling people I fucked someone, only to find out that it was all bull shit, and that you're still a fucking virgin," I barked at Newton and glared murderously at Crowley. "And Crowley, I wouldn't be laughing either because after hearing about what Natalie Peters said about how small your dick was when you tried to fuck her. I heard you only lasted for twenty seconds before you jazzed out and couldn't even make her cum."

Everyone laughed at them, which quickly made them both shut the fuck up for the remainder of the time. I evilly smirked at them as they looked down humiliated by what I said about them. They should have known better than to fuck with me, Edward Cullen.

"Wait a sec…did you just say Bella Swan? You mean as in the Police Chief's daughter, Bella Swan?" Alice's smile grew even brighter. I nodded my head at her. I needed details behind this mysterious girl, and Alice was definitely the person to go to. Sure, Jessica Stanley, the school's loud mouth, was the go-to person for the latest juiciest gossip about people, but Alice was the person to go to if you wanted good, accurate information about the people in this town.

Alice scrunched her nose as she tried to recall any useful information she knew about Bella, but her face fell as she came up with nothing. Everything she knew about Bella was already known information by everyone in this room. I hated to say this, but it made her more alluring and enticing to me. I wanted to figure out the riddle that was Bella Swan, but the only problem was how I was going to do this without looking like a creepy idiot.

"Edward, if you're so curious about her, then just talk to her. Ask her out and get to know her. You know people have been doing that for centuries. You never know what may come out of it." Alice beamed at me with her "all-seeing-know-it-all" look of hers. Jasper just nodded his head, agreeing with his girlfriend. Emmett had laughed at me because he found it totally amusing that a girl could leave me so perplexed.

Maybe I should give it a try. I mean what could go wrong. There was no girl out there that could resist the notorious Cullen charm. Bella was probably nervous earlier, that's all. There was no way in hell that she could possibly be put off by me. I most likely just intimidated her with my approach, and that was why she left the way she did. Yeah, that was it.

Tomorrow in Biology, I was going to talk to her and ask her out. I'll just take her to Crowley's party. We'll mingle a little, and then we'll have some fun with each other. Then I'll prove that Bella Swan was no different than any other girl here at Forks High, and then she'll be out of my system for good. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan to me.

Bella Swan, you may be an enigma, but I will figure you out soon. Just you wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and Respond. Thanks!**


	12. Bella Swan, Queen of the Unexpected!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is chapter 4 with the story. I've decided to write two more chapters in EPOV and then continue where we left off with Chapter 10 and that will also be in EPOV because Bella fainted at the end. Thanks for the awesome reviews and story alerts & favorite alerts. They're all so encouraging!**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Bella Swan, Queen of the Unexpected!**

Bella Swan never seemed to disappoint me when it came to the unexpected. The entire school was buzzing about her little confrontation with Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. I knew their entire fight had to do everything with me but two things surprised me about their little confrontation.

One was the fact that timid and quiet Bella Swan actually stood up for herself, and from what I'd heard, she spoke loud and clear what she thought of Lauren, Tanya and the rest of the cheerleading squad to their face. Honestly, I half expected her to run away and cry in the girls' bathroom, but instead she did the total opposite and stood her ground. Bella actually gave Lauren a pack of gum, calling her out on her rancid breath stunk. But that didn't surprise me as much as what she said to Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica.

She said, and I quote, "I don't give a flying fuck about Edward fucking Cullen, so you don't have to worry your skanky little head off about little ol' me…"

What the fuck does that mean? Does it mean she's not interested in me, or was she just saying that to get Lauren and others off her back? I had to admit that I wanted to think that it was the latter half because I was Edward fucking Cullen, heartthrob of this school and there was no girl out that could resist me.

But this unsettling feeling didn't sit well in the pit of my stomach, and I needed to get to the bottom of this and fast too. I found myself looking for her in the hallway during passing periods and watched her carefully during lunch.

I knew I would get my chance to talk to her during Biology, so the next thing that I found myself doing was patiently waiting for Bella to arrive to class. A few girls waved and winked as they walked pass me on their way to their table. They were looking for an initiation from me to join me at my table, but I didn't pay them slightest bit of attention because I was a man on a mission. I was waiting for my Bella to arrive and get to the bottom of this agonizing irritation that plagued me, day in and day out.

Suddenly, I look over to the door to see a wary looking Bella walk into the room. She quietly walked toward our lab table. As she set her books down on the table, I said a warm and welcoming "hello" and gave her my award-winning, seductive smile, hoping she'll take the bait and talk to me, so I can make my move and end this bizarre fascination I have for this girl.

Shockingly, Bella only gave me a meek "hi" with a coy smile, sat down in her seat, and faced the front of the class for the entire period. Not once did she look at me or talk to me. When the bell rang, she shot out of her seat like someone lit a fire under her fine ass.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I sat there in my seat completely bewildered by this strange girl. It was like she didn't want to have anything to do with me, but that can't be fucking possible because I'm Edward fucking Cullen, every girl's wet dream here at Forks High and possibly the entire Olympic Peninsula. There was no way Bella Swan would not want any of this!

I spent the entire next period in Spanish, contemplating what the heck just happen earlier. There had to be something seriously wrong with Bella Swan or else I couldn't come up with any other explanations. I had this class with Emmett, and he must have noticed my brooding. The next thing I knew I had a crumple up piece of paper land on my desk from my twin.

I opened and smooth it out and it read, "What the fuck is eating you, bro? You look like someone stole your lunch money or something. Could it be a certain brunette who won't give you the light of day?"

I looked over to see Emmett smirking at me like he knew exactly what the hell was bothering me. I just flipped him the bird that made him laugh out loud, which drew the entire class's attention on him. Mrs. Goff asked him if he would like to share with the class what was so amusing in Spanish.

"Lo siento, Senora Goff," Emmett apologized.

Mrs. Goff gave him a curt nod and resumed teaching the class whatever we were learning.

For the rest of the class, I kept thinking about Bella and came to the conclusion that she probably said what she said to Lauren just avoid further drama. I assumed that she was probably intimidated by me and overwhelmed with the attention I was giving her that she didn't know what to do with it. She just needed to get use to me and see that I didn't bite, not unless she wanted me to. I'll give her another chance. Yeah, I'll talk to her afterschool.

The bell finally rang, and I ran out of the room to my locker. I quickly grabbed my stuff and swiftly ran out to parking lot. I scanned through the cars, trying to find which one was Bella's. I remember that she drove a black Honda, but there were like four black Honda out her. Now which one was hers?

Then I remembered that she had this white figurine hanging from her rearview mirror. I smoothly walked through the lot and found Bella's car. I casually leaned on the driver side door, so she would have to acknowledge me, and to block her from getting in and driving away from me before I got my chance to talk to her.

I carefully watched as everyone was walking out of the building. I finally spotted Bella skipping to her car. She looked happy. Her smile lit up her face and I never noticed how pretty her smile really was.

I continued to watch her as she finally notice me waiting for her at her car. Her radiant smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown and a furrowed brow. My heart sank a little to see her reaction to me. I actually wanted to see her smile brightly again because she was happy to see me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She rudely said as she cautiously made her way toward her car.

Interesting…that wasn't the normal response she usually gave to me. She was normally polite and shy when she spoke to me. Not to mention, girls normally never questioned my motives whenever I came to see them.

I wasn't use to this, and it turned me on a lot more than I expected it would because I was starting to like this cat and mouse game that we were playing.

_Fine, if she wants to play hard to get then we shall play, but we will play by my rules. And I will definitely be the winner. Well, she'll win in the end as well, if you know what I mean. _

I watched as her face changed from one of aversion to confusion. She quickly turned her head side to side to look around her, as if she was searching for something and then back to me. Then her face changed again from one of confusion to shock. Her pretty brown eyes grew wide as she looked into mine. I watched her cheeks glow an alluring pink. It made her look so enticing, and it took all of me not to run over to her and claim her as mine. It soon looked as if she was internally debating over something, like she was trying to figure out what to do next.

I couldn't help but to continue to watch her with avid interest because she was fascinating to me. Girls normally didn't do this when they saw me. They usually jumped at the chance if I gave them the slightest amount of attention, but not Bella. She was definitely different from other girls because she was very thoughtful and careful with what she said and did. She thought first then acted and I found that intriguing.

Bella slowly made her way to me and stopped right in front of me but her face looked at me suspiciously and I couldn't help but smile at this. I had her right where I wanted her.

"I think you have the wrong car, Edward. Yours is over there."

She pointed to where my Volvo. Her eyes scanned the parking lot again and looked at people who were hanging around by their cars. I wanted to laugh as I saw Lauren, Tanya and the rest of the girls glare at her like they wanted to kill Bella, but Bella's reaction was hilarious to watch too. She just rolled her eyes at them and muttered something under her breath as she turned her attention back to me.

"Oh, I know where my car is. I was just wondering if you were avoiding me for some reason."

I threw in my best smile at her and couldn't resist the urge to touch her, so I slid my finger up her arm slowly.

As soon as I touched her though, I felt a trail of fire ignite where my touch made contact with her skin. It felt good and made me want more of it. I couldn't even tell you how please I was with the affect I had on her as I felt her body tremble, and I knew for a fact that it wasn't because she was cold. I knew she wasn't completely resistant against me. I continued to rub her arm with my hand, instead of only with my finger, trying to entice her to warm up to me and stop fighting what I knew she felt for me.

Much to my discontent, she wouldn't have any of it and kept fighting me. She pulled her arm out of my reach and let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"I-I'm not avoiding y-you, Ed-edward," she stuttered. Again, she blushed and cleared her throat before continuing. "Will you please move so I can get into my car now?"

"No," I answered her defiantly.

I crossed my arms and continued to lean on her car. I wasn't going to move from my spot unless she wanted to get _physical_…

_Focus, man, focus…Get Bella to go out with you first then you can do all that after._

I watched as her eyes lit up with fury.

_Damn! She's fucking hot when she's angry._

I tucked this away in my mind for later use.

"No? Get the fuck away from my car, Edward."

Her voice went up an octave as she yelled at me. It was really cute and she swore at me. Now this was something I didn't anticipate from her. Again, hot…but I wanted her to scream out "fuck" and "Edward" when I'd make her cum.

She took a step closer and looked like she was going to attack me, but it wasn't the way I wanted her assault me. She looked like she wanted to hurt me and was ready to pummel me with her backpack to get me away from her car. I stood up straight and defensively held up my hands in the air to stop her before she started swinging.

"Okay, fine…have it your way but only because you asked me so nicely."

_Okay…Stop being a pussy and just ask her out already. Let's get this over with so we can move on to the next girl._

"Are you going to Tyler Crowley's party tonight?" I waited for her to smile and say "yes."

"No," she shot back.

_No? What the fuck…she's not going?_

"Why not? It's going to be a really fun and there's going to be good beer and liquor," I asked.

She started to fucking laugh while I was talking.

"What do you mean why not? Because I wasn't invited, that's why."

She looked at me like it was the obvious truth or some shit like that.

_Oh…that's why. She wasn't invited…well we can fix that problem, can't we._

"Well I'm inviting you now," I confidently offered her.

Surprisingly, she stood there and gaped at me. She started to laugh again, and it was starting to piss me off.

_Did she think this was a fucking joke or something?_

"What's so funny?" I tersely asked.

She stifled her laughter and swiped her eyes quickly.

"Um, I'm sorry. It nothing and I'm not laughing at you. It's really nothing. And the answer is still no, I don't think so." She apologized.

_What is going through that pretty little head of yours? _I wondered and took a step closer to her. She watched me and took two steps back, which made my face fall even more.

"Why not?" I tried to coax it out of her.

I knew that I probably sounded like a pansy, but I needed to pull out my secret weapon. There was no girl out there can resist the Cullen pout. It worked for all the Cullen men because I had seen it work for my dad and my brothers when they used it on my mom and their girlfriends countless of times. They crumbled so easily, and it obviously worked for me when I needed to work my will on all the oh-so-willing girls I came in contact with.

"I have plans already with my friends," she answered.

_What the fuck! It didn't work on her._

She tried to walk around me to the driver side door, but I moved to cut her off before she could make her escape. Then I saw the fire in her eyes and thought again how she was something else from any other girl I've ever encounter before. I could feel myself getting excited over the thrill of the chase. I've never felt this way before. It felt strange but I enjoyed it as well. Okay fine, my pout may not have work on you, but I knew that my smile will.

"Your friends? Bring them along." I spoke enticingly and gave her the smile that I knew drove girls crazy and turned them to putty.

I knew it was working because I watched her eyes glaze over and a dreamy smile dance across her red lips. It was definitely working, but then her phone had to go off right and ruined whatever progress I made, which brought her out of my gaze.

_Fuck! Come on, can't a guy catch a break._

Bella pulled out her phone and said to me, "Hold on, one second" while she held up her finger before she answered it.

"Hello?"

I could hear a guy's low voice on the other end of the line. _Who the fuck was she talking to?_ I closely watched her face for any signs of affection or lovey-dovey crap girls do while talking to guys they like.

"Well, a hello to you too, sunshine, I'm on my way right now. I'm still stuck in the school's parking lot…No, there's something blocking my car."

She looked straight at me, and I couldn't help but to smugly smile back at her. She rolled her eyes at me and went back to her call.

"When are you not hungry, Ethan?"

_Ethan? Who the fuck is this Ethan? _Then I heard her giggle into her phone. _What the fuck! Is he her boyfriend or something? Is that why she's acting the way she does around me because she's already taken. _

"I'll be home soon. Do you think you can wait five minutes?"

_What the fuck! He's already at her house!_

"See ya soon." I heard her end her call with _Ethan_.

"So who is this Ethan?" I asked, trying my best to hide my unease.

I just had to know who the fuck this guy was. She looked into my eyes and then rolled them at me. What the fuck! She fucking rolled her eyes at me.

"He's none of your business. You heard him on the phone; he's waiting for me so I have to go right now." She sneered and tried to push past me but she didn't answer my fucking question.

My body reacted before I realized exactly what I was doing. I turned around and reached for her arm. I forcefully pulled her back to me.

"What the…" but she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up into my eyes. Her chocolate eyes widen with surprise and then slowly softened their gaze at me.

"Who's Ethan?" I softly asked her, pleading with her to answer my question this time. She looked down and let out a deep sigh.

"He's my best friend."

_Okay, he's her best friend and not her boyfriend. I can work with that._

"You can bring him to the party tonight, if you want to." I offered.

"I'm sorry I already did make plans with our friends tonight."

She still said no. I couldn't help but feel a little dejected by her answer. She was the first girl ever to reject me and my ego took a big hit. But I knew when to give up before looking really pathetic. I let go of her arm but I couldn't help feel at a loss.

"Okay, fine. You win. Have a good weekend, Bella." I humbly admitted defeat, but I was going to throw in the towel just yet.

I slowly turned around and began to walk away, but not before I heard her phone go off again. Was it Ethan again? Better not be.

"Hi, Cathy," she answered her call.

_Cathy, another friend maybe?_

"Umm, we'll be in Port Angeles around 6 o'clock and then we'll be at movies around 7. I have to pick up something from Uncle Aro before so we'll meet up with you guys there at the theater. The movie starts at 7:35pm so that gives us plenty of time to buy tickets and stuff…Bye, Cathy."

_Port Angeles, huh? Movie theater at 7pm…hmm..._

I watched her get into her car and drive away. I briskly walked over to my car where I saw my family waiting for me and interestingly watching me and Bella for the past ten minutes.

"Hey, change of plans; I'm not going to Tyler's party 'til later tonight. I suddenly feel like going to the movies first." I shouted out to my brothers as we all climb into the car.

"Really? What brought this on? Could it be a short brown-eyed brunette that totally served your ass on a platter just now?" Jasper taunted me from the back seat. Alice was beaming and bouncing in between Rosalie and Jasper.

"Oh, burn!" Emmett guffawed at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"The girl has sass and doesn't take shit from anyone. I like that." I looked at Rosalie through the rearview mirror and she smirked at me.

"I'm impressed that you like anybody besides her own reflection, Rosalie." I teased my brother's girlfriend. She slapped me on the back of the head hard with her well manicure hand.

"Ow." I rubbed my head while everyone laughed at me.

"Are we going to the movies or not?" I impatiently asked everyone.

There was a loud chorus of "Yes!" that was deafening to my ears. I greedily smiled at my thoughts.

_I'm coming for you Isabella Swan…get ready cuz here I come. And I, Edward Cullen, always get what I want!_

I gripped the handle of the steering wheel tightly and drive straight home while thinking of a plan to get Bella Swan to be mine.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**


	13. Bella Swan Confuses the Hell Out of Me

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and alerts! They make me smile! **

**Well here as promised the next chapter of "Kiss Ass Bella Swan." **

**Remember the geography is totally changed. Forks and Port Angeles are suburbs of Seattle, so they are closer in distance in this story than in real life.**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Bella Swan Confuses the Hell Out of Me**

My brothers and their girlfriends wouldn't stop giving me a hard time about Bella throughout the entire ride home. When I told them we were going to the movies at Port Angeles, they were baffled like I was before. However, it wasn't over Bella's odd aversion to me, but over the fact of why Bella was going all the way to Port Angeles just to see a movie when we had a perfectly good movie theater here in Forks, where everyone at school hung out at.

Bella had puzzled each of us, but there was something about her that seemed to intrigue all of us at the same time as well. We all decided to regroup at 6:30 to drive down to Port Angeles together.

My brothers and I finally arrived home after dropping off the girls at their respectful houses, so they could get ready for tonight, Emmett, Jasper, and I went straight into the house. Mom was usually home to welcome us after school, but not today. She was busy at her office in downtown Seattle, working late on some plans for this big real estate project her firm was currently busy with.

Our parents were very successful professionals. Our father, Carlisle Cullen, was the head chief of Surgery at Saint Vincent's Memorial Hospital in Seattle, and our mother, Esme Cullen, was the head of C.I.D., Cullen Interior Design. Her firm was quite big and well known all over the East and West Coast. Even though their careers kept them busy, my parents always made time for each other and for us as well, but, thankfully, they also gave us our space too. I was really fortunate to have parents like mine, but there were times I'd forget this fact and take them for granted.

Anyways, I lounged around the living room trying to figure things out for tonight when I heard Emmett making lots of noises in the kitchen as he scrounged up a snack for himself.

"So Eddie, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Emmett guffawed at me as he roughly patted me on the back. I just glared menacingly at him.

"Don't call me, Eddie, and I'm not telling you," I shouted.

I looked at him like he was crazy, for even asking me such a stupid question. Emmett scowled sourly at me for my answer.

I was still trying to formulate a plan to go down to the movies in Port Angeles or, at least, try to make it look less obvious that I was stalking Bella. I didn't want to creep her out by this.

I'd figured that I would need a date tonight to help me sell my ploy in trying not to look so desperate and pathetic. I decided to call Tammy and see if she was up for a movie tonight. If all went well though, Bella will ditch her so-called friends after the movie, and I'll ditch Tammy, and then we'll both go to Crowley's party together. After I have my fun with her, then I'll do want I always do is to dump her for the next girl to grab my attention. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan to me.

I made a few quick phone calls, and after a two minute conversation, I got off the phone with Tammy. She was over thrilled that I asked her out tonight. Now this was the normal response I'd usually received from girls, so why couldn't Bella give me the same.

I thought back to this afternoon after school. And the more I thought about my encounter with Bella, there were two questions that kept running through my head. The first was trying to figure out who were these so-called friends of hers that she made plans with. The second was why the hell she had to go all the way to Port Angeles just to hang out with them.

Another thing that urked me was when I tried to rack through my brain in figuring out who this Ethan kid was.

Did he go to our school? No, I don't think that was possible because I couldn't think of anybody at our school that had the name Ethan, nor have I ever seen her talk to anybody outside class before, let alone a guy and be all friendly with him too. In fact, she rarely talked to anybody at all. I even wondered if she didn't have any friends.

Maybe they were her imaginary friend? No, that couldn't be right because I overheard her talking to two of them over the phone.

Or maybe this Ethan went to another school? She did say something about Port Angeles.

Could it be that he went to Port Angeles High? I knew there was an Ethan Kim who went to that school because I heard plenty of the kids at school talk about an Ethan and Ian Kim at Port Angeles, but then how could it be possible for Bella to know anybody that went to Port Angeles High because she never seemed to leave Forks.

Huh? So then who the fuck could this Ethan kid be?

I was so deep in thought that I nearly jumped out of my seat, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who scared the living shit out of me. It was Jasper. He just looked at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He plopped down next to me on the couch and looked over at me curiously.

"Are you okay, man?" I just shook my head and looked down at my lap. Jasper put an arm around me and patted my shoulder comforting me.

"She's doing a real number on you, isn't she? But you can't expect anything less when you met the right girl. That was what it was like when I first met Alice. After the first time I saw her, I knew she was the one, and that I was a goner." My baby brother spoke with so much ease.

I jerked my head up and stared straight at him like he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. Jasper just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jas, just shut up you don't even know what you're talking about." I tried to dismiss what he was saying.

"Sure, I do. You're thinking about Isabella Swan, bro. You're crazy about her, and you don't even see what she's doing to you." Jasper cocked his eyebrow, looking at me like he was wise beyond his years.

"Pssh…whatever, man…You make it sound like I'm in love with the girl. I'll admit she's nice to look at, but I'd hate to burst your little deluded bubble. I am merely enjoying the chase she challenging me with. Sooner or later I will tap that fine, virginal ass of hers before I move on to my next girl." My tone of voice was arrogant and cold.

Now it was Jasper who was rolling his eyes at me. He gave me a disapproving look.

"You're such a tool, you know that, man? Whatever you say doesn't fool me because it's obvious you're plainly in denial and slightly delusional. Isabella Swan is way different from all of the easy hoes you hooked up with in the past. I'm telling you, she's not going to fall for your usual tricks and eventually you're going see how different and special she really is. I'm warning you, you better wake up and smell the roses before it's too late and you lose your chance to have something great with her." His face was serious with warning.

I stared at my brother, and thought about his ominous words of wisdom. It was strange to hear them come from my little brother. I always knew that he was smarter than me and Emmett, but wiser didn't even cross my mind.

He gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder as he got up from the couch.

"It's almost six-thirty. We're ready whenever you are, Edward. Let's go before we're too late. I'm going to pick up Alice and Rosalie with Emmett. Are you going to ride with us?"

"No, I have to pick up Tammy." Jasper frowned when he heard this.

"I thought you were going to the movies to get close to Bella? Why the fuck are you going with Tammy?" I simply shook my head at my naïve little brother.

"Jas, Jas, Jas…I can't just show up to the movies without a date. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. She'll know something's up, and that I'm totally there for her if she sees me alone." I spread my arms wide as I put a little swagger in my step.

I looked at him like it was too obvious of a fact to miss. Jasper just rolled his eyes, completely disgusted with my ego and walked away muttering something under his breath.

I looked at the time and decided it was time to get moving. I swiftly grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter and headed out to my precious baby, my Volvo. It was one of my most prized possessions. When I stuck the key in the ignition, it purred to life. I pulled out of the garage and driveway and headed to Tammy's place.

She was already waiting for me at the end of her driveway. She knew I didn't do the whole come-to-the-door-and-meet-the-parents-before-a-date crap. All the girls I took out knew this little fact about me. I firmly believed that if I met any of the parents of the girl I was seeing at the time, it made the girl think that we were serious or exclusive, when we weren't at all. Call me paranoid, but that showed way too much commitment for me, and I, for one, wasn't ready to commit to anybody, not now or anytime soon, for that matter.

Tammy kissed me once she got into my car, and we drove off towards Port Angeles. The whole car ride was a disaster. The girl wouldn't shut that loud, obnoxious mouth of hers. If she wasn't talking about some bullshit about clothes, make-up, or idle gossip about the kids we went to school with, she was complaining about something. She kept on asking me why we weren't going to the movie theater in Forks, but to the one in Port Angeles. I was guessing that she wanted to show off to everyone that she was out with me and my family.

If it weren't for the fact that I needed her as a cover to fool Bella when we'd run into her, I would have pushed her out of the car while it was still moving.

It was around seven-fifteen, when we finally pulled up to the theater and parked in the parking garage across from the movie complex. I couldn't help but to scan the cars around me to see if any of them were Bella's. Sadly, I didn't find hers. We got out and walked over to where everyone was standing, waiting for us.

There were a lot of people standing outside, talking and hanging out up front by the ticket booth. I did a quick scan to see if Bella was here with her friends, but, again, she was nowhere to be found.

_I wonder if she's really here. She did say the 7:35pm show at Port Angeles, so where the hell is she?_

I look at the clock for the time. _Yup, she should be here already because she said she would be here by 7pm over the phone and it was now 7:20. Maybe she was already inside._

We went to stand in line at the ticket booth.

"What movie are we seeing, Eddie?" Tammy cooed as she traced lazy circles on my chest.

If I wasn't so distracted with finding Bella, I would have probably had some fun with her while waiting in line, but I found her attention seeking rather annoying.

Then I realized I had no idea which movie Bella came here to watch. She said it was a 7:35pm movie, so I quickly scanned the board for any 7:35pm movies. There was only one. It was _New Moon_, the popular vampire movie that Alice and Rose and practically all the girls at school were foaming at the mouth to see. I thought it was utterly ridiculous. I mean come on, there were sparkling vampires. I rolled my eyes at the thought of sitting through such a stupid film.

"We're gonna watch the 7:35 show for New Moon." I announced to everyone.

Alice, Rose, and Tammy squealed with delight while Emmett and Jasper groaned with disgust. Emmett glared at me and muttered that I'm going to make it up to him and Jasper for forcing to watch this crap. I nodded my thanks to him.

"She better be worth it, Edward." Jasper mumbled to me as well.

He tapped my shoulder and his jaw jerked to point to the concession stand. And there was Bella, standing with a group of kids that I didn't know. She was smiling and getting her order of two large tub of popcorn and two giant drink cups. She handed one tub to pretty Asian girl and a drink to the guy standing next to the Asian girl. Then another Asian guy came next to her and took the other popcorn tub and drink before handing her a ticket. She smiled at him, and they walked off together toward the theater section.

I felt my stomach clench, and anger slowly built up inside me. I hadn't expected to see this, and I found both my fists clenched tightly at my side, ready to beat the shit out that kid next to Bella. What was worst was that I became enrage after seeing her smile brightly at him, when she normally only frowned suspiciously at me.

Jasper had his hand on me and was pretty much holding me back. Emmett, Alice, and Rose looked at me apprehensively as well, but brainless Tammy was oblivious to everything around her and went on chattering about how excited she was to see this movie.

We quickly moved to the concession stand where Bella was just at and ordered our snacks. I wasn't that hungry, but Alice ordered me some popcorn and a drink. I thanked her as she handed me my food, and we walked to where the movie was playing.

I walked into the theater and immediately started scanning the room for Bella. I found her fidgeting with her stuff. I snarled when I saw she was sitting next to that same Asian guy she was friendly with earlier. Maybe he was her best friend, Ethan. They looked really close enough and comfortable around each other to be, but they were too comfortable for my taste. I followed my group and climbed the steps to the top. We found good seats, a row behind Bella and several seat over from her.

I watched her whisper to the Asian girl sitting next to her about something. Bella must have noticed that I was here because she looked surprised and confused as she animatedly whispered with her friend while they both were looking in my direction. I sat down in my seat and tried to settle as comfortably as I could, but Tammy was starting to really get on my nerves because she was trying cuddle into me. I wanted to push her away and tell her to fuck off because she was starting to get really clingy. Regret filled my mind in bringing her here with me, but I knew that I needed her to keep my cover. On the bright side, I didn't really have to deal with her anymore once I ditch her after the movie, when Bella and I finally hook up.

My thoughts were disrupted when I heard giggles and laughter coming from the two couples sitting next to us. They were throwing popcorn...at Bella? The two guys were being jackasses and hurling popcorn at Bella's head. A part of me wanted to go over and tell them to fuck off and leave her alone. But then Bella grabbed a handful of popcorn and hurled it back at her attackers. The popcorn pathetically landed at their feet, which made the two jerks laugh even louder. I thought Bella would cry because she was upset at them. But strangely, she pouted at them in a childish manner. Did she already know these guys?

"Aw, you guys suck! You've got the advantage cuz I'm downhill from you."

She stuck her tongue at them and turned back to facing the screen. I watch confoundedly as the two guys continue to throw popcorn at her. She quickly turned to face them again, plucked a kernel off the top of her head, and popped it into her mouth. She ate and swallowed it defiantly and with a triumphant smile on her face, which caused the two guys and their girlfriends to laugh harder. They all looked at her adoringly. Then it hit me that they were all friends, and Bella did, in fact, already know them well. But how could that be? Bella Swan was a shy loner, who didn't have any friends in the world. I thought she never left her home because I had never seen her anywhere in Forks. So how is it that she so comfortable here in Port Angeles with a group of strangers we've never seen before?

I continued to silently watch her, and all I could think was that Bella Swan never ceased to amaze me. She was such a mystery to me that I needed to solve for my own sanity.

Our eyes briefly made contact, and I saw a blush color her porcelain skin. She quickly averted her eyes back to the screen, and they remained there for the rest of the film. It was like we were in Biology again.

Tammy tried to get frisky with me during different segments of the movie, especially during the kissing scenes, but I was too busy watching Bella and making sure that Asian kid kept his mitts off her throughout the entire movie. Lucky for him, he didn't make a single move to touch her, or I would have rushed over there and beat the shit out of him.

The movie finally ended, and there was the usual mass exodus to the exits. I felt like we were cattle or something being herding out of the stable doors, but I managed to get out first and anxiously stood there across the hallway for the rest of my family and friends to join me. I had noticed that a few feet away were the group of kids that sat with Bella in the theater because there stood that Asian kid. I managed to hide my jealous scowl off my face whenever they looked in my direction. From the looks of it, it seem like they were doing the same thing as me, waiting for the rest of the crew to join them.

I watched the exit for Bella, and I was pleasantly surprised to see her exiting the theater while talking to Alice. I inwardly smiled at this because you can always count on Alice to deliver and bring Bella to me. She and Rosalie were more than my brother girlfriends or friends to me, they were more like family. They were my sister and knew the side me that I refused to show to anyone, except to family.

Strangle, Alice and I shared a special bond together. I mean, it wasn't romantic, erotic, or anything like that, but it was like she can read me clearly and knew exactly what I was going to do after I made a decision. Jasper could do this as well because he was the only one who could read my emotions and expression well. They both always made me think about my motives and actions. I had to say that it was freaky sometimes, but she and Jasper were the two people who could really see through my bullshit and would call me out on it too.

Emmett was my twin, and we shared a bond that was different and special. Emmett was the only one who got me. He understood things about me that I even had a hard time expressing. He simply understood me, and I understood him with no words needed. Rosalie was something else. She was beautiful, but I was never attracted to her in that way. At first she was furious about this but shortly she finally got over herself. She was fearless and brutally honest, and she was someone who would stand for my bull-shit. She always cut through my fake facades and excuses, and told me how it really was. And for that, I respected her greatly. She came off a conceited and shallow most times, but she was fiercely honest, loyal, and she loved those she loved with all of her being. Emmett was lucky to have found her, and I was happy for the both of them.

I watched Bella nervously walk in our directions, and she looked off to the side and nodded her head for her group of friends to join her. I watch the Asian kid walk up next to her and jab her lightly in the stomach. She looked at him, and it was like they were having a silent conversation or something because she nodded her head at him and looked over at us like he understood what she was saying.

I quickly analyzed the competition standing before me. He was tall, but he was still shorter than me. He was okay-looking. I could see girls thinking he was cute or some shit like that, but I thought I looked better. He had an okay built: it's not too big, not fat, and not scrawny.

_What the fuck did she see in this kid anyway? _

I silently racked in my mind the reasons Bella would like such a pansy looking kid over me when I heard Alice make her introductions of my family to her and her friends. I stood there anxiously waiting for Bella to make her introductions, so I could see who this fucker was when I heard her yelp in pain.

The same fucker who was throwing popcorn at her earlier, rammed into her back as he let out a laugh. The rest of her party joined her, and Bella was whispering again with the Asian girl while looking in my direction. They were talking about me.

"Ow, that really hurt Felix." Bella grumbled to the big oaf that rammed into her while massaging her sore back, but he just laughed it off and then looked at me and my family curiously

"What do we have here, Bells? Some new friends?" Bella nervously looked to the ground rubbing my neck.

She quietly mumbled, "Um…well, I guess I should reintroduce you guys to each other. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Tammy, is it?"

I watched as she pointed to each of us. I wanted to laugh when Tammy glared at her for the uncertainty she had when she said her name. Instead of wincing timidly, she turned to her friends and gave a "What the fuck is her problem" look before she continued with her introductions.

"I, um, kind of, um, sort of go to school with them." It sounded like she was embarrassed by us or something, which slightly irritated me.

Strangely all her friends started quietly giggling or looked like they were trying to stifle their laughter.

What the fuck was wrong with them? They didn't know us so why the fuck were they laughing at us? I started to feel the way I did earlier when Bella laughed at me when I invited her to Crowley's party. Bella glared at them to stop and apologetically smiled to us.

"Just ignore them, they're all mentally handicapped. Anyways, these are my friends, Kyle, Dan, Ian and his girlfriend Cathy, Lily and her boyfriend, Josh, Ethan, Felix and his date, Gianna, and Demetri and his girlfriend, Heidi."

So the Asian kid was Ethan Kim from Port Angeles…Hmm, that answered my questions I had earlier this afternoon, but now the only question that rang through my head was how the fuck did Bella know kids from Port Angeles? Why the fuck was she with them?

I looked over to the big oaf, Felix. I didn't like the way he was so chummy with her either. It was the way they interacted with each other…it was way beyond friends. It was more playful and flirty, and it disturbed the hell out of me.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence that filled the air, but then Alice broke the silence.

"Sooo…what are your plans now? Because we're about to hit Tyler Crowley's party, and you're all invited to join us." Alice cheerfully invited them to the party.

Instead of saying yes or even giving us a damn answer, they looked at us like we had three heads or something. Felix walked away from our group and guffawed loudly. Bella looked down at her shoes blushing madly. She gave us a small apologetic smile and walked over to Felix. She whispered something to him, but it looked more like she wanted to yell at him, which made him laugh even harder.

"Oh God, Bells. Here I thought this day would never come, but I'm so proud that you're finally invited to a "welcome back" party from your schoolmates. Oh please go! I would totally pay good money to see you go to that."

What the fuck did he mean by that?

I watched her yell at him, "Will…You…Just…Shut…Up!" in between each punch. She walked away from the big goon over to Demetri, was it?

"Demetri, will you please shut him up already before I TELL UNCLE MARCUS ON HIM!" She screamed loudly in Felix's direction.

_Uncle Marcus? Oh, so they're family…he's probably her cousin. _

This definitely made me feel better. Now I just have to figure out how to get rid of this Ethan character. I watched as they continued to bicker back and forth with each other. I sort of zoned out their conversation because my thoughts were lost in watching Bella's body and movement.

One thing I noticed that seemed to intrigue me a bit was that Bella acted differently than she did when she was at school. I always figured her as quiet, shy and timid, but as I watched her interact with her cousins and friends, she was playful, funny, and tough. I shouldn't have been really surprised by this because she did stand up to Lauren, Tanya, and the other bitches that followed them. Like I said before, Bella Swan never ceased to amaze me. She was full of surprises.

Tammy cleared her throat loudly at Bella, she was getting annoyed that nobody was paying any attention to her. Honestly I had completely forgotten that she was even there. I was too busy watching Bella, and, as far as I could tell, so my family was having a blast watching her as well. Bella's beautiful blush appeared on her face again.

"Sorry about that. Forget what you saw. Umm…I'm sorry, but I mentioned this to Edward before. I already had plans with my friends."

Suddenly all her friends all looked between Bella and me in shock and disbelief. Bella looked surprised to see that my family was smiling at her like they already knew and were in on an inside joke or something. I watched as she uncomfortably looked around and announced it was time to go.

We all said our goodbye, and she quickly made her get away again. I felt a hand nudge my shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Rosalie.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you going to let her just walk away. Go get her, dumbass before she leaves," she hissed.

I smiled my thanks to her and ran after Bella. I reached and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a sneer on her lips, but then her face changed to shock when she saw that it was only me.

"I really need to talk to you. It might take a bit."

_Please, please, please, say yes. _

I looked up to see that the worry and apprehensive looks on her friends faces. She bit down on her bottom lip deciding whether to talk to me or not. She looked up into my pleading eyes and I knew her answer.

She waved and said goodbye to her friend. I couldn't help but feel like my heart leap for joy. Here was my chance. I looked up to see that my family was also walking out as they were smiling and wishing me luck. They took Tammy along with them as well. She didn't look too happy about this, but who cares. She was lucky to be out with us in the first place.

I grabbed Bella's arm and notice how small her wrist was in my hand. I led her back into the building to an abandon portion of the complex I notice earlier. We stopped in a dark empty corridor where it seemed like nobody would interrupt us. Bella nervously examined her surroundings. I watched her lean against the wall and try to control her breathing. She was nervous and probably wondering what we were doing here.

_Was she scared? Probably…Man, Cullen, what the hell are you doing? Of course, she's scared. She's probably never been alone with a guy before…get it together, Cullen!_

I heard her small voice ask me, "Edward, what are we doing here? And I thought you were going to Crowley's party tonight. Why did you come here of all places? You and I both know that you don't come down to Port Angeles to hang out. What the hell is going on here?"

She looked at me her big, beautiful doe eyes, but instead of looking innocent and meek, her gaze was hot and sexy as hell. I couldn't help but to walk closer to her, daring not to take my gaze off of her.

She pressed herself further up against the wall, and I pressed my body harder against her. I pressed my hands on either side of her head. I inhaled her scent.

_Hmm…she smells good like strawberries and flowers. _

I examined her lovely face. Her eyes were close, and she was raggedly breathing through her nose while biting down on that plump bottom lip. I wondered what she would taste like if I gave her lick right now.

She shudder under me and opened her chocolate brown eyes. God, she was beautiful. I wanted to touch her, to taste her, to kiss her.

"Edward…What are you doing?" Her voice was soft and shaky. My lips were less an inch away from hers.

_Kiss her, fool…_

"Edward?" she called out.

I felt her small hands on my chest. They were warm and her touch lit my skin on fire. It was a little unnerving because no girl ever gave me this kind of reaction. She gave me a light push but that was all the resistance she put up. I had enough this, I wanted her and I wanted her now.

"Bella…just shut up" I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, bringing her closer to me.

"Okay…" She gave in because, with that said, she wrapped her arms around neck and tip toed up so that her lips reached mine.

I didn't know how it all happened next, but all I knew was that Bella Swan will be the death of me. I had never kissed a girl like that ever in my life because my body never reacted to a girl like that before. It was like we were lit on fire because that was some hot shit we did with our lips and tongues. And let me tell you, she tasted even better than her smell. She fucking tasted like strawberries. God, I wouldn't be able to look at that fruit without getting hard because it'll forever remind me of Bella Swan.

As our kiss grew more passionate, my hands roamed and explored her body. I caressed her hair, neck, back, ass, and thighs. I couldn't get enough of her and, with each stroke and touch I gave her, the more blood rushed to Eddie and made him twitch with desire.

I knew she felt Eddie when I hitched her leg onto my hip because, being the little minx that she was, she rubbed her hot, tight core on him, making me hiss with pleasure along with her moaning into my mouth as we kissed.

My hand traveled up her thigh and grabbed her plump little ass. I made her sing as I played my mouth down her chest.

"Ah…That feels…ah…" she panted.

_Ah, sweet music to my ears. _

I reach under the hem of her shirt and worked my way up to her mouth watering tits. They simply called to me to be play with. I freed them from their confinement, and my arm lifted her shirt up so they stood there for me to look at.

Exquisite…they were fucking big and perky. Her pink nipples pebbled and clearly she was aroused and ready for me. My mouth watered, and I licked my lips, eager to feast on the two round beauties.

_MINE!_

I hungrily latched onto one of her plump mounds of flesh, and my tongue rolled and circled over her pert nipple. God, I couldn't get enough of this girl. Words couldn't describe how good she felt. I bit down on her nipple hard, causing her to screamed out in pleasure. My tongue delicately glazed over the bite marks I left, marking her as mine.

Suddenly, before I knew it, it was over. Bella pulled out of my arms and slowly backed away from me. I stood there confuse and watched her as straighten her clothes.

I watched as her eyes filled with fear and terror, and she rubbed her swollen lips with the back of her hand. She slowly backed out away from me, grabbed her things off the floor and ran out of the room.

_What was going on here? Didn't she like what I was doing? I thought she did because it sounded like she was enjoying herself. _

It took a minute before I could process what the fuck was going on here. Bella was running away from me again. I called out her name and ran after her, begging her to stop, but she didn't and kept running faster. She was too far away for me to quickly catch up to her.

When I reached the front entrance and ran outside. I looked up and down the street looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck!" I shouted out my frustration. Some mothers with their small children glared at me for my profanity, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, I saw a black Civic pull out of the parking garage, and I saw Bella in the driver's seat. She drove past me, and I ran after her like a fool.

"Bella! Stop! Please, Bella stop!" I shouted, but her car drove away out of the plaza. "Fuck!" I yelled out loud and stomped my foot down on the pavement.

I was beyond angry. What the fuck was her problem? Why the fuck did she have to run away again? I couldn't stop picturing the looked of terror and fear in her eyes as she walked away from me. What the fuck was that all about? What the hell did I do wrong? It wasn't like I didn't do anything that she didn't want me to. It was consensual. Plus, this was me! Edward fucking Cullen! How the fuck could she just walk away from me?

I heard a beep from my cell phone. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Alice telling me that they were heading to Crowley's party and to bring Bella with me after our little "talk."

Fuck!

I got into my car and drove back to Forks. I pulled up to Crowley's party and walked in and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. I poured a glass and chugged it down. The party was already in full swing, and everybody was already drunk or close to it. Alice saw me alone, and she and Jasper wandered over to me. They looked around to see where Bella was, and when they couldn't find her, they looked bewildered at me.

"Where's Bella?" Alice looked at my scowling face and knew my answer right away.

"How the fuck should I know." I sneered at them. They huffed out a sigh together and looked at my dejected face.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as he took away the bottle out of my hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" I yelled at him for stopping me from drinking my humiliation away.

"What happened, Edward?" He looked at me straight in the eyes as if it was all my fault or something.

"Nothing, we talked, kissed and then suddenly she fucking freaked out and ran away from me, looking at me like I was fucking monster."

Jasper looked at me accusingly, which pissed me off even more.

"No, I didn't force myself on her, if that's what you're thinking. I may be a lot of things, but I don't force myself on any girls. It was consensual. She liked what I was doing to her, believe me I know." I snarled at my little brother, who simply nodded his head at me.

"Why did she run then?" He asked, confused trying to make sense of everything.

"How the hell should I know? She just a fucking tease, I tell you." I bitterly grumble, but then I felt a small hand slap the back of my head. I looked up to see an angry Alice glaring down at me.

"She's not a fucking tease, you arrogant douche-bag! I don't know if you've notice, but she's different than the normal sluts you normally hook up with. And I'm not just saying that because she's not as sexually experienced as them, but in general. This girl has beauty and brains. She has a good sense of who she is and knows what she wants in life. She's smart enough to know that she doesn't want to be another notch on Edward fucking Cullen's bedpost. Just because she refused to fuck you, don't mean shit. It proves what I just said and that she's a whole lot better than any of the skanks, who whore themselves out to you." Alice seethed at me.

I simply gaped at her blankly. I didn't know what to say, but then I realized where I was and people were watching us. I needed act like I didn't give a damn about what Alice was saying so nobody would think Edward Cullen was a pussy whipped pansy.

"Whatever, Alice, she blew her chance to get with me, and I don't want her anymore. She means nothing to me." I smugly smirked at her, and I could see the tears form in her eyes.

Instead of screaming some more at me, she looked at me with so much pity in her gaze that it bothered me. She reached up and hugged me tightly to her.

"Oh, Edward, I wish you can see yourself right now. You've lost your way, you don't even see it. She is definitely different and special and you know it. You're just afraid of what she really could mean to you." She quietly whispered in my ear. "You know that I'm right. Don't close yourself off from her. Give her some time and show her that there's more to you than Edward Cullen, Forks high's biggest player because you and I both know this isn't the real you."

Alice smiled encouragingly at me before letting me go. Deep down, I knew she was right, but with everything that happened earlier and the rejection I felt from Bella really, my ego and pride took a big hit. It pissed me off to no end. Whenever I thought of Bella, I got frustrated because no matter how hard I try, I simply could not figure her out, and it was driving me mad!

I needed at distraction, and I found Tammy at the party, drunk and completely willing to service me and my needs. Sadly throughout the entire time, I thought of nothing but Bella, and I even envisioned her kissing, sucking, and riding me. I'm not even sure if I called out her name when I came.

After we were done, I left the party feeling dirty and disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe what I done and never realized how empty it left me. Maybe Alice was right. Bella was special and may be someone more to me, but I'll be damn to let anyone know what I was thinking or that someone so insignificant like Bella Swan could bring down someone as mighty as me, Edward Cullen, king of Forks High.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**

**I know Edward is a douche but he's slowly coming around…okay maybe not but bear with me, please. He made a lot of assumptions about Bella before and as he's discovering more about who she is and his feeling for her, he's finding his new discoveries shocking.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Bella Swan Will Be the Death of Me

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is still in EPOV. We will finally be caught up! This leads up to the end of the fight in Chapter 10.**

**Again, a quick reminder, the geography is different than in real life.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Bella Swan Will Be the Death of Me  
**

The rest of the weekend flew by rather uneventfully. I spent most of the time up in my room, thinking about Friday night and Bella. The more thought about her, the more confused I got. I just didn't get her at all. She was so different than any other girl I've been with before. I mean, who in their right mind would want to walk away from me? And that kiss, O, God that kiss that we shared, was fan-fucking-good. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like strawberries. I never thought a girl can taste so fucking good, but Bella blew me out of the water.

The one thing that drove me crazy was that she'd finally allowed me to have a taste of her body, and then she let me touch her in places where I knew she's never been touched before. But then she walked away from me.

The more I thought about how her body easily molded into mine, the more I wanted to see her lose herself under my touch. I could feel myself get hard just thinking about her mouth-watering tits that sang to me to lick and suck them.

_Damn it! I need a cold shower right now._

And did you want to know what the crazy part in all this was? My body has never reacted or craved a single person so badly like it did for Bella Swan. Sure, I've had loads of girls at my disposal to pleasure me and satisfy my needs, but Bella blew my expectations with a single kiss. I wanted more of her, but she fucking ran away from me before I could really enjoy myself.

I could feel my anger rising again. I was so frustrated because I couldn't figure her out. And the worst part was that she has a life outside of Forks. She fucking had a clique of friends that I've never seen before. Who were those kids, and where the hell did she meet them all? And why the hell was she so friendly with that fucking Ethan kid? It was like she was leading a double life or something! She was a meek, shy bookworm at school, but she transforms into a fucking hot, sex kitten at night in Port Angeles.

Ugh, what the fuck was I thinking here? I really wanted to say, "Fuck off, Bella Swan. You mean nothing to me" and just move on to next girl, but for some fucking reason, my mind wouldn't let me because it kept on thinking about her. I was even dreaming about her for Christ's sake. In my dreams, I was always holding her hand, kissing her, and she'd giggle and cuddle into my side. I even dreamed about fucking her, but it wasn't like I was just using her for her body, but I was moving with her. It just seemed different somehow.

Ah! Whatever, those dreams meant nothing to me. Bella Swan meant nothing. She fucking ran away from me like I was monster and lost her chance to be with me. Yeah, it was her lose, and this was what I had to keep telling myself all weekend before I would lose my mind over my thoughts of her.

I arrived at school and was immediately greeted by overjoyed Tammy. I kissed her by her locker and walked her to homeroom when the bell rang. The morning went by quickly, but I did hear some disturbing news when I overheard Alice and Rose talking to Jasper and Emmet right before lunch.

"I think something happened to her. You had to see her face when I hugged her this morning. She let out a small cry, and she winced in pain." Alice sounded so worry as Jasper tried to sooth her nerves.

"Yeah, she's walking funny too. She would bit her bottom lip and her eyes cringe shut like she's trying to stifle a cry or something." Rosalie sounded just as worried as Alice did.

"Do you think Bella's hurt?" Emmett asked as he rubbed Rosalie's arms to comfort her.

_Bella? What happened to Bella?_

My eyes perked up at the mention of Bella's name. We just walked into the cafeteria, as I continued to listen to my brothers and their girlfriends about their concerns over Bella. I quickly scanned the room for Bella's presence, but she was here yet.

We got our food, moved to our table, and sat down. By now the cafeteria was crowded and almost everybody had arrived except for Bella. I heard the lunch doors opened and saw a familiar pretty brunette walked into the room. God, she was beautiful. I felt my heart leap in my chest a little when I laid my eyes on her. This was the first time I had seen her since Friday night.

I watched Bella slowly walk to her usually spot, but there was something off about her today. Her walk was slow and careful like she was limping a little. She eased herself into her chair with much care, and her face would contort and wince in pain. I wondered what was wrong with her.

I watched as she plugged her headphones in her ears and pulled out a book. Did she always sit by herself at lunch, listening to music while reading a book? How could this be the same girl I saw laughing and having fun at the movies Friday night? I was trying to see what book she was reading when Tammy decided to join me at my table. She perched herself on my lap and gave me a flirty smile. I gave into her charms, and I kissed her.

Truth be told, I was taking out some of my "frustrations" I had towards Bella on Tammy, so I was kissing her a bit rougher than I intended. Tammy didn't seem to mind this because it appeared that she rather enjoyed my aggressive behavior. She moaned and latched her fingers in my hair, though I couldn't help think that her touch was very different than Bella's. Bella's fingers felt amazing as they gently and reverently caressed my head as she ran them through my hair. Tammy, on the other hand, pulled and scraped her nails on my scalp, which now I didn't enjoy it as much as I did before.

I felt anger and aggravation begin to rumble in my chest. That one fucking kiss, no matter how amazing it was, was ruining my enjoyment with other girls. Who the fuck did she think she was that she could just come into my life and wreak havoc in it? I mean, I was Edward Cullen, and I could have any girl I wanted in this fucking school. But she rejected me and ran away from me.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Bella was watching me. I saw the same disgust and anger I saw in her eyes Friday night. They were filled with judgment towards the player in me and that made me glare back at her. She had no right to look at me like that. At least, I kept it real and I didn't hide who I was, or who I was with. She, on the other hand, was leading a double fucking life outside of this school. Who was the fake one here?

But strange as it may be, I saw hint of sadness and hurt in her eye as well while she was watching me. I didn't know why, but the way she was looking at me had bothered me greatly. Suddenly, I saw her look away uncomfortable, back to her book, while I went back to ignoring her and kissing Tammy for the rest of the lunch period.

When the bell rang, Tammy wanted to go and fool around in the janitor's closet, but I was getting tired of her already. She wasn't really that good of a kisser, and I didn't like the taste of her lip gloss. I told her that I was going to class, and I said my goodbyes to her. I left her standing in the middle of the hallway looking like she was about to cry. Oh, well, that was life, honey, and it was sometimes unfair. It sucked to be you, and it was off to Biology I go.

I walked into the classroom and was instantly greeted with flirty hellos from the girls and a chorus of 'sup, man' from the guys. I looked at my lab table and saw Bella hadn't arrived yet. Seconds before the bell rung, Bella slowly walked through the door. Again, I noticed that she was walking really slowly to her seat. Maybe she was hurt, or she could be dreading coming anywhere near me after Friday night's incident. Bella sat down next to me, giving me the cold shoulder.

_Fine, if she wants to be that way, two can play that game._

I nonchalantly played it cool and acted like nobody was siding next to me. Bella busied her hands with writing the lecture notes Banner was going over in the front of the class.

When I hear her pen roll off the table, Bella turned her body and bent down to grab her pen off the ground. A strangled moan coming from her, so I looked over to see why she'd make that sound. Bella's ass was slightly sticking up from her seat, and her shirt rode up as she bent over to the ground. Normally, I would totally enjoy the view that she was giving me, and my mind would immediately go straight to the gutter, but then I saw a large purple bruise on Bella's lower back. It caught me so off guard, I let out a low gasp, and I saw red.

Who the fuck did this to her? I wanted to know right away, so I could hunt down the stupid mother fucker and make him pay dearly with his life for hurting my Bella.

I watched Bella cautiously get back up to a sitting position but not without biting down on her lower lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. I felt my heart tear a little, watching her put a brave face and trying to brush past her pain. She was a tough, I had to give her that, but I wanted to grab her tight and hold her close to me so badly. It wasn't fair that something so terrible like this could happen to someone like her. She didn't do anything to warrant such abuse.

I felt helpless and useless for the first time in my life because I found myself wanting to protect her from all the dangers out there, but in all truths, who was I to do that for her. I wasn't her boyfriend or lover. I wasn't even her friend, just someone she knew. I was merely an acquaintance to her, nothing more.

God, I could be anymore pathetic. Before I knew it, the bell rung and class was over. I kept a careful eye on Bella as I watched her gather her things and slowly make her way out of the classroom. I walked behind because I was worried she might fall or hurt herself even more. I watched her walk toward the gymnasium where I knew she had class with Alice, Rose and Jasper.

I walked off to Spanish and was greeted Emmett. He saw the concerned expression on my face and his face changed to match mine own.

"What's wrong, Eddie boy? The words 'Fuck off' are written all over your face."

"It's nothing…I don't want to talk about it." I snapped.

Emmett took that as a cue and backed off. He didn't say another word to me throughout the rest of the period but kept giving me glances to make sure I was okay. I, on the other hand, kept thinking about Bella and the bruise I saw on her back.

How the fuck did she get hurt so badly like that? Who did this to her? What could have happened to her over the weekend?

I kept thinking of scenarios that might have taken place over the weekend for Bella to get such a nasty bruise. Did the police chef know about this? Did he give it to her? Nah, her dad would never do such a thing, but did he know that his daughter was badly injured.

School was finally over. Emmett and I met Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie talking animatedly to each other about something serious.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? You look like you're planning on killing somebody."

Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek. She hugged Emmett tightly to her; she was clearly upset about something. Jasper had Alice securely wrapped in his arms too, trying to comfort his girl as well.

"What's going on here? What's the matter?" I asked.

Emmett and I looked at our brother and their girlfriends to clue us in on what they were talking about. Alice looked like she was about to cry. She was clearly very distraught over something.

"It's Bella…" she whimpered.

_Bella? What about Bella?_ I looked at her with my full attention.

"What about Bella?" I anxiously asked my brother's girlfriend.

"I think someone's hurting her. You know how we noticed her wincing in pain and walking slow and funny all day today. Well, it's confirmed that she was in pain because she was covered in bruises and welts all over her body, arms, and leg. I even think there's one on her face too along her jaw line. She tried to cover it up with foundation but she did a crappy job doing it because I could totally see it still."

I was shocked and completely horrified. I mean, I thought that I saw the only bruise on her lower back, but her entire body was covered with them? I was completely appalled by this. I wanted to race right over to her place and make her tell me what happened. I wasn't ready to hear the next thing that came out of Rose's mouth stopped me in my tracks.

"We asked her about it, and she totally brushed it off like it was no big deal. She asked us not to worry about it and that it wasn't really our business to know in the first place. I know she has a point there, but if someone's hurting her, we have to do something about it to protect her, even if she doesn't want our help in the first place and she's in denial about the whole thing. Anyways, she said something about getting into a fight with someone over the weekend but that's about all she told us. She's hiding something but what we really don't have a clue what it is."

We got into the car and started driving home. Emmett turned around in the front seat to ask the three more questions.

"She said she got into a fight with someone over the weekend?"

All three of them nodded their heads.

"What sick mother fucker would beat up a girl like that? Do you think she reported to the police? Do you think it was her dad?" Emmett asked, scared to find out the answer.

"No, we don't think it's not the police chief who hit her. She told us that and said that her dad already knew about it. You don't think she was raped, do you?" Alice's voice sounded so small and scared.

My grip on the steering wheel got tighter and I started to snarl at the thought of another man forcefully touching Bella against her will. Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper had to calm me down from ripping out the steering wheel from the front panel.

"I don't think so. She's not showing any symptoms of a rape victim." Rose quietly mumbled.

She grew silent, and Alice wrapped her arms around her as Emmett awkwardly held onto her hand because the position his arm was bent in order to reach over to her.

Rose knew this firsthand because she had almost been raped when she was younger. When we were fourteen, Rose's family took a trip to New York. Rose's family had been close family friends of our and were partially the reason why we moved to Forks our freshmen year, and Emmett and Rose have been dating for two years by then. So he went along with her on that trip to see all the sights of New York together. During the trip though, they met Rose's father business client's family, the Kings.

The King family had a son, Royce, who was four years older than Rose and Emmett. He took a special liking to Rose because even though she was fourteen, Rosalie was very beautiful and looked very mature for her age. Royce did a good job of acting polite and gentleman-like to get in the good graces with Emmett and Rose, so they would trust him.

One night Royce was over to watch a movie with Rose and Emmett. When Emmett went to the store down the street to pick up some snacks for the movie, Royce took advantage of this opportunity to be alone with Rose and made his move on her. He tried to force himself on her, but Rose did her best to fight back, though she wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to him.

He had almost raped her, but, luckily, Emmett came back earlier because he forgot his wallet. He found Rose screaming 'stop!" and "no", and most of her clothes ripped off from her body. When Royce hit his girlfriend to shut up, Emmett threw Royce off of her and beat him so badly that Royce needed to be hospitalized for a week.

The Kings wanted to press charges on Emmett, but they couldn't because Emmett was stopping a rape from taking place. Thus, being a good Samarian, there was no jury or judge out there that would convict him. Royce, on the other hand, was charged with attempted rape, assault, and battery and was sentence to 12 to 25 years in Riker's Island.

Even though none of this was any of his faults, Emmett blamed himself for the whole thing because he figured he should have never left Rose alone with Royce. Rosalie blamed herself for trusting the guy in the first place and insisted that she must have done something to provoke the attack. They both went into a depression, and their relationship almost ended, but thanks to therapy, they got over the tragedy and became stronger as a couple.

Rose assured me and Alice that Bella wasn't rape, but she believed that she was being abused. We didn't know what to do, so we decided to talk to my dad about this when he got home later today.

At dinner, we spoke to my father about Bella, and he said there really wasn't much he could do about the matter because Bella wasn't a patient of his. But he did say if there were any signs of abuse taking place then they must report it to the police immediately. He asked if any of the teachers noticed anything, and we said we didn't know. Dad said that he would speak to the principal at the school and inform him to have Bella's teachers look out for her and watch for any signs.

The next day at school, I watched Bella hobble down the hallways and still watched her wince and cringe in pain. At lunch, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica were being bitches to her and tried to pick a fight with her again. This time I was able to watch her stand up for herself. It was quite a sight to see. Bella's gaze was strong and determined. She didn't back down or tremble in fear to Lauren and her vindictive, manipulative behavior.

"Damn, she's one tough cookie…" I heard Rosalie talk with admiration in her voice.

That was quite a compliment to Bella, especially coming from Rosalie's mouth. Rose never said anything like that unless she truly liked and respected a person. It took three years for her to finally say something good about me, and that was after I decked at guy for bullying my mother out of a lot of money for scratching his car with a lamp she was carrying to her car.

I watched as Bella went back to reading her book again and completely ignoring a screaming Lauren like she wasn't even there. Bella was tough and fearless. Maybe that was why she got into a fight with someone and had gotten in over her head. That didn't ease my worries for that girl. I kept a watchful eye on her for the rest of the day because that was all I could really do. She didn't talk to me in Biology only unless it was absolutely necessary. I still held onto my pride and ignored her too, but I was miserable inside. I really wanted to talk to her and ask her all the questions that were running through my mind.

I found myself thinking about her constantly. She was the first thought I had in the morning and last one before I fell asleep, but I had dreams about her too. They were wonderful, erotic dreams of her naked body riding me, screaming my name in passion and ecstasy. I woke up and had to jack off in the shower every morning so far. I never had to masturbate so much since I was thirteen years old. I really missed taking hot showers in the morning.

I would have gladly had any random chick get me off, but after that incident with Tammy, it just didn't feel right. I felt so dirty and disgusted with myself, like I was cheating on Bella, which is totally ridiculous to begin with because we aren't even together at all. She was beginning to irritate the fuck out of me because I wanted her so badly, but she didn't want me, which right now was utterly unfathomable to me.

That was how I spent the rest of the week though. I ignored her in class, but when she wasn't looking, I would watch her from afar, making sure she was alright. She seemed to be getting better. I didn't see her wincing from pain as much as she did before, and I assumed her bruises were healing. Alice and Rose said they saw her body while she was changing for gym, and I was right. Her injuries were healing, and there weren't any new ones from what they couldn't tell.

It was Friday after school, and all of us were hanging around the Lodge, trying to figure out what to do tonight. Tanya was being really friendly tonight, and I was tired of getting myself off, so I took her bait and decided it would be alright to have some fun with her tonight.

My brothers wanted to go and blow off so steam with video games, and the others wanted to do something fun too. So Alice suggested we all go to Gameworks in Seattle. It was big enough to give everybody what they wanted, so we all agreed.

It was only a twenty minute drive away, and it was six-fifty, so we would have a little less than two hours to play before they kick us out. There was a whole mass of us. My brothers and their girlfriends; myself; Tanya, Lauren, Jessica with some other cheerleaders; Tyler, Newton, Benford, and other football players were all here. We took a whole caravan of cars and arrived at Gameworks. Tanya wrapped herself around my arm as she stake herself as my date for the night. We walked through to the entrance and stood in line to pay for our game cards.

We were walking further into the building when I heard a girl shout out, "What the fuck! Why the hell are they fighting? What the fuck did they get themselves into?"

Then I heard a guy yell back at her, "Don't yell at her, Bells! She doesn't know what's going on either."

_Bells? It couldn't be…_

I looked up and saw Bella sprinting towards us, but she wasn't stopping. She ran right through Emmett and Newton, hitting their arms and knocking Newton on his ass. If I wasn't so stunned by seeing Bella in the first place, I would have been laughing my ass off at him.

I heard her shout "sorry" to Emmett, but she didn't look back or stop but continued to run right out the door. I also noticed three other people following behind her, and one of them was that Ethan kid.

"What the fuck was that about?" Emmett rubbed his arm tenderly. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Was that Bella Swan?" Tanya hissed Bella's name venomously.

I looked out the glass door and saw Bella hugging a girl who was crying. Bella looked nervous and angry at the same time. That worried me. Then all five of them ran off somewhere but I couldn't see where because I was still inside and they were outside. I started moving to the exit and was out the door as well. I looked around and saw someone running behind the building. My family and friends were following behind me.

We turned the corner and walked behind to a part of the parking lot that was empty but we heard shouts, grunts and screams. I began to run towards the sounds.

I was completely overwhelmed by the sight before me. I saw Bella Swan, a petite little girl, pulling two guys away from an Asian kid, who had been beaten up pretty badly and all bloody. She was screaming at them to stop hitting her friend and to leave him alone. One of the guys hit her across the face, and then I saw red. I was about to charge in there and beat the shit out the guy for striking my Bella, but then I saw a smile glint across Bella's face like she welcomed it.

The smile was sinister, evil-like, but it was sexy as hell. She spit out some blood out her mouth and said in a low, husky voice, "Thanks. You're dead."

I watched she swiftly move and strike her enemy hard and fast. She hit him in the stomach and kneed him when he was hunched over in pain. She spun in the air and kicked the side of his head. He was out for the count.

"Day-um! This is better than a Jackie Chan movie." I heard Emmett cheer behind me.

Bella moved onto the next guy. She ran fast and hurled her feet to kick the guy square in the chest. He got the wind knocked out of him, and then she quickly jabbed him with two punches and knocked him out with an uppercut punch.

I stood there shocked as hell with what I was seeing. Meek, little Bella Swan kicked the asses of two guys, who were twice her size. How the fuck was that possible? I was about to have a heart attack at any moment now from watching this shit. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice cheered for Bella, but I didn't think she could hear us because she was so focused on fighting.

"What the hell is this bitch? Why can't anyone take her?" One of the ass-holes shouted at his friends.

I wanted to go over there and punch his lights out for calling Bella a bitch, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even though she was fighting, I couldn't help notice how graceful and beautiful she moved.

I watched as three guys circled around her, waiting to strike her down. Ah hell no, they are not going to gang up on her. I was about to move in and help her when I saw one of the guys lunge at her and punch across her face. I was pissed beyond words. I started cursing a line of words that I knew my mother would blush if she heard me say it, but the wretched fucker struck my Bella. Oh, there was going to be hell to be paid. I started marching toward them when I felt someone grab onto me. It was Tanya. She latched onto my arm and stopped me from moving.

"Don't go, Eddie. You'll get hurt. Who cares about what happens to that bitch, it'll be fun to watch." She smirked as we watch Bella try to stabilized herself. I couldn't believe what I heard or saw. I watched as Lauren, Jessica and the other cheerleaders stopping Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose from intervening as well. The other guys were laughing and enjoying the fight in front of them. Some were even making bets to see when Bella was going to down.

"Get the fuck away from me, you low-life bitch. Don't ever touch me again." I spat angrily at Tanya as I yanked my arm out of her grasp.

Tanya stared back at me, looking hurt. I heard Alice scream "Watch out!" I turned, facing back to Bella.

I saw the guy who hit Bella lying on the ground unconscious, but then another guy grabbed her from behind. I saw him whisper into her ear as she struggled to get herself free from his clutches. I was beyond angry when I saw him reach across her chest and squeeze one of her boobs. My nostrils flared and all I thought was "MINE!"

I was about to run over to him and rip him away from Bella, but I felt Tanya's claws digging into my arm and holding me back.

"No, you can't go Eddie. I won't let you!" She whined at me.

I had about enough of her, and I yanked my arm out of her grasp again. I was about to tell to fuck off when I heard Bella scream. Her cry was full of agony and anger. I watched her stomp on his foot, jab her elbow into his gut and then slam her fist into his family jewels. Oh, God, that had to have hurt like a bitch, but the bastard deserved it, but it didn't stop me from wincing in pain from watching it.

Bella screamed, "That's for grabbing me, you sick pervert! And this is for hurting my friends!" She brought her leg straight up into the air and slammed it down hard onto his shoulder. He keeled over unconscious.

Before she had time to recover, the last guy pulled out something from his pocket and swung it at Bella. I heard Rosalie scream, which made Bella move in response, but there wasn't enough time for her to completely dodge his attack.

I looked at what was in his hand, and all the blood rushed out of my face when I saw the knife in his hand. The mother fucker pulled out a switchblade on her. I watched in terror as Bella eyed her opponent carefully, moving in the opposite way to counter his movements.

I saw her friends wanting to make a move to strike the bastard but she shouted, "Everyone stand back! He's mine…" She talked like she knew what she was doing and so they backed off and so did we but it didn't ease the tension.

"You're gonna get it, bitch." The guy spat at her and then he swung the knife at her.

She managed to dodge his attack, but then he quickly maneuvered the knife back and grazed her arm. Alice and Rose screamed with fear, and Em, Jas, and I started growling and cursing at the mother fucker. Bella winced in pain but kept her composure.

He quickly lunged at her again with his knife, but she swiftly blocked him with both her forearms in front of her. Then one arm moved around and locked onto his arm. She grabbed her back of his hand, and she must have done something because the next thing we saw was the bastard screamed out in pain, and his hand let go of the switchblade, falling to the ground. Bella swiftly kicked the knife away from them. She struck her foot straight down onto the guy's ankle. There was a loud crack that rang out. Oh, my God, she just fucking broke his ankle. The idiot screamed out in pain and fell to his knee while clutching onto his ankle.

Bella had no sympathy whatsoever and coldly said, "Oh shut up!" She did a cool spin kick and kicked the side of his head, thus shutting him up.

Bella stood up proudly as her friends cheered for her. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were screaming praises as well. The rest of the fuckers we came with were left speechless or muttering quietly to themselves.

I was absolutely awed by the girl standing before me. I was totally wrong about her. Everything, I assumed that she was, had been totally off. How could I have not noticed such an amazing creature like her before? She was something and from this point on, I planned on getting to know her better with every chance I get. And maybe, just maybe she'll want me as well.

She finally made eye contact with me. She looked at me with shock and wonder. I stood there smiling like an idiot because I was so taken by her, she left me speechless. But suddenly, I notice her green shirt had a red spot on her stomach, and the spot was getting bigger and darker.

She was bleeding out. The mother fucker cut her stomach, and she was bleeding out. Horrified, I watched as she touched her stomach and looked at her bloody hands, then to her friend and back down to her hands again. Her big brown eyes looked up at me, then I saw them rolled back into her head and then she collapse to the ground.

At that moment, I swear to God, I thought my heart stopped beating. Bella Swan was going to give a heart attack.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**


	15. What Happen After Bella Kicked Some Ass

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Here's the next chapter. We're all caught up now! Yay!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing comments! I was so happy! Thank you so much for your encouraging words and thoughts! I just love them!**

**Well enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter Fifteen: The Aftermath of the Night Bella Kicked Some Ass**

_EPOV_

A single thought ran through my mind as I watched Bella fall to the ground.

_No, not her!_

This was all I thought as I ran to her body. I reached her first. I gently lifted her, so that I cradled her neck and head in my arm. First, I checked to see if she was breathing, which thankfully she was. Then I put pressure on her stomach with my hand to stop the bleeding as best as I could. I had to admit there was a lot of blood. I couldn't see if the cut on her stomach was deep or not. The most important task was to stop the bleeding.

Alice, Jasper, and Bella's friend, I think her name was Lily, came running over to us. They cautiously hovered over Bella and me, trying to figure out what they can do to help. Alice took off her scarf and gave it to me to use on her stomach wound. I grabbed it, bunched in my hand, and pressed it down on her stomach. It helped stop the bleeding somewhat, but she still was bleeding pretty badly. I started panicking, but I needed to keep my cool, or else I would start a mass panic amongst the girls.

Jasper was on the phone, calling 911 for help. He got off the phone and announced ambulances were on the way, and so were the cops. But all I could think was we have to get Bella to my dad as soon as we could. St. Vincent's wasn't too far from here.

I shouted, "Jasper, go get my car. We need to bring her to dad asap."

I threw my keys at him, which he caught, nodded, and sprinted in the direction where I parked my car. By now, Emmett and Rose were next to me, and so were the rest of the group from our school. Although, instead of being concerned and trying to help Bella, the guys were talking animatedly amongst themselves about how cool the fight was and wondering if Bella was dead. Lauren, Tanya, and the other bitches they were with were grumbling about what a loser Bella was, and how they hoped Bella was dead.

_Oh hell no, they did not just say that. _

Before I could go off on them, Rose lost it and chewed them out for me.

"Will you shut the fuck up? I can't believe you just said that shit! If you're not going to help, then just shut the fuck up before I make you." She sneered at all of them along with Emmett, Alice and me glaring maliciously at them. The guys immediately cowered back a little when they saw all of our angry faces but Lauren and Tanya were going to say something, but Rose and Alice let out a low threatening growl that they made them trembled in fear.

Lily was too busy sobbing while trying to get Bella to wake up. She kept gently slapping Bella's pale white cheeks and crying, "Bella, wake up! Please wake up!" over and over again but Bella wouldn't open her eyes.

I watched on as I continued to put pressure on her stomach. I tried to jostle her shoulder as gently as I could without making her bleed more.

"Bella, love, wake up! Please, baby, wake up!" I spoke as calmly as I could, but my voice was rattling with fear and anxiety.

Then I felt warm blood on my other hand and realized her arm was bleeding as well. I took Alice's scarf and tied it as a bandage around Bella's arm. I took off my shirt and used it to clot the bleeding on Bella's stomach. I had a wife-beater tank underneath; therefore, I wasn't completely topless. All I could think was that I needed to get her to my dad as quickly as possible. Where the fuck was Jasper with my car?

I noticed that Lily was the only one in Bella's crew who was by her side. I looked up to see her other friends were trying to helped the three that were beaten pretty badly. I could see Ethan tending to his friend but still kept looking over to us to see how Bella was doing. You could see the worry and fear written all over his face. Honestly, I felt a little smug that I was holding Bella and not him, but then I had to rebuke myself for thinking this way when Bella lay in my arms unconscious. Now was not the time for a stupid pissing contest over Bella.

We heard two police sirens pull up close to us. Three cops got out of the cars and saw the mass chaos in front of them. They began to ask questions about what was happened. There were three girls that were with the eight guys who Bella and her friends fought with. Two of them went off telling a story about how Bella's friends were hitting on them and started a fight with their boyfriends, and then Bella came and joined in and beat them unconscious. They were trying to pin this all on Bella and her friends.

I was beyond mad. I was about to get up and call them out on their lie, but I believe her name was Cathy, stood up and told the cops that it was true that one of her friend was flirting with one of those girls, but he didn't know she had a boyfriend. That girl's boyfriend got mad and jealous, so he started pushing her friend, Kyle, around, yelling at him to leave his girl alone. Kyle was about to walk away when he said something that upset the boyfriend and his friends.

That was when another guy threw the first punch at Kyle and a fight broke out. She told the police how it was three against eight, and she had helplessly watched her boyfriend and his friend get beaten up. She ran to get help, and that it was Bella. She told the cops that Bella was third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, which totally shocked the hell out of me. No wonder she fought so well against five guys, twice her size. She told them how Bella tried to break up the fight, but then one of the guys struck her first. Then she had fought back in self defense.

The two other hags screamed in disagreement, saying that Cathy was lying, but then the quiet girl standing next to them looked over at Bella lying in my arms, bleeding out. It looked like she was so overwhelmed with guilt towards Bella that she broke down and started crying. She told the cops that Cathy was telling the truth and that her boyfriend and his friends started the fight all because she was flirting with Kyle. Her two friends called her a bitch and told her to shut up, but the cops asked them to be quiet, and they took her statement.

Jasper finally pulled up with my car. He got out and ran to help me get Bella in the car.

"I called Dad to let him know what was going on. He's expecting us." He did well. I nodded at him with appreciation, and all my irritation at him went away.

I let go of her stomach and placed my arm under her knees as I supported her shoulders. I gently lifted her up as I stood up, and quickly walked over to my car. Too bad, one of the cops stopped me from reaching my car. I almost snapped at the cop to get out of the way, but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to remind me to hold my temper.

"Where do you think you're going, kid." The cop looked at me like I was kidnapping Bella. I glared at him defiantly. Jasper's hand squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." My voice was low and forceful.

You could hear the aggravation and anger in the tone of my voice. I knew the cop didn't like the way I was talking to him.

"I don't think so, kid. The ambulances are on their way. She'll go in one of them to the hospital." He put up his hands and arms to stop me from walking any further. I've had enough of this crap, and I snapped.

"Listen, I don't give a damn about the ambulances. They're not here, and she's bleeding badly because some ass hole pulled a knife on her. I'm going to take her to see my dad right now, whether you like it or not. He's the Chief of Surgery at St. Vincent's Memorial. He's expecting us, so I suggest FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed at the cop.

He didn't fight me anymore when he heard the words "knife" and "bleeding". He stepped out of the way, and I ran in to my car as smoothly as possible without manhandling Bella too badly. The cop said that he would escort us to the hospital, so we can get there faster.

Jasper and Lily followed behind me to my car. Alice was going to stay behind with Rose and Emmett to make sure all of ambulances took Bella's friends got to St. Vincent's Memorial. They said that they would follow us soon in Emmett's car. Jasper drove and Lily sat in front. I knew she wanted to sit in back with Bella, but I honestly didn't want to let go of Bella, yet. I was afraid to let go of her because she looked so vulnerable and weak, and it didn't feel right letting someone else take care of her.

Her head rested on my lap, and I kept putting pressure on Bella's cut. I mindlessly brushed my thumb over her pale cheeks. What I would give to see her beautiful blush make them rosy and pink again.

As I carefully watched over her, I suddenly realized how much I cared for this girl. I cared about her well being more than my own. I was so scared, watching her fight those guys and felt ashamed that I could do nothing but to watch her fight. It was then I wished that if I could trade places with Bella, then I would gladly be the one who got hurt instead of her.

I gently whispered, "Wake up, love. Please wake up. I'm so sorry for being an ass to you. I swear I'll make it up to you. Please baby, wake up" into her ear but she still wouldn't open her eyes.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I saw a couple of them fall and hit her face. I wiped them away from her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then I lightly brushed her lips with mine. I secretly hoped that my kiss would wake her up like it did in the fairytales but she laid there unconscious still in my arms. I heard a gasp coming from Lily but I ignored it. I kept watching Bella for any signs of her waking up but nothing.

I finally looked up at Lily to see that she was carefully watching me. Her eyes looked at me sweetly as if she were thanking me for something. I looked at Jasper through the rearview mirror and his eyes watched me closely too, but they held so much sorrow in them. He could see the pain and worry I had in my eyes and the conflicting emotions in my heart.

We finally arrived at St. Vincent's Memorial, and we pulled up to see my dad waiting outside with a couple of doctors, nurses, and a gurney. Jasper stopped my car in front of them, and my dad opened the door. He looked surprised to see me in the back with Bella, holding her tightly to me. He was even more shocked to see my watery eyes, full of fear and worry. The doctors gently took Bella away from me and out of my car. They carefully laid her down on the gurney and carted her away into the hospital. Lily followed closely behind them.

I got out, and Jasper quickly pulled out to go park my car out of the ER entrance. My dad walked over to me and hugged me tightly as I cried silently into his shoulder. I let go of all my pent up fear, anxiety, and anger that I held back while holding onto Bella. Dad held me close to him and patted my back, reassuringly.

He kept telling me, "You did well, son. It'll be okay. She'll be fine." I found solace in his words, and he held me like he did when I was little kid. I managed to finally stop crying and composed myself.

We walked into the emergency room, and we found Lily sitting in the corner, crying into the phone. I walked over to her and sat her down next to her. I put a comforting arm around her, and she cried into my shoulder. Jasper came into the waiting area and sat on the other side of Lily, trying to comfort her as well. Jasper also handed me a spare jacket I had in the car, reminding me that I only was wearing a wife-beater tank top. I thanked him and quickly put it on.

My dad told us that he was going to check up on Bella for us and promised to come back with a report about how she was doing. We waited a couple of minutes when we heard a group of ambulances arriving at the entrance. The three of us looked up and saw that it was all of Bella's friends and the guys they fought against. The five that Bella beat up, looked pretty bad. When I saw the condition they were in, it didn't go unnoticed how it was Bella, who had done all that damage to them.

The saying "you should never judge a book by its cover" really hit home in this situation. I couldn't believe that shy, mousy Bella Swan did all that to them and that she was a third degree black belt in martial arts. She knew how to fight and did a damn good job at it as well. It was an incredible thing to watch her move, kick and punch. But now it made complete sense in why she came to school all black and blue. She wasn't being abused at home, but she really did get in a fight over the weekend. But then who the heck did she fight with and I wondered how strong they must have been because they had to be pretty powerful to leave Bella all black and blue like that.

All of sudden, I felt pretty defenseless and stupid because here I was arrogantly thinking how weak Bella was and that she needed my protection but in all truth, she most definitely could beat the crap out of me with a single punch or a kick. What upset me most of all was, during the fight, all I could do was watch helplessly from the sidelines while she fought off and defeated those guys. Never in my life did I ever feel so useless and pathetic. All I knew was that I didn't like feeling this way and made a vow to myself that I would find a way to become stronger so I could be there for Bella and help her when she needed me.

I watched Bella's three friends being rolled away in the emergency room to be treated while Ethan, Cathy, and another guy, I think his name was Josh, walked in to the ER and joined Jasper, Lily, and me in the waiting area. Lily got up and immediately fell into Josh's arms. He held her tightly to him, and kissed her forehead, giving her as much reassurance she needed. Ethan came over to me and shook my hand.

"Thanks man, for taking care of Bella for us." He weakly smiled at me.

I nodded my head and gave him small smile as well. We all sat together as we waited for news from the doctors and nurses. Ethan and Josh were busy making phone calls when my dad walked into the waiting area towards us. Lily and I stood up, looking anxiously at my dad.

Dad introduced himself to Bella's friends. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward and Jasper's father. I just spoke to the doctors who are treating your friends. They took a bad beating. Two of them are being treated as we speak, and they're responding well to their treatment. So rest assured because they should recover from their injuries soon. But your friend, Kyle, needed to have an emergency operation. He's in there right now. We'll just have to wait and see until the surgeons are done performing the operation. Don't worry, he's in very capable hands."

His news and smile had reassured Bella's friends to a certain degree. I looked at my dad, and he read the question in my eyes.

"Dad, what's going on with Bella? Is she okay?" I asked nervously at my father. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"She's fine. Luckily, the cuts on her arm and stomach were shallow and not too deep. We were able to bandage her cuts without stitching her up, but she's going to have to take it easy for awhile. She still hasn't woken up yet. She must have fainted from shock, but she should wake up soon. So don't worry, son." Dad put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Just then Alice, Emmett and Rosalie walked into the ER. They were accompanied by Chief Swan. They spotted us and ran over to us. Chief Swan saw my father and rushed over to him.

"Carlisle, where's Bella? How is she?"

Chief Swan looked like he was about to have a heart attack with worry. Dad shook Chief Swan's hand with one hand and placed the other on his shoulder.

"Charlie, I assure you she's fine. She received two knife cuts on the arm and stomach but luckily they were shallow and didn't do any internal damage to her. She didn't need stitches and we bandage her wounds and now we're just waiting for her to wake up. She fainted from the shock of the fight but she should wake up soon." Dad reassured Bella's father.

I saw Chief Swan's face turn white when he heard the words "knife cuts" and "fainted from shock," but then he let out a sigh of relief when he heard she would recover.

"How are the other kids? Their names are Kyle Forest, Dan Goldman, and Ian Kim. I heard they were pretty badly beaten. Did you contact their folks? If you need their contact numbers, I have them for you right here." Chief Swan asked Dad as he pulled out his phone.

"Two are having their wounds treated right now, and Kyle is in surgery right now. They all endured substantial beatings and it too early to tell with Kyle but the other two should be able to make a full recovery. And no, we weren't able to contact their parents, yet. We would be grateful if you can give us the contact numbers for their parents." Dad explained calmly.

Then he led Chief Swan to the nurses' station and jotted down the names and numbers. Afterwards, Dad took him into the ER to where I think Bella was. I was a little upset that I couldn't go in and see her yet.

Alice, Emmett, and Rose were telling me and Jasper about how upset Tanya was with me for leaving with Bella. She and Lauren started screaming how I was suppose to give them a ride home and Tanya was crying that I promised to be with her tonight but ditched her to take care of Bella. I scoffed disgustedly when I heard that.

Like I would ever touch her again after she stopped me from helping Bella and leaving her to fight all those guys by herself, not that she really needed my help but still it would even the odds a little. And not to mention after what she and Lauren said about Bella. If I had my way, it would be them here in the ER and not Bella.

Alice went on to tell me how Emmett told them to fuck off and he, Rose and Alice left Tanya, Lauren and all the rest of the jackasses stranded at Gameworks with only Crowley's parent's Honda civic to take them home. The three of them came straight here, after they had instructed the EMT to take everyone to St. Vincent's Memorial and squared everything with the cops. I was just happy that the bitches and ass holes from our school didn't follow Emmett, Alice and Rose here. Now that would have been a nightmare.

We all tried to get comfortable as we knew that we'd be waiting awhile for any news about Bella and her friends. Cops came in and out of the ER, asking us questions and taking our statements. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Josh played poker with a deck Emmett had bought at the gift shop. Lily and Cathy were busy making phone calls to all their friends' parents. Alice sat down quietly next to me, keeping me company.

I nervously watched the nurses and doctors move in and out of the ER. Never before did I take the time to actually watch them up close working diligently in the hospital. Sure, I've been here lots of time to visit my father, but I could care less about what the other doctors and nurses did at all. But now, after carefully watching what they do, it was kind of amazing to see them in action. It was almost like they were playing God or at least playing a chess game with Death, himself.

I was always proud of my father but I never took an interest in his job before now. I clearly saw what his career really was and it truly impressed me. I never really put any real thought about my future before nor did I ever consider medicine as my career choice. My dad said I had potential in medicine because I was very interested in anatomy and biology but in all truths I was more interested in the female anatomy and in how I can use it to find pleasures. I always lived in the now and thought my future would easily fall into my lap like everything else did in my life, well except for Bella Swan.

And being that it is my senior year, my parents have started to ask my brothers and me what we planned to do with our lives. Emmett wanted to study Architecture and Engineering. He had plans to start his own construction company and build homes and buildings. His dream was to build his first home with Rose and the family they were planning to have together. He also wanted to build Jasper's future home with Alice and mine with whoever I was going to marry. He already had ideas about our parent's retirement home too.

Jasper wanted to study criminal law and psychology. He has always been fascinated with the way the mind works and always wanted to work for the FBI as a criminal profiler. He saw it as the best compromise. Jasper always was fascinated with the criminal mind and what made them tick. It was sort of creepy but Jasper was good at reading people's emotions and the drive that motivated them. I think he would become a huge asset to the FBI one day and do well as a psychiatrist as well.

I was the uncertain one out of the three of us who could never give our parents a straight answer when it came to what I wanted to do with my life but now I think I just found my calling or at least a direction I wanted to take. I was interested in becoming a doctor; well at least it was definitely something I could look into. And I figured that this was a way I could protect and watch over Bella and people like her as well. If I couldn't protect her with my fist, I would take care of her with my hands. If she gets hurt fighting then I would heal her wounds with my hands and medical knowledge.

As I sat in the waiting room, thinking about my future and waiting for an update about Bella, I slowly began to realize how this girl was affecting my life. At first I thought she was ruining it because she was preventing me from enjoying the things I normally did to pass the time. But now I realized that those things really left me empty inside and in fact they were hurting me because they were turning me into a selfish, arrogant monster that I didn't want to be anymore. I would have never seen this monster I was turning into if it weren't for Bella Swan.

Ever since I'd first noticed Bella, she's been slowly changing me because she made me reexamine what I was doing with my life and what I wanted out of it too. She challenged me to pursue after something that what I wanted because she refused to fall for my charms. She made me see that I shouldn't settle for anything that easily falls into my lap, both figuratively and literally, but some things are worth chasing after. Alice was right. I was really lost, and Bella was special because she was the beckon of light that would bring me safely home. I needed her, and I wanted her in my life. I wanted to be a better man, a man that was worthy to receive the love and affection of a good woman. I wanted to be a man that was worthy enough for her to love. Now the only problem when I finally become that kind of man, would she still want me? That is an answer I do not know but am afraid to find out.

_BPOV_

_Ow…my head hurts…_

I felt like I was hit with a sledge hammer, but at the same time, I felt like the room was spinning out of control. I felt disoriented and lost. Where was I anyways?

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry and out of focus. I blinked a couple of times and everything came in clear and refocused. I looked around my surrounding and I saw white walls, ugly curtains, sterile looking machines, and tubes and other things I have no clue what they're called. I was in a hospital room. I heard machines beeping and nurses and doctors talking out in the hallway.

Before I could figure out what was going on, I began to wonder what happened to all my friends. I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw that I was in a hospital gown and underneath the gown my stomach was neatly bandaged up. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I got cut up by that bastard, who'd pulled a knife out on me. I let out a string of curses toward that cursed the douche bag to the fiery pits of hell. Thank goodness, that Dad wasn't here because if he was, I'd be grounded for a week or more. Luckily, I was alone.

Then I heard an "ahem" from the corner of the room.

_Oh, crap…_

I realized how wrong I was, when I saw my dad look at me with an eyebrow raised. He was standing there in the corner of the room where I didn't see him, and he heard everything that came out my mouth.

"Oops…I'm sorry, Dad." I softly whispered and looked apologetically at him. He just shook his head and chuckled lightly at me.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I understand you're upset. I would be too if some jackass pulled a knife on me. I'm just glad you finally woke up and are okay."

He walked over to the side of the bed and kissed the top of my head.

"Where am I?" I tried to speak out louder but my voice was low and raspy.

My throat burned a little because it was so dry. Dad gave me a cup with some ice water. I attacked the straw as I guzzled down the cold water, relieving the burn.

"You're at St. Vincent's Memorial Hospital. They just moved you to a private room while you were unconscious."

"How long have I been out for?"

I looked around the room. There was small plasma TV mounted in the upper corner of the room and other than that it looked like a normal hospital room.

"You were asleep for about three hours."

Dad smoothed my bangs up and away from my forehead. His hand was familiar as they were warm yet rough from all the calluses he had from his work and fishing.

I looked up at him and saw for the first time how old my dad really looked at that moment. His face was pale and you could see the black rings and bags under his eyes. There were wrinkles next to his eyes as he smiled down at me. You can tell that all the worry and anxiety was replaced with relief but there was still a hint of sorrow and sadness in them still.

"Daddy?" I called out.

Dad looked down at me tenderly. I hadn't called him that since I was twelve. I could tell he was probably seeing Bella, the six year old scruffy little girl instead of Bella, the soon to be adult woman.

"Yes, sweetheart." He brushed more of my hair away from my face.

"You know what happened, right?" Dad solemnly nodded his head. "What happened to everyone?" Dad let out a sigh and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Well, Ian has three bruised ribs and it looks like he's going to have to stay at the hospital for a couple more days, Dan had a dislocated left shoulder and has a hairline fracture on his left forearm as well. Kyle sustained the worst damage though. He received a severe concussion and several gashes on his face. Those punks broke two ribs but luckily it didn't rupture any of his internal organs. They had to operate on him but they stabilized him but it looks like he's going to be here in the hospital for awhile." I was so mad that I started to tear up. I bit down on my bottom lip to hold back my tears but a couple escaped when I blinked my eyes. Dad quickly brushed them away, shushing me to calm down. He continued giving me the status on everyone else.

"Josh and Ethan received a couple of welts and cuts from fighting but they're fine. But the guys that you fought are another story. Did you really take down five of the eight all by yourself, Bella?" he asked coyly.

I nodded dumbly at my dad. I didn't know if I was trouble with him yet for fighting. Dad beamed proudly at me, which actually made me feel a little overwhelmed and shocked because I was expecting a totally different reaction from him. Normally, a father, let alone the chief of police, would not condone their children to fight but my dad looked very pleased with me that I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Well, I'm really happy that I didn't listen to your mother and had you learn tae kwon do. I spoke to the officers who were at the scene and the doctors who are treating those punks that attacked you and let me tell you, you really did a number on the five you took down. You gave one of them a broken nose and concussion, another one three cracked ribs, one fellow had a broken collar bone, and not to mention one of them kept screaming in pain because his family jewels were so swollen and bruise the doctors couldn't do much to treat him except to give him an ice pack. Oh the one who pulled the knife on you, his ankle was broken and he needs surgery to fix it. From the sound of it you broken it clean and they're going to put in screws to assemble it again," Dad said proudly.

He wore a smug smile over the fact that they were suffering from the pain that I had caused them. I chuckled lightly at him because I couldn't believe he was actually happy that I took down five guys.

"Dad, shouldn't you be mad at me for what I did instead of being all smug and happy about it?" I teased him.

Dad looked at me like I was crazy, which made me laugh even harder.

"You're kidding me. I'm so proud of you right now, I'm thinking about going around the hospital and tell every person around those idiots that you did this to them." Dad's smile faded away and he looked at me very seriously now. "Bells, you don't know how proud I am of you right now. Not only did you take down five guys by yourself but you stood up for your friends and protected them when they needed you the most. Honey, I could never be angry at you for that." He sincerely smiled at me and I cried into his arms. "But don't get me wrong, I was terrified that something horrible happened to you when I got that call from Lily. Don't you ever scare me like that again, Bells. You're all that I have and you mean everything to me and I'm not ready to let you go yet. Promise me you'll be careful next time. I love you, kiddo."

He kissed the top of my head again.

"I promise, Dad. I'll try to be more careful from now on. I love you too, Daddy."

I squeezed him harder, but then there was a sharp pain that came from my arm and stomach. I let out a yelp of pain. Dad immediately let go of me and made sure I was okay. I assured him I was fine and he made me lie down and rest.

He told me he was going to go out and tell the doctors I was awake and then he was going to get something to eat and would be back later. He also mentioned that he needed to go home and pick up some clothes for me because they cut up my clothes when they were treating me. I asked him if he could bring some books that I could read along with comfy sweats instead of jeans. Dad nodded and then he was gone and I was alone by myself again.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. I told whoever it was to come in. It was Josh, Ethan, Lily and Cathy. They came in and they each gave me a big warm hug while they told me that they were so happy I was okay.

"Hey, I heard about the guys. Are they all fine?" Ethan nodded his head and held my hand.

"Yeah, they were moved into their rooms as well. Ian's going to stay here for a couple more day and then he can come home, Dan's already been release and is home right now. He wanted to come and see you but your dad told him to go home and rest. Kyle just got out of his surgery and is now in recovery. Your dad came out and told us you woke up and it was alright to come in and visit. The Cullens wanted to come too but they said for us to go in first, and they'll wait."

_The Cullens? Did I just hear him right? He just said the Cullens were here and they wanted to come in and see me?_

I gaped at my friends like they were crazy.

"What are you guys talking about? The Cullens? What are they doing here, and why would they want to see me?" I asked my friends disbelievingly.

Lily sat down next to my legs on the bed. She put her hand on my leg and looked at me with so much sincerity that gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Bella, what I'm about to tell you will probably shock you but it's the truth. I've already told Ethan, Josh and Cathy and they were shocked as well but they eventually believed it was the truth after spending three hours with all of them."

_What the heck is she talking about?_

I looked at Lily impatiently for her to explain her cryptic message. Lily just rolled her eyes at my impatience and continued.

"Do you know who brought you here?" I nodded. Lily looked surprised by this. "You do?"

I scoffed at her for the ignorant question.

"Of course, I do. I was brought here by the ambulance," I said confidently, along with an obvious look on face.

Lily shook her head no, which threw me off.

_Wait, what?_

I looked at her confused. Lily smiled at me thoughtfully.

"Bella you weren't shuttled here by the ambulance. It was Edward who carried you and brought here in his car to where his father works," she said softly.

My mouth gaped opened with disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lily smiled kindly at my reaction but kept on talking.

"When you fainted, he was the first to reach you and he held onto you for dear life and wouldn't let you go, even when I told him I'd take over. He shook his head no and had his arms securely wrapped around you to keep you elevated and put pressure on your stomach with his friend's scarf to stop the bleeding. When he noticed your arm was bleeding, he quickly took the scarf and bandaged it and then he took off his own shirt and used it to clot your wound. All the while he didn't let go of you. He ordered his brother to get his car so he could take you himself because the ambulances were taking too long to get to us. Edward even yelled at the cops to get out his way when they tried to stop him from taking you to the hospital. All the Cullens yelled at their friends for being insensitive pricks and to shut up if they're not going to help."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way Edward and the other Cullens would do all this for me. Lily kept telling the rest of the story.

"In the car, Edward held you close to him. He sat in back with you while Jasper and I sat in front. The others stayed behind to instruct the ambulances to take the rest of our friends to this hospital as well. Anyways in the car, Edward kept begging you to wake up and apologized for being a jerk to you and promised that he was going to make it up to you. Bella, I saw the guy cry because he was so distraught seeing you hurt, suffering, and unconscious. He kissed you softly on the forehead and then kissed you tenderly on the lips. Bella, I genuinely believe Edward does have real feelings for you."

I blankly looked at Lily because I was left completely speechless. Edward had said and had done all those things for me.Now, I truly felt like I was in the twilight zone or something.

"Bells, I believe what Lily's saying is true too." Ethan said as he sat down next to me, still holding my hand.

I turned my head to look at him. He looked straight into my eyes with so much conviction.

"I've been sitting with them for the past three hours and let me just tell you, Edward Cullen has been a total nervous wreck the whole time, worried sick over you. I admit that I didn't like the guy and his interest in you because I didn't like the rumors about him and his way with the ladies. But after watching him take care of you and the way he looked at you, it told me everything I needed to know that this guy really does have it bad for you. And after tonight, I wouldn't mind giving you the clear to go out with the guy either." He explained slowly because he could see that I was having a hard time taking all this in.

I stared at Ethan, shocked by his words. I looked around the room at each of my friends' faces. They all were smiling at me, confirming that they approved Edward.

_Wait a second…What in the world is going on here? How the hell is even possible? Why the hell are we talking about me going out with Edward Cullen, when I don't even know if the guy actually likes me? He's been treating me like a social outcast and has been completely ignoring me like I don't exist all week long, making it very clear that he doesn't like me in that way. So where were they getting all this crap about Edward having genuine feelings for me? _

"I'm sorry but I don't believe this. You guys don't know what you're talking about. Edward Cullen doesn't like me and that's that. He was probably putting on a show for you guys so he could like the good guys so he can probably hit on Lily or Cathy later on. He completely ignores me like I'm nothing at school and he makes out and gropes other girls in front of me ever since I met him freshman year and hasn't stop fooling around with other girls even when he claimed he was interested in me. So how would you explain that kind of behavior? Um, I can…it means that he's full of bull shit and is just not that into me and he never will be. Sorry guys but I don't agree with you at all on this. You've only seen him twice before now but I've seen him five times a week for the past three years. So it's just not possible for what you're saying to be even remotely true. Plus, why the hell would he want me out of all people. I'm totally not his type. He usually goes for the girlie, busty, skanky girls… and I'm…well, you've got me on the boobs part, but I'm blonde and I'm not girlie at all. I'm a brown-haired tomboy." I rambled like an idiot in shock.

I shook my head frantically, and with that all said, I tried to dismiss what they were saying and changed the subject.

"So what did the cops have to say about the whole thing?"

And with that the conversation about Edward dropped and we talked about other things. But during the entire time I was talking with my friends, I couldn't help but think back to what Lily and Ethan said though.

_I mean, what if they said really was true? No…I can't believe that it's true because all evidence pointed to the fact that Edward didn't want me and if he had then he has a real crappy way of showing it. _

I pushed back my thoughts on that subject matter to the back of my head where I hoped they would eventually be forgotten. We talked for awhile when I heard another knock at the door.

I said, "Come in" and in walked all the Cullen brothers and their girlfriends. Alice held a big brown teddy bear with an ice pack on its head and had a "Get Well" bracelet on its wrist. Rosalie held a tiny potted plant. Emmett was holding a vase with beautiful flowers, and Jasper was holding a big bouquet of "Get Well" Mylar balloons.

Jasper was standing behind Alice, trying to hold her back from jumping on top of me. I thankfully smiled at him for this. And I noticed Edward was standing behind them, holding a pretty mug filled with chocolates and treats.

The room suddenly felt very small with so many people in it. My friends said that they were going to visit Ian and see how Kyle was doing. They told me that they'll be back with a status report before they leave. I said bye to them and turned my attention to the Cullens.

"Here, Bella. I'm really glad to see you're alright." Alice cheerfully gave me the teddy bear.

It was really cute and cuddly. I hugged it, and its soft fur and squishiness made me smile like a little kid. I thanked her happily for the bear. Jasper and Emmett put down the vase and bouquet of balloons in the corner. The arrangement was beautiful, and I could smell their fragrant from where I was lying down and the Mylar bouquet was so colorful that it brightened up the room.

Rosalie and Edward placed their gift on the rolling table. I took the small potted plant Rosalie gave me and smelled the flowers. I didn't know what kind of flowered plant it was, but they were very pretty and smelled wonderful. I also noticed the mug was beautiful filled with my favorite chocolaty treats. I thanked them all for their kind generosity. They beamed a smile back at me while saying "it was nothing" and "you're welcome."

"So where did you learn how to fight like that, Bella. It was so cool how you jumped in the air and did that spin kick on that guy's head." Emmett talked animatedly at me as he tried to mimic karate moves and made Bruce Lee sound effects.

I laughed at Emmett's goofiness, but Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head for him to stop, which made me laugh even harder. I winced in pain from laughing so hard. Edward looked at me, panicked that I hurt myself even more and growled at Emmett. I saw Emmett pout a little and apologize. I said that I was fine and he had nothing to apologize for.

I closely watched Edward, and Lily's words kept popping into my head.

_Could she be right that Edward really does have genuine feelings? _

But then I reminded myself that this was Edward Cullen we were speaking about, a man that has never been serious about a single girl that he's ever been with. I couldn't get past the fact that he'd go through them like toilet paper.

I dismissed my silly thoughts with a dry laugh. I smiled at my guests who were looking expectantly at me. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Um…ahem…Well, I started taking Tae Kwon Do when I was six. My dad enrolled me at the Volturi Academy of Martial Arts in Port Angeles, and I've been studying it ever since. I got my black belt when I was thirteen, and now I'm a third degree black belt." I summarized my life.

They all nodded their head reverently at me, amazed by my story.

"So is that why you came to school with all those bruises?" Emmet asked.

I looked at him, surprised by his question as he looked back at me curiously while getting slapped and growled at for being so tactless. I giggled as he looked sadly at me apologizing again for offending me again.

"It's okay, you guys. I don't mind answering his question." I smiled at Emmett as he looked at his family vindicated by my words. "I got that way because I've training for an upcoming tournament. It's a statewide competition and I'll be competing with high ranked black belts. You guys remember Felix and Demetri." They all nodded their heads. "Well, they've been training me since last Saturday and let's just say they didn't hold back on their attacks."

"That's doesn't seem fair, does it? How are you supposed to get better and stronger when they beat the shit out of you?" Rosalie asked, clearly upset by this.

I looked softly at her, thanking her for her sympathy.

"I understand what you're saying, but they were actually doing me a huge favor." They all looked at me puzzled by my words.

"You mean, you're thankful that they beat the crap out of you?" Alice asked me trying to understand what I was saying. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"In a sick twisted way, yeah. They were actually showing me the high caliber of fighting that is to be expected during the competition. They might not look like it, but Demetri and Felix are very good and recognized as some of the best Tae Kwon Do masters in the state. They've actually placed second and third in this same tournament over the years. They're very good and highly respected. The black and blue bruises were proof that I needed to get off my high horse, and that I needed become stronger to even stand a chance in this tournament."

"Wow…that's amazing." Alice spoke with so much awe in her voice.

Jasper nodded his head, agreeing with his girlfriend. Rosalie looked at me in awe like I was the Dali Lama or something, while Emmett let out a low whistle. Edward just had a blank look on his face, but he didn't take his eyes off me. His gaze made me shift uncomfortably in my bed.

I decided to break the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Thanks for all your help tonight. I don't know what would have happen if you guys weren't there." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Oh, we didn't do much really. Edward here really took charge of the situation." Rosalie tried to direct all the praise to Edward.

He looked down at his feet as he shuffled them nervously and smiled bashfully. This was something new to see. Edward Cullen embarrassed with all the praise he was getting. I looked at him, and our eyes abruptly locked on each other. I felt my blush coloring my cheeks. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was brought out of my stare when I heard a knock at the door and it opened.

In walk a very handsome, middle-aged doctor with Jasper's blonde hair, Edward's crooked smile and Emmett's dimples. This must have been their father. He walked into the room and smiled at his children, and then his eyes settled on me. They were the same blue eyes as Jaspers, and they were filled with so much compassion and wisdom. He smiled warmly at me and introduced himself.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's father. I'm also a doctor here at this hospital. I'm glad you woke up and you seem to be doing well."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, and it's nice to meet you too. Oh, and you can call me Bella." My voice was meek and soft. I blushed fervently. I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen smiling at me and then looked warmly at Edward. Edward smiled at his father and then down at me, which made me blush even madder.

I heard Alice say something about letting me rest and suggested that it was time for them to go. I slowly nodded my head and said good bye to them. They all said good night to me and all but Edward walked out of my room. He told them he'll be out in a second. He closed the door and walked back towards me.

It was now just me and him alone in my hospital. The last time we were alone, we kissed and he even got to second base with me. I felt my cheeks flare up from thinking about that particular memory. I looked at him as he was standing the doorway. I watched him move closer to me, and I was curious in what he wanted to talk to me in private about.

Edward walked over to me and sat down next to me on my bed. He took my hand in his and…

**A/N: Please review and respond.**

**Dun, DUN, DUNNN! I left it with a cliffy ending. I know you're all probably screaming "What happens next!" but you will have to wait and find out on Sunday. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (^0^) **

**I know…I am evil! But you still love me! (^-^) Please don't be mad! (^o^)**

**Hey, I was going to be cruel and end it when I changed point of views, but I decided to continue with Bella's POV. We haven't heard from her awhile now and I missed her. **


	16. Is This Really Happening To Me?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**I am going to warn you right now, there is a lime in this chapter…not a lemon. The lemon will come later in future chapters but for now it's only a lime, which is still pretty tart. **

**Note: that I do plan on writing lemons in this story. I reminding readers that this story is rated M for obvious reasons: strong language and adult sexual situations/contents. If you're not comfortable with this or too young for these contents but still want to read this story…I would suggest you just skim over the smutty part. I don't know what else to tell you. Yeah so, I'm just giving you all a heads up and happy reading!**

**Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

Previously on "Kick Ass Bella Swan"**_

_I heard Alice say something about letting me rest and suggested that it was time for them to go. I slowly nodded my head and said good bye to them. They all said good night to me and all but Edward walked out of my room. He told them he'll be out in a second. He closed the door and walked back towards me._

_It was now just me and him alone in my hospital. The last time we were alone, we kissed and he even got to second base with me. I felt my cheeks flare up from thinking about that particular memory. I looked at him as he was standing the doorway. I watched him move closer to me and I was curious in what he wanted to talk to me in private about._

_Edward walked over to me and sat down next to me on my bed. He took my hand in his and…_

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Is This Really Happening To Me?**

_BPOV_

_Breathe Bella…You gotta breathe, damn it! _My mind screamed at me as it went blank from the shock of what was happening before my very own eyes.

Edward Cullen was sitting next to me on my bed, lifting my hand in his. He was holding MY FUCKING HAND! My eyes grew wide stunned by his sudden act of tenderness. I could see his eyes burning into my own with so much passion and earnestness, I just couldn't look away.

_Oh, my God, I think I forgot how to blink._

I stared blankly at Edward, not knowing what to expect next. The look in his eyes was the same as they were last Friday at the movie theaters right before he kissed me.

_Oh my God, does that mean he's going to kiss me? Wait a minute, do I want him to kiss? _

_Yes…n-no…yes? Wait, no…Ugh…maybe? _

_What am I thinking about here? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…What hell am I thinking about? _

_Of course, I shouldn't want him to kiss me. It'll only lead to one thing: me getting my heart broken by stupid Edward fucking Cullen! And I don't need that kind of distraction right now. I need to get out of here but wait, I can't…I'm stuck here in this stupid hospital bed! _

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…what the hell am I going to do now?_

My mind was reeling in panic. I had no clue Edward was about to do. Suddenly, he cupped my cheek with his free hand while his other hand squeezed my hand. I felt my body stiffen under his touch. I felt my cheeks burning and my eyes opened wide, watching him carefully.

He was going to kiss me, I just know he was, but the odd thing was a part of me was okay with this. You can even say that it was thrilled with the thought of having his lips on mine again and it rattled my heart. It was like I couldn't wait for him to kiss me again and was growing excited with that thought. But before I could even scold that part of me, Edward spoke, disrupting my train of thought.

"Bella, I'm…" He looked down at his lap and let out a deep sigh, and then he looked back up again to my eyes and I could see that he was as nervous as I was. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Bella, I want to apologize for being a jerk to you this whole week. I didn't mean to be. It's just I didn't know what to do and everything was driving me crazy and I was so confused but I felt so empty and lonely inside. I got mad but then this all happen and I watched you fight and get hurt. All these emotions just rushed into me but now it sort of all makes sense. I realize what a jackass I've been to you and what you really mean to me. I'm so sorry, Bella. I promise that I'll make it up to you, love. Please forgive me."

His eyes were pleading with me but I just blinked my eyes dumbly at him. I had no clue what the heck he was talking about. And did he just call me "love?" I swear to God, I thought he did. I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

The only thing I could think of was to close my eyes and exhaled all my confusion and frustration. I opened them to see a panic looking Edward staring back at me, looking slight defeated and scared.

"Slow down, Edward…You're not making any sense to me. I don't know what you're trying to say to me," I sputtered.

I didn't move away from his touch though and it seemed to comfort him a little. I was too busying trying to process what he was talking about. Words kept flying in and out of my head and they whirled around in circles in there. I needed time and maybe an Edward Cullen decoder to decipher what he just said to me.

I felt his thumb lightly stroke back and forth the apple of my flushed cheek. My gaze averted back into his eyes and saw something there that I thought I would never ever see looking back at me. Hope. His eyes looked at me with so much hope and desire that I could feel my blush grow into even deeper color red.

"Bella, what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm sorry for acting like a complete dumbass for the past three years we've known of each other. I've been blind and got caught up with being popular and having fun that I never noticed the amazing girl sitting right in front of me this whole time. I never met anyone like you before and you turned my world upside down. At first, I was angry with you for disrupting my world…" _Okay, hearing that kind of urked me a little._ "…but once I started to reexamine my life, I discovered how shallow and empty it truly was and that this really wasn't what I wanted in life. Bella, you were nothing like I expected you to be. You challenged me in ways that I never had to do before. Before you came along, I never had to pursue anyone or work so hard to gain their attention. Bu if I didn't do all those things, then I would have never realized how exciting the thrill of the chase can be or how much more valuable they become to me because I had to work to earn them. It made me desire you even more and I've come to realized how amazingly special you really are and what you really mean to me."

I laid there listening to Edward's confession and all of Lily's and Ethan's words came flooding back to me.

_Oh, my God, they were right but how can that be? Edward Cullen, King of Forks High, actually likes me, Isabella Swan: Forks High's biggest loser? I mean really likes, likes me. HOLY SHIT! Is this really happening to me?_

"Bella, that kiss we shared last Friday…" I blushed remembering our kiss. Edward saw my blush and his thumb softly caressed my red cheek again. "It was different from any other kiss I had before. Bella, I never kissed anybody like that. Your touch ignited something in me, and I liked it…a lot actually."

He seemed very sincere as he spoke to me and I could tell that he was telling the truth because he definitely wasn't lying to me. Being a cops daughter, my dad taught me some of the tricks and trade in interrogating people and how to tell if their lying and cheating me. My heart leaped with joy and glee at this fact.

Now I don't know what came over me but after hearing him say these words to me, I let go of all the doubt and past judgments I held against him. Edward opened his mouth to say more but my hand shot up and covered his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked puzzled at me. I sweetly smiled at him.

"Edward…just shut up."

Edward smiled, remembering that he did the same thing to me right before he kissed to stop me from my rambling.

"Okay." And with that, I removed my away hand from his mouth and used it to pull him in closer to me by his coat. He released my face and his hand landed next to my body as he caught his weight before crashing into me.

I crashed my lips onto his and I felt Edward stiffen for a second and then I felt his lips curl up into a smile against mine. Then, he kissed me back with so much need and passion as we lost ourselves to our instincts and desires. I felt the bed shift and Edward scooted closer to me but never letting go of my hand. I felt his other hand grab onto the nape of my neck and pull me up closer to him.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain from my stomach, and I let out a painful yelp, which caused Edward to pull away from me, panicked that he hurt me. He gently put be back down so I rested on the slightly elevated bed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to…" He panicked.

I pressed my finger on his lips to shut him up. I sweetly smiled at him again and he kissed my finger with his soft lips. My smile grew wider. I removed my finger and cupped his face, which he leaned into.

"I forgive you, Edward." He looked at me doubtfully.

"Really? For everything?" He furrowed his brow at him and I traced it with my finger, which made them relax a bit. I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand.

"For everything, Edward. It's all in the past."

His eyes lit up like a little kid. He bent down and kissed me fervently again but this time, he was careful not to press so much of his weight on top of me and his hand reach behind my head and held my face close to his. My hand that I used to touch him, moved past his neck and up the soft mane of his hair. I sensually let my fingers roam his scalp and fisted my hand in his hair, which made him moan into my mouth.

My tongue asked for entrance into his mouth as I licked and sucked his bottom lip. He parted his mouth open, granting me access. I happily pushed my tongue in his mouth and both our tongued danced and moved together like they were one. He tasted amazing like honey and mint. I hummed with delight, relishing in his touch.

I felt his other hand let go of my hand and it moved under my bed sheet and it ghosted the hospital gown I was wearing as his hand moved past my bandaged stomach, right up to my covered breast. I didn't have a bra on, which he must have felt because his hand hastily went down my body and under the covers and down to the hem of the hospital gown I was wearing. He moved it into my gown and I felt his soft hand touch and move smoothly up my body until they grabbed one of my soft mounds of flesh. Edward started to knead and squeeze my breast and his finger played with my nipples. With each twist and flick from his fingers, they grew hard and pebbled.

I let out a scream of pleasure that was muffled by his mouth. While one of my hands was still massaging his head, the other touched his back and shoulder. My fingers clawed his back as he continued to play with my breasts.

He shifted himself on my bed so that his body was hovering over me and he was supported by one hand holding him up next to my head while he was standing on one leg and his other leg was kneeling on the bed next to my body. I pulled him closer and tighter to me. I didn't want to let him go. Edward must have felt the same way because his kiss became even needier and his touch was hotter than before. My body hummed with ecstasy and I felt his hard erection straining against his pant. My hand traveled down his back to his front and it kept going south.

Eventually, my hand cupped his erection and I began to rub it through his jeans. Edward hissed into my mouth, which made me smile and teased him a bit more. With each rub I gave him, Edward retaliated with a hard pinch or flick on my sensitive nipples. We both moaned together and kept touching each other's body, carefully avoiding my wounds.

I felt his hand travel down into my underwear and he gently stroked my wet, folds with his long fingers. I let out a small whimper, begging him to touch me more.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet."

I just purred "mmmhmm" to him. I kept stroking his erection through his jeans and his fingers moved deeper into my fold but unfortunately, I heard my father's loud voice down the hallway along with Uncle Aro and Aunt Chelsea's voice chatting about bringing warmer clothes for me to wear.

And just like that, I pushed Edward off of me. He looked surprised and sad, just like he did last Friday. He sadly pouted at me. I just looked back at him with panic and fear for his life.

"My dad's coming! He's down the hallway!" I hissed at him and that got his attention. We both started straightening up our disheveled clothes and hair. But then I watched in shock as Edward licked his fingers clean.

_Oh, my freaking God, were those the fingers that he touched me with?_

"Yum, you taste better than the sweetest of honey."

_No fucking way! They were!_

My mouth made a small "o" and amusement danced in Edward's eyes. He quickly kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue.

_HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS HOT!_

I slightly panted, completely aroused. He saw the lust in my eyes and had his signature sexy smirk on his lips. He mouthed "Later" to me and I gave him a sly smile while nodding my head and licked my lips hungrily.

_Where the hell did that come from? I don't normally give guys smiles like that or lick my lips suggestively._ But I couldn't help but feel powerful as I watched Edward's eyes glazed over as he looked at my lips.

Our lustful gaze was interrupted by a knock at the door, and we quickly moved away from each other. I finished putting my hair in a high messy bun because I didn't have enough time to fix it. Edward's hair always looked disheveled so that was a hopeless cause.

Dad opened the door and walked in, followed by Uncle Aro, Aunt Chelsea, Demetri and Felix. They came to a sudden stop when they all saw that it was only Edward and me in the room and there was something off about our appearances.

Dad, Uncle Aro, Demetri and Felix narrowed their eyes at the two of us like we were caught red handed but Aunt Chelsea smiled brightly at the two of us and seemed like she couldn't be happier. I looked at my family with big round eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible and Edward looked like he was about to shit in his pants from all the scrutiny her was getting from the men in my family. I had to do something and protect him from Dad with his gun and Uncle Aro, Demetri, and Felix with their fists.

I cleared my throat loudly to get everyone's attention. All eyes were on me.

"Um, hi everyone. How are you doing this fine evening? Uh…this is Edward Cullen. He's a friend from school and he helped me tonight. He was the one that brought me to the hospital tonight. Um, Edward…this is my family. You've met my dad, Charlie Swan, Demetri and Felix but you didn't met my aunt and uncle, Aro and Chelsea Volturi. Uncle Aro is my Tae Kwon Do sa-bum or teacher." I quickly made introductions and hope that by sliding in how Edward helped taken away some of the awkwardness in the room. I smiled innocently at my dad but Dad wasn't having it. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What are you doing alone here with this boy while the door was closed?" Oh, he called me by my full name. This can't be good.

"Dad, we weren't doing anything but talking..." Okay that's a lie but what my dad doesn't know, won't hurt him. "…and Dad…_he_ has a name." I hissed at my father. My dad looked back at me with an agitated look he gets whenever he thinks I'm defying him.

A minute passed and everyone was watching our heated staring contest and then Aunt Chelsea decided she had enough of this and broke the silence.

"So Edward is it?" Edward nodded, looking slightly frighten by this whole scenario. Aunt Chelsea gave him a warm smile that seemed to loosen him up a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." She stuck her hand out and Edward took it. She patted their handshake warmly with her other hand and then nudged Uncle Aro to say something. I broke my stare with Dad and watched a flustered Uncle Aro looking at his wife like he didn't know what to do. I could tell he wanted to join Dad and interrogate Edward with his "intentions" with me but Uncle Aro was a little scared of what Aunt Chelsea would do to him if he did. Dad was the same way with Sue and Uncle Marcus was the same with Aunt Didi. The women in this family were a force to be weakened with.

Aunt Chelsea gave Dad a slap in the arm and told him to be nice. Dad grunted in compliance. And both he and Uncle Aro shook Edward's hand begrudgingly. When they let go of his hand, Aunt Chelsea pulled them out into the hallway to have a little talk with them. She kindly reminded them that I was almost 18 years old and almost an adult. She also clearly stated that I was a beautiful girl so they should be to expecting boys to hang around me and that they were coming around to ask me out on dates and what not.

I was mortified beyond words. I watched Demetri and Felix chuckling at how embarrassing this whole situation was, but they would instantly harden their gaze on Edward because they saw that he was the cause of all of this. I also had to watch Edward look at my family slightly nervous and scared for his life, but when he looked over at me, I gave him a playful wink and smile, which made him relax his posture a bit and fondly smile back at me. I saw, in the corner of my eye, Felix and Demetri's hard look soften when they saw this exchange between us. They must have realized Edward meant more to me than just a friend with benefits or a random hook-up.

Dad, Uncle Aro, and Aunt Chelsea shuffled back into the room. Dad apologized to me for his behavior, which I gladly accepted. Dad turned and looked at Edward.

"So, you're Carlisle's son," he asked Edward awkwardly.

Edward said a polite "yes." Dad looked a little defeated by this.

"Your father told me what you did for my daughter. I want to thank you for looking out for Bella. And I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It wasn't right of me to act like that." Dad extended his hand out for Edward to shake, which he did.

"It was no trouble at all, sir. Getting Bella to safety was more important than anything to me. I'm just glad she's doing well now. She means the world to me." Edward spoke confidently to my father.

I let out a gasp and so did everyone else in the room. Edward just confessed that I meant the world to him. I couldn't believe my ears. Dad looked just as surprised as I was and he then looked over to me and I swear I thought I saw a little sadness in his eyes. Dad looked back at Edward and sadly smiled at him. He patted Edward's shoulder with his free hand and shook his head approvingly at Edward. Edward proudly smiled back at him and walked over to me. He took my small hand in his large one and gave it a loving squeeze. I looked up at him with as much adoration and praise I could muster. Edward smiled his sexy crooked grin that warmed my heart.

"I should get going now. We'll finish our _talk_ later, love. Does that sound good to you?" he spoke lightly, but his words held such heavy meaning.

My cheeks filled with heat as I heard him call me "love" again, but I smiled giddily with the way he said "talk" knowing full well what he meant by that. I sheepishly nodded my head and brought his hand to my lips. I kissed the back of his hand, which made his grin bigger. He kissed the temple of my head and then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, which I thought was mighty brave being in a room with the Chief of Police who has licensed gun and is an excellent marksman and three Tae Kwon Do masters who can kick your ass and end your life in less than two or three moves.

I smiled proudly at him for his courage and bravery as I watch Edward stand up straight.

"Get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow to visit again. Good night, Bella." He hummed and let go of my hand. I waved good night and watched him say good night to my family and walk safely out the door.

_Charlie's POV_

Edward Cullen. He was the oldest son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He was brought up in a good home and from very respectable parents. I knew he was a good kid too. Smart, popular, and he was a good athlete as well. It's obvious that the kid's a good looking too, which only meant that he was probably popular with the ladies as well. I just didn't want to watch my little baby girl get her heart broken by this boy.

But I knew that would never happen. This boy had it bad for my little Bella. You can tell by the look in his eyes. He was telling me the truth when he said that she meant the world to him because he meant every word of it.

As I watched my best friend, his wife, who is like a mother to Bella, and her big brothers ask her questions and tease her about Edward, the only thought that ran through my head was Edward Cullen was going to be the bastard that was going to take my little girl away from me. He was going to take my place as the special man in her life and she was going to go off and start a new life with him. I knew this day would come soon, ever since I first held Bella in my hands in the delivery room and I've dreaded it ever since then.

I'm not ready to let go of her just yet. It's been the two of us since she was nine and my little Bella meant the world to me as well. I knew deep in my heart that Bella is destined to do great things in her life but I'm having a hard time letting her grow up and live her life. It makes me sad and lonely to know that she's going to be leaving me soon for college and that she's going to start the new chapter in her life but I know I did the best I could while raising her. It's true I couldn't do more things for her because of my job and I couldn't afford to give her the best things in life but thankfully she's a good kid with a good heart. She's satisfied with all that she had and never acted greedy, complained, or jealously coveted after what others had.

I couldn't be any more proud of her than I am right now. She's strong, determined, and loyal to those she loves. Tonight was proof of the fact that she is able and will protect them with her own life. My little baby girl is all grown up and she is now a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman. It's no wonder Edward didn't stand a chance in falling for her hard. I didn't blame the poor kid. He'd better take good care of her and make her happy. Or so help me God, I will hunt him down with my rifle.

I quietly sat in the dark hospital room, watching my little girl drift off to sleep. Aro, Chelsea, Demetri, and Felix left about an hour ago. The doctors wanted to keep Bella hear overnight to keep an eye on her but I should be able to take her home tomorrow. I waited until Bella fell asleep before I left for the night and come back early in the morning. There was no place for me to sleep here in this tiny room and plus the doctors assured me that Bella was fine and for me to go home to sleep and come back in the morning.

I heard Bella mumble in her sleep. She's always done that since I could remember. I remember she would say the craziest things in her sleep that always cracked a smile on my face but I do remember the nightmares and sad dreams she had around time Renee left. Those were hard times and Bella was good at hiding her thoughts and feelings in the day but at night, while she slept we learned what was really bothering her. I watched my little girl sleep.

I don't care what Chelsea says, Bella may be a beautiful woman, but, in my eyes, she will forever be the most beautiful, scruffy little five year old girl with messy braided pigtails and cover in band-aids, dirt, mud and grass stains.

"Edward…" Bella muffled voice sang with a small happy smile on her face.

She was dreaming about that punk. Before I could grumble my irritation for the boy, Bella mumbled something out loud again.

"I like him, Dad, but don't worry, Daddy, I still love you too," she mumbled quietly.

She let out a content sigh and rolled over to mumble something elephants and cookies. I just giggle at her silly dreams but I couldn't help but smile at my little girl. She still loved me no matter who came into her life. I would just have to remember that and trust in my little girl.

**

* * *

A/N: Please Review and Respond.**

**I thought it would be sweet to put in Charlie's POV. I hoped you liked this chapter and that the lime was tart enough for you. **

**Some of you guess right that Edward would confess his feelings to Bella but he hasn't said that he loves her yet but it getting close. I'm going save that for later, just wait and see. Thanks for the amazing responses and reviews. I know I annoyed you guys with the cliffy ending. I can't promise that I won't do that again but let me have some fun here. ^-^**

**Thanks! **


	17. Edward Cullen Makes Me So Confused!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**My message to the readers is at the end of the story, so you can dive right into the chapter! **

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Edward Cullen Confuses the Hell Out of Me!**

"Eck! God, I hate doing this." I grumbled to myself as I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, trying to clean the cut on my stomach.

I gently swabbed alcohol and iodine solutions over the wound.

_Ouch! _

The alcohol stung like a bitch. Did I mention how much I hate doing this? I could confidently cross off any job that had to do with medicine off my list of possible future careers. I let out an annoyed groan as I gently dabbed on the antibiotic ointment Dr. Cullen gave me for my cuts.

I was released late Saturday afternoon. Edward kept his word and came to see me early that same morning. He even beat my dad by an hour. He came bearing another gift in his hand: homemade croissants and warm apple cider. He told me his mom made the croissants for me, which was extremely sweet and kind of her to do, and he wanted to bring me coffee, but his dad ill advised him on the coffee. It was too cold for orange or apple juice, so he came up with warm apple cider as a compromise.

I hummed with gratitude as he poured me a cup of warm cider, and I began munching away on a buttery croissant. I smiled happily as I ate my second roll when I noticed Edward was intently watching me eat. It made me felt a little self conscious that I was eating like a pig, so I put down my half eaten croissant as my face flushed red in mortification. Edward had noticed the change in my mood and looked at me confused, and then concerned to why I suddenly stopped eating.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you okay? Do you feel sick or does it taste bad?" He started shooting me a million questions at once.

I nervously chuckled and shook my head "no" at him. Edward was taken aback by my answer.

"I'm fine Edward. Sorry if my eating habits disgust you, I was really hungry and these croissants your mom made are really good," I mumble into my cup as I pretended to sip on my apple cider.

Edward looked away, nervously rubbing his neck. Now he was the one whose face flushed pink.

_I had made Edward Cullen blush! _ My mind reeled with giddy joy.

"Sorry, I'd never seen a girl enjoy eating so much like that before…I mean, I didn't mean to stare or make you feel uncomfortable…Umm, no that's not what I meant…Ugh...Maybe I should just leave. I'm not making you feel any better, just worse." Edward awkwardly rambled.

Then he started to walk over to where his coat was. All of a sudden, I started to panic because I didn't want for him to leave just yet.

"Wait, Edward, you don't have to go." I called out to him abruptly.

He turned around to look at me. I knew my cheeks were bright red by now. My finger began to nervous play with the itchy hospital sheet. I looked down on my lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Umm…Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Please stay. I mean, I want you to stay." I quietly muttered to him.

I slowly lifted my head and my eyes dared to take a peek at him. Edward stood there with the biggest smile on his face. It was kind of smile that stretched from ear to ear. I was a little stunned that asking him to stay could actually make him this happy. Don't get me wrong, it gave a girl a lot confidence about herself that she could make a gorgeous guy like Edward Cullen smile like that, but now I had to ask myself if I wanted to let myself let loose, or I could just act like this exchange never happened between the two of us. I didn't really know what I wanted anymore, but the strange thing was that I felt my heart flutter a little when I saw him smile at me. The selfish part of me was hoping that that smile was for me only, and that I alone could bring that kind of bright smile to his gorgeous face.

"Okay." He breathlessly spoke as he walked over to sit next to my hospital bed. As he sat down, I don't know what possessed me to do this but I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Edward."

His face lit up again and his eyes glazed over.

"You're welcome, Bella."

His voice was slightly airy and cheerful. He gazed deeply into my eyes and I watched them dance with joy. I think we spent the next twenty minutes talking while munching on croissants and drinking warm apple cider when Dad came into the room. He scrutinized at the two of us, trying to figure out if we were up to no good here alone in my hospital room.

"Dad…"

The tone of my voice warned him to back off, which he did listen to, because his gaze had softened, and he warmly greeted the two of us. I spent the rest of the morning with my dad and Edward, which thankfully they seemed to hit it off really well. Plus, it didn't hurt that Edward was our school's star quarterback, and so was my dad when he went to our school back in the day. They talked about football, the school's chance to make state, and other things that made me drift off into dreamland.

Later that day, I got a chance to visit Ian and see how Kyle was doing. Edward accompanied me, pushing my wheelchair. I protested in using that damn thing, but Edward insisted that I was still a patient should use it, so I couldn't irritate my cut from opening any further. I grudgingly complied but that didn't stop me from giving Edward the stink eye or rolling my eyes at him. He would just laugh it off and had told me that I was being a big baby. I stuck my tongue out at him, which further proved his point and made him laugh even harder at me.

We visited Ian first, and he was doing well considering he bruised two of his ribs. Ethan, Cathy, and his parents were all in the room with him. They all looked expectantly between Edward and me, especially Ian and his parents. They had no clue to who Edward was. I made a quick introduction while blushing furiously. Edward was courteous, yet confident the entire time.

Ethan gave me a look that said, "Somebody made a new _boyfriend,_" while Cathy winked inconspicuously at me. I pretended to be oblivious to their teasing and ignored them.

Edward and I left and went to Kyle's room next. His mom was sitting with him. I couldn't help but to get upset over how bad he looked with all the swelling and black and purple bruises all over his face and body. I felt tears well up in my eyes; upset seeing my friend in this state. Edward held my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I gave him grateful but weak smile. Kyle's mom cried as she hugged me tightly and thanked me for helping her son. Kyle meant the world to her because it was always the two of them, just like me and Charlie.

Kyle's had a pretty hard family life. Like Renee left Charlie and me to selfishly live her life, Kyle's dad left him and his mom for selfish reasons as well. His dad was pretty messed up. He was addicted to hardcore drugs like cocaine and acid and was also a heavy alcoholic. But unlike Renee, who thankfully stayed away from us, Kyle's father would show up from time to time, looking for his mom and to take money from them to feed his addictions. They tried a couple of times to help him by admitting him into rehab centers, and it seemed like it was working. But then Kyle's dad would slip back into old habits and go missing for a long period of time, and then he'd come back all messed up again. But soon his addiction and behavior became very dangerous. That was when things had gotten really bad.

Two years ago, Kyle's dad came back, and his mother grew tired of all his antics, so she refused to let him into the house. She told him that he was never welcomed back there. What she didn't know was he had a few fellow junky friends there with him. Kyle was with us at the time, and he got a call from his mom scared out of her mind, hiding in her bedroom closet. His dad had broken into Kyle's home and was trying to break down his mom's bedroom door to get to her.

We all rushed over to Kyle's house. When we got there, his dad was hitting his mom badly and was about to rape her with all his friends watching and waiting for their turn. Kyle was furious. He pulled his father off of his mom and began beating the crap out of him. It took Ian, Ethan, and Josh to pull him off his dad and hold him back. Dan restrained Kyle's dad down on the ground while Lily and Cathy tended to Kyle's mom. What did I do? I took care of the three losers that were with Kyle's dad. Burnt out junkies fight dirty, but they were easily dealt with. The cops came and took Kyle's father away, and Dad made sure that was the last time we'd ever see or hear from him again.

Kyle's mom told me that Kyle's surgeries went well, and he was expected to make a full recovery. I was happy about that and asked her to tell him that I stopped by, and that I'll try to stop by again Monday after school. She said she'd do that for me, but then she gave Edward a curiously glance. I introduced him to Kyle's mom as a friend, but she could see there was something more going on between us. She had a slight frown on her face, but she quickly covered it up.

Now why would Edward and I possibly being together upset her so much? Well, Kyle and I always suspected that his mom secretly hoped that we would start dating and fall madly in love with each other. She saw me as a good match for her son. I didn't know what encouraged her to think this way in the first place, but I made sure Kyle discouraged his mom from dwelling on something that will never ever happen in this lifetime. Kyle and I were just friends and nothing more. Plus, I wasn't his type because he has always had a thing for redheads. All his past girlfriends and the girls he chased after were mostly redheads.

I said goodbye to her, and Edward rolled me out of the room back to my room. When we got back to my room, the rest of the Cullen clan was there, waiting for our return. They stayed with me until it was time for my release. I have to admit but I had a lot of fun laughing and joking around with all of them. Emmett and Jasper were a riot, and they all told me funny stories about their childhood. They tried to tell me embarrassing stories about Edward when he was little, but Edward got them back with stories of them as well.

The more time I spent with them all, I discovered that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were some of the most genuine and kindest people I've ever met. I was totally wrong to judge them by their reputations alone and for holding that against them all this time. I was learning that you should never jump to conclusions about anyone before you took the time to get to know them first.

Edward was the one who surprised me the most. When I saw him before, I had always seen this arrogant, womanizing jackass, but now I could tell that he was way different from what I had originally thought he would be like. He was sincere, attentive, affectionate, kind, and he was smart too. He wasn't just another pretty boy with an empty head, but he was articulate and witty, which I found to be extremely attractive. He kept up with my wise cracks jokes and smart ass comments. I could still see the cocky son of bitch that was given the title of Player of Forks High, but there was something different about him that I couldn't really put my finger on. I suddenly started seeing him in a different light. I didn't know if it was because of the kiss we shared last night or because I'd gotten to know him a little better.

Anyhow, Edward Cullen seemed to be a good guy, who I could see myself falling hard for. The question was that had I already fallen in love with him, and more importantly, did I really want this to happen? I wasn't sure if I could answer that question just yet.

I left the hospital that night and rested at home. Uncle Aro, Aunt Chelsea, Demetri, Felix and Heidi came over for a "Welcome Home" celebratory dinner in my honor. Demetri and Felix were calling it a "Congratulations Bella! You Beat the Shit out of Five Guys" celebratory dinner instead, which made me laugh so hard that the cut on my stomach started to bleed out again, which wasn't a good thing at all.

But I could tell Uncle Aro, Demetri and Felix were extremely proud of me for what I had done, and I was surprised that they didn't give me a hard time for getting injured and putting a temporary stop in my training for the next two weeks. The doctors said no heavy activities until my cuts have scabbed and fully healed.

When he said this to me and my dad, I let out big groan. I didn't want this to happen. I was just starting to make some progress, but Uncle Aro tried to comfort me by telling that I still had time to train before the tournament. Though, my main concern was over how I didn't want to start from square one again with my training after being out of commission for two weeks.

Felix and Demetri said that they would think of something to train my body while not straining it as it healed. They were also going to take over my classes as I recovered. Demetri was going to teach my little ones because Felix scared the shit out of my poor kids. My kids were afraid of him, and some of them even called him the Boogeyman. Felix would always laugh at this, and he always tried, as often, to scare them by growling and chasing them after class was over. They would all run behind me for protection, and I would scold him for scaring my poor students. However, in all honesty, I could see the soft spot he held for kids and that gave me some hope that he'd settle down when he met the right girl, and then, maybe someday, he will become a great dad.

With Demetri taking over my beginners' class, that left Felix to take over my self defense classes for the next two weeks. In which, I thought all the women, in my class, would gladly thank me for because they would be able to ogle Felix to their heart's content for the next two weeks.

The only plus side to all of this was that I got out of gym for two weeks. I may be a Tae Kwon Do black belt, which makes me agile, fast, and fit, but that didn't automatically mean that I'd like gym and all sport related activities. In fact, I hated gym because most of the time I had to hold myself back from running too fast or using my heighten reflexes and strength from overpowering others in class. I had forced myself to do this or else I would have drawn too much unwanted attention to myself, which was something I definitely didn't want.

Even so, there were times where I would "slip" up. This one time, we were playing volleyball in gym class, and a couple of these malicious cheerleaders were relentlessly making fun of this girl's new haircut and perm. They kept telling her that she looked like a jacked up poodle, and they taunted this poor girl until she started to cry. I was so outraged by this that I decided I wouldn't let them get away with it.

While we were split into groups, I made sure I was got on the same team with the evil bitches for my plan to work. And so, whenever it was my turn to serve, I aimed and spiked the volleyball hard on their heads. From the sound of the impact, it sounded like it would really hurt because I hit them pretty had. They would curse and yell at me, telling me that I sucked and to watch what I was doing. I simply ignored their threats.

_As if I'd be scared of them. Puh-lease, give me a break. _

Anyways I just sheepishly shrugged at them and gave them a fake apology. I watched as the girl, who they had tormented, laugh her head off each time I hit them, along with the rest of the class. It was plainly obvious that I was purposefully targeting, them but those two dumb bitches didn't catch onto this at all. They simply thought I sucked at volleyball. During the game, the victimized girl mouthed "Thank you" to me, and I gave her a small smile and wink as my "You're welcome" gesture. Then we continued to finish our game.

After dinner, the guys cleaned up, and Aunt Chelsea made me go back to my room and rest. I was being spoiled rotten here, and I felt bad. She said that she was just making sure I was getting plenty of rest so that I could fully recover. She pushed me up the stair and into my bedroom. We sat down on my bed, so we could have a little chat together.

"So, that was the Edward we met last night?" she bluntly asked.

_Yeah, way to be subtle, Aunt Chelsea_.

I bit my lip and my cheeks flared up. I nodded my head meekly at her, and she shook her head at me with a delightful smile on her lips.

"He's a very good looking boy, Bella. I now see why you were so concerned about him being so popular with the ladies."

I nodded my head sadly, grimacing as I agree with her. Aunt Chelsea noticed my sad frown.

"Oh, sweetie, you have nothing to worry about, but you know it was pretty suspicious walking in on you two last night."

I jerked my head up quickly. My eye grew wide with shock and chagrin. Aunt Chelsea smiled at my reaction, but then her carefree expression changed into a serious look of concern.

"I don't want to know what it was exactly you two were doing, but I do want to know what exactly is going on between you two. From the looks of it, it seems that the two of you like each other a lot." She pointed out.

I looked down at my hands and sadly shook my head. I felt Aunt Chelsea's finger lift my chin up so that my eyes met hers. She looked at me with so much concern and worry.

"What is it Bella? Please tell me." She tried to coax out what was bothering me.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm so confused right now, Aunt Chelsea. I have no clue what I'm doing here. Whenever I'm around him, it feels like my heart's beating a thousand times a minute, and I get all weird and tingly and nervous. Oh, I can't even breathe sometimes. I mean. I lose myself and any control I have whenever I'm around him. I mean, yes, I am attracted to him. You've seen him…he's looks like a gorgeous Greek god for heaven's sake, but what the heck would he want with me. I mean I'm not even his type. He usually goes for the slutty, leggy, big breasted, scantily-clad girls, but I'm nothing like that. I'm just a plain old, brown-hair tomboy. I mean is he playing some sort of a sick joke on me or something because there is just no way a guy like that would be interested in a girl like me." I ranted, as fat tears well up in my eyes.

I hastily wiped them away with my arm like a little kid. Aunt Chelsea rubbed my good arm sympathetically as I continued my little tantrum.

"I just don't understand. We come from two completely different worlds, Aunt Chelsea. He's suave, rich, and popular. He's Edward freaking Cullen, the king of our school and the one guy who all the other guys want to be like and all the girls want to be with. And I'm…well I'm just Bella Swan, the shy, boring loser of Forks High who just so happens to be the police chief's daughter. I just don't know anymore and now this happens. Plus, all this time, I've hated Forks High so much because of all the jerks that parade around like they're better than everyone when they're not. But now I'd gotten to know five of the most popular kids in the school better and they turned out to be some of the nicest people I've ever met. Everything's so messed up and jumbled in my mind right now. I thought I had everything figured out, but now I'm left with more questions than before, and it's all so frustrating, Aunt Chelsea."

I cried into her shoulder. Aunt Chelsea wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her while I cried. After awhile I calmed down, and she looked lovingly into my eyes, but she had the all know look in them as well.

"Bella, you know I hate it when you put yourself down like that. I wish you could see how truly wonderful and beautiful you really are. I definitely can see why Edward is so enamored with you like he is, and I wish that you can see this for yourself too." She pulled away from me to look me in the eye. "Bella, I may not know any of the girls that go to your school, but what I do know is that you are different from most girls your age because you offer something that they could never offer even if they wanted to. You, Bella, have a dazzling character, confidence, and integrity that make you shine brightly and wonderfully. It sets you apart and makes you different but in a good way, Bella. I see this every time I look at you, and I know everyone else sees it too." She smiled warmly and affectionately at me. I snuggle further into her warmth embrace. She motherly pets my hair.

"I also know how much you despise the kids at your school, but do you really have good reason to? I know you don't like it there because all your best friends go to Port Angeles High, but have you ever really given the kids at your school a chance to get to know you, I mean the real you." She looks into my eyes and I shake my head side to side. Her eyes crinkle with the laugh lines from her smile.

"I thought so. Bella, I'm happy that you're finally making some friends from your schools. From what you're telling me the Cullen boys and their girlfriends seem like good kids. And maybe you were too busy holding onto your prejudices to ever give them a chance before, but now you're given the opportunity to get to know them better. It is true that there are the "vapid jerks", your words not mine, at your school, but what makes you think there aren't any at Port Angeles High. It's all in how you perceive things and your attitude towards them. You prefer Port Angeles over Forks because you have good ties at Port Angeles with Lily, Ethan and the rest of your friends. You should give the students at Forks High a chance too before it's too late. You may never know but you could make some wonderful memories there as well."

She winked playfully at me and kissed the top of my head. She tucked me into my bed and walked to the door.

"Think it over, Bella. I know you're a smart girl and you'll figure it all out. But remember what I told you, you never know who or what the good Lord sends your way. Sometimes they will hurt you and try to bring you down, but other times, they build us up and make us stronger. I wish you will give your new friends from your school a chance, especially Edward. You just never know, Bella." She switched off the lights.

"Good night, my little one."

"Good night, Aunt Chelsea." She blew me a kiss and closed my door behind her.

I spent the rest of that night and Sunday contemplating over what Aunt Chelsea and I talked about. And the conclusion I came up with was that I was right and wrong about Forks High. I was right in that I still hate the vapid, evil, shallow pea-brain sheep at the school like Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali and the rest of the Bimbo Brigade. However, I was wrong in believing that everyone was like this but that were actually good people at this school as well like Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

The only thing that was still unsure of was my decision concerning Edward. I knew I was definitely attracted to him, and he definitely affected my body, but I couldn't say that this was only physically lust I had for him, but could there be something more? I wanted him badly, but I didn't only want him physically. I wanted him for his mind and heart as well. I craved to know more about him, his likes, and dislikes. I wished to know more about his dreams, goals, and what he thought about when it came to his future.

Another concern about Edward was his past concerning other women and his philandering ways. There was a saying, "Once a player, always a player," so now did this quote apply to Edward? What I was trying to determine was if I did embark on a relationship with him, will he give up his womanizing ways for me? Would he stay faithful to me while we're together or would his old ways get the best of him? Will he eventually cheats on me with another girl later on after he has grown tired of being with me, thus he'd leave me to move onto the next new girl.

What if I couldn't satisfy him or keep his attention and affection? I have so little experience when I came to boys and sex, and I really had nothing great to offer to him that I was sure he could find with someone else who was more qualified and experienced.

The question I really have to ask myself is do I trust Edward with my heart and believe in him enough that he wouldn't betray me and break me.

What was even bothering any further was the fact that I was being so paranoid over a high school fling. I knew I was being ridiculous in fretting over something so insignificant because most high school relationships usually didn't even last past graduation. Even if they did, it was rare for them to past the first year of college.

Trust me when I say that I've heard it all, but that was exactly why I seriously thought about waiting to have my first real romantic relationship until I was in college. I thought this would automatically happen to me anyways because there weren't any guys here in high school that even came close to catching my interest to start something with, but that was until I met Edward.

Now I didn't understand relationships at all. I knew of the two typical reasons to why people break up. First, it happened when both individuals fall out of love with each other and mutually terminate their relationship. The second reason was when one of them stopped loving the other and ended up dumping and leaving their partner with a broken heart and a bitter feeling of unrequited love. Now I didn't want my first real relationship to end like the latter. I absolutely didn't want to get my heart broken by man whore who didn't give a shit about me, so he'd end up leaving me for next short skirt that came along. Shit! I will leave him before he could even do that to me first. Or better yet, I don't think I want to even give him the option to do that me in the first place at all.

The bottom line to all this was I was truly afraid of entering into anything with Edward because I couldn't predict what would happen if I fell in love with him, but he didn't. I didn't know how I would deal with my first broken heart.

Now this led to another question. Now if I gave into my fear and had decided that I didn't want to pursue anything with him, then could I possible stay away from Edward Cullen, even after what happen this weekend? I didn't even know the answer to that question myself, nor did I really trust myself to find out. I had no clue in what the hell I was going to do about this.

I spent rest of my weekend trying to convince myself that Edward. Out of self-preservation, I'd figured that what we had shared together was merely an intimate moment that was now in the past.

Yeah, it was all in the past! But then I started to remember that so-called intimate moment. I remember all the feelings and sensations I felt at that very moment, but more importantly, I recalled how good it felt. Then I asked myself whether that moment Edward and me share together was really us just getting lost in a passionate kiss with some lust filled groping or was there more meaning behind it. I struggled with this question all day and night. In the end, I was left feeling even more confused and upset with myself for not being able to figure out the answers to my questions.

So now here I stood in bathroom, trying to clean my wounds and get ready for school.

_Oh God, I have to go to school soon. I don't want to go to school right now! Do I have to go to school? God, I hate school!_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw me: frizzy brown hair, dull brown eyes, small nose, chapped lips, okay boobs, a cut up stomach and stubby arm and legs.

_I mean, who the hell would find this attractive? I think Aunt Chelsea needs to get her eyes checked because I definitely don't see any remotely beautiful about me._ _Pssh…Whatever…_

"Just because you made friends with the most popular kids in school doesn't mean shit. You're still Isabella Swan, loser at the wonderful Forks High." I grumbled to my reflection, reminding myself that nothing's changed and it'll never change for me. I sighed.

_Why the hell am I so pessimistic and depressing all of a sudden? Ugh, whatever…Let's go and get dressed for school._

I got dressed in low ride jeans and a loose baggy beige T-shirt because my cut was just above my belly button and I was afraid my clothes would rub against and ruin the bandage covering my wound. I put on a grey knitted cardigan Heidi bought me for Christmas. It would definitely keep me warm and hide the bandage on my arm. With my black flats, I looked hobo chic! Oh the joys of being me.

I carefully climbed down the stairs. My stomach still felt a little tender whenever my belly jiggled as I walked fast or ran. It stung like a paper cut, and it was annoying the hell out of me. I hated being hurt. I grabbed a bowl, cereal and milk and sat down for breakfast. Dad offered to call me in sick today, but I decided to go to school.

Now I was kind of regretting not taking him up on his offer. Oh well…too late now.

I finished my cereal and put my dirty bowl in the sink. I grabbed my keys off the counter along with my backpack and headed out the door. After I closed and locked the front door, I turned around and saw something I never thought would ever happen. Parked in my driveway was Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. Edward got out of his car and greeted me with a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning, Bella. And how are you feeling this morning?"

I stood there gaping at him speechless, still shocked by all of this. My mind was racing with thought after thought. I still wasn't sure of what I felt towards him or if I even wanted to be with him. Was this really happening to me? I remain on my front porch frozen like a statue. I didn't move a muscle.

Edward chuckled at me as he briskly walked right up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me into close embrace. I didn't know what to do next or how to react to this. All I did was blink my wide eyes blankly while looking straight at him with my hands firmly on his forearms.

"Good morning, Bella."

Edward's face was really close to mine. I could smell his minty fresh breath. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled good, he always smelled good. I opened my eyes to see his eyes darting back and forth from my eyes to my mouth and then back to my eyes. He inched closer until his lips captured mine. He was careful not to press my body hard into his, but he held onto me tightly.

As we kissed, all the pent up frustration and confused thoughts I had floating in my mind started to disappear, and I was left in a hazy fog where only Edward and I existed. All my worries and doubts about him and the possibility of a relationship basically disappeared and got lost in the fog. We finally broke apart because our lungs were burning for some air.

"Hi." I breathed as I panted for fresh air. Edward gave me his heart stopping smile.

"Hi, are you ready to go?"

I looked at him bewildered by his question.

"Where are we going?" I asked dreamfully.

Edward laughed at my question.

"To school, silly girl." He kissed the tip of my nose.

_When the hell did we get all lovey-dovey with the PDA?_

I looked at him incredulously. I asked, "Why would I go to school with you?"

Edward's face fell from my question, and he let go of me. I realized that I was being a bitch and that what I had said must have hurt his feelings. I felt guilty because I didn't want to be rude and meant hurt his feelings with my verbal diarrhea, but I was so lost and confuse that it just came out like that. I better apologize quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was I didn't know we were going to school together." I apologized.

Edward looked at me for a second and his face lifted a bit, and he smiled at me again.

"Well, I figured you'd need a ride to school with your injuries and all. Plus, I-wanted-to-spend-some-time-alone-with-you-so-I-can-talk-to-you-about-some-things." He jumbled up the latter part of the sentence, so I couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand the last part." I scrunched up my nose and tilted my ear towards him to hear him better.

Edward cleared his throat. "What I said was I wanted to spend some time alone with you so I could talk to you about some things."

I nodded my head at him.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I looked at him, and he nervously glanced at his feet.

"Can we go in and talk about this? I feel strange doing this in front of your house."

I nodded my head thinking the same thing about the two of us standing in my front porch where all my neighbors can watch and see our every move. I quickly turned around and unlocked the front door. I opened it and motioned Edward to follow me inside. We walked into my living room, and Edward sat down on the couch. I closed the front door and sat down on the other end of the couch next to him.

Then I realized two things at that very moment. One, Edward Cullen was in my house and sitting on my couch. And two, we were all alone in the house with no one to walk in on us and interrupt us. This might've been a big mistake or lack of judgment on my part.

_Oh, God, please help me now!_

**

* * *

A/N: Please Review and Respond. ^-^**

**This is not a cliffy ending…I hope! I ended it here because I wanted to save the dialogue for the next chapter. Next up will be the talk and Bella's first day back in school since the fight. I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**And I wanted to clarify is that Edward and Bella in my story are not "officially" together just yet. I know it's taking forever but hey we're making some progress aren't we? They did have a really hot make out session in her hospital bed and so sweet fluffy moments in this chapter, but that doesn't mean they're both in the "I love you…As I love you, too" stage yet. Yeah, it's true that they did have that hot make out session last chapter and there are some fluffy moments in the beginning of chapter but those were just Bella loosing herself in the heat of the moment and Edward has this affect on her where it make her throw caution to the wind. Plus she's starting to warm up to the idea of liking Edward. **

**Edward, on the other hand, is pretty clear on how he feels towards Bella but as always in Bella-fashion, Bella isn't. She needs some persuasion from him in order to convince her that she was wrong about Edward and for her to build up her trust in him. Remember, Edward may have just started to notice Bella and immediately sees her as his perfect match but Bella's seen three years worth of Edward's man-whoring ways and she's a pretty smart girl and guards her heart well. She knows better than to dive into something without thinking about it first but that also is her problem too. She tends to over thinks things. I know it's the total opposite of the original book characters, where Bella is the I act before I think kind of person and Edward tends to over thinks things too much. Remember most of my characters are OOC in this story. I hope that clears up some confusion you may have.**

**Thanks! ^-^**


	18. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eighteen: We Need To Talk…**

Edward was only about two feet away from me on the couch, but I could feel and had noticed everything he did: every movement he made, his breathing…just everything.

I nervously sat in my spot on the couch, trying not to move or jerk my body too quickly. My stomach was still sore, and it hurt when I made sudden movements, but the silence was making me feel really antsy. I could feel the nervous tension build up in the room, and it made my body tense and rigid, which irritated my cut even more.

"Edward, would you…"

"Bella, I…"

We both spoke at the same time. Strangely enough it seemed to break the tension between us and made us both laugh out loud. He motion for me to speak first. So I did.

"Edward, would you like something to drink? We have juice, Coke, water, or tea…the list goes on." I awkwardly smiled, trying to play the gracious hostess. Edward shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering." He paused and looked away from me for a second and then looked back at me again.

"Bella, can we talk?" He looked at me so seriously.

I froze and just stared at him with big eyes and nodded my head silently. Edward saw the fear in my eyes and moved closer to me to take my hand in his. I must have panicked even more because he started tracing pattern with his thumb on the back of my hand, trying to soothe and relax my tension away. I didn't know if it helped me much, but he must've thought it did and continued to talk.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about what happen between us these past couple weeks." He tried to gage my reaction to see if I was up to talk about it. I blinked mindlessly at him. He let out a sigh and continued. "I know you're uncomfortable talking about this, but I think we need to address whatever's going on between us." Again, I said nothing but just blinked my eyes still shocked as hell to what was happening.

"Bella, I want you to know that I think you're great…"

_Okay this can't be good._

"…and I want to know that after our first kiss, I couldn't get you out of my mind."

_Umm…he sounds like he's breaking up with me. Since when were we ever going out?_

"I think you're really special…"

_Okay, I know where this is going. Oh, God, he's trying to reject me because, of course, Edward Cullen would never be interested in little old' me._ _I better put a stop to this before he makes a bigger fool of me than I am._

"Edward." I cut him off. "I know what you're trying to say and you don't have to say it. I want you to know that I understand where you're coming from, and you don't have to explain yourself to me. If it makes you more comfortable, we'll just leave it all in the past and move on because I don't want to make things more awkward between us. I thought maybe..." I scoffed at the irony of us maybe being friends or more even but then realized it was just wishful thinking. "…you know what? Never mind what I thought, I guess I'm just being stupid."

I tried to slip my hand out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go of it. I glanced up to see he face but instead of looking relieved, Edward cringed from what I was saying. There was hurt and pain in his eyes. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows together, slightly confused by his reaction.

"Bella, what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?"

_Wh-what?_ I was taken aback by what he just asked me.

"Wh-huh? Wait, I thought you were trying to… Wait-What? No, I was just trying to save you the trouble of turning me away without hurting my feelings. I mean, I thought you were trying to tell that you didn't want me and wanted to…" I stopped talking because I saw the anger shot up in his eyes.

"Didn't want you! Where hell did you get the idea I didn't want you? Of course, I want you. Hell, you're all I wanted for the past couple weeks!" he shouted.

I looked incredulously at him. Yeah right, if he wanted me so badly, he had a funny way of showing it_. _ I laughed out loud at this. Edward had an irritated look on his face.

"What the hell so funny?" he barked.

This made me laugh even harder, so much that my cut started to throb, which made me wince in pain. Edward reached out to cradle me as I cringed in pain, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Edward, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I advised him. Then I felt his body tense up with anger again.

"The hell I do because, God damn it, I want to, Bella! I never care about anyone else besides my family before. Jesus, why the hell do you have to be so difficult and push me away when I'm trying to help you?" he yelled, which got me upset.

"What the fuck! I'm being difficult? Edward, when you say you fucking care about me and want to be with me and then go suck fuck with one of your Barbie wannabes, what the hell does that tell me? If you care about me so much, you sure have a funny way of showing it. Edward, what the hell do you honestly want me to think here? I mean, for three fucking years since you came to Forks, I was nobody to you. You never looked at me, spoke to me, or even fucking acknowledged that I existed. And you honestly think that now just because you think I'm simply some piece of ass that you can tap and that you finally pay some attention to me that it will make me jump up and down with joy or make me happy? Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't do that shit because I don't give a damn who the fuck you are. I am not like one of those slutty little bimbos that you bed easily," I shouted back at him.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT! THAT'S WHY YOU FUCKING MEAN SO MUCH MORE TO ME!" He cried out at me.

I jumped back and automatically brought my arms up in a defensive stance, out of habit. Edward let out a defeated sigh and shook his head down solemnly.

"Don't you think I know that, Bella? Never once in my whole life have I ever met someone like you that shook me up like this. I never had to work so hard to gain someone's attention before. Before you came along, I was fucking happy with the way things were in my life because everything fell into my lap effortlessly but then you came and mess that shit up! You drove me insane because you baffle me. You are like this walking contradiction or enigma that I can't figure out. And the more I try to understand you, the more questions and mystery I find around you and it frustrates me to no end and I just want to give up. But then again, I don't want give up because I now know that I'm hooked on you. You fascinate me, Bella and I find myself hopelessly drawn in by you."

I relaxed my arms and just stared at him. Normally, I would be offended by what he said to me and doubt his words, but, instead, they captivated me. No one has ever told me that I was a mystery to them or that they were fascinated by me. I always thought that I was boring and obvious like an open book that everyone could read because all my thoughts and emotions were always clearly written on my face. But Edward saw me as an enigma and that's why he was so drawn to me. What do I say to that?

"Edward, I …" I tried to speak, but he lifted his head up, and I stopped when I looked into his sad eyes.

I felt guilty for the harsh things I said to him earlier, but it was the truth. I really didn't know how to trust him with my heart. I took a deep breath and reached over to hold his hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, but what I was being honest. I don't know if I can trust you with my heart just yet. I've never been with anyone before, and I don't know if I can give you my heart without questioning whether you'll crush it or not. Edward, we're so different. To tell you the truth, I hated Forks High with all my heart. I don't fit in there. I never have, and I believe I never will. I have nothing to lose there. But you, on the other hand, have everything to lose because you are an institution at that school. Everyone worships you and adores you. I honestly don't think that I would fit into that world, nor do I think that I want to."

Edward looked at me with so much panic in his eyes. He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of me. My eyes astonished, grew wide and stared into his pleading eyes.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I don't give a damn about what the idiots at school will think about you, me, and us. All I know is that my family already loves and adores you, probably more than they do with me. That's all that matters to me when it comes to other people. But now all I really care about is what you think about us and whether you want there to be an 'us'. Bella, I want you to know that you fit into my world. You're the missing piece that makes me feel complete. I know what I've done in the past is shady, and I sorry for hurting you. I know it will be difficult for you to trust me but please know that I want to try and work things out with you, to be with you. Please give me a chance and don't give up on us before we even got a chance to start." He pleaded.

He was fucking begging me to give him a chance. Edward fucking Cullen was begging me to give him a chance. I must have been dreaming or something because this was unreal.

My heart broke seeing such a strong confident guy down on broken and on his knees before me. I put my hands on his shoulders and asked him to get up and sit next to me. Edward sat tentatively next to me but still facing me. His eyes had a gleam of hope in them.

"Fine, can we start off slow then? We can try to be friends first, and then we'll see." I saw a genuine smile form on his lips. His gloomy eyes lit up with hope. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"Friends?" he asked cheekily.

Edward looked so happy. He mumbled something under his breath but I could make out what he said exactly.

I looked at the clock and saw that we had twenty minutes before the first bell rang. I got up and glanced down at Edward looking up at me from his perch on the couch.

"What are you doing just sitting there? We're going to be late for school if we doing get a move on."

Edward smiled his sexy crooked smile that almost made my knees give out. How the hell was I suppose to be friends with a guy that could undo me with just his smile alone. I was setting myself up for so much trouble, but I didn't even want to think about it now.

He got up and we both walked out the door. I started to walk in the direction to my car, but then I felt Edward's hand stop me. He took my hand in his and dragged me away from my car towards his Volvo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" My voice went an octave higher as I yelled at him to explain his actions.

"Well, _friend_, I thought that as the first act of our newfound friendship, I would take us to school. Beside I think I can get us there faster and early enough before the bell rings."

He smirked at me. I huffed and puffed as he dragged me to the passenger side door, opened it and gently stuffed me inside. I didn't want him to know this but in my heart, it was pounding away like a jack hammer. I was really ecstatic that he wanted to take me to school with him but he will never found out.

He did get us to school ten minutes before the first bell rang. The boy drove like a maniac down the highway to school. I had to remind myself to ask Dad how many speeding tickets he's given to Edward because lead foot wasn't enough to call his driving that. An iron anvil with no knowledge of how to use the brake was more like it. I thought I was going to have a heart attack and that you would have to peel me off the seat with the way I buried myself into it, scared for my life.

Edward laughed at my frighten posture and told me that I was being silly. I gave him my best stink eye glare, which made him laugh even harder. When we both finally got out of the car and walked out into the parking lot, everyone was stood where they were and stared blankly at us like we were fucking aliens or some shit like that.

I felt a little uncomfortable having people watch and stare strangely at me and then Edward, as I went to close my door. Edward walked next to me as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I nudged his side and tilted my head to him.

"You know everybody's staring at you."

Edward gave a cocky smile and his eyes shifted around the parking lot. People walked by us, crossed our path, and cleared the way for us while they stared and gaped openly at us. Edward found this amusing to no end. He smiled and nodded.

"No, that guy…he just looked at me." He whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and shook my head. I looked at him with a scoffing smile at his cockiness. He was Edward fucking Cullen, but there was something different about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but before I could even ponder any further about it, we were greeting by his brothers and their girlfriends.

We walked in the school together, straight to our lockers. Everyone was still staring at us, but I didn't feel as uneasy as I did before. As we walked our separate ways to class, I could smell something different in the air. There was a smell of change that signified that my life was going to be different from this point on. I knew it was because of Edward Cullen. Nevertheless, I didn't know if I would come to regret agreeing to become friends with him, or I'd simply think it was the best decision I made. The future was unclear, and I had no idea what was in store for me. The only thing for me to do was that I'd simply have to wait and see. This was going to test my patience, which was something I lacked sorely of.

I just hoped that it would be the latter and that I would ultimately have no regrets about this. One could hope now, couldn't she?

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**

**Haha! I took the parking lot scene from the movie. I always get goose-bumps whenever I see that scene. I love it. Sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it up to you Thursday with an Edward's POV chapter! Yay! See you then!**

**Thanks!**


	19. Being Friends With Bella Swan

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support! They always bring a smile to my face. Thank you! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Being Friends with Bella Swan**

_EPOV_

Isabella Swan…scratch that, she preferred to be called Bella Swan.

God, I just couldn't get enough of this girl. There was just something about her that set her apart from all the other girls out there.

I sat patiently in my car, outside her house, waiting for her to come out to go to school. I planned on surprising her by taking her to school myself. That would have given me some time to spend alone with her so we could talk some things over.

I still didn't know where exactly I stood with her or with us. Was there even an "us"?

I assumed so because after that kiss we shared at the hospital…Umph! Just thinking about that kiss made my dick twitch. I knew that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her, but the thing I couldn't figure out was "Does she like me enough to want to be with me?" Now that I was something I wasn't too sure of.

She kept throwing me mixed signals, and they'd totally mess with me, leaving me unsure of anything about how she really felt about me. She'd say one thing to me, but then she'd do the complete opposite. Hence, plugging me into a downward spiral of confusion and despair, but the twisted part was I'd ultimately wind up wanting her even more. Was she doing this shit on purpose? Was she just being a tease? Honestly, I didn't really think she was, but you'd never know with women.

Nevertheless, I didn't know what it was about her, but I just couldn't read her clearly. When I actually did, it was totally off. And, boy, I was always wrong when it came to Bella Swan because she reacted and answered to things completely differently than any other person I'd ever known or come across with. She completely baffled me and drove me to the brink of insanity. Sometimes, I wished that there was some sort of manual that would help me decode the mystery that was Bella.

On second thought, I didn't want one really because it was this aspect of Bella's aura that attracted me to her even more. She was so different, and she kept me on my toes. This was one of the many things that I actually like that a lot about her.

I heard the front door open and saw Bella rushing out the door in hurry to get to school. What was she rushing for? School didn't start for another thirty-five minutes.

She stopped in her track as soon as she saw my car. I had gotten out of my car to say hello, but she didn't answer back. Bella only gaped at me openly in disbelief. In a strange way, it was actually quite charming. Her body was frozen, stunned to see me, but her eyes told me a different story. It was like she was deep in thought, trying to figure out something.

Her lovely blush gracing her cheeks made me lightly laugh at her because I assumed me to no end. Even thought her body was frozen solid, the small subtle things like her blush often clued me into the fact that she might truly be happy to see me, so I took the initiative. I walked right up to her and wrapped my arms around her petite frame. Her pretty doe eyes blinked wildly up at me, and I swore that I could look into her pretty brown eyes all day long.

"Good morning, Bella." I breathed in her scent.

_Hmm…strawberries and…freesias? Yes definitely freesias. _

Ironically, Bella smelled like home to me. Mom always planted lots of freesia bulbs in her garden along with her rose bushes every spring. The backyard would smell like the sweet fragrant of freesias and roses every year.

I watched her eyes glaze over, and she fluttered them close as she took a deep breath. She opened her pretty brown eyes and looked straight into mine. My eyes traced her perfect face: big brown eyes, cute button nose, her lovely rosy cheeks, and her plump red lips. I was entranced by her beauty, and her lips called to me. I had to kiss her again because I missed her taste and had to go without it for the entire day yesterday. So I kissed her and tried to hold her as gently as possible without irritating her wounds.

Our kiss was fiery and intense. My whole body lit on fire, and I knew she felt the same way because words could not describe how good her lips and body felt as they were moving with me. That kiss told me she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I didn't want to pull away from her, but I could no longer ignore the fact that my lungs burned for air. We pulled apart panting hard, and our chest heaving manically for fresh air.

"Hi." Her voice was light and airy.

I smiled warmly down at her. She looked a little woozy and dazed by our kiss.

"Hi, are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" She looked confused at me that I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"To school, silly girl." I kissed the tip of her nose, which made her glare at me.

"Why would I go to school with you?" she replied tersely.

_Wait, she didn't want to go to school with me? See what I was telling you before…walking contradiction. One minute she's kissing me like she wants me and then she goes around and talks like she doesn't want to be in the same room as me._

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was I didn't know we were going to school together," she asked for my forgiveness.

Her eyes looked at me remorsefully, and I took comfort with the hope that she did, in fact, like me, and I was simply over thinking things again.

"Well, I figured you'd need a ride to school with your injuries and all. Plus I wanted to spend some time with you before school so we can talk," I said really quickly.

I didn't know why I was nervous, but I mumbled the last part of the sentence. It was weird because she made me so nervous in that I couldn't figure whether she would turn me away or not.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand the last part." She tilted her head to hear me clearly.

I cleared my throat and asked her if I could talk to her for a second before school. My heart rejoiced when I saw her nod her head ,but I shuffled my feet when she asked what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Can we go in and talk about this? I feel strange doing this in front of your house."

She nodded her head at me again and unlocked her front door. She invited me in, but I felt a little out of place and anxious, standing there in the middle of her foyer. I had realized that I was standing in the police chief's house. I was definitely in unknown territory right now and could be put under enemy fire at any moment.

We walked into her living room, and I took a seat down on the couch. However, I still could relax and ease my tension from my shoulders. Bella sat down on the other side of the couch, away from me, and started to fidget anxiously with her hands. This was new to me as well. Normally girls would immediately jump me with an impromptu make out session, and we'd take advantage of an empty house to fool around without fear of getting caught. However, Bella kept her distance from me, thus making the tension in the room escalate to the point where you could cut it with a butter knife.

Trying to break the awkward silence, we both spoke at the same time.

"Edward, would you…" she stumbled with her question.

"Bella, I…" I spoke out of exasperation.

We looked at each other and laughed out loud together. I gestured for her to speak first.

"Edward, would you like something to drink? We have juice, Coke, water, or tea…the list goes on." I shook my head no and smiled at her. She was so thoughtful and kind, trying to take care of me and make me feel comfortable even though she wasn't.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering." I replied with a nervous twitch in my throat.

_Okay, you can do this, man. Just tell her how you feel and ask her out. Come on, you're Edward Cullen. There's no way she can turn you away. _

I felt energized after my little pep talk to myself.

"Bella, can we talk?"

She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. Fear and panic filled her innocent eyes. I tried to comfort her by sitting closer to her and taking her small hands into mine. I couldn't help but to notice how perfectly well they fit in mine.

_God, I can sound like such a pansy sometimes._

I gently rubbed my thumb over her knuckles; I definitely felt the electricity that tingled through my fingertips.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about what happen between us these past couple weeks." I looked at her for an okay to keep talking and she didn't flinch or say no so I continued. Her brown eyes blinked at me. "I know you're uncomfortable talking about this, but I think we need to address whatever is going on between us. Bella, I want you to know that I think you're great and I want you to know that after our first kiss, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I think you're really special…"

She let out a sigh and interrupted my little speech. "Edward, I know what you're trying to say and you don't have to say it. I want you to know that I understand where you're coming from and you don't have to explain yourself to me."

_Wait, what the hell she is talking about?_

"If it makes you more comfortable, we'll just leave it all in the past and move on because I don't want to make things more awkward between us. I thought maybe..." She scoffed indignantly. "You know what. Never mind what I thought, I guess I'm just being stupid."

_She was rejecting me…Bella doesn't have feelings for me. _I felt my heart pummel down to the depths of my stomach.

"Bella, what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?" I asked in unease.

She looked dumbfounded at me.

"Wh-huh? Wait, I thought you were trying to… Wait-What? No, I was just trying to save you the trouble of turning me away without hurting my feelings. I mean I thought you were trying to tell that you didn't want me and wanted to…"

_What the fuck!_ She had thought I didn't want her!

"Didn't want you? Where hell did you get the idea I didn't want you? Of course, I want you. Hell you're all I wanted for the past couple weeks!" I yelled loudly.

I couldn't ignore the incredulous look she gave me, and then she proceeded to laugh out loud at me, which pissed me off a little.

"What the hell so funny?" I asked her with an edge in my voice.

Bella merely laughed out harder to the point that she winced in pain. I moved in closer to hold her, but she pushed away my arm from her.

"Edward, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

_Not worry about her? How can I not worry about her when she a walking accident waiting to happen! _ I was growing tired of this independent act that she tried to brush me off with.

"The hell I do because God damn it, I want to, Bella! I never care about anyone else besides my family before. Jesus, why the hell do you have to be so difficult and push me away when I'm trying to help you?"

I couldn't hold back my anger any longer. I was so frustrated with her. God damn it! She needed me but just couldn't see it yet. I was determined to make her see that I will protect her whether she wanted it or not! Her eyes flared up with anger.

"What the fuck! I'm being difficult? Edward, when you say you fucking care about me and want to be with me and then go suck face and all but fuck with one of your Barbie wannabes right in front of me, what the hell does that tell me? If you care about me so much, you have a funny way of showing it. Edward, what the hell do you honestly want me to think here? I mean for three fucking years I was nobody to you. You never looked at me, spoke to me, or even fucking acknowledged that I existed. And you honestly think that now just because you think I'm simply some piece of ass that you can tap and you fucking pay some attention to me that it will make me jump up and down with joy or make me happy? Sorry to disappoint you but I won't do that shit because I don't give a damn who the fuck you are. I am not like one of those slutty little bimbos that you bed easily."

I didn't know what happen exactly, but the last thing she said had just set something off within me. All the frustration and aggravation I had pent up inside of me simply exploded on her.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT! THAT'S WHY YOU FUCKING MEAN SO MUCH MORE TO ME!" I screamed.

Bella jumped away from me and got into a protective stance. I realized that I just how loudly and forcefully I had yelled at her and hung my head in shame. I was messing this up badly.

"Don't you think I know that, Bella? Never once in my whole life have I ever met someone like you that shook me up like this. I never had to work so hard to gain someone's attention before. Before you came along, I was fucking happy with the way things were in my life because everything fell into my lap effortlessly but then you came and mess that shit up! You drove me insane because you baffle me. You are like this walking contradiction or enigma that I can't figure out. And the more I try to understand you, the more questions and mystery I find around you and it frustrates me to no end and I just want to give up. But then again, I don't want give up because I now know that I'm hooked on you. You fascinate me, Bella and I find myself hopelessly drawn in by you." I poured out my heart to her and anxiously waited for her to say something.

"Edward, I –" Her voice was timid and soft. I looked up at her and saw guilt and sorrow in her pretty brown eyes. She took a deep breath and reached over to hold my hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you but what I said was the truth. I don't know if I can trust you with my heart just yet. I've never been with anyone before and I don't know if I can give you my heart without questioning whether you'll crush it or not. Edward, we're so different. To tell you the truth, I hate Forks High with all my heart. I don't fit in there. I never have and I believe I never will. I have nothing to lose there. But you, on the other hand, have everything to lose because you are an institution at that school. Everyone worships you and adores you. I honestly don't think that I would fit into your world nor do I want to."

_She doesn't belong with me. How could she think that? Of course she belongs with me._

I got down on my knees before her and started to plead with her trying to convince her that she was wrong and give us a chance.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I don't give a damn about what the idiots at school will think about you, me and us. All I know is that my family already loves and adores you, probably more than they do with me. That's all that matters to me when it comes to other people. But now all I really care about is what you think about us and whether you want there to be an 'us'. Bella, I want you to know that you fit into my world. You're the missing piece that makes me feel complete. I know what I've done in the past is shady and I sorry for hurting you. I know it will be difficult for you to trust me but please know that I want to try and work things out with you, to be with you. Please give me a chance and don't give up on us before we even got a chance to start."

Her eyes soften and looked at gently at me. She placed her soft hands on my shoulder and asked me to sit back on the couch with her and I did.

"Fine, can we start off slow then? We can try to be friends first and then we'll see," she offered.

_Friends? She wanted to move slowly and start out as friends? I can do that…Yeah, I can do that._

I couldn't help the gleeful smile on my face because she had decided to give me a chance. I was sure as hell will not mess this up. My smile grew wider as I saw her smile brightly back at me.

"Friends…for now." I said quietly to myself.

_We'll just wait and see. I'll be the best friend you will ever have and then something more later on. I promise you that, Bella._

She looked at me because she couldn't hear the last part of my sentence. I coyly smiled at her, and she looked at the clock and saw that we had twenty minutes before the first bell rang. She stood up and gave me a subtle yet sexy look that gave me another semi.

_Down boy! You're just friends remember!_

"What are you doing just sitting there? We're going to be late for school if we doing get a move on," she called out and jerked her head at me to follow her.

I beamed brightly up at her and got up to follow her out the door. I couldn't help notice her eyes glaze over a little when I smiled at her_. _

_Oh yeah! There was hope for me just yet._

When we were out the door, she started to walk over to her car but my hand stop her and I slowly moved her toward my car. Oh, no, no, no. I was taking her to school with me if it was the last thing I do.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She was angry at me. It was cute how she tried to argue with me and fight me on this.

"Well, _friend_, I thought that as the first act of our newfound friendship, I would take us to school. Beside I think I can get us there faster and early enough before the bell rings."

I couldn't help but smile as she helplessly fought me but let me take her in my car. She had the spirit of a fierce tiger but right now she was like a cute, angry little kitten. Don't get me wrong but I knew she wanted to go to school together because she didn't want to, she could've easily kick my ass and got into her own car. But she didn't, which was a good sign for me.

The drive to school was hilarious. She looked like she was going to freak out as I drove to school. I admit that I tend to speed a little. Ah, who was I kidding? I get pulled over more times than anyone in this town. I'm on a first name basis with most of the police officers in Forks, but I usually always managed to weasel my way out of a speeding ticket. Thank you very much!

When I laughed openly at her and told her she was being silly, she gave me such a look that made me crack up even more at her. She can be so cute and funny and I loved how she wasn't afraid to tell me what she really thought of me.

When we both got out of the car and walked out into the parking lot, everyone was stood and watched us. It pissed me off how the guys tended to eye up Bella like she was a piece of ass they like to sink their teeth into but she was mine and I don't share.

Honestly, I was used to all the looks and stare, but I knew Bella wasn't. She didn't like attention and made it her prerogative to blend into the background at school. She mentioned how she hated our school because of the jerks that went here, and I couldn't agree with her more. I couldn't even stand most of the mindless sheep in this school, but merely put up with them because they were just there. The only people I mostly hung out with were my brothers, Alice, and Rose. I was constantly surrounded by girls because, sadly enough, I only used them all as a means to an ends, if you get my drift.

I moved closer to her as we walked together in the parking lot. Everyone in the parking and in front of the school stood in their place and parted making a path for us. I felt her nudged me in the side and she leaned into me. I couldn't help but smile at her closeness.

"You know everybody's staring at you." She was teasing me. Well, two can play at this game. I looked around and saw some kid gaping at us.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "No, that guy…he just looked at me."

I heard her giggle and shake her head giddily. Her soulful eyes looked at me with a smile that teased me and called me out on my arrogance. She wasn't afraid of my reputation or put off by it. She was so sure of herself and confident, I found that so sexy and attractive about her that I was in awe of her. She was truly an amazing person and I wanted her to be all mine.

She looked at me funny trying to figure me out but we were interrupted by my brothers, Alice, and Rose. They all gave the two of us funny, knowing looks at me but thankfully, Bella didn't notice.

"You guys came to school together?" Jasper cocked at eyebrow at me. I smiled like fool at him.

"Yup and we're going to slow things down and try to be friends first too," I whispered.

Jasper nodded his head impressed that Bella was actually going to me a chance. I beamed proudly at this accomplishment and the prospects it held.

Even now, everybody else were still staring mindlessly at us as we walked into the school together and headed straight to our lockers. Bella didn't seem to mind as much anymore, but I could still see the unease in her body language. I gave her a reassuring look, and we promised to seat together later at lunch, which made my heart soar.

The first four periods flew by quickly. I managed to get to her class to walk to her next class, which was easy to do because I memorized her class schedule earlier when I was in stalker mode last week. But sadly, after fourth period I missed my chance to walk Bella to the cafeteria for lunch because I was corner by Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica when I was walking out of my AP Calculus class.

"Hey, Eddie, we, like, missed you Friday. Why did you, like, leave so early? We, like, wanted to leave with you, like, after Gameworks to show you a good time." Lauren purred at me while tracing her finger over my chest.

I pulled my body out of her reach and wanted to wretch up my breakfast because of her rancid breath. I started to laugh out loud, remember Bella giving her a pack of gum, burning Lauren and humiliating her in front of the entire school.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" Tanya cooed as she pushed Lauren out of her way. She batted her eyelashes at me, attempting to look seductive and alluring, but, to me, it looked like she was having an eye spasm.

I looked back at her with horror and disgust because I could see all the glop and crust on her lashes from her mascara. That was just plain nasty. Plus, I was still angry at the stunt she pulled Friday night when she tried to stop me from aiding Bella in the fight and all the heartless things they had said about her when she was hurt.

"Move out of my way, girls. I'm late for lunch, and I don't have time to deal with you." I rushed my words as I tried to make my escape, but Jessica blocked my exit.

"Where are you going so fast, Eddie? We thought that we can have some fun together before lunch was over." Her voice was low and raspy.

I knew what they were offering, and the old Edward, the "before Bella" Edward, would have gladly whisk them away to have some fun, but now all I could think about was getting to Bella, who was waiting for me in the cafeteria.

What could I say really? Except for I was already whipped by my Bella. The most ironic twist in this situation was that I didn't even get any pussy from her yet. How twisted was that? Here I was, being offered to have an orgy with three of the smuttiest girls in the school, but I didn't want any of it because I wanted to be with the only girl in this school that wouldn't give me any play and just wanted to know me better as friends before diving into a relationship with me. And in all truth, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I scoffed at this paradox and shook my head, laughing at myself. The three girls must have taken this as a good sign and started giggling amongst themselves too, but their smiles turned upside down when I gently moved Jessica to the side with my arm and walked away from them.

"Sorry, girls, but I'm not interested." I looked at them over my shoulder. "And I don't think I'll ever be interested again."

I watched them gaped dumbly at me as I casually walked away towards the cafeteria. Then I walked through the lunchroom doors and walked into the lunch line. I grabbed some pizza and lemonade, paid for my lunch, and walked over to my table where I saw the most amazing thing. Bella was laughing along with Alice and Rose at my brothers bickering about something. Everybody else in the lunchroom was watching them too, and I notice the rest of our "crew" eyeing Bella nervously. They were whispering amongst themselves, while all the guys looked scared and nervous by her or threw lustful glances at her. The girls were busy glaring dangerously at her though, which pissed me off like no other. But lucky for them, they stayed away from the table where she was sitting.

They saw me walking in their direction and made room for me to join them. The guys were nodding and smiling stupidly at me while the girls were busy hiking up their shirts and pulling down on their tops to stick their chests out for me to see. I rolled my eyes at them because I never notice how pathetic they really were. Maybe I've always known but turned a blind eye at them and put up with all this crap. Anyways, I shook my head no at them and proceeded to my sibling's table.

When I reached their table, I sat down next to Bella and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Her red blush warmed her cheeks as she playfully glared at me. I smiled cheekily at her, which made the smile she was trying so desperately to suppress, emerge and grace her lovely lips.

"I thought we were trying to be friends first." She scolded me, but her smile told me that she was only teasing me. My hands found their way to her waist, and I wrapped them around her carefully, so I didn't upset her cut.

"Well, that's why I kissed you on the cheek. If I had my way, I would have kissed you here."

I place a quick peck on her lips before she could pull away from me, and she turned a deeper shade of red. Emmett and Rose teased us with catcalls; Jasper made obnoxious smooching noise; and Alice squealed with laughter and rapidly clapped her hands. Bella scrunched up her face at me, but I couldn't help myself. She was just too cute for her own good.

I caressed her cheek, which relaxed her face, and she smiled warmly at me. I knew then I was forgiven. We directed our attention back to our lunches and we ate and laughed and had a good time.

When the lunch bell rang, we got up to throw our trash away, and Bella and I were off to Biology together. As we were walking, I stopped her and dragged her over to my locker to pick up my textbook. After I closed my locker, I gazed down into her chocolate brown eyes.

I knew we decided this morning to move things slowly between us but I'm an impatient guy and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Bella, will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow night?" I asked timidly.

Bella looked surprised by my invitation and started to bite down on her bottom lip as she thought it over. I was so nervous about her answer that I started to sweat a little.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't…" She quietly mumbled her answer to me.

I looked down dejected at my feet. She didn't want to go out with me. Maybe she did just want to be only friends with me and nothing more. So this was what rejection felt like. And let me just tell you, it sucked ass. I've never been so embarrassed in my life, and the worst was I really care about Bella, which made her rejection sting even more.

I started to walk away from her to Biology, but her hand reached down and held onto mine. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling sweetly at me. I scrunched my nose a little because I was confused by her touch. Was she actually happy that she rejected me? I didn't think so because Bella wasn't cruel like that.

"Edward, you didn't let me finish." She gently scolded me and brought me back to her. "What I was saying was I'm sorry, but I can't go out with tomorrow because I have to go to Uncle Aro's do-jang. So can we go out on Wednesday instead?"

So she wasn't turning me down, but she was trying to reschedule for another day to go out with me. I beamed at her, and she laughed at me, teasing me about my mood swings giving her whip-lash.

"Well?" She looked at me, waiting for my answer. Oh crap, I didn't say anything to her yet.

"Yeah, definitely…Wednesday will be perfect for me too."

I proudly smiled at her. She happily nodded her head and she tugged my arm, still holding my hand for us to get a move on to class. We walked into class together hand in hand. Everyone watched us intently throughout the entire period, but we ignored them and focused on the lab that Banner assigned us to complete during class.

The bell rang too quickly, and I walked Bella to her gym class. As I walked off to Spanish, I felt like dancing because I had a date with Bella Swan on Wednesday and I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world.

I knew we decided to just be friends for the time being but I couldn't help notice what a great opportunity this was to get to know Bella better and open her up more to me and show her that she could trust me with her heart.

I was Edward Cullen, and I always got what I wanted. And now I wanted Bella Swan to be my girlfriend. And when I do finally get her, I was going to prove to her that she could trust me, and I was never going to let her go. I'll be damned if I messed this up. There was nothing in this world that will tear me and Bella apart.

_

* * *

Lauren POV_

Like, what the fuck is, like, going on here?

Eddie is, like, ignoring me completely and, like, falling all over that stupid bitch, Bella Swan. Like, what the fuck does he, like, see in her anyways.

She's, like, not pretty at all and she's, like, so ugly and, like, plain. She, like, doesn't have beautiful golden blond hair, like, mine. I, like, paid a lot of money to, like, have this color done, and Eddie doesn't even, like, notice it. What the fuck!

I mean, come on, I'm, like, the hottest girl in this school. I, like, know all the guys want me. Tanya, Jessica and, like, even Rosalie Hale don't even compare to my hotness so why the fuck is, like, Eddie paying attention to only that boring Bella Swan and not me!

It's not, like, fair. She must have, like, done something to him. Maybe she, like, threatened to beat him up or something? She, like, fought like a man Friday night. Ugh, that was, like, so gross. I wish she really did die when that guy, like, cut her up. Ugh, like, what a waste.

She's, like, done something to my Eddie, and I won't stand for it, like, one bit. She gonna, like, pay for this because nobody, like, messes with Lauren Mallory and, like, gets away with it.

Yeah, she's gonna, like, pay and I'll, like, make sure of it.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**

**Oh, my gosh, I feel like my IQ dropped a 100 points after writing Lauren's POV. Hahaha! ^O^ **

**Please note that I will try not to make Lauren into the typical psychotic and murderous bitch found in many stories. She definitely comes off as delusional, manipulative, and obsessive (all the symptoms of being crazy) but I'm not going to make her into a fanatical lunatic that tries to kill Bella every time she gets. She mainly will stir up drama for my story. **

**The love story is building up now! Yay for that! Note: Edward is pussy-whipped by Bella and he loves it. And it is ironic because he isn't getting any play from her…yet! Oooo! And note that Bella does like Edward but she still is in some sort of denial about her feelings for him. Her mind says one thing but her heart and body does the complete opposite. Please be patient with her, she's new at this and you can't blame the girl with Edward's past track record with women striking against him.**

**Thanks!**


	20. Holy Crap! I Think I Like Edward Cullen!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Holy Crap! I Think I Like Edward Cullen!**

Holy Crap! I couldn't believe that I, Bella Swan, agreed to go out with Edward FREAKING Cullen! What was I thinking?

_Oh my God, what am I thinking? Can I really do this? More importantly, can get out of this? Wait, do I want to get out of this? _

_Umm…What the heck are you talking about, Bella. No, you don't want to get out this because if you even try to, I will kick your ass! _

I rolled my eyes at myself for how ridiculous I could be. I mean, it was perfectly normal to talk to yourself, but when you started to answer your own questions, it was a clear indicator to start worrying because it was only one step closer to the crazy farm. In addition to that, I could just imagine me, trying to beat the shit out of myself. Was that even possible feat to do? Oh, right, it was…Remember a little movie called "Fight Club."

Millions of thoughts were running through my head. It was bad enough I was getting stares from everyone because Edward never left my side throughout the day, and when he did, it was for the simple fact that we had different classes. Beside the fact that there was also a lot of talk going around about the fight I was in this past Friday night. I guess it was a hot topic with everyone at this school, and the ironic part was only a handful of kids witnessed the entire fight and a little part of the aftermath that followed it, but everyone, who was telling the story, made it sound like they were actually there to witness the whole thing.

All I can say was that they were blowing it way out of proportion. The funny part was that I managed to hear a lot different versions of the story without any problems because most of the kids who were talking about the fight didn't realize that I was the person they were talking about. But then when they found out who I was, they would either give me the nervous glances or simply stare blatantly at me, which I found to be oddly unnerving and weird. I mean, they had no problem talking about me in front of me when they thought I was just another face in the crowd, but after they had uncovered my identity, they were all discreet about it as if I didn't know they were talking about me all this time. I swear that almost everyone in the school were really stupid and completely mental.

I got a kick out of some of the versions of Friday night I had heard throughout the day. I had to admit one of my favorite ones was this one story of how I was fighting a group of gang bangers, and I was totally outnumbered…Um, I heard it was something like ten to one, which was very impressive even for me. I didn't even think that Felix, Demetri or even Uncle Aro could take on ten guys at one time. Anyways, they talked about how I managed to singlehandedly knock out six of them before one of them had pulled out a gun on me, and then he shot a round of bullets at me. Here was the kicker; I managed to dodge each bullet like all Matrix style. You know the part in the movie where Neo and Trinity are on the rooftop, trying to save Morpheus from the agents. And one of them shot a round of bullets at Neo, but he manages to dodge them, bending backwards as the bullets fly past him. And just like in the movie, I wasn't fast enough because a bullet grazed my stomach like it did to Neo on his thigh and arm, which was why later on I needed to go the hospital for an emergency surgery to save my life. Oh, but that flesh wound didn't stop me from taking down the rest of the gangsters. He proceeded to say that I was a kung fu master with lightning speed, and that I did some wicked fast kung fu fighting technique, which not only disarmed the guy who shot at me, but I also took out the rest of them too in like two moves. When I heard that version of story, I laughed hysterically at the guy, who was telling it because, not only did was it utterly ridiculous to begin with, it sounded like it came from some cheesy Chinese Kung Fu movie. Like I said before, a lot of the versions were farfetched and pretty outrageous.

But there was one version that really got to me. It was one where I fought off a lot of guys and that I was almost raped by them, but I managed to defeat all them before they could fully violate me. However, one of them had managed to stab me in the gut with a knife before I took him down. I was rushed to the hospital where I had died for a few minutes, but they managed to resuscitate me back to life. When I heard that version, I was thinking how fuck up the story was. They spoke so easily about me being assaulted and raped, and the fact that I had died on the operation table like it was no big deal but a cheap form of entertainment. It bothered me to have so many people talking about me dying and getting all fucked up. I didn't like it one bit, even if they did say I came back to life.

However, what really disturbed me was the fact they all easily said all this bullshit about me as if they knew me well when they had no clue to who I really was. Everyone was fucking talking like I was their best friend, but the twisted part was that almost all of them didn't even know the face that went with the name. Before this incident, I was literally invisible here at this school, but after this past Friday night, I became like a fucking celebrity at this school. This newfound fame made me uncomfortable to know people were talking about me, and I didn't like it one bit.

Throughout the day, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice have been really sweet to me, especially Edward. They could see how unnerving all this new attention was to me, and they did their best to shield me from it. However, in all truth, their help and attentiveness attracted even more unwanted attention to me. By lunchtime, I just gave in to it all because I had no choice but to go along with it all.

And let me tell you, lunch for me was different today. I originally went to sit by myself in my corner table to read and listen to some music like I always did, but right when I paid for my lunch, Alice and Rosalie bombarded me and dragged me off to where they were sitting. Of course, when I sat down with them, everybody stared, and I heard Lauren, Tanya, and some other "popular" kids make snide remarks about me. I completely ignored them, but Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie heard their comments and made a face that told them shut the fuck up, in which they did.

As I was about to dig into my salad, Alice took one look at me and frowned.

"Bella, we're definitely going have to do something about your clothes because I'm sorry to have to say this, but you look like you rolled out of bed, put these rags on and came to school. Do you ever put any thought into your outfits?" She scrunched her nose in disgust as she picked at my shirt.

Normally, any girl would be offended and get upset, mad, or cry when Alice, Miss "I'm a Fashionista," says this comment to you, but I guess I wasn't your average, typical girl because I merely laughed out loud at her. Alice gave me a cute puzzled look while the rest of the table watched us with amused faces.

"Alice, you are partially correct. I did roll out of bed and put these rags, as you call it, on and came to school, but you forgot to mention that I took a shower before I put on these rags for school. And yes, I don't really care what I wear to school because honestly fashion is the last thing I really ever think about."

Alice gave me a horrified gasp like I said something blasphemous. Jasper put his arm around her and tried to calm her nerves down. Suddenly, Alice looked at me with a mischievous, sly grin on her face and I looked back at her nervous for what she had up her sleeve.

"You didn't drive to school today, did you?" she asked in a cheeky tone.

Tentatively, I shook my head "no" at her. Alice perked up and smile brightly at me.

"Good because I'm driving you home after school. You're going to let me look through your closet, and I going to make you sorry for ever saying such a horrible thing to me. Oh, Rose, you can come too if you want." Rosalie nodded her head happily.

_Oh you got to be kidding me!_

I groaned in my seat with my face buried in my hands. Emmett laughed and pointed at me and my misery.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes right now, Bella." He teased me. "Alice may be the size of a garden gnome, but she packs a punch. Am I right, little Jazzy?"

He playfully nudged Jasper in the side and boomed out a loud laugh that sounded really obnoxious. Jasper looked a little peeved by his brother's comment, and he cracked a joke about Emmett and Rose and laughed at Emmett's sour face. The two brothers bickered back and forth like two old ladies. Rosalie, Alice, and I cracked up as we watched their playful squabble with each other.

I noticed Edward walking away from the lunch line and was heading in our direction. The table next to us were making room for him and calling him over to join them. I watched as Edward politely declined their invitation and took the seat next to me. Right after he sat down, he surprised me when he quickly pecked me on the cheek.

_What the hell was that for?_

The instance his lips touched my cheeks I felt my heart skip a beat, and my stomach did something funny. I could feel a happy smile etching its way out on my lips, but I was still a little shocked by his open act of PDA that he was showing towards me. I mean, he did the same thing this morning when he gave me a cute kiss on the nose and now this.

_What's going on here? Is he flirting with me? Oh my God, I think he is._

I turned to look at him. I wanted him to make him sweat a little, so I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, but I couldn't suppress my smile much longer. Edward looked into my eyes with so much amusement and pleasure.

"I thought we were trying to be friends first."

I felt my cheeks blush red, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him without upsetting my wound.

_He's so thoughtful of me. _

His eyes never left mine. They danced with laughter and glee. I felt my smile growing a little wider and brighter.

"Well, that's why I kissed you on the cheek. If I had my way, I would have kissed you here."

And then he kissed me lightly on the lips. Holy shit! Edward Cullen had just kissed me in front of everybody in this school. I should have been pissed and embarrassed, but I couldn't be. Yeah, I was pretty sure my cheeks were probably tomato red by now, my heart was fluttering fast like a hummingbird, and I started to feel a little lightheaded. I scrunched my nose to level my head a little. Edward touched my cheek and I relaxed, feeling calm and safe under his touch. I smiled like an idiot and then I realized where I was. I was still at school in the cafeteria with the half the school watching me and Edward.

We both went back to eating our lunches and talking with his brothers and friends. I talked and joked along with them as I ate but during the entire time, all that was running through my mind was how I really felt about Edward and I think I had a major epiphany.

_Edward really does seem like a decent guy. He's really sweet and caring. _

I felt my heart flutter and a tingle sensation in my stomach.

_What is this that I'm feeling? _

I let out a deep breath and then it hit me.

_Oh my God, I think I like him. I mean that I really like him, like him. Holy shit! Am I really feeling this way for Edward Cullen?_

I felt my breathe grow a little shallow to the point where I was slightly panting. I started to silently hyperventilate in my mind.

_Holy crap! When the hell did this happen? I can't believe this is really happening to me._

The lunch bell rang sharp and shrilly in the air. Everybody got up and threw their lunches away, and then Edward and I went off to Biology together. As we were walking, Edward pulled me to his locker to pick up his textbook. He looked at me like he wanted to ask me something. His green eyes were filled with fret and anxiety.

What he asked me totally threw me off guard. "Bella, will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow night?"

_Oh crap! I think he just asked me out. What do I say? Yes or no. Wait, do I want to go? _

_Yes, but tomorrow? Oh, no, I can't do Tuesdays._

I still planned on going to the do-jang after school, even if I couldn't train or teach my classes.

_Maybe we can do it Wednesday instead._

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't…" Before I could finish my sentence, Edward sadly looked down at his feet and turned to walk dejectedly away from me.

_What the hell was that? Oh my God, he must have thought I was saying no to him._

I reached out and grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Edward, you didn't let me finish. What I was saying was I'm sorry but I can't go out with tomorrow because I have to go to Uncle Aro's do-jang to train. So can we go out on Wednesday instead?" I suggested.

I watched his sad face light up with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"You know you're giving me whiplash with your sudden mood swings." I teased him as I nudged him in the side. He didn't answer me yet. "Well?"

"Yeah, definitely…Wednesday will be perfect for me too," he said happily.

His smile was big and dazzling. I gleefully nodded my head and held his hand. I tugged at it for him to follow me to class because it seemed like his feet were glued to the floor. Everyone stared at us as we walked into class together hand in hand. And they continued to watch us throughout class, but we ignored them and focused on the lab that Banner assigned us to complete before class was over.

Edward walked me to gym still holding my hand and I couldn't be happier about it. He asked me if I wanted to stay afterschool and watch him during football practice. I told him about the torture session Alice and Rose had in store for me after school. He laughed at this and told me that he would still walk me to my locker after gym. We waved goodbye to each other and I walked into locker room. Alice and Rosalie noticed me walking in with goofy smile and starry eyes.

"Somebody seems awfully happy right now." Alice teased me.

The blush on my face burned my cheeks. I think my cheeks will be forever this color because of Edward Cullen. I bit my down on my bottom lip as my smile grew and nodded my head.

"Really? What happened?" Rosalie asked me bright eyed with curiosity.

"Edward just asked me out…" I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of glee.

They both squealed with joy and delight. All the girls around us watched us curiously and yet most of them shot a dangerous death glare at me. They were most of the girls who Edward probably dated, fooled around with, and bedded in the past. When I thought about what these girls were to Edward in the past, it bothered me a little and honestly a part of me wondered if I would join this little club of theirs in the future. But then there was a part of me that knew this probably wouldn't happen to me. I don't know what it was and I'm not saying that Edward is the one, but I was sure that what we had was different than what he had with these girls in the past.

I couldn't explain it but he was simply different with me, and the vibe I got from him was intense to the point where it could be scary, but it wasn't. It left this tingling sensation that drove me crazy, wanting more of him. Ugh! It was frustrating because it was really hard to put it into words to describe this connection or attraction that we shared together because I, myself, really didn't know my clear feelings for Edward.

Suddenly, it hit me like a bulldozer that it was only a few hours ago when I actually thought that I could potentially have feelings him, but could this turn into love or could I trust him enough not to use and discard me like he did with every other girl in his life. I didn't know if I could answer that right now. What I will admit was that Edward Cullen had this certain effect on me, in which he had captured my attention like no guy had ever done before him.

Alice and Rosalie shot me a million questions about all the details about Wednesday night. I had to tell them that I didn't know because we hadn't talk about specifics yet. Alice happily made plans for a shopping trip after school today because she knew I probably wouldn't have anything good to wear on my date with Edward.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I didn't fight her on this like I normally did whenever Lily or Cathy tried to take me to the mall to go shopping in the past. I grudgingly complied because I knew she was definitely right. I had to admit that my clothes, sitting in my closet, were a couple of pretty tops, comfortably cotton shirts and sweats, and jeans. When it came to fashion, comfort came before style in my eyes, but sadly comfort was not an appropriate style to go out with a gorgeous Greek-god like boy and to leave him wanting more of me.

Gym went by like a blur, and I walked out of the girls' locker room to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward waiting in the gym for Rosalie, Alice and me. A smile found my lips as I locked onto Edward, and he walked towards me with the same goofy smile on his face that matched my own. We automatically linked hands and walked toward our lockers together.

"What are you doing later this afternoon? I finish practice at 5:30, so do you want to get together afterwards?" Edward asked me as we walked from his locker to mine.

"Um…I'm going shopping with Alice and Rosalie." I grumbled.

I made a "yuck" face, which made Edward laugh out loud. He could tell that wasn't one of my favorite activities to do.

"I don't know when we'll finish, but hopefully it won't take that long." I sounded hopeful, but Edward snickered evilly to himself.

_What was so funny?_ I eyed him strangely, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, love, but shopping with Alice and Rose is like a marathon. You're going to take awhile." I groan out loud and leaned into Edward's side.

"Oh, God, just shoot me now!" I pathetically cried out loud.

Edward chuckled at my pain and happily put his arm around me and held me close to him. I realize what I did, and how he was holding me, but I did nothing to pull away from him. We happily walked to my locker to retrieve my stuff and walked off to the parking lot.

Alice jumped excitedly when she saw me and Edward walking towards her car. My eyes shot out of my head as I saw a bright yellow Porsche sitting behind Alice and Jasper. I completely forgot what kind of people I was dealing with. A life of having money at your disposal must feel like heaven, not that I would know anything about this. Remember my dad is a public servant with a humble salary, thus I pretty much had to work for everything I have.

"Hi, Bella, let's get going. We won't have much time to shop if we stand around here doing nothing." Alice chirped.

She kissed Jasper goodbye, and so did Rosalie to Emmett. The guys hugged their girls and put on a show for everyone around us. It made me slightly uncomfortable because I didn't know how to say goodbye to Edward. I mean, I couldn't possibly do what the others were doing, but should I hug him or kiss him on the cheek goodbye, or should I give him a handshake or pat on the back?

I didn't need to think of the answer because Edward kissed me on the cheek and pulled me close to him. I didn't know what came over me, but when my face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, I kissed the hallow spot where your neck and shoulder meet. I felt him shiver with delight, which made me smile that I could make him respond this way.

"I really want to see you later tonight. Can I come over later to see you?" he pleaded with me.

I nodded my head while my face was still buried in the crook of his neck.

"Can I have your phone?" he asked me again.

I pulled away from him to see his face was beaming down at me as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to me, and he was still holding me in his arms as I quickly dialed my number into his phone and press send. My phone went off, and I ended the call.

"Now you have my number and I have yours. I'll call you when I get home." I waved his phone in the air.

I went on my toes and kissed the side of his face. I didn't know I had it in me, but my lips pressed slowly and sensually on his cheek, and they lingered there a little longer than normal. I felt his fingers grip my lower back tighter. His fingers were dangerously close to my ass, and I found myself getting all hot and bothered by the innocent kiss. And it wasn't even on the mouth but a simple kiss on the cheek!

We pulled away from each other when we started to hear whistles and catcalls. I said goodbye to Edward, and he said to call him whenever I could. I nodded my head and got into the back of Alice's Porsche. It was a tight squeeze.

"Hey, Alice?" I propped myself in the middle in between the two front seats.

"Yeah, Bella." Alice raised her eyebrows at me. Rosalie was busy fiddling around with her ipod.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The mall, where else would we go?" She winked at me, and I made a stink face.

"Oh…" I responded in disappointment.

I slumped back in my seat. During the drive, we had a nice chit-chat about random things. They asked me about Tae Kwon Do. I mentioned to them that I taught a self defense class on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 7pm, and both of them sounded interested in enrolling in the class. I gave them the time and address to the do-jang. Then they asked when I was going to start teaching again. I told them that I probably be back next week. I didn't care what the doctors say. I was going back to work and training next week no matter what. My cut should be healed and scabbed by then.

We went into four stores, and I couldn't find anything that I liked or could afford. Alice and Rosalie offered to buy some outfits for me, but I was adamantly against it. I had told them upfront that I would get pissed and leave if they bought me any clothes. Dude, I had my pride and enough money to buy the things that I wanted. I was no one's charity case. They got the message and said they would respect my decision.

As soon as we stepped foot into H&M, Alice started throwing clothes into my arm. Soon I found myself with a big pile of clothes that I almost fell over because it was throwing me off balance.

"Alice! What the hell is all this?" My screech was muffled by the clothes that buried my face.

"Oh, Bella, just go over to the dressing room and try them on," Alice called out to me dismissively.

Rosalie was laughing her ass off as Alice turned me and pushed me in the direction of the dressing room. I looked like a giant pile of clothes with two skinny legs. I kept bumping into people and racks of clothes. Rosalie had enough laughter at my expense and felt sorry for me, so she guided me safely to the dressing room while Alice found me even more clothes to try on.

Let just say, Alice's tastes in clothes and mine were on the polar opposite sides of the spectrum. Some of the items she wanted me to try on were really questionable. The skirts that she gave me were really short. I bet you can see my underwear even when I was just standing still and not bending over or even moving. Oh, hell no. If I wanted to give Edward or any guys a peep show of my panties and goodies, he'd have to take me out on at least six dates before that happened.

After thirty minutes of trying on outfit after outfit, I found a dress that I had actually liked. It was a short sleeve sweater dress with a slightly deep v-neck. It was a tight fit and very form-fitting, but it made my figure look banging hot. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but this dress made my boobs pop and captured my butt really well.

I came out of the dressing room, and Alice and Rose went ape-shit on me telling me that I had to get it. Alice threw one more dress at me and it was a long sleeve, forest green square neck knit dress. It was also tight but comfortable. She gave me a thin black belt to go with it. I actually like it a lot and was torn between the two dresses.

Alice convince me to buy both of them because she said that I'll probably need another dress in the future so might as well buy the two now. So I bought my two purchases and was about sixty dollars poorer when I walked out of the store. Alice and Rosalie surprised me with two boxes of shoes. One was a gladiator high heel sandal boot and another was this printed pump both with spiky high heels. Thank God for Tae Kwon Do because it gave me balance, so I could walk and run safely in high heels without falling or killing myself.

I was about to throw a fit, but then Alice cut me off before I could open my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah…you said we couldn't buy you any _clothes_. You never said anything about shoes. Shoes aren't clothes, Bella, so you can't say anything. And plus it's a gift so don't think too much about it."

She had a cunning smile on her face along with a smug looking Rosalie nodding her head at me. They were right. I let out a defeated sigh and graciously accepted their wonderful gifts.

"Fine. Thank you for your gifts, and now I'm buying you dinner. That's my gift to you guys." I looked poignantly at them, and they smiled and nodded their heads agreeing with me.

We pulled up to a nice Thai restaurant and ate lots of Pad Thai and Thai curry. It was delicious. We had loads of fun talking about their relationships with the Cullen brothers and funny stories of all the trouble they'd get into. I learned that Rosalie's family and the Cullens were old friends and that Rose was dating Emmett two before he and his family moved to Forks.

Alice met Jasper on the first day of our freshman year but didn't start going out until after Christmas because Alice was still dating James Parker, a cocky, arrogant jerk, who was not only a womanizing scum but the rumors about his exploits were pretty shady and dirty. He was someone you did not want to get involved with. I wondered how Alice managed to get away from him without a scratch, but I could always be wrong about that too. People are good at hiding things they didn't want the public to know. This was definitely Alice's story to tell me if or when she wanted to share with me. So with that in mind, I didn't press the topic of her relationship with James any further.

After dinner, Alice drove me back to my house around 7 o'clock. The house was dark and empty. They asked if I would be alright; I told them I was fine. and that I was used to it. After Alice pulled out of my driveway, I called Edward, and he picked up after the second ring. It looked like someone was waiting for my phone call.

"Hello, Bella?" He voice sounded excited and strained.

"Hey, Edward, what are you doing?" I took off my shoes and curled up into sofa. I hummed with contentment as I wiggle my toes free from their confinement.

"I'm listening to music and lounging around in bed. What are you doing? You sound like you're enjoying yourself."

I giggled at his comment and told him that I was finally relaxing aching feet after hours of walking and standing at the mall. We fell into a good comfortable conversation for about an hour before Dad came home. He asked if he could come over and see me, but I told him it would be a bad idea because Dad was home. I didn't want him to get shot or anything like that if he was caught in my room.

We talked for another thirty minutes before I had to get off because I needed to start my homework and get ready for bed. Around 10 o'clock, I was done with my homework and was up in my room, reading a book while lying on top of my bed. I heard a tapping noise coming from my window, and I almost screamed when I saw somebody there sitting on the thick limb of the oak tree in front of my house.

I cautiously walked towards the glass to see who was there and saw that it was Edward. I quickly unlocked and opened the window pane and screen panel to let him in. He stumbled into my room and fell onto the floor. He stood up and brushed his clothes off. He was a mess with dirt, tree bark and leaves all over him but he still looked good.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I hissed quietly at him.

I kept looking over my shoulder at my door in case my dad might have heard the noise coming from my room and come to check on me.

"I wanted to see you, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning." He cooed.

I spun my head back to face him, only to see him looking deeply at me and so earnestly that I was lost in his gaze. But then, I heard my dad's heavy footsteps upcoming up the stairs. I started panicking and pushed Edward into my closet and ran to shut my window close. I brushed away any debris Edward brought in with him under my bed. I plopped down onto my back on top of my bed and reached for my book with seconds to spare. I heard a knock at my door and I finally managed to control my breathing.

"Come in, Dad." I spoke as calmly as I could. He opened the door and looked into my room. I looked up at him over my book and waited for him to say something.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard a loud noise coming from your room." Dad looked around, checking for anything strange or out of place.

_Damn it, Edward! _

I shook my head and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that, Dad. I kind of tripped and fell reaching for this book."

Dad looked at me warily. "Are you okay, Bells? Did you hit your stomach when you fell?"

He looked so worried that I might've been hurt. I felt a pang of guilt for lying to him and hiding a boy in my closet. I never told lies to my dad before and I really didn't want to start doing it now. Edward was going to pay for this, big time!

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dad. No need to worry about me." I smiled at him. He came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, kiddo, I'm off to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Good night, Dad," I called out to him.

He walked back to the door and did one more sweep of the room before he closed my door. I didn't move and waited until I heard his door click shut. I moved swiftly to my closet, only to find Edward standing there, smiling at me like an idiot. I was so mad at him but that anger quickly melted away right when I saw his silly smile.

"Edward, you're an idiot, you know that." I pointed my finger at his chest as I gave him my sternest looking face, but I don't know if I pulled it off. His face changed, and he gave the most pitiful looking sad puppy dog face and apologized for surprising me like this.

I shook my head and chuckled at him.

_What am I going to do with him?_ I sighed and pulled him out of my closet.

We stood in the middle of my room, and it was little awkward. I have never had a boy sneak into my room late at night with my dad only about fifty or sixty feet away from us, sleeping peacefully, yet ignorantly, in his room.

I curiously analyzed him as he tried to move himself, so that I was facing him, and he had his arms locked around me again.

"So you missed me, huh? Or do you have a death wish or something because that can only explain to me why you would climb up a tree at 10 o'clock at night to sneak into my room while the Police Chief is home and sleeping down the hallway." I playfully teased him.

"Yup. Did you miss me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I turned my head away as I let out a light laugh from his question.

"Maybe." I was being coy, but I was still a little peeved that I had to lie to my dad. "You know I should send your sorry ass home for making me lie to my father like that. I don't like doing that to people." I scolded him, and Edward frowned apologetically at me.

He looked so cute and irresistible at that moment that I was compelled to do a very bold thing that I never once thought I would actually do. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull myself up to meet him face to face.

"You're just going to have to make it up to me, Edward." A sly smirk danced across my lips and I watched Edward's frown turn into his trademark crooked smile.

"Okay. What would you like me to do?" His voice grew husky.

He looked deep into my eyes, and they danced playfully with excitement. I bit my bottom lip to suppress a moan as I felt his hands move as they slowly rubbed my lower back and the sides of my body. With each stroke, his hands were moving dangerously closer to the swells of my breasts and ass.

"Well, I want you to use your imagination, Edward. Surprise me." I seductively purred and brought my mouth closer to his.

I had no idea where this confidence and boldness came from but it was too late to stop myself and I did not want to stop it.

"As you wish, Bella." And then Edward kissed me.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**

**Oh I posted new pictures of Bella's dresses she bought at the mall. The link is on my profile! Go look and see. **


	21. Sleepover Madness

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Warning! There is a lemon…well sort of…I'm not sure but it a little more than a lime and not quite a lemon but smut is smut. Remember people, this story is rated M for a reason! NC-17! If you don't feel comfortable reading smut, just skip the flashback and read the rest!**

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! You guys are awesome and I love you all for all our support! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Sleepover Madness**

The sun shined brightly through the curtain from my window. I woke up to the incessant beeping noise from my annoying alarm clock. My arm reached out to slam down on the snooze button so I could go back to sleep for another ten more minutes.

As I snuggled back under my warm comforter, I felt an arm drape itself over my waist, and then something warm pressed itself against my back. My eyes shot open and I blinked about fifty times, trying to figure out what the hell was touching me under my covers.

After that, I felt something nuzzle into my hair and neck, and, whatever it was, it inhaled loudly against my ear.

_Um…what the hell is going on here?_ My mind panicked.

I froze as I felt a hand gingerly rub my stomach, when I suddenly realized something was really off.

_Wait a second, where's my shirt? Why don't I feel my shirt on my body? _

I lifted my comforter slightly away from my body and took a peek down to see what was going on.

OH MY FREAKING GOD! I was freaking topless, and there was an arm and hand, which didn't belong to me, on top of my stomach. I looked more carefully to see that I only had on my freaking underwear and pajama shorts. I watched as the foreign hand began to rub and inch its way up my torso to my naked breasts. What the fuck!

I absentmindedly blinked, in shock, at the sight before me.

Lying next to me was Edward Cullen, who was still sound asleep. I could see his naked torso and the waistband of his dark gray boxer briefs he was wearing while the rest was covered with my comforter.

Then it all came back to me. I gasped loudly, but my hand shot up to muffle the sound coming out of my mouth. My eyes were open wide as I replayed everything that happened last night.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_His lips were really soft as they moved effortlessly against mine. A low moan hummed from the back of my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. _

_Our bodies were pressed hard together. I could feel all the contours of his muscles in his chest and arms and oh my…someone's happy to see me. I started grinding my pelvis into his hips. _

"_Ugh…Bella…that…ugh…" He panted hard and groaned into my mouth. I parted my mouth and his tongue slid into my mouth and teased my tongue fervently. He started moving us back until my knees hit the edge of my bed and we both fell back on top of my covers. _

_Edward's hands moved expertly and removed my shirt. I followed him and stripped him of his as well. I heard him gasp out loud. His eyes were black, hooded with lust and desire. I followed his gaze and realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. I never wore a bra to bed, and now I was lying on my back, exposed for him to see._

"_Edward…" My voice was breathy and light. I cupped his face and he looked back in eyes. "Edward…" _

_I pulled his mouth to mine and sensually kissed him with all my desire and lust. My hands moved into his hair and onto his back. My fingered massaged and caressed him with need and want. My nails scraped his back as I felt his tongue lavish my body, lick after lick. His lips moved down from my jaw, neck, and collarbone to my breast. He gently kissed the valley between them and he licked his way up one mound. His kisses and licks were enticing and I couldn't help but to whimpering and cried out from the blissful sensation he gave me. I flung the back of my wrist over my mouth and bite down on it to muffle my cries and moans. _

_His hand moved down south and it slipped beneath my shorts and underwear but suddenly fear took over me. I knew that I wanted Edward to touch me there, but I wasn't 100% sure I was ready for this to happen. I stopped him from moving any further._

"_Edward…" I looked into his eye, pleading with him. He looked back at me with concern and fear. He must have thought he was forcing himself on me, but I softly caressed his cheek to reassure him that I was fine. However, I was definitely not ready for what he was about to do next with his nimble fingers. _

_Call me a prude, but I wasn't quite ready for him to touch me there, not until I was 100% sure that I was in love him. Right now, I just liked him a lot and needed to get to know him more._

"_Please, stop, Edward. I know I let you touch me there in the hospital, but I'm not sure I'm not ready for __**that**__ just yet. I mean, I want you to touch me there, and you make me feel real good, but I just need some more time before I let you...you know…put that in me." I mumbled and blushed profusely as I pointed to his crotch. "I'm sorry." _

_I looked away from him and bit down on my lip as it started to tremble. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and threatening to spill over. I was preparing myself for him to get mad and storm out of here, leaving me to feel like a baby or a loser. But it didn't come. _

_Edward took my face in his hands and pulled me to look at him again. His eyes were filled with aguish and shame. He kissed me lightly on the lips._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to force myself on you. I'm sorry if I scared you, love. I would never try and hurt you or make you do something you don't want to do," he softly apologized to me. _

_I closed my eyes and the tears fell from them. He wiped the away and kissed each eye. I shook my head side to side. I felt guilty for making him feel like a creep, when he wasn't._

"_No, Edward. You did nothing wrong." I touched his face lightly and kissed me on the kiss again and gave him a smile. "You have to know that I do want you to touch me because it's feels wonderful. You make me feel amazing and sexy. And I really like it because I really like you, Edward." He smiled his brilliant crooked smile at me. "I want you, and I want you to touch and feel me, but can we take it one step at a time. Please," I gently purred into his neck. _

_Edward continued to smile down at me and nodded his head to let me know he understood._

"_Okay, we'll take it one step at a time, then," Edward whispered with his mouth only an inch away from mine. I smiled at him and tilted my head into his and kissed him to seal the deal. _

_We continued to make out on top of my bed, and he groped me and touched me, which felt wonderful. However, I did take notice to the big problem in his pants. Edward tried not to make a big deal about it, but I knew it was bothering him. _

_After a few more moments, I couldn't take it anymore and turned us over so he was on his back and I straddled on top of his legs. By now, we were both topless, and I quickly moved my hands to unbuckle his pants. I stripped him of his pants so that he was now only in his boxer briefs with a big bulge straining through his underwear. _

_I must have shocked Edward because he quietly watched me with stunned eyes. As I went to go pull his erection out of his boxer briefs, he stopped me._

"_Bella, you don't have to do this. I'm fine, really I am." _

_His hands were over mine and I looked straight into his eyes. I smiled sweetly at Edward and licked my licks, and then took my bottom lip in between my teeth. I knew that Edward found this little habit of mine incredibly sexy and alluring because I felt his dick twitch a little, which only made my smile grow wider._

"_Edward, let me help you take care of this. I want to do this for you. I've always wondered what it would be like to have this…" I pointed to his erection. "…in my mouth. I want to taste you and feel you on my tongue." I watched Edward's eyes darken as I continued to describe how much I wanted to give him a blow job. "…but this is my first time doing it, so you will have to be patient with me, okay?"_

_Edward's mouth gaped open a little, and I swear that I thought I saw him drool a little. I mentally snickered to myself._

"_Umm…What about taking it one step at a time, Bella?"_

"_Oh, well, I do have a fickle mind, and figured that this could be the first step to, you know, having sex, but if you don't want to, then…" _

_Edward let go of my hands and waved the wildly in the air. He looked so adorable when he panics. _

"_No! I mean, um, only if you want to…I mean feel comfortable doing so. I mean…I…I would be, um, grateful for this?" He stumbled with his words. _

_I watched Edward shaking his head wildly at me, trying to convince me to continue. I chuckled, to myself, at how animated guys got when it came to sex. They tried to be a gentleman about it most of the time, but inside they were the opposite and often jumped at the chance to score with a woman. _

_Like my dad always says, "Bella, men are wolves in sheep's clothing. You should always be careful around them, and I should know because I'm sadly one of them." _

_I made him sit at the edge of the bed, so I was kneeling in front of him. This just made things much easier for me. With the cut on my stomach, I couldn't bend over while he was lying on top of my bed. I smiled at him as I reached into his boxer shorts._

_I felt something soft, yet hard. I pulled out his erection, but it was still slightly soft and wobbly. I've never seen one this up close before. I looked at it with so much fascination and awe. I always thought that I would be disgusted when I'd see one, but I actually wasn't. Like the rest of Edward, his penis was beautiful. It was long, thick and really, really big. Ho…my mind didn't exactly grasp to what I was really in for. I wondered how something this big was going to fit in my small mouth, let alone later in my tiny va-jay-jay._

_Edward must have known what I was thinking about because he smugly looked down at me. _

"_Big, huh?" His voice was arrogant and cocky. I should have been irritated or mad at the size of his ego, but ironically, I was slightly turned on by it. This was one time that I wasn't going to disagree or argue with him because I completely agreed with him. _

_I nodded and licked my lips. I grabbed onto his cock and started pumping it slowly. I really had no idea what the fuck I was doing. I had never done anything like this before. Before I started to panic, I started to recall all the smutty porn I used to watch with Lily when we were younger. Yes, I've seen porn before, but I never watched it with the guys before, only by myself or with Lily. I knew that it would have been totally weird and uncomfortable if I did see porn with my guy friends. _

_I tried to remember what all the girls did to the guys in those films. I squeezed and pumped him harder, and Edward let out a low hiss as he watched me play with his dick. Okay, I did something he liked…Good, Bella…now what next? _

_I began to roll my thumb over his head and licked the entire length from the base to the tip. There was bead of pre-cum that squeezed out from his tip. I wondered what it would taste like so I slowly licked it off from his tip of his head. It tasted salty and a little tangy. I mean, I didn't hate the taste, but it was definitely not one of my favorite favors in the world. Nevertheless, Edward must have been really enjoying what I just did because he let out a low moan as his head rolled back in pleasure. _

_Okay, now what was next? I decided it was time to do what those porn stars did, and I licked his head and wrapped my lips around him. When I took him into my mouth, he let out a deep, loud grunt, and I immediately shot my eyes up at him, giving him a warning to be quiet. _

"_Edward, my father is down the hallway. If you want him to kill us both when he finds you here with my mouth fucking you, then by all means, be loud and get us caught. Otherwise, keep it down," I whispered at him and attached my mouth back onto his hard cock._

_I tried to take as much as him as I could without gagging myself and let my hand take care of the rest. His hips would buck into my mouth, and he would thrust deeper into my throat. My head bobbled up and down, and I would proceed to lick and slurp him with my tongue and lips, as quietly as I could. It felt strange, and if you thought about it, it was really disgusting. However, at the same time, I felt empowered because I held all the control and power between the two of us at the moment. I have never felt so provocative and sexy in my life because it was me that made him react this way. I was doing all this to him and that felt good to him. _

_Edward panted and grunted quietly, trying to keep as quiet as he could. He would whisper my praises about how good my mouth felt, and how hot and soft my tongue was. This encouraged me even with more zeal and tenacity to make him cum hard for me with my mouth._

_When he was about to cum, he tried to pull out of my mouth, so I didn't have to swallow, but I wouldn't budge and took everything he gave me. Honestly, I was curious to what it felt like and if all the things, they said about swallowing, were true. I had to say that it wasn't that bad at all. _

_My tongue licked him clean and put his happy dick back into his boxer briefs. I felt mighty proud of myself, for surviving my very first blowjob without gagging or throwing up. Edward pulled me back up to his face and kissed me deeply. I softly moaned as our tongues moved together. I knew Edward was really turned on because he could taste himself in my mouth. I felt the same exact way when he did that to me back in the hospital._

"_That was the hottest thing anyone has ever done for me. Best blow job EVER," he whispered excitedly at me. _

_I simply smiled at his compliment and kissed him again. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me inquisitively. "Are you sure this was your first time?" He playfully eyed me suspiciously, which made me quietly laugh at him. _

"_Yes, but I did have some visual aids while growing up. I tried to remember what the girls did in the pornos I used to watch when I was younger." _

_Edward's shocked expression made me first made me giggle and then I scoffed accusingly at him, and slapped his bare arm. _

"_What girls can't watch porn?" I teased him and broke out into a quiet giggle. I remembered that it was late at night, and my father was down the hall, sleeping. _

_He playfully growled at me as his mouth attacked and nipped at my mouth, jaw, and neck. His hand groped my boobs some more, and my fingers traced his muscles on his chest, stomach and arms. They slowly made their way up to his scalp. I loved touching his soft, thick hair._

_We kissed and talked a little about school, family, and how excited we were about our date on Wednesday. He still wouldn't tell me where he was taking me. The only thing that would hint to me was to dress nicely, which meant that he was going to take me somewhere fancy. I told him that I already bought a dress. Edward wanted me to model it for him, but I refused to, telling him that he would have to wait two more days to see me in it. He gave me his loveable pout, trying to sway my resolution. I just kissed his soft lips and continued to talk about the tournament into two months._

_We snuggled closely together in each other's arms. It felt safe and warm under my purple comforter. I was in heaven. _

_~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

We must have fallen asleep while talking. So here I was in bed, half naked with Edward Cullen. Oh boy…but wait, time was it? I quickly looked over to the clock. It was 6:45am. Dad had already left for the station about 15 minutes ago, so I knew he hadn't bother coming into my room to check up on me this morning. I tried to jump out of bed, but Edward's arm was still wrapped tightly around me. I had no other choice, but to wake him up.

"Edward, wake up. " I whispered into his ears. Then I gently shook his shoulders. He stirred a little, but nuzzled his head further into me. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me like I was his pillow.

"Five more minutes, Mom." His voice was groggy with sleep. I nudged him harder this time.

"Edward, I'm not your mom. Now wake up!" He whined a little more without opening his eye, and then he fell back asleep again. Man, someone's not a morning person. Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea. This had better work because I will fresh out of new ones.

I quickly checked my breath for morning breath, and I was good. After that, I quickly laid back on my side. I tilted my head closer to his and kissed him on the lips. Edward began to stir awake because five seconds later, his mouth was moving fervently against mine, and I felt his hands start to roam my back and my butt.

He whimpered as I pulled away from him because I needed air and also had to put a stop to this before we got too carried away with ourselves.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Are we awake now?" I giggled as I watch Edward squint at me with a goofy smile on his face. He blinked a couple of time and looked at me.

"Please, tell this isn't a dream," he panted.

His voice was gruff with sleep and sounded extremely sexy. I laughed lightly at his question.

"No, it's not a dream, silly. Now wake up. We have to get ready for school."

I tried to get out of bed again with my arms covering my chest, but Edward pulled me back to him. His hand grabbed my wrists and lifted my arms off my chest and over my head. He looked deeply into my eye and smiled.

"Please, don't hide yourself from me. You look so beautiful, and this is a wonderful way to wake up in the morning." He kissed me again and his body pressed again mine. We were in a dangerous position and our bodies started to move against each other in provocative ways. I pulled away from his kiss and scooted my body away from his.

My face was flush and I was panting heavily. He was too, and the obvious morning wood was straining at me to say hello.

"Edward, we need to stop or else we'll never leave this room, and I thought we were taking things slow," I panted as I bent down and grabbed a shirt to quickly put it on to cover me.

Edward chuckled and rolled out of bed.

"Okay, we may have gotten a little carried away with each other, but I think we're passed moving slow with what happened last night." His eyes glazed over, dreamily. I chuckled because it was clear that he was thinking about the head I gave him last night. He looked back at me again.

"Besides, I can't help it because I think you're so beautiful, Bella. Everything about you calls to me and I crave for you so badly and I can't help but to want to touch you. I hope you're okay with that," he pouted, giving me a sad puppy dog face. My heart melted, and I cuddled into him, reward him for his kind affection he show upon me.

"Yes, I'm okay with that because I can't help but want to touch you as well." I playfully grazed my hand over his morning wood. Edward hissed with pleasure and then playfully glared at me.

"Bella, you're playing with fire here," he warned me.

"Well then, maybe I should be careful so that I don't get burn." I skipped away to the door but heard a playful growl rumbled from his chest. Edward lunged for me as he pulled me back to him into his arms. He hugged me close to his body and I closed my eyes happily in his warm embrace.

"Edward, we have to get ready." He nodded and slowly released me. He gathered his clothes and put them on. He was going to go his home to shower and change. He wanted to come back to pick me up, but I told him that I'll meet him at school instead because there wasn't enough time without both of us being extremely late. At first, he sulked a bit but eventually listened to reason. We kissed once more at the front door, and then he finally left.

I ran around the house, like a mad woman, trying to get ready for school. I finally showered, properly cleaned my cuts, bandaged them up, and got dressed in an outfit that Alice would hopefully approve. She was starting to annoy me about my clothes, while we were shopping, so I had to prove to her that I had some decent clothes to wear, and then she'll hopefully get off my back about my wardrobe.

I hopped into my car, but before I heard a beep from my cell. I had just gotten a text from Lily.

Most of my crew knew that I was going out with Edward on Wednesday. I didn't want to make it a big deal, but they claimed that this was a very big deal. In fact, Lily had been texting me nonstop about it ever since I told them about it.

She and Cathy were a little upset that they didn't get to go shopping with me, but I went, instead, with Alice and Rose. I had promised them that I would make it up to them because they were going to help me get ready for my date on Wednesday, which pleased them to no end.

I sent a picture text to Lily last night with the dress that I picked out. She loved it, and now her text read, _'Good morning, Sunshine. Only one more day…ooo…'_

I wanted to kill her, at that moment, for teasing me about my date with Edward but then decided to torture her a little bit with the news about what I did last night. I knew she would flip out because I was still flipping out about it.

'_Well good morning to you too. I'm having a fabulous morning! Guess what I did last night?' _I quickly texted her and stuck the key in the ignition. My civic came to life with a big roar.

Beep! That was fast. I looked at my blackberry and it read, '_What? Spend the night with Cedric Diggory again?' _

This is a sick inside joke between my friends and me. They all knew I have this huge thing for Cedric Diggory from the fourth _Harry Potter_ book. It got worse when Robert Pattinson played the role, when it came out on film. I drooled over the character and Rob for months. The worst part was that I had several wet dreams about Cedric, aka Robert Pattinson, and I made the mistake of telling my so called friends about it. Let's just say that they haven't stopped teasing me about to this very day.

I pulled up into the parking lot and parked my car and texted Lily right back. _'No…but I did spend it with someone else.'_

Beep! _'Really? Who pray tell did you fantasize about last night? Ooo…was it Mr. Darcy?'_

'_No…' _Okay, now I was little urked that they thought that I was only capable of spending my nights fantasizing about fictional characters. Maybe it was a good thing that I was seeing Edward now because I was starting to see what a big loser I really was.

Beep! _'Then who?'_

I laughed out loud, knowing that right about now she was probably racking her brain, trying to figure out who this person was. I'd let my fingers smoothly work their magic.

'_Do you swear to God not to tell anyone, not even Josh and definitely not Ethan or Cathy!'_

Beep! _'Ooo…this must be good. Yes, I pinky swear. Now, spill woman! The bell's about to ring!'_

'_Okay…it's…' _I evilly cackled to myself.

Beep! _'Bella! X( I'm not playing games here. Now spill before I ditch class to go over there and make you tell me!'_

'_Okay, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch…it was Edward.'_

Beep! _'WHAT! YOU HAD SEX LAST NIGHT WITH EDWARD!' _ What the fuck!

'_NO! We didn't have sex! But…I can't tell you over the phone.'_

Beep! _'Oh like hell you're not! You can't leave me hanging like this after telling me something huge like this!'_

'_Okay, how about I come over right after school, and we'll talk.'_

Beep! _'Fine. I want details, and they better be good!"_

I laughed at how demanding she can be. _'Okay, see ya then! Bye! Remember…NOBODY can know about this, or I will kill you!'_

Beep! _'Alright, bye!'_

I put my phone away and got out of my car. I looked to see that the parking lot was full and everybody was standing around before heading into the school. I didn't see Edward's car, but I did see Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep. I noticed that they were also standing around, sweeping the parking lot for someone. Alice started jumping up and down when she spotted me. I guess they were waiting for me.

I quickly walking over to them, and it didn't go by with the fact that most eyes were trained on me as I moved the whole way there.

I was greeted with bright smiles and eyes that looked like they knew something was up. I eyed them all suspiciously, especially Emmett. He looked like he was about to burst from the seams with giddy joy and mischief.

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I gauged their body language and expression. "What going on here?"

"I don't know, Bella. You tell us." Rosalie's smile was borderline sadistic and highly amused. Emmett snorted a little. They definitely knew something but what? Wait a second…did they know already? No, they can't possibly know…how could they?

"Umm…tell you what, Rose?" I said cautiously.

I had to very careful with what I say around these people. If they knew anything, I was royally screwed. Honestly, I pray to God that they didn't know because I didn't want to be categorized as another one of Edward's easy conquests.

"Oh, you know the fact that Edward came home with a silly grin on his face and looking all starry eyes and dazed. I don't know, Bella, you tell us…what happened last night?" Jasper smirked at me, gauging my reaction to his comment. Damn it! They knew we were together last night. I felt my nostrils flare a little, trying to play it cool.

"And what makes you think that I had anything to do with Edward's not coming home until this morning looking all dazed and silly." My voice was a little shaky, and my heart was pounding a million miles an hour. I definitely felt my blush heating up my cheeks. God, why do I suck at lying!

"We never said he came home this morning." Alice chided as she cocked an eyebrow at me. Oh crap! I just totally gave myself away. I let out a defeated sigh and hung my head low. Emmett burst out laughing at me and came over and engulfed me in a big bear hug that can rival the ones Felix gives me.

"Emmett…air…" I yelped painfully at him.

"Oh…sorry Bells." He let go, and Rose slapped him upside the head as I panted for air.

"What do you guys want to know?" I rolled my eyes in defeat as they eyed me like vultures for information.

"Did you really spend the night together?" Alice looked at me wide-eyed. Jasper looked bemused at me while Emmett and Rose waited anxiously for my answers.

"Shouldn't you be asking Edward this, instead of me?" I asked them incredulously. I was not going to give in and spill all the gory details to them that easily.

"We were on our way out when he was heading into the shower. He just hummed happily past us and ignored us. Now spill, Swan, before we have to go all nasty on you and torture it out of you." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and drummed his fingertips to together. I had to laugh at him because he looked absolutely ridiculous and funny.

"Aw, God…we were together last night, but it's not what you think. We did not have sex, if that's what you're thinking," I whispered.

Rose, Jasper, and Alice gave each other high-fives and congratulated each other. Emmett looked at me with a sour face. What the hell was going on here? Then it clicked in my head.

"Did you guys make a bet about what happened last night with me and Edward?" Alice smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup, thanks to you, I'm fifty dollars richer."

"Yeah, thanks to you I'm a hundred and fifty dollars poorer." Emmett griped and examined me carefully. "You mean to tell me that you and Edward were alone in your room and you guys did nothing but talk?" He looked skeptically at me. I blushed as I remembered last night's activities.

Emmett saw this and pointed an accusing finger at me for holding out on more details about last night. "You didn't, didn't you?"

I growled at him. I didn't like to kiss and tell.

"Emmett, just shut up! I don't have to tell you anything Edward and I did last night because it's none of your business. All you need to know is that we didn't have sex, but the evening wasn't exactly PG either." Rose and Alice squealed loudly and then dragged me away to hear more details as Emmett smiled proudly at me for having the guts to stand up to him. Jasper laughed as he walked into the building next to Emmett.

Alice and Rose whisked me away to the nearest girl bathroom and made sure no one was in there. When the coast was clear, they made me spill everything to them. I gave in and told them everything that happened last night.

How it felt when he kissed me, how I got scared and stopped him when he tried to touch me down there, and finally, how I asked him to take things slow. Rose and Alice looked at me, stunned yet thoroughly impressed with the fact that I resisted having sex with Edward, even though I probably felt pressure to do so. They were even more pleased to know Edward respected my wishes and agreed to take things slow with me.

But when I told them when I offered and gave him a blowjob and was forced to think back to cheesy porn movies to figure out what to do, they just about died with laughter.

The first bell rang, and they wanted to know if I wanted to hang out after school. I had to decline and told them that I was going into Port Angeles after school. They wanted to know if they could come and help me get ready for my date, but I told them that Lily and Cathy were already coming to help me.

I felt bad when I saw their disappointed faced because Alice and Rose really wanted to be friends with me and spent time with me, but I had Lily and Cathy as well. This really sucked because I was starting to feel torn between my new friends and my old ones. Maybe I can blend the two together? I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot though.

Alice and Rose said that it was alright and they understood. I asked them if they wanted to hang out with my Port Angeles friends on Friday, and they loved the idea and would talk it over with the guys.

The day went by slowly and nothing had really changed from yesterday. Everyone still stared at me, talked about me, and watched me and Edward closely.

Lauren, Tanya, and the bimbo brigade tried their best to spread wild rumors about me being a man and having a sex change operation, or that I was lesbian who was experimenting with Edward. Edward teased me about that one, but I could totally tell that he was torn by it too because he thought it would be really hot to see me with another girl, but then his jealous side reared its ugly head at the thought of another person, albeit boy or girl, getting me off, instead of him. Then he continued to whisper, in my ear, of all the things he wanted to do with me, when I was ready. I nearly melted completely turned on, but quickly punched him hard in the arm for his perverted commentary.

At the end of the morning, I didn't care about the rumors that were going around about me. I actually laughed at a lot of them because they were really funny and outrageous. By lunchtime, Edward and I made it into a game between us to find out who has heard the most outrageous rumor, and then we tried to top each other.

After school I went to the do-jang, changed, and watched my students come in and greet me. The little ones didn't understand why I wasn't teaching class until I had to explain that I got hurt badly but that I was okay now. I told them that the doctors wouldn't let me do Tae Kwon Do until I'm all better or else I would hurt myself even more. I came to watch them and help them with their forms, but that was all I could do.

Felix and Demetri made me wear weights on my wrist and ankles and told me to wear them all day, every day for the next couple weeks. It was something that I could use to train without straining my stomach and arm while they healed. My arm was all scabbed up, but my stomach still wasn't. The cut, on my stomach, was annoying the hell out of me, but there was nothing I could I do about it, which totally sucked.

Lily came into the do-jang after my beginner's class was over. I changed back into my street clothes, and we walked out to a nearby café. We ordered coffee and tea, and she made me spill out my guts to her. I told her everything that happened between Edward and me: all the physical and emotional stuff, and she was truly blown away by all it.

"So you really like this guy, don't you?" Lily sipped her coffee. I began to grin with the thought of Edward.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded my head thoughtfully, feeling all giddy inside. Lily choked a little on her coffee.

"Oh my God, Bells. You really have it bad. Are you in love with him?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip.

"I don't really know yet. I mean, it feels like only yesterday, in which I admitted to myself that I like the guy, but I'm not sure if it's love. All I know is that it feels like there's this pull that draws me to him, and I can't resist him nor do I want to."

I paused, for a second, as I pondered to myself about what love really felt like. Then I boldly asked Lily, "When did you know that you were in love with Josh?" Lily suddenly had this faraway look in her eyes as she sweetly smiled at a memory.

"We were eating a hot fudge sundae together, and he gave me the cherry because he knew how much I love them. He smiled as he tried to feed it to me, and I just knew then that I loved him. You can't think about it too hard. You just know, Bells. There's no science to it."

We talked a little more, and we decided that she and Cathy should come over at 4pm tomorrow because Edward was coming to pick me up at 5:30, which gave us a window of an hour and a half to get me ready. I said goodbye and thanks to my best friend and went home that evening.

Edward called me around 8 o'clock that evening, and we talked until 11 o'clock. We talked about nothing and everything. The time just flew by.

We shared a little to each other about our dreams and aspirations. He told me about his future goals and dreams as I told him some of mine own. It was sweet and felt right talking about these things with each other. It got pretty late, and my dad made us get off the phone.

As I was getting ready for bed, it was the first time ever that I was actually excited to go to school the next day.

Huh…I realized that Edward Cullen was causing a lot of changes in me and in my life. Now whether these changes were good or bad, we would have to wait and see, but I kept thinking back to what Aunt Chelsea told me a while back. She told me that I should be open minded to new things and make happy memories at my school before it was too late. I realized that Edward Cullen and the rest of this family and friends could possibly be one of the happy memories that I could have missed out on if I kept holding onto my ill thoughts about them. I was thankful to God that my eyes were opened, and I did give Edward a chance.

Lily's words today rang in my head as well. Love was not a science that you could simply reason with and figure out in a meticulous manner. It was illogical sometimes and could come at you in a split second before you know it was there.

I wasn't sure if I was in love with Edward Cullen, but I knew that I was on my way to falling hard for him. And truthfully, that scared me more than anything else in this world.

Was I ready for this? I didn't know, but I guessed only time will tell if and when I truly was.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.**

**Thanks for reading. And I hope you like the partial lemon and I really hope it doesn't make Bella look like a slut because she's not. Please remember that people change their minds all the time, especially during the heat of a passionate moment. Please don't be too hard on her.  
**

**Thanks! Have a great weekend! **


	22. My Date With Bella Swan

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its character but I do own the storyline.**

**Here is the long awaited date with Bella. It's in Edward's POV with a splash of Lauren. Please remember that this is rated M, mainly for strong language and smut, and the geography is different than in real life.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: My Date With Bella Swan**

**EPOV**

"Edward, sweetie, you need to wake up. It's time for school."

Mom nudged my shoulder gently to wake me up, when all I wanted to do was to go back to sleep. I groaned like a grouchy old man.

"No, Mom, five more minutes." My mouth was muffled by my pillow, and my voice was rough with sleep.

I heard my mom laugh quietly at me as she warned me that I would be late if I didn't get out of bed soon. I grunted, irritated by the fact that I was having a great dream about Bella, and Mom woke me up right when it was getting good. Don't you just hate when that happens!

I opened one eye and peeked at the red numbers that lit up my alarm clock. It read "7:05 AM". Oh shit, I overslept! I only had twenty minutes to get ready before I needed to leave to pick up Bella and head to school.

I quickly jumped out of bed, but then I felt a major discomfort and a little pain from the morning wood I was sporting. All my thoughts and dreams I had in my sleep about seeing and touching Bella made me a little too excited and created a major problem for me this morning that I needed to take care of immediately in the shower.

I was really happy that we were progressing in our relationship as we were not only getting to know each other on a more personal level, but we were growing more intimate and physical as well. I was thrilled that she let me kiss her and touch her gorgeous, mouth watering tits and in return, she gave me the best blowjob EVER! I never knew how well she could suck and tease my cock with that hot little mouth and tongue of hers. I was growing hard again just thinking about it. Damn!

On the other hand, I couldn't deny that I was slightly disappointed in that she wouldn't let me touch her below her waist, but then again I didn't want to force myself on her or have her think that it was all about sex for me. When she stopped me, she looked scared, which told me that she wasn't ready for that yet. Nevertheless, my heart soared when she said the word "yet." That little word was the key to everything. She might not be ready now, but eventually, hopefully it would be sooner than later, she'll be ready. I would gladly wait for her for as long as it would take for her to be ready for more.

More importantly, I vowed to myself that I would never ever be like one of those douche bags that pressure girls into having sex with them when they're not ready. The fact of the matter was that this was all new to me. Not to be a cocky son of a bitch or anything, but I never actually had to wait to score with a girl before, or even move slowly with one for that matter. I never even had to pursue a girl to like me like I had to with Bella.

Normally, girls simply dropped their panties willingly without me having to ask them to do so, and then they'd ask me to fuck them senseless, which I willing did so, but Bella was different. She knew herself and what she was capable of handling. If she wasn't comfortable with something, then she would let her feelings known. She didn't fall easily to the pressures and temptations other girls usually caved into to become popular. Bella had marched confidently to a different beat of her own, and I really liked and admired that about her.

All I knew was Bella Swan was definitely worth the wait, and I will gladly take whatever she wanted to give to me. And maybe as we get to know each other better and our feelings for each other grew, she will reward me for my patience.

My god, when the hell did I turn into such a girl.

I took care of myself in the shower, as I vividly imagined Bella the entire time, and I finished the rest of my morning routine in record time. I grabbed two bagels and two bottles of orange juice from the counter as I was headed out the door because I couldn't wait to see Bella.

Today was the day for my date with Bella, and my nerves were at an all time high. I was ecstatic, yet a complete wreck because this was my first date with Bella, and I needed to make a good impression on her tonight to prove to her that I was even worth her time.

I had everything planned down to the T. I was going to pick up Bella at 5:30 tonight. Football practiced ended at 4:30 in the afternoon because we weren't having an actual practice but a strategic meeting to discuss plays and strategies. This gave me an hour to go home, shower, and get dress just in time to pick up Bella at 5:30. I was expecting the father/boyfriend talk from Chief Swan tonight, but I wasn't scared or nervous at all…okay, maybe I was a little scared…Oh fuck, who was I kidding here? I was scared shitless because not only was he Bella's dad but he was the Police Chief of this town, which meant he had a licensed side arm. And not only that but from what Bella's told me, he also had a shotgun with bullet that had my name written on them for if or when I'd fuck things up with Bella in Charlie's eyes. I cringed agonizingly at the thought.

I pulled up to Bella's house. The first thing my eyes did was gaze up at her window and memories of Monday night filled my mind. Yum, I smiled at the memories of Bella's kisses, her body, her hands, and her mouth. I was getting a semi right then and needed to stop or else I'd be in some serious trouble.

After I managed to calm myself down a bit, I got out of my car and walked up the front porch but all my attempts to control Eddie down there went to hell right when I saw Bella open the door and greet me with her beautiful smile. My eyes looked straight at her luscious lips, and I began to remember all the wonderful things she did to me with those same lips and tongue.

Ah, hell, I was majorly fucked for the rest of the day, but I couldn't think of any better way to be tortured though. I gave her my most charming smile as I said good morning to her, and she tip-toed up to kiss me hello. Yup, this was absolutely the best way to start the day, and I guided her straight to my car like an idiot on dancing on cloud nine.

When we were in the car, I handed her a cinnamon raise bagel and a bottle of orange juice. Her smile was enough to tell me how grateful she was, but she gave me another kiss on the lips that seemed to be the cherry on top of my Bellalicious sundae. I couldn't get enough of this girl. She noticed my bagel in between the two bottles of juices. As I drove to school, we shared the two bagels together as Bella would rip me a piece and feed me while I tried to focus on the road. Like I said before this was the best morning ever!

We arrived at school, and like the past two mornings, everyone stood in their spots to watch and stare at me and Bella. Bella seemed as if she was getting used to all the attention. It didn't seem to bother her as much as it did before, which was a good thing because I knew for a fact that this will probably happen over and over again for awhile. This was just one of the drawbacks of being who I was at this school. Honestly, it worried me because I wasn't sure how Bella would react to all this attention. What if she thought she couldn't handle it or worse if she didn't want to deal with this shit and leave me? I didn't know what I'd do if Bella decided to end things with me. Thankfully, she was able to cope with it all and was still willing to give me a chance.

Our fingers intertwined with each other as walked over to my family and friends. My brothers greeted us with smiles and laughter while Rose and Alice attacked Bella with hugs. They were talking about which outfit she should wear for tonight's date, and the goofy smile appeared again on my face. I couldn't help it because, even though I was nervous like hell, I was still fucking excited for tonight and was counting down the minutes until 5:30 tonight.

School dragged on as usual, but Bella made it more pleasurable. I managed to meet up with her after most of all her classes ended. It was a difficult task to manage. I looked like a mad man, jumping out of my seat and racing down the hallway to meet her at her classroom's doorway. Plus, I managed to dodge and avoid the unwanted dumbasses that would try and block my exit routes or distract me from leaving so soon with their mindless chit chat.

I was a man on a mission though. Words couldn't describe how happy my heart soared whenever I was greeted by her beautiful smile and that delicious blush that colored her cheeks. She was beautiful, and I was the lucky bastard who was taking her out tonight. It was obvious to everybody that I had it pretty bad for Bella Swan, and I wasn't afraid of it for the first time in my life. Normally, when I was interested in a girl, it would only last the longest for maybe two weeks, and then I'd get bored and move onto the next one. However, with Bella, it was totally different. She intrigued me and kept me on my toes, trying to guess what she'll do or say next. And whatever she did, I would never have expected her to say or do that or leave me wondering what possessed her to do that in the first place.

Take our little sleepover for an example. She told me that she wanted to take things slow and I was able to get to second base with her, which I wasn't complaining, but then she saw the dilemma in my pants that was bothering me, and she immediately wanted to help me by sucking me off and giving one of the best blowjobs EVER!

_Oh, crap, I'm starting to get hard just thinking about it again. Think unsexy thoughts, unsexy thoughts… _See, that was totally unexpected, granted I loved every minute of it, but I wasn't expecting it.

Finally the bell rang, alerting us that school was over. I slowly walked over to my locker from Spanish. My Spanish class was on the opposite side of the building away from the gym. I busted my balls in the past two days to race over to the gym to meet Bella after class but not today. Bella told me that she would meet me at my locker instead of me killing myself to get to her, which I really didn't mind doing, but she insisted, and I naturally conceded to her wishes. So I walked to my locker to meet Bella, followed by me walking her to Alice's car in the parking lot.

Bella was already waiting for me at my locker with Emmett and Rose. I felt something stir in me to see her talking and interacting with my family so well. Words couldn't describe how perfectly and easily she fit into our family like she always was meant to be there.

I quickly put away the things that I didn't need into my locker and grabbed the stuff that I needed to take home. Afterwards, we walked over to Bella's locker to do the same thing for her, and I couldn't help but to notice how all the guys were staring at Bella as we walked by. Over the past two days, their fears of Bella being a martial arts master disappeared only to be replaced with dirty fantasies of her "fighting" with them or other girls in a mud pit. The jackasses now looked at my Bella with so much lust and desire that it pissed me off, and I didn't like that one bit. I possessively took her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. I brought our joined hands to my lips, where I placed an adoring kiss, as we walked down the hallways and out the doors, marking her as mine in front of everyone.

In the parking lot, Bella gave me a nice, long kiss goodbye and whispered how she couldn't wait to see me later tonight. And with another kiss goodbye, she got into Alice's Porsche, and they drove off.

Jasper and I headed towards the gym and we walked into to the boy's locker room to grab our playbooks from our gym bags. I had to take a piss and so did Jasper. We walked into the urinals where we could hear loud grunting noises coming from one of the stalls. I guess someone was having some major difficulties trying to pinch a deuce. Jas and I snorted at the strange sounds coming from the stall.

* * *

**Lauren POV**

I was, like, giving Drake Daniels head in, like, one of the bathroom stall in the boy's locker room. I was, like, bored and he, like, promised that he would, like, return the favor later. I mean he was, like, no Eddie, but he'll, like, do for now.

"Fuck…Ugh…that's it…Ugh!"

_Humph, he's, like, really loud._ I was, like, getting a little annoyed with all the loud grunts he was, like, making but that, like, didn't stop me from licking him like a lollipop.

"Like, shut the fuck up, bitch! Do you want us, like, to get caught?" I snapped at him. He, like, knew what would happen if we, like, got caught doing this shit in here, but whatever as long as I, like, didn't get in trouble.

We heard someone come in, and they, like, started peeing, like, right next to us.

_Ew, gross! Like, some people can be, like, totally rude sometimes._

I kept, like, sucking Drake off, but he wouldn't, like, stop grunting. He was seriously starting to, like, piss me off. I, like, glared up at Drake to shut up. Then I heard whoever it was, like, flush and wash their hands. Good, sooner they, like, leave, the sooner I can, like, finish Drake off and, like, leave.

"Are you excited about going out with Bella tonight?"

_Bella? Like that ugly cow, Bella?_

"Yeah, man, I can't wait. I'm counting down the minutes, Jas."

_Huh, that's, like, my Eddie!_

I, like, stopped sucking right when I, like, heard my Eddie's voice.

"What the fuck, Lauren?" Drake, like, hissed at me, and his hand pushed my face to his little dick.

_Ugh! Oh, like, no, he didn't._

"Shut up!" I sneered back. Then, I, like, squeezed his small dick up and down. I was, like, trying to hear my Eddie talk.

"Where are you taking her tonight?"

That was, like, definitely Jasper talking to my Eddie. Like, too bad he was, like, stuck with hideous Alice Brandon. Like, what the hell did he see in that tiny girl anyways? She, like, had the weirdest hair and, like, tiny boobs. Maybe he was only with her, like, because she, like, paid him or something like that. I, like, knew that he, like, secretly wanted me because I, like, always saw him, like, checking me out all the time. Maybe I'll, like, do him after I, like, fuck my Eddie first.

"I'm going to take her to Volterra in Settle for dinner and then maybe take a walk down the boardwalk near the water. It's supposed to be a really nice out tonight. I don't really care what we do as long I get to spend time alone with Bella." Like, I heard my Eddie, like, say this surprising news.

_What the fuck is, like, going on here? My Eddie is, like, going out with that troll. Ugh! Like, no way is that, like happening!_

I, like, heard them walk to the door and leave.

_Unbelievable, like, my Eddie is so not going out with that bitch tonight. He should be, like, going out with me! Volterra, huh? I guess, like, I have to go home and, like, get ready for my date then. Oh, I better, like, call Tanya and Jessica too. They'll, like, help me get rid of that bitch, so that, like, Eddie can spend the rest of the night with moi. _

Drake, like, jizzed out, and I like didn't feel like licking him anymore, so I got up and left him.

I, like, pulled out my cute little pink phone and, like, dialed Tanya. Like, I knew Jessica would be with her.

"Hey, bitches. Like, guess what we're, like, doing tonight!"

* * *

**EPOV**

I drove up to Bella's house and parked behind her father's police cruiser. My palms were sweaty, and my stomach was twisted in knots. Nervously, I approached to the front door and rang the bell. Two seconds later, Chief Swan opened the door with a disgruntled look on his face. He eyed me suspiciously, which wreaked even more havoc on my poor nerves.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," I said in a clear voice. Thankfully, my voice didn't crack under pressure like it did when I hit puberty.

"Edward," was all he said with a simple nod of his head, and he moved aside to let me in through the door. We walked into the living room, and he briskly gestured for me to sit down on the couch.

"Bella will be down in a minute."

I nodded my head apprehensively and took a seat on the worn-out, plush couch. It was only almost three days ago, I sat in this very same spot when I practically begged Bella to give me a chance. I smiled at that memory of how she agreed to start off as friends, but I knew she felt the same way for me deep down. The next step now was to try and see if she'd agree to become my girlfriend.

Then it dawned on me that I wanted Bella to be my girlfriend. I, Edward Cullen, the guy who didn't commit to any girl, wanted Bella Swan to be my girlfriend. Whoa, this was heavy. Sadly, before I could delve more into this epiphany I was having, Chief Swan cleared his throat. I looked up and gave him my full attention.

"So, Edward, where are you taking my daughter tonight?" His eyes were fixed directly at mine. If I wasn't scared before, I was scared now. _Damn, this guy's scary…no wonder he's the Chief of Police._

"I'm taking her to Volterra, sir. She told me that she like Italian food." Chief Swan nodded his head approvingly.

"Nice restaurant. Good choice. So…" _Here it comes._ "I think you're a good kid, Edward, and I like your parents too. I trust that you'll take good care of Bella, but if you hurt her in anyway…" He narrowed his eyes at me. "…I will not hesitant in hunting you down like a dog, son."

Any guy would be scared shitless with Chief Swan looking at them the way he was looking at me, and I definitely didn't want to get on his bad side at all. I did my best to show confidence and hide my fear. I nodded my head at him and looked him straight in the eye.

"You won't have to worry about that, sir. I want you to know that I cared about Bella a lot and I never plan to let anything bad happen to her. But if I do hurt her, I will gladly turn myself in and take whatever you do to me."

Charlie smiled at me for the first time since I met him. He got up to shake my hand.

"I believe you, son. And you can call me, Charlie." He patted my shoulder and told me to relax.

"Thank you, Charlie."

We fell into a short conversation about football when we heard the clinking noises coming down the stairs. I looked up and standing before me was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.

Bella looked stunning in her tight, form fitted, green dress that looked amazing on her. I tried not to drool as my eyes traveled down her body, and my dick twitched when I saw how long and silky her legs looked in her high heeled shoes. I had to remind myself that her father was only two feet away from me.

"You look amazing, Bells." Charlie spoke proudly.

She smiled as her beautiful blush graced her cheeks as Charlie walked over to her and hugged her tightly to him. He whispered something to her ear, which made her face soften with so much emotion.

As they pulled away, she whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

Charlie whispered, "So do I, pumpkin" and he kissed the top of her head. He guided her to where I was standing, and all I could do was smile like an idiot. Words were lost when I tried to describe how wonderful she looked.

"Hi." She shyly greeted me, and I couldn't help but reach out to touch her crimson cheeks.

"Hi, Bella, you look beautiful."

She smiled and bit down on her lip as she looked up at me through her eye lashes. My cock was screaming in my pants. I subtly shifted myself so that my erection wasn't so prominent in front of her father.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late for our reservation for dinner."

She nodded and we walked together side by side to the door with Charlie following behind. Bella put on her coat, scarf, and gloves and kissed her dad goodbye.

"I expect her home by nine. It is a school night." He informed me of her curfew, and we said good bye to Charlie as we walked to my car. I opened her car door for her, and she got in. We were soon off to Seattle for dinner.

We talked a little and mainly listened to music as we drove but you can feel that there was some tension between us. It was driving me crazy and I could tell it was bothering her as well. Bella seemed to crack first.

"Edward, are you nervous about tonight because I am." She was so honest. I loved that about her.

"You are?" She nodded, which made me smile with relief. "Yeah, I guess you can say I am too."

Bella giggled at our unnecessary anxiety. At that moment, all the tension and worries about tonight seems to disappear, and we spent the remainder of the drive laughing and talking comfortably with each other.

I pulled up to Volterra and stopped in front of the valet parking. Two attendants opened both car doors for the both of us, and we both got out. I handed my key to the one who opened my door, and he got into my car. I walked around to Bella and notice how the other valet driver was leering at Bella. However, Bella was oblivious to his lecherous stare because she was too busy taking in the architecture of the restaurant. The building was build to look very gothic and beautiful like a cathedral. Of course, the valet's blatant leers bothered the shit out of me, but could you blame the guy. Bella was a knock out, and any fool would be blind not to see that, but it still pissed me off. Though I was sure that if Bella had noticed the valet directing his perverted thoughts upon her, I had a feeling he wouldn't be standing properly right now.

I came to her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, alerting anyone within a hundred feet from us that we were together. I guided her inside the restaurant to the hostess podium. The hostess was a young lady probably in her mid-twenties. When she noticed our presence, I felt her eyes travel to me and ogled me like I was a piece of meat. It was really uncomfortable, especially with Bella standing next to me because it was obvious that we were here on a date together.

"Name, please?" She spoke low in a raspy voice. I could feel Bella moving in closer to me, and I gladly tightened my hold around her. Bella looked up at me with an enticing smile that invited me into a sweet kiss on the lips.

I heard the hostess clear her throat at me to get my attention. I looked back at her, completely annoyed with her rude interruption.

"Cullen" was all that I said to her, and I redirected my focus back to my beautiful, blushing date.

"Follow me." The tone of her voice was filled with irritation and jealously towards my Bella, but again, Bella didn't seem to mind a thing because we were too busy focusing on each other.

We sat in a nice private booth where we glanced over the menu. I watched as Bella carefully examined the menu. I watched as her doe-like eyes grow wider and wider. I knew then she probably was looking at the prices of the dishes and then she glared at me.

"Edward, it's really expensive here!" She whispered quietly to me, but I could hear the anger clear in her voice. I wanted to laugh at the exasperated looked on her face, but I knew better than to do that if I wanted to ever see her again.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I wanted to take you to some place really nice. So please don't worry about the price and just enjoy yourself. Please." I begged.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds and then let out a big sigh of compliance, resulting in me letting out a sigh of relief. I gave her a small smile, which she returned, and then we were greeted by our waiter.

He asked us what we wanted to drink, and we ordered two Cokes and asked him to give a minute to decide what we wanted to order. I couldn't help notice how he lingered a little when he looked at Bella. Again, I didn't like it and subtly moved closer to her in the booth. She leaned into my side, and we looked at a menu together.

She wanted the mushroom tortellini, and I wanted the grilled shrimp scampi. And we decided on fried calamari appetizer. We placed our order with the waiter, and he left in a huff. Bella and I could care less with anything that was going around us because we were in our own little world. The conversation flowed easily between us, which warped into a game of twenty questions to find out more about each other.

When our food arrived, Bella was playful and cute. She would steal one of my shrimps like a mischievous little kid, and she actually fed me some of her tortellini when I wanted to try some. The food was delicious, but I especially love the company sitting next to me. I snuck in and stole little kisses from her, and I couldn't stop touching her. Her body just called for me to touch and caress and Bella seemed to take pleasure in it as much as I did. I was really enjoying myself tonight and I could tell Bella was too.

When we were done with our main course, our empty plates were cleared, and we waited for the tiramisu that we were going to share together. As we waited for our dessert, we snuggle cozily together, holding hands, and talking inside our little booth. But then our pleasant buzz was disrupted by the most annoy sound ever.

"Oh, my god, Eddie is that, like, you? What a coincidence? We're, like, here at place as you are."

Bella and I looked up to see Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica looking straight at us with a fake, surprised look on their face. Then Lauren was all bubbly and sweet as she was looking at me, but Tanya and Jessica were glaring viciously at Bella. They exuded jealous, malicious thoughts towards Bella as they saw her snuggly in my arms.

"What are you three doing here?" My voice was low and calm, but my body was tense and apprehensive. I didn't like where this was going. They were here to start trouble between me and Bella, and I will be damned if I let that happen.

"Well, I, like, heard that you were taking _Bella_ here tonight, and I, like, thought that you'd, like, better company." Lauren foully spat out Bella's name, and then she had the guts to look self-righteously at her, thinking I was going to drop Bella to go to her.

I rolled my eyes at her, and then it occurred to me how she knew I was taking Bella to Volterra tonight. I only told Jasper this piece of information today, and that was after school in the locker room.

"How did you know that I was taking Bella here tonight?" I eyed her suspiciously.

Lauren squirmed uncomfortable where she stood. I looked over to Tanya and knew she would tell me in a heartbeat.

"Oh, Lauren overheard you and Jasper talking in the boy's locker room while she was giving Drake Daniels head in one of the stalls." Tanya ratted out her friend as she sweetly smiled at me with a sly wink at the end.

Holy shit! That grunting noise was…ah, gross! Before I could say anything, Lauren screamed at Tanya.

"Like, shut up, bitch!" Lauren screeched loudly.

Then she grabbed Tanya's shoulder, so that they were facing each other while having their little screaming match. The restaurant grew silent, and all eyes were fixed on the three idiots standing in front of us. I heard Bella lightly scoff and laugh at the fight that was unveiling before our very own eyes.

"Like hell I will. You're just pissed that you're such a slut that you'll like give it to just about anyone." Tanya screamed back at Lauren.

Lauren glared viciously back at Tanya as Jessica watched the two of them fight with a vindictive smile on her face.

"You're, like, just jealous that I'm so much hotter than you are and, like, all the boys want me more than you!" Lauren threw in a conceited laugh, and she folded her arms over her inflated chest and leaned back on her back leg.

Tanya laughed mockingly back at her. "You're stupid slut if you so believe that bull shit. It's no wonder Eddie doesn't want _you_. Why he want something trashy like _you_ when he could have the real thing with _me_." Tanya tilted her nose up in the hair and gave another haughty laugh.

Bella and I looked horror-struck at each other as soon as we heard Tanya's comment. Then Bella had burst out laughing when she saw the scowl on my face. She gently took my hand in hers while caressing my arm gently. She was so beautiful and sweet, but sadly my Bella-induced trace was broken when I heard shrill scream. Lauren scrunched up her face and looked like she was ready to hit Tanya.

Before Lauren could even strike Tanya, the manager, hostess, and our waiter came to our table and put an end to this little confrontation. The manager asked me if Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica were with us. The looks on their faces, when I told him no, were priceless. Lauren began to whine and convince the manager that she was my real date. Then Tanya screamed back that Lauren was lying and that she was really my real date. The two of them went back and forth as they fought loudly with each other. Jessica walked slowly behind them, like she was embarrassed to be seen with either of the two crazy bitches, as all three of them were escorted out of the restaurant by the staff. Though honestly, who could really blame her because I felt mortified that I even knew those lunatics in the first place.

Our waiter brought our tiramisu, along with our check. We quickly ate our dessert, and I paid the bill. As we left the restaurant, I gave the valet my ticket, and he brought me my car. We stayed in the restaurant longer than I thought. It was already eight thirty, and I needed to take Bella home, so we couldn't take our walk by the water.

_Maybe we could do that next time…if there is a next time, _I quietly thought to myself.

I was worried that after that little stunt the three ho-bags pulled, Bella would never want to see me again. I pulled up in her driveway and parked my car. I got out and helped her out of the car. I stopped her before she could walk away from me.

"I'm really sorry about what happen earlier. I swear I didn't expect those three idiots to come and try to ruin our date. I…" Bella cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand.

"Shh…Edward, it's okay. I had a lot of fun tonight, and don't worry about what the three Slutateers did tonight. It was like I went to a dinner and a show. You're gonna have to tried a lot harder with our next date to top this one, Edward." She smiled sincerely at me. My heart just melted into a puddle of goo. She wanted to see again.

I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She followed my lead and wrapped her arms around my neck and laced her fingers into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and then grabbed her luscious ass and her lower back.

Before we could get really indecent with our kiss, the front porch light began to flicker on and off, alerting us that Charlie was inside waiting for her to come in. I watched as she flushed a deep red, and her red lips were swollen from our kiss. I quickly gave her another small kiss and walked her to her front door. She opened it and whispered a soft "good night" to me and went inside.

I was on cloud nine, and I seriously didn't know how I got home after dropping off Bella. I walked in through the garage door into the hallway leading into the laundry room. I moved through the house until I came across my mom and dad, who were sitting in the living room watching a movie together.

"How was your date tonight, sweetie?" my mom asked. Then I heard her stifle her giggle a little after she saw the starry-eye look all over my face.

"It was great." I murmured as my mind kept replaying the highlights of my evening out with my Bella.

"So I take it you're going to see Bella again, son?" Dad asked, knowing full well what my answer was going to be. He, too, was laughing at me as I dumbly nodded my head. I think I floated up the stair and to my room. I couldn't help it. I had an amazing night with the most amazing girl, and she wanted to see me again. How incredibly wonderful was that!

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond.**

**I hoped you like that little Lauren POV and drama. **

**Thank you! See you Thursday!**


	23. The Next Day

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: The Next Day**

BPOV

After Edward had dropped me off, I walked into the living room and found Dad sitting in front of the TV, watching something on ESPN. When he saw the goofy dazed look on my face, he lightly chuckled at how silly I looked while shaking his head with a look on his face that I could quite decipher.

"I take it that you had a good time tonight, huh, Bells." I blinked absentmindedly at him.

"Yeah, it was great." My breath was light and airy. Dad reached out an arm for me to join his on the couch, and so I did. I sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arm snuggly around me.

"I'm glad you had a nice time, Bells, and I take it that you're going to see more of Edmund?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad, you know his name is Edward." I paused to look up at him. "You don't like him, do you?" I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he looked down at me with his pondering face. He grunted a little, but then his gaze softened as he met my gaze.

"Yeah, I know his name is Edward, and no, I do like him, Bells. He's a good kid, and I can tell he cares a lot about you. But give your old man some time to get use to this," he grumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in a frown, questioning what he meant by this. Dad let out a sad sigh.

"Bella, you're growing up so fast, and I'm having a hard time catching up with you." I blinked blankly up at him but could see some sadness in his eyes. "Soon you'll be 18 and off to college in less than a year. All these new and amazing adventures are waiting for you, and I'm just having a hard time letting you go." He gave me a small smile. I felt my eyes water as tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

Dad had always been a man of few words, so when he talked to me about his thoughts and feelings, it was a big deal, and I made sure I was listening.

"It's been just you and me for a long time now, kid. Watching you grow up into this beautiful, strong woman, it makes me really proud and happy…" He stopped talking and looked adoringly down at me. "But at the same time, I'm a little sad because soon you won't need me anymore. You'll leave to go and live your own life. You won't need me anymore," he said sadly.

Oh, that did it. The waterworks started, and I didn't know my dad was thinking these thoughts nor had these fears in his heart. He wiped away my tears, and I covered his hand with mine as he cupped my cheek.

"Dad, I didn't know you were feeling this way, but you're wrong you know." Dad cocked at eyebrow at me, wondering what he was wrong about. I gave him a half smile. "You're right when you say I'm growing up, and soon I'll be off to college, living my own life." He nodded sadly, accepting this fate of mine. "I'm not quite sure about the beautiful part…" Dad gave me a sour look, but I ruefully smiled back at him. "…but I am strong. And it's all because of you." I beamed proudly at my father.

He was the reason that I was who I was because he raised me and supported me in everything that I did. Dad's eyes squinted as his smile grew wider with joy and love. But I looked at him seriously for a moment and playfully pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him, looking like I knew something he didn't know.

"But you're also wrong when you say I won't need you anymore because that's not true." Dad looked at me pondering what I just said. My gaze softened, and I looked my dad straight in the eyes. "No matter how old I get or how grown up I am…I always need you, Daddy, because you're my dad and a girl will always need her dad."

The look on my dad's face was priceless. The laugh lines on his weathered face crinkled, and his smile was warm and sincere. I think I saw his eyes water a little, but he didn't let them fall. His arm squeezed me closer to him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bells." I snuggled into his chest and heard his heartbeat.

"I love you, too, Dad."

We stayed like that for a little bit longer. Then the phone rang, disrupting our peaceful moment. It was the station reporting an accident happened off the highway, and they needed Dad to come and help. Dad immediately left for the station, and I went upstairs to change out of my date clothes.

After my nighttime ritual was complete, I looked at the clock. It was ten after ten. Lily was probably still up and waiting for my call for the details about my date. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number as I lied down on my back in bed. Lily picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Bells?" She sounded like a little kid hopped on sugar. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Lills. Is it too late to talk?" I heard her scoff at my stupid question.

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Okay, I know, stupid question. Do you want to talk about the weather?"

"Bella!" Lily snarled with irritation. I laughed out loud. I loved to annoy her.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just playing with you. What do you what to know?"

"Everything. Now spill before I have to go all Spanish Inquisition on you."

I told Lily every little detail about the date from start to finish. I told her about Edward meeting Charlie again, the car ride, the restaurant, and when he dropped me off. Lily loved the part with the almost cat fight between Lauren and Tanya. She held a vague memory of what Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica looked like from the fight last week. She told me that she would love to see her in person again, so she could kick her ass personally for being such a bitch to me. But I told not to even bother because Tanya, Lauren and the rest of their artificial cronies weren't even worth our time and energy. Lily awed and ooed when I told her how Edward made me feel throughout the entire night. I tried to put into words how he made me feel so special, but I couldn't really find the right words to describe it. I simply told her that he made me feel good about being with him and the idea of there being an 'us'.

We talked for about another hour before I was yawning every minute. My body told me that it was time for bed now, and for the second night in a row, I was excited about going to school the next day.

What was Edward doing to me? Could it be that I, Bella Swan, actually was looking forward to go to school tomorrow, just so that I can see Edward and his family again? Stranger things have happened.

I drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Edward starred in my dreams that night. They weren't exactly rated PG if you get my drift. All I could say was that I woke the next morning with a goofy smile on my face.

I was starting to have second thoughts about moving "slow" with Edward if there was the slightest chance he could do any one of the things that Dream Edward did to me last night.

No, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I knew that I didn't want to rush into things with Edward just yet. One, I knew that I may be physically ready and willing to have sex, but I wasn't not ready emotionally and mentally. Honestly, I wanted my first time to be with someone I was truly in love with. As of right now, I wasn't quite sure if that man was Edward or not. I did like him a lot, but I wasn't quite sure it was love.

I wondered if he felt the same way about me too.

EPOV

I drove like a mad man down the winding roads to get to Bella's house as fast as I could. I missed her so much last night. It took all of my will power not to sneak off during the middle of the night to go over to her house and climb up to her window, just so that I could see her again.

As I pulled up into her driveway, I noticed the Chief's police cruiser was still there. That meant Chief Swan was still home, and no morning loving for me. I got out, walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. I was greeted at the door by a very tired looking Charlie, who was nursing a cup of coffee in his hand.

It occurred to me that he must have stayed out late last night because of the seven car pile-up that happened late last night. I remembered Dad being called in by the hospital because they were short on staff last night and needed him to come in to operate on some of the victims.

"Good morning, Edward. Come on in. Bella's finishing up her breakfast right now." He moved aside to let me in.

"Thank you, sir, and good morning to you, too. I'm guessing you had a rough night last night." Charlie looked at me funny for a second, baffled in how I knew he was out late last night. Then I said, "My dad got a call in from the hospital late last night about a seven car pile-up. He just came home when I left the house this morning." Charlie understood and nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it was brutal last night…" He shook his head sadly. His eyes told me that there must have been some casualties and some horrific injuries to some of the victims in the accidents.

Just then Bella walked into the living room with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hi." She shyly smiled at me. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes soaked in her loveliness of her blush.

"Good morning, love," I whispered. Bella went to kiss me on the lips, but we both stop because we both realized that her father was only standing two feet from us. So she pecked me on the cheek instead.

"I'm ready so let's go." She quickly turned to her dad. "Bye, Dad. Go get some sleep. I'll see you later tonight." She kissed him on the cheek and took my hand as we turned towards the front door.

"Good bye, Charlie." I gave him a polite wave, and we walked out the front door to my car. As we pulled out the driveway, Bella waved goodbye to her dad, who was watching us from the doorway.

As I drove to school, it was quiet in the car. We listened to music while just holding hands, just enjoying each other's presence. I could hear her voice as she hummed and sang along with the music. Her voice was timid and quiet but still beautiful.

When we got to school, I parked in my usual spot. I was about to get out when Bella stopped me and kissed me passionately, leaning over the middle console. We broke apart breathless and panting for air, but happy smiles adorned our faces.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that all morning," Bella whispered meekly, looking down at her hands. Her delicious blush colored her cheeks with the most tantalizing shade of red. I lifted her chin up with my finger to meet my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bella. I wanted to that too all morning long." Her eyes glazed over into a smoldering gaze. I remember her teasing me about how I frequently dazzle her with my crooked smile. Well, she didn't know that she always dazzled me with her beautiful blush, a look from her soulful eyes, or from her radiant smile as well.

My finger tilted her chin, so that I can lean in and kiss her again, but then we heard a loud tapping noise from my side window and my twin's annoy obnoxious voice.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Emmett's singing voice was low, monotone, and obnoxiously loud too. Sadly, my brother was musically challenged and tone deaf. It was more painful to listen to him sing than it was annoying.

I let out a grunt laced with irritation, and Bella rolled her eyes at my idiotic twin, followed by a cheerful giggle.

"I'm surprised that he can even spell at all." She quietly mumbled to herself, which made me crack up laughing. Bella realized that I heard her and then joined me a few seconds later. I sighed contently, listening to the sound of her laugh. It sounded so perfect and serene.

We climbed out of my car and walked into the school hand in hand. The day passed quickly. Like every day this past week, I walked Bella to almost all her classes without much difficulty. People stared and whispered behind our backs, which made Bella uncomfortable, but she was getting use to it and managed to block out most of the chatter.

Bella decided to meet me at my locker after her gym class because Alice and Rose needed to talk to her in private. I was busy shoving books and folders in my locker, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. At first I thought it was Bella, but then I smelled the cheap perfume polluting the air around me. It was definitely not Bella, and I could only guess who it belong to.

Tanya.

I slowly turned around with a grimace on my face. I wasn't happy to see her or to have her touch any part of me. I did notice that she was alone without the other slutateers, the name Bella coined for her, Lauren, and Jessica, but she did have a small group of cheerleaders behind her. They all blatantly eyed me with a perverted look on their faces.

I cringed back a little with disgust and prayed to God that Bella would get here soon, so that we could get the hell out of here as soon as possible. Tanya, being the oblivious, conceited bitch that she was, didn't notice the chagrin on my face but smiled that lazy smile of hers as she tried to look coy and sexy, but she really looked like she was constipated instead.

"So, Eddie, are you like going to practice right now? Like, if you are, then I'd be more than happy to walk with you to the gym," she purred and leaned in closer to me. Repulsed by her blatant attempt to allure me with her "charms", I quickly moved to the side and backed away from her. Tanya didn't look deterred by my reaction but more determined than ever to trap me.

"No thanks, Tanya. I am going to practice but not with you. Now go away." I turned around to get away to make my escape, but I bumped into Jasper right at the moment. He was with Alice and Bella, and they were all snickering at the panicked look on my face. I watched in disbelief how Bella covered her mouth with her hands, and her shoulder shook with laughter. She looked up at me innocently and shook her head with amusement.

She slightly shifted to the side to look at fuming Tanya, who was glaring back at her. You could see the fire burn in Bella's eyes as she watched Tanya closely like a hawk. I swear I thought I saw one of the corners of Bella's top lip curl up into a snarl and heard a low growl come out of her throat.

I was so turned on by this that I didn't know whether to stand there and watch her some more; to whisk her off to my car and have my way with her; or just to fuck her right here in front of everyone. I knew that we were trying to take things slow, and boy did I regret agreeing to do that, but fuck it! Angry, fiery Bella was hot and sexy Bella.

Suddenly, Bella got that mischievous glint in her eyes, and she winked wickedly at me. The horror and panic , I felt when Tanya coming onto me, immediately melted away, and I smiled back at her like a giddy fool. She sashayed slowly to me like a stalking tigress. Her hips were imploring me to grab hold of them as they tempted me with each seductive sway. Everything around me faded into nothing, and it was only me and her. Bella stopped in front of me and suddenly pushed me up against the lockers.

I looked down at her with wide, stunned eyes, but once I saw her deep brown eyes smoldering with lust and heat into mine, I couldn't help but smile a shit eating grin that seemed to be permanently glued to my lips these days. She matched my smile as she reached up and leaned into me. Her soft, luscious lips press firmly against mine, and she kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Her lips seared into mine, and I felt all the pent up desire, lust, and need that Bella had bottled up inside all day.

I conveyed the same message of need and want that I held for her into our kiss. My heart was beating a fast of a drum, and every nerve in my body lit up, creating a frenzy of sensation, which words could not describe of how good kissing her felt and to have her body firmly pressed against mine.

Everything around us was forgotten and melted away into nothingness. It was only Bella and me standing alone in the hallway. She was all that I wanted and I wanted her badly. Plus, I knew for a fact that Bella wanted me as well. I'll be damned if she wanted to move things slow after this kiss but in all truth, no matter how much my body craved for the feel and taste of her body, I was thankful that we weren't rushing into having sex.

It wasn't that I didn't want to. No, it was the opposite, in fact because I wanted her badly. However, my relationship with Bella was different from all the past flings and sexual encounters that I had before. Bella was different than all those other nameless and even faceless girls, and she meant more to me than any of those girls, I had been with in the past, put together.

I was falling in love with Bella Swan, and I could proudly say that and not run away from it because I wanted something more, something special with Bella. I wanted her to be mine for all eternity.

At this very moment, Bella was marking me as hers, in front of Tanya and basically the whole school. And I couldn't be any more happier about it because I was marking her as mine as well.

Tanya POV

_What the fuck is going on here. Like, why the fuck is my Eddie kissing that fat ugly cow instead of ME! Like, this isn't fair at all. What the hell does she have that I don't have?_

I screamed at the top of my lungs, like, thinking that maybe Edward would push that bitch away from him and pay some more attention to me, but he, like, didn't.

_What the fuck? I'm a much better of a kisser than that fat cow could ever be. Bella Swan is plain, ugly, and, like, so boring. What the fuck does he see in her? I mean, like, the girl fights like a man, smells like sweat and deodorant. I mean, come on! She, like, has small tits and a flat butt under all those baggy clothes she always wears. She might as well be a man! Oh my gawd! I bet she was a man and had a sex-change operation. There's, like, no other explanation! _

_Ugh! First, Lauren that bitch had to ruin everything last night and got us like kicked out of the restaurant before I could even manage to put Bella in her place and make Eddie see what he was missing out on. And now this stupid cow is kissing my man, like, right in front of me! If it weren't for, like, Bella and her getting her ass kicked last Friday, I would have already made Eddie mine that night, and we would be, like, so happy right now. But no…stupid Bella had to, like, come along and fucking ruined everything!_

I walked away from the gross display of Bella throwing herself at my Eddie.

_That stupid little bitch! She's going to pay. She better watch her back because she won't know what's coming to her! Nobody messes with Tanya Denali and gets away with it! I mean nobody!_

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Multiple POVs . I still don't know what to do with Tanya. Like Lauren she's not going to go all postal on Bella and become a psychopath killer but I want her to stir up some trouble.**

**Please feel free with any suggestions on what you think Tanya or Lauren will do.**

**Next chapter, Bella will be back to full health and back to Aro's do-jang. So more sparring and Bella kicking ass in Tae Kwon Do will return!**

**Thanks!**


	24. Kick and Tell

A/N: I don't own Twilight…I wish I did, but I don't…sad, isn't it?

I'm back after a long hiatus, I'm back writing. I am still in the middle of re-editing this story. I'm using Project Team Beta, and I highly recommend their services if you're looking for a beta. They're awesome. But the process is taking longer than I thought. I only have the first eight chapters edited, four of them in which I still need to correct but haven't gotten around in doing yet. I'm being a lazy butt… ^-^

Thanks for your patience and I wanted to give a special shout out to **pinklady34**...

Thank you for all your encouraging words and patience with me to write again. Knowing that you were waiting for me to write more pushed me to continue. Thanks, girl!

Well, here's the next chapter of _Kick Ass Bella Swan…_Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Kick and Tell**

BPOV

Hmm…Edward tasted divine. I just melted into his kiss. Edward was such a good kisser. I had to agree that all the rumors about his tongue were absolutely true.

I heard a shrill scream behind me, but it sounded more like an annoying background noise. Everything around us seemed to have faded into white noise. All my ears could hear was my heart pounding like a jack hammer. My breath had grown ragged as I continue my assault on Edward's mouth.

Suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat obnoxiously, therefore, ending our little make out session. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward with a sour pout on my face only to come face to face with Principal Greene, and he didn't look very happy to see us.

_Oh crap._

"Well, Mr. Cullen, why am I not surprised, but I am surprised to see you here, Ms. Swan." A disapproving look scorned on his face as he glowered at us. "I suggest you take this…" he waved his hand at us, "and move it to somewhere more private before I have to issue detentions and call your parents for this lewd display of public indecency."

I blushed deeply, but Edward smirked at him smugly. I closed my eyes and hoped that Principal Greene would never tell my dad about this or else I will be transferred to a convent full of nuns. Now that would be extremely embarrassing.

Edward gave him a cocky smile and a stiff nod of his head before he turned the both of us around and walked us out through the main exit of the school. He walked confidently beside me with his arm wrapped possessively around my waist. I couldn't help but noticed all the vicious glares I received from the girls. I knew they were all plotting my death somehow. I also observed how all the guys looked up at Edward with reverence.

I didn't like the lustful looks they gave me. I made me extremely uncomfortable, which made me snuggle deeper into his side and nestled my head further into his chest.

Edward smiled affectionately at me and kissed my hair tenderly. I smiled and breathed in his scent. He smelled like heaven, which greatly comforted me.

"Um, Bella, we have to go now. The boys need to go to practice, and we need to get you home now. We need to be at Port Angeles by four." Alice reminded me again of our plans for tonight before I completely lost myself in Edward. Alice and Rosalie were coming to the do-jang with me to check out the self-dense classes that I taught every Thursday night.

I heard Edward growl at the annoying pixie. Then he lifted my chin, so that he could look deeply into my eyes. He leaned down and placed several soft kisses on my lips, whispering words of affection to me.

"You're beautiful,"…_kiss…_"I'll miss you,"…_kiss…_"Hmm, my Bella."…_kiss…_

I giggled playfully into his lips as I wrapped my arm snugly around his waist. I squeezed him tight closer to me before reluctantly letting him go.

"I'll miss you, too, Edward," I hummed. He leaned down to kiss me again. I heard Emmett making gagging noises along with Rosalie and Alice's laughter.

"Come on, lover boy, we, men folk, need to get to practice before Coach Clapp makes us do twenty laps for being late." Jasper turned to give Alice a kiss good-bye and ushered a pouting Edward out of my arms.

"Call me after you get home tonight," he yelled back at me.

I nodded my head and waved my hand before getting into the car. I drowned out Alice and Rosalie's conversation, thinking about Edward and what just happened after school.

All my hesitations and doubts about jumping into things with Edward sort of went out the window with that kiss we just had. We, not only, marked each other with it in front of Tanya and the whole school, but it had made it very clear to me that I didn't want to take things slow with him anymore. I was ready and willing to do things to that boy that would make your head spin.

A mocking laugh and loud clapping broke me out of my Edward lust-filled haze. I shook my head and looked up to see that the engine was off and that we were in front of my house. Alice and Rosalie were facing me from their front driver/passenger seats, eying me like they knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Oh, Bella, you have it bad. You were thinking naughty thoughts about a certain person, weren't you?" Alice giggled gleefully.

"I don't blame you, girl. After that kiss you guys share…Phew," Rosalie fanned her face, "Even I needed a cold shower to cool off. That was some hot shit you two pulled. Too bad Greene had to come and break it up. Let's just hope he doesn't say anything to your dad. How awkward would that be?" Rosalie cringed at the thought, and so did I.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it after seeing Tanya's face and that shit fit she threw when she realized that you two were completely ignoring her. She actually tried to pull you apart, but Edward blindly pushed her away while still kissing you." Alice laughed.

"When did that happen? I don't remember that." I asked as we all got out and walked into my house.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised by that because you were a little too busy, devouring Edward's face." Alice cracked. Rosalie nodded her head enthusiastically.

They followed me to my room so I could pack up my things. The cut on my arm had scabbed nicely. My stomach was still on the mend and tender, but I thought it will be fine to go a couple rounds on the punching bag.

Rosalie lounged on my bed, rummaging through a magazine that Lily left behind the other day. Alice busied herself, going through my closet again. She kept throwing critique and comments about how little or how atrocious the clothes I kept in there were. I went into the bathroom to change into a sports bra. I came back into my room and sat in front of my vanity mirror and grabbed a clean ace bandage. Rosalie saw the drawer full of bandages and cloth strips and eyed them curiously.

"Bella, do you get hurt a lot?" she asked. I had no idea where this came from. I thought she might be nervous of her first self defense lesson.

"Sometimes, but not that often. Why do you ask?" I looked at her through the mirror.

She nodded her head towards the open drawer. "You have so many bandages. Plus, you came to school two weeks ago all black and blue."

I smiled at her. "No, these aren't for injuries." Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at me. Alice turned around and looked at me with avid curiosity. "They're for this." I pointed at my boobs.

Alice and Rosalie looked bemused at me. I laughed out loud at their confused faces. I proceeded to take the ace bandage and wrapped it around my breast in a snug fit. Rosalie furrowed her brow at me.

"Bella, why the hell are you doing that?" Rosalie asked, looking quite amused by my action. Alice gaped at me. "You already have a sports bra on to hold up the girls."

"Well, a sports bra isn't enough to keep the girls from bouncing all over the place. That kinda brings in a lot of unwanted attention from most of the guys at the do-jang." I shuddered. "Plus, it adds some more padding and protection that absorbs the impact of hits while sparring."

I clasped a safety pin at the end of the bandage and put a baggy t-shirt, much to Alice's dismay. I just rolled my eyes at her and continued packing my bag. I made sure I took a first aid kit with extra gauze with me for my stomach.

We were out the door by three thirty and on our way to the do-jang. Alice talked animatedly about how excited she was to learn to kick some ass. Oddly enough, Rosalie sat silently in her seat. It was a little strange because a few minutes ago, she was laughing and joking along with Alice and me, and now she looked so stern and stoic.

"Rosalie, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I touched her shoulder. She jerked her head back to me, surprised. I sore I saw something in her eyes that I saw in some of the women who I taught. It was fear. Alice was also eyeing Rosalie with concern.

Rosalie shook her head and tried to dismiss it like it was nothing, but I wouldn't let her.

"Come on, Rosalie, please tell me what's bothering." I pleaded with her. I knew it wasn't really my place to stick my nose in her business, but the look in her eyes bothered me tremendously.

Alice placed her hand over Rosalie's and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Rosalie sighed in defeat and looked down at her lap.

"Not many people know this…" she sighed again. "About four years ago, I went to New York with my family and Emmett. There was this guy, Royce King. He was friend of the family. At first he was really nice to me and Emmett, pretended to be our friend, but he turned out to be a perverted bastard. One night, we were all watching a movie together. Emmett went out to get us something to eat, and he tried to rape me. Luckily, Emmett came back before that bastard could penetrate me." Angry tears rolled down her cheeks and she violently wiped them away.

Alice held onto her hand and I leaned forward, so I could rub her shoulders. I never knew that something so horrible could happen to Rosalie.

"I just wished that I had done something like his before. Then maybe I could have kicked his ass before he laid a finger on me." She laughed sardonically.

I really didn't know what to tell her because I never went through anything like that. I hated when people tried to empathize with you when they didn't have a clue. I took a deep breath and continued to rub Rosalie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Nobody should, and if you'd like, I could go track him down a cut off his balls for you." Rosalie laughed at my comment.

"Thanks for the offer, Bella. And don't worry, Emmett took care of him." I lifted my eyebrows at her, and she smiled gleefully at me while thinking about her behemoth of a boyfriend defending her honor.

"Well, good for Emmett." I applauded, which only made Rosalie laugh out loud even more. I squeezed her shoulder so that she would look at me. "Rosalie, I won't sit here and say empty words to you about how I know what you went through because I don't. But I do mean it when I say this. I will teach you to the best of my ability how to defend and fight back against douche bags like that Royce guy. So if you ever find yourself in a sticky situation again, you will definitely kick some ass."

Alice cheered, and Rosalie hugged me around my neck. She thanked me for listening and making that promise to her. I hugged her back and all three of us got out of the car.

I escorted them through the do-jang. I introduced them to Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Aro, who were absolutely thrilled that I made some friends at my school. I took them back into the girl's locker room to change. I rolled my eyes at their outfits. Alice and Rosalie had to look fashionable even in their work-out gear. They both work tight black yoga pants with sexy looking tops. Alice's top looked more like a white sports bra.

I changed into my do-bok, which Alice frowned at. I couldn't take anymore of her stink-eye looks at my outfits anymore.

"Alice, I don't care if you don't like what I'm wearing. This is a traditional uniform that I have to wear."

"But it doesn't do a thing for your figure," she whined. "I can take it and make it more flattering for you." I had to laugh at that. To make it more flattering that meant that she would have to make it tight around my body. Surely, she had to know that would work because it would make kicking, punching, and any other movement difficult for me to do. Yet from the look on her face, I guessed not.

"No, thanks, Alice. I'm good." Of course, she pouted dolefully at me. I ignored her and tied my black belt around my waist.

I took them further in the do-jang to the practice area. Of course, all the guys eyed the two bomb-shell beauties; drooling over their outfits and assets; and undressing them with their eyes.

_Pigs, I tell you. Men are such pigs…_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head annoyed with the opposite sex. Then I wondered what Edward would think if he saw me in my do-bok. I wondered if he would agree with Alice in that I looked unattractive and blah.

I shook away my insecurities and walked over to Felix and Demetri. They both hugged me and greeted Rosalie and Alice with friendly smiles.

"Hey, I remember you two from the movies a couple weeks back." Felix said this while shaking Rosalie's hand.

I was sort of surprised that he wasn't lusting over Rosalie in that outfit of hers.

_Hold on, now that I think about it, Felix hasn't been talking about girls like he used to or flirting with any of the young ladies who stroll into do-jang…Gianna. That must be the reason for his change in demeanor towards women._

Felix noticed the look in my eye and narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you thinking about, small fry?"

I smiled wickedly at him. "Well, I was wondering how things were going with Gianna, that's all." Then I saw something that I never thought I would ever see in my entire life. Felix blushed. He fucking blushed pink!

"Oh, my God! No. Freaking. Way! You're blushing, Felix." My mouth was wide open and I scrunched up my face while pointing my finger at him. Demetri was hunched over laughing hard, while Alice and Rose watched us with amused faces.

"Shut up, small fry, or you're asking for it," he threatened me. I pursed my lips and playfully gave him the stink-eye.

"Nuh-uh…Felix and Gianna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I teased him.

Felix lunged for me and I squealed like a little girl. He chased me around the gym, growling at me that I was going to get it. I continued my taunting and teasing. Uncle Aro came out of his office to see what the commotion was about. I ran behind him and clung onto him like he was my safety net.

"Uncle Aro, Uncle Aro, protect me. Felix's trying to get me." I cried out like I did when I was little. Uncle Aro laughed adoringly at me and wrapped his arm protective around me. He kissed the top of my head and looked down at me.

"Now, my little Bella, how are you suppose to learn how to defend yourself if you always hide behind me," he teased.

Then Uncle Aro did the most unspeakable thing I could think of. He pushed me away from him to stand right in front of a smug looking Felix. An evil glint shone brightly in his eye, and I actually feared for my life in the first time in awhile.

"Aunt Chelsea!" I screamed, but it was too late.

Felix caught me in a bear hug and squeezed me tight. I cried out in pain because I felt a sharp pain from the cut on my stomach. Realizing that I was actually crying out in real pain, Felix quickly let me go and put me gingerly down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, small fry. I forgot. Are you okay?" he hovered over me. Uncle Aro, Aunt Chelsea, Rosalie, Alice, and Demetri rush right over to my side.

Aunt Chelsea removed my black belt and the top of my do-bok. She lifted my shirt to show my stomach. She gingerly looked at my wound and told me that it wasn't bleeding out too badly.

Uncle Aro ushered me into his office, so they could clean my wound again. Aunt Chelsea grabbed the first aid kit that I brought with me and patched me up.

Felix looked so guilty for hurting me. I punched him in the arm and told him that I was fine.

"But, Bells, I'm really sorry…" I cut him off.

"Felix, you've done far worse to me over the years, so don't let a little cut change the way you treat me. I'm not a fragile china doll that's gonna break, so quit your whining and let's get past this, okay?" I punched his arm again.

Felix chuckled and hugged me again, but this time he didn't squeeze the life out of me. He kissed the top of my head and put me in a headlock, dragging me to where Demetri, Alice, and Rosalie were standing.

The rest of the day whirled by quickly. Rosalie and Alice had a blast when my little ones came in for their class. Rosalie fawned over how energetic and cute my kids were, and Alice tried to join the class in their drills. I joked with her that she was tiny enough to pass as an eight year old. She stuck her tongue out at me, which the kids saw and launched them all into a fit of the giggles. We all played a game that Rosalie and Alice could join in as well. The kid enjoyed the extra attention they received from them, and the chance to show off their progress to Rosalie and Alice.

Felix taught my self-defense class for me that day, and they worked on blocks and punches. I was really proud of Alice and Rosalie. They were eager to try new things and be hands on about learning techniques and combinations.

It was something to watch a petite woman, like Alice, take down a big guy, like Felix. I taught her this block-hit combination move. When the attacker, Felix, punched towards the victim's, Alice's, face, I had instructed her to step forward into your attacker's space, making sure to dodge the punch. Then I told her to grab onto his wrist with one hand, and strike his neck hard with the other hand, like a karate chop.

"Then you proceed to take him down. After you strike the neck, your attacker will be distracted," I instructed her. I proceeded to show Alice how to whip her leg behind attacker's leg and push him down to the ground while still holding onto his wrist. Then I taught her to jab down hard on his mid-section and run away.

Alice beamed with pride after seeing her handy work. I could also tell that Rosalie felt empowered and fierce after learning several defensive blocks and punches as well.

I couldn't be happier for the both of them and was thrilled to see that they were having fun with it too. After class was over, they enrolled for three months worth of classes. They even mentioned about bringing the guys to enroll with them as well.

_Hmm…having Edward here…with Uncle Aro, Felix, and Demetri within a ten feet radius of us…with the possibility that they will hurt him badly…umm…I don't think so. He's too pretty for that. _I giggled at the thought, but it was a good chance to see Edward all sweaty and riled up. This was too much of a temptation to pass up.

_Yum…_ I involuntarily licked my lips. _Plus, it would give me ample opportunity to touch him. Ooo..how awesome would that be._ _Then again, with Uncle Aro, Demetri, and Felix watching the two of us like a hawk. One wrong move…BAM! He's dead. I don't think I want that to happen._

I shook my head to clear my silly thoughts. It was late and time to go. We said goodbye to everyone at the do-jang, and Felix and Demetri reminded me of our training session Saturday at nine in the morning.

Alice pulled up into my driveway, and the police cruiser was sitting in front of the garage. I thanked Alice and said goodbye to her and Rosalie.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," Rosalie shouted as I closed the door. I waved goodbye to them as Alice pulled out of my driveway.

I opened the door to find Dad relaxing in front of the flat screen with a plate full of pizza.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, there, sweetie. I ordered pizza for dinner; it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Dad." I made a plate and quickly scarfed down two slices before running upstairs to call Edward.

He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello? Bella?" His voice was low and husky. Smiling like a fool, I got cozy on top of my bed.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm…it's good to hear your voice again. I missed you, love," he cooed.

I giggled into the receiver. "I did too. Maybe next time you can come with us."

He told me that he would love to and then we fell into a comfortable silence. I could hear him lightly breathing on the other end of the line. It was oddly comforting.

"So what are you doing?" he purred, breaking the silence. He sounded so alluring and sexy. I thought back to that kiss we shared together after school and softly moaned at the thought of my arousal.

"I was just thinking." My voice was breathy, and I think I was slightly panting.

"About what exactly?" he asked. He sounded intrigued by the tone of my voice. I bit down on my bottom lip and blushed with about what I was going to say next to him.

"Well, I was thinking about us."

"Us?" His voice perked up with interest.

"Yeah, us. I was thinking about what I told you about…" I trailed off.

"About?" I knew that I was torturing him with my hesitation.

"I was thinking about when I told you that I wanted to take things slowly." I mumbled.

"What about that, Bella?"

"Well, after that kiss we shared today…" I heard him chuckle, which made me smile. "I was thinking that I'm done doing things slowly." It was silent on his end.

"Hello? Edward? Are you still there?" I panicked, hoping that he didn't hang up on me.

"I'm coming over," he said abruptly. I could hear rustling noises in the background. I didn't know whether to laugh at his eagerness or panic instead.

"Edward, my dad's still awake downstairs," I hissed into the phone, but that didn't stop him.

"I'll be really quiet. I need to see you, love," he pleaded with.

"There's no way that you can wait until tomorrow?"

"No, love, I can't wait. Please?" he begged.

I sighed annoyed that I could be so easily swayed by his smooth voice. "Alright, but please don't get caught. I'll have the window open for you. If you can, come after eleven. Dad should be in bed by then."

"Okay, Bella. See you soon."

"Bye, Edward."

I went to my window and opened it. A cool breeze blew in, making me shiver from the cold. I ran downstairs and said good night to my dad. I quickly ran into the shower and brushed my teeth. I changed into warm clothes and dried my hair. I did not want to get sick while waiting for Edward to come through the window.

I locked my door and turned off my light. My dad needed to believe that I was asleep, so he wouldn't bother me or check up on me later on that evening. I turned on the dim lamp next to my bed and snuggled under the covers with the fifth _Harry Potter_ book. I had to have fallen asleep while reading because the next thing I knew I woke up to someone softly brushing my cheek and kissing me on the lips. I was assaulted with Edward's smell. I took a deep breath and hummed happily into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, love, sorry for waking you," he whispered softly, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Hi, Edward. When did you get here?" I stretched my body and sat up.

"I just got here and found you sleeping in bed like Sleeping Beauty. I couldn't help myself but to see if my kiss would wake you up, and it did." He smiled a goofy, arrogant smile for me that I grew to love. I palmed both his cheek, and he leaned into my gentle hold, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" I giggled.

"You know I try." He leaned in and kissed me. My hands went straight into his hair; my fingers massaged his scalp and pulled his hair. He moaned into my mouth, making me smile.

We pulled apart, panting for air, but our eyes were transfixed on each other with lust and desire.

"Bella, we need to talk." He caressed my jaw and then my swollen lips. I nodded my head.

"Okay, so let's talk."

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond. I always welcome your comments.

I hoped you enjoyed the fluff. I decided to hold off on the lemon for the next chapter because I honestly haven't written one in such a long time that it would have prolonged me posting this chapter for another week or so with all the rewrites I know that I'm going to do to it. Just to let you know, Edward and Bella will not be going all the way home because I refuse to make Bella give it up that easily. I was thinking more of the line of getting them to third base.

So I promise you that there will be a good talk, hopefully a tasty lemon, and some more drama from our favorite slutty trio. Thanks and have a good weekend!


	25. Making Things Official

A/N: I don't own anything.

Thank you for welcoming me back after a long hiatus. I'm glad to be back.

Just a reminder: This story is rated M…more like NC-17. If you're not old enough to read this then please don't.

**There are pictures of Bella's school outfit. The link is on my profile.  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on "Kick-Ass Bella Swan"…_

_We pulled apart, panting for air, but our eyes were transfixed on each other with lust and desire._

"_Bella, we need to talk." He caressed my jaw and then my swollen lips. I nodded my head._

"_Okay, so let's talk."_

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Making Things Official**

Edward settled himself, lying next to me on his side, so he was facing me.

"Bella, what did you mean by you were done with taking things slow? What does that mean exactly?" he asked, playing with a locket of my hair. I could see that his eyes gleamed with curiosity and excitement.

I rolled onto my side and tucked my arm underneath my head. I looked straight up at him with a playful smile on my face. His enthusiasm was contagious, and I couldn't help but to tease him a little more.

"Well, it means exactly what I said. I don't want to…" I began to blush a little because I was about to admit to Edward for the first time ever in my life that I wanted him to be intimate with me in ways I had only dreamed of being touched before. "What I meant was that I'm ready to try things out with you. I want you, Edward."

Before I could finish, Edward's lips crashed into mine. He kissed me fervently, pressing his firm body against my soft body as if he was trying to mold us into one. His hands were all over me. They ran up and down my back, grabbed my butt and gripped onto the back of my thighs. I moaned into our kiss from his aggressive touch, making me crave him more and more with each passing second.

_Oh, my God, I'm about to have sex. But wait a second, do I want my first time to be in my bed with my dad just down the hall. That isn't very romantic._

I will admit that I didn't expect champagne and caviar when I would get my cherry popped, but I did want some romance during my first time.

I gently pushed Edward away to break our kiss apart before we got carried away. It also gave me a moment to catch my breath. I took the time to examine Edward's gorgeous face: his lips were red and swollen, his eyes were dark and hooded, and his cheeks were flushed and red. He looked absolutely dazzling.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are we moving too fast? Are you having second thoughts?" Panic raced through his voice.

I cupped both his cheeks with my shaking hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "Edward, you know that I'm a virgin, right?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Well, I want you to know that I want you so badly, but I don't want our first time together in my room where my dad can walk in on us at anytime. I don't expect any grand romantic gestures, but I want our first time to be special and private, where it's just the two of us. I'm sorry, Edward, hope you understand." I had to look away from him, feeling a bit guilty for leading him on with a promise of sex tonight and not following through because I was afraid of getting caught by my dad.

Fear left his eyes, only to be replaced with what looked like adoration and joy. He smiled affectionately at me and ran his index finger along my jaw, resting it under my chin. He lifted my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I totally understand, Bella. You mean more to me than anything in this world, and I want to make you happy. So we'll wait for the perfect time and place," he cooed into my mouth.

"You're not mad?" I asked. He shook his head side to side.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm actually thrilled that you're ready for this and to know that you want me. I want you too, Bella. I've wanted you since the first day of school, but I was such a jerk that I was blinded to see how truly special you really are. I'm glad you made me wait and chase after you the way I did. If I didn't, then I would have missed out on getting to know a spectacular girl."

"So you don't mind waiting a little bit?"

"No, I don't mind. You're totally worth waiting for, Bella." He knew just what to say to make my heart soar. I decided that even though we couldn't go all the way, I didn't mind "experimenting" a little with him while we waited.

"You know, Edward, there are other things we could do while we wait," I purred seductively into the crook of his neck as my finger toyed with the buttons on his chest. That definitely got his interest peeked.

"Really, what did you have in mind, my sweet, sweet Bella?" He smiled that devilish crooked smile of his that made my girly bits go crazy.

"Well, first we should get rid of some of these wretched clothes." I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his body. Edward hissed as I lightly scraped my fingernails down his chest and rock-hard abs, only to latch onto the buckle of his pants. Soon, he clad only in his dark green boxers that were tented from his very prominent erection.

He quietly moaned as I rubbed his hard member through his boxers, but that didn't last too long because I quickly pulled his boxers down his legs and discarded them. His dick bobbed in the air like it was happy to be released from its clothed confinement.

It was a wonderful sight to see - Edward Cullen was lying fully naked on my bed as he was up and ready for me to take. I positioned myself between his legs and grabbed hold his thick cock. I slowly pumped his length up and down and was reward with a throaty moan of appreciation from my beautiful boy.

I licked the bead of pre-cum from the tip of his head. _Mm…tangy…_ I looked up and saw through my eyelashes Edward watching me with dark, hooded eyes. His mouth was parted as he panted for air.

I tenderly kissed his head before taking him as much as I could into my mouth. He bucked his hips until he hit the back of my throat. I pleasured him until he came; shooting his hot cum down my throat as I greedily swallowed everything he gave me.

Edward pulled me up away from his hips and propped me up on his stomach. He gave a searing kiss that made my toes curl. He grabbed hold of my frumpy shirt that I was wearing and pulled it over my head.

"You, my beautiful Bella, have way too many clothes on." He gazed down my body, happy to see my bare chest. He was lucky that I never usually wore a bra to sleep.

I blushed deeply as I watched Edward's eyes feasting on my naked chest. Embarrassed, I folded my arms over my chest. I had remembered that he had already seen my bare chest before, but that didn't stop me from hiding my breasts from him again. Edward coaxed my arms to relax and to reveal my uncovered flesh for his eyes to see.

"Exquisite," was all he mumbled before he rolled us over so I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. I heard him growl, "Mine," before he latched onto my supple mound. Edward sucked and flicked one of my pert nipples with his tongue while his fingers pinched and twisted the other one. I had to bite down on my bottom to restrain myself from screaming out his name. The tricks that he did with his tongue drove me absolutely crazy.

"Oh, my God…Uh…Uh…Mm…Ed…Ed-ward," I panted hard. I felt his smooth lips curl up into a sexy smile. He chuckled, sending delicious vibrations that curled the insides of my stomach.

"Hmm, hearing you moan my name is like music to my ears, Bella," he hummed. His hands moved from my chest and slid down to rest on my hips. Edward hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of my pants and eased them down my legs along with my underwear in one swift move.

He raised himself up to sit on his knees, so he could appraise my naked body with his hungry eyes. He placed tender kisses down my stomach and shuffled his body over the edge of my bed, pulling me along with him until my feet were dangling over my bed.

My eyes grew wide, completely shocked as I watched him settle himself before me, spread my legs apart, and place his face at the valley in between my legs.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I hissed at him. He chuckled darkly at me and proceeded to nip and lick a trial along my inner thighs. "Edward," I whined for him to stop. I sat up and place my hand on his shoulder.

He immediately stopped and lifted his head, so our eyes made contact. "Do you want me to stop, Bella?" he pouted.

"No, it's not that." I fidgeted a little, feeling a little awkward and a little self-conscious with what he was about to do.

"Then what is it?" he asked curiously as he propped himself up, so his elbows rested on top of my lap.

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I mean, I bet it smells bad down there, doesn't it?" I scrunched my nose and ducked my head, feeling very insecure.

I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my face until I met his gaze again. "Bella, I assure you, you don't smell bad. On the contrary, you smell like heaven."

"Really?" I looked at him with disbelief.

He climbed back down so that he was face to face with my very exposed vay-jay-jay. He inhaled my scent with a hungry smile. "Oh, yeah," he growled out, his voice thick with lust. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I gasped out loud, surprised at the sensation of when I felt his tongue lick the length of my slit. My breathing began to pick up and soon I was panting as I felt him nibbling on my clit and his tongue licking and thrusting into my hot, wet sex.

The feeling was out of this world. I had never felt anything like this before in my entire life. I almost screamed out his name when I felt him insert his finger into me. I reached up and grabbed a pillow, so I could bury my face into it to muffle my loud moans and screams that could possibly wake my father.

Edward kept pumping his long finger in and out of me, while his tongue continued to play with my swollen clit.

"Oh, God, Edward…Fuck…Ugh…Oh, shit…Ugh…Fuck!" I moaned quietly, removing the pillow away from my face. I looked down to see his bronze hair moving wildly as he continued his amazing assault down there. But when I called his name again, he lifted his eyes up, so that he could watch me pant and writhe for him with lust and need. There was a glint of uncontrollable thirst in his eye as he continued to lick and toy with my sensitive flesh.

Suddenly without any warning, he slipped in another finger in, stretching me even further. I felt something in my stomach coil up like a cork screw, ready to explode. The pressure kept building up and up. When Edward curled his fingers inside of me, hitting a really sensitive spot, I exploded. A delicious wave of heat and vibrations consumed my body, making me tremble with ecstasy. I managed to muffle my screams with the pillow that I used to cover my mouth before.

Edward climbed back up into my bed and pulled my exhausted and sweaty body close to him. He wore a smug, shit-eating smile as his face gleamed, covered with my juice. I reached over and grabbed my pants to wipe his face clean. Then he gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue. I found it incredible erotic and savored the sensual kiss.

"Wow," I sighed out when we finally pulled apart from each other. Edward was on his back, relaxed with one arm under his head and his other holding me close to him. I nestled my head on his chest as a pillow. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Bella," Edward whispered my name.

"Hmm," I replied. I shifted my head up so I could see his pretty green eyes.

"Did I just give you your first orgasm?" he asked. His cheeks flushed a little pink.

So that was an orgasm. I never knew what one felt like and I could definitely say that it was amazing.

"Yeah, I think you did. You gave me another one of my first, Edward." I giggled as I buried my face into his chest. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my shoulder, bringing me even closer to him.

"How was it? Did you like it?" he asked me nervously. I rested my chin on top of his chest and looked up at him with curious eyes.

_Why did he care so much whether I like it or not?_ I wondered to myself. Then I realized it probably had to do with more his ego than anything else. I bet he wondered if I thought he met my expectations or not. _Boys…_

"What do you think?" I teased him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I gave him a coy smile and fluttered my eyelashes innocently at him. He quietly laughed at me.

"Oh, I think you did with that muffled scream of yours. But do you want to know what really turned me on, Bella?" he teased me with his enticing question. I couldn't help but to take his bait.

"What?"

"When you said the word 'fuck,' now that was hot. I really like that dirty mouth of yours. It makes me wonder what else I can get you to say to me."

"Oh, yeah," I playfully scooted my body up his chest. He reached down to kiss me again. His teeth nibbled on my bottom lip and his tongue aggressively fucked my mouth.

"Bella?" He stopped kissing me for a second and looked at me very seriously.

"Yes, Edward," I answered him, a little worried for his sudden mood swing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me timidly, nervous at what my answer would be. I smiled broadly at him before I answered him.

_He wanted me to be his girlfriend…_

"Yes, Edward. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I beamed brightly at him, making him return my smile with one of his sexy, crooked ones.

We spent another hour, kissing, touching, and exploring our naked bodies, but never once did Edward cross the line and fucked me like I knew he wanted to. He respected me enough to wait until we were alone and the timing was perfect.

Edward left my bed around five in the morning before my dad woke up. I watched him get dress and climb out of my window into the crisp fall morning. After he left, my bed felt cold and empty because I missed him already. The fact that I was going to see him again in two hours had liven my depression and longing for Edward.

I had fallen back again and woke up an forty five minutes later. I decided to get an early start to the day and jumped into the shower. I realized that tomorrow was my birthday, so I decided to dress up that morning in something nice to celebrate my special day. I normally didn't do this kind of thing nor did I want to draw any attention to myself, but I wanted to look nice for Edward too. Plus, I had a lot of time to kill before Edward would arrive to pick me up, so why not.

I dried my hair and straightened it with my straight-iron. Then I walked into my closet to pick out something nice to wear. As I mentioned before, my selection was limited, but I did have a few dresses and outfits that Lily and Cathy made me buy over the years, along with the two dresses that Alice and Rosalie helped me pick out. I decided to wear a very cute, demin dress with cap sleeves that fell a few inches above my knees. It was simple and comfortable. I wore nude tights and covered my feet with my one inch, pointy-toed, brown boots.

As I was putting on a coat of mascara on my eyelashes, I remembered about my party tomorrow. Lily and the gang were throwing me a big party to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. They reserved a big room at restaurant in Seattle and then we were all going to go dancing after dinner.

I wanted to invite Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett to my birthday party, but I wondered if it was too late. I quickly dialed Lily's number. She picked up after the third ring.

"What," she groaned. I looked at my clock and saw that it was a quarter after six.

"Hey, Lily. Sorry if I woke you up," I apologized.

I heard her yawn and stretch on the other line, and her breath rustled loudly over the connection.

"It's okay, Bells. I had to wake up anyways. What's up?"

"Well, I have a few things that I wanted to talk to you about. It's kind of big news."

"Really?" Her voice perked up. She was now wide awake. "What is it?"

"Okay, but you promise not to mention this to anyone or else I will have all rights to kill you," I warned her. I knew she wouldn't tell a soul, but it added dramatic effects to the suspense.

"Ooo, you're already threatening me with death, huh? This must be big news," she joked. I giggled.

"Yeah, it really is. Okay, so you know how I was struggling with my feelings for Edward and wondering if he was the right guy for me."

"Yeah?"

"Well, something major happened last night that sealed the deal for me." I heard her gasp out loud on the other end.

"Bella, did you sleep with him?" she screeched out loud.

"Shh…dude, keep your voice down. I don't need your mom or dad to hear and then tell my dad, ya hear?"

"Sorry," she whispered, "But are you serious? You and Edward did the nasty last night?" she hissed.

"No, well not exactly…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean by not exactly? You did it or you didn't, Bella. It can't be both."

I rolled my eyes at my friend. "We didn't go all the way, but I let him get to third base with me." I blushed at the memory of last night.

"Really, Bells. You, the prudish nun, actually let a guy, and not just any guy but Edward Cullen, finger your girly parts last night." She squealed softly, so her parents couldn't hear her. "What happened to taking things slow and not being ready for such a heavy thing?"

"I know, I know, but something happened at school that totally changed my mind about moving slowly with Edward," I tried to explain to her.

"What exactly happened that could move that stubborn mind of yours, Bells?"

"You remember how I told you about that bitch, Tanya Denali."

"Yeah."

"Well, she was trying to rub herself all up on Edward after school, and I got really jealous and possessive over him. I'm talking like caveman jealousy here. I must have flipped a switch or something because the next thing I know, I'm making out Edward in front of the bitch and the entire school, marking him as mine."

"Really?" she breathed out, impressed by my boldness.

"It gets even better. Of course, the bitch gets upset that Edward's ignoring her and kissing me, and then she storms out of the school. We keep making out until Principal Greene comes and stops us."

"No."

"Yup, and let me tell you, it was humiliating but hilarious at the same time. Anyways, we leave and I go to the do-jang with Alice and Rosalie…"

"You hung out with Alice and Rosalie yesterday?" I could hear a tinge of hurt and jealousy in her voice. I felt a little guilty again for neglecting Lily.

"Yeah, they signed up for my self-defense class on every Thursday," I quickly explained.

"Oh…" she whispered.

"Yeah, well after school, I couldn't get my mind off of Edward and that kiss we shared that afternoon. I realized how much I liked him and wanted him, Lily."

"Really, Bells." I could imagine the sly grin running across her lips.

"Oh, yeah. So I called him after I got home and casually mentioned to him that I was done waiting and was ready for him. He wanted to come over right away, but I stopped him because Dad was still awake downstairs. He eventually came over around eleven. We started fooling around, but I told him that I didn't want to go all the way until we were completely alone. I mean, how awkward and frightening would it be if Dad caught us in the middle of doing it." I heard Lily giggle over the phone.

"Tell me about it. I remember when Josh and I first started doing it, I think it was our second or third time, but my dad almost walked in on us because we were too loud. He thought that we were fighting, and so he checked on us to make sure we were okay. Let me tell you, nothing kills the mood like having your father knock on your door during mid-thrust."

This was news to me. I heard the story of her first time with Josh after the sweet sixteen party, but I never heard this story before. We talked about some of the details about her intimate physical relationship with Josh, but I never really could understand what she was talking about until now.

I laughed so hard that I was clutching my sides like they were going to explode.

"So now how do you both find the place and the time?" I asked. Hey, I was new at this.

"Well, we try to find places where we know that we can be alone, or we wait until one of us are home alone. Don't worry, Bells, I totally understand where you're coming from. Anyways, enough about me, tell what happened next."

"Well, he understood and completely agreed with me to wait until the timing was perfect, but that didn't stop us from experimenting with each other. So I went down on him and gave him a blow job. By the way, those pornos that we used to watch totally helped me out." Lily cracked up at this. "And then he went down on me." I mumbled this last part.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." I shyly spoke into the receiver. "I mean I tried to stop him from going down there at first because I thought it would smell bad, but he liked it…a lot actually and he made me come for the first time with his fingers. Oh, my God, Lily, the man has magic fingers," I gushed, making her laugh even harder.

"So I take it you guys are officially together now?" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, he asked me last night to be his girlfriend, and I said yes." Lily squealed loudly over the phone, which caused me to wince in pain. Oh, my poor ear.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you," she shouted.

"Thanks, Lily."

"Are you sure you don't want everyone to know your good news?" she asked, confused why I wanted to keep my relationship with Edward a secret from our friends.

"No, that's the other thing I wanted to ask you. I wanted to announce the good news tomorrow at my birthday dinner, so I was wondering if I could invite Edward, his brothers, and their girlfriends as well." I bit my lip wondering if it was too late.

"Oh, sure, that would be totally fine. There should be plenty room for five more people. Oh, did you know that Ethan going to bring a date tomorrow?"

"What? Really. Is he seeing someone right now?" I was so surprised. I rarely saw Ethan with any girl that could hold his attention for more than a week.

"Yup, her name is Amy Sullivan. She's a junior at our school. She's real cute and they've been hanging out together a lot recently," she brought me up to date with the rest of the news about our friends.

Kyle was still recovering from his injuries and was still at the hospital. It was still too early for him to be discharged to go home. Therefore, Kyle wasn't going to join us tomorrow, but we all decided to go and visit him on Sunday to cheer him up. Ian and Dan were fine and back in school, and Dan was excited to go clubbing so he could pick up some girls but was nervous and a little sad because his normal wing-man, Kyle, wasn't going to be there with him.

I felt a little left out and out of the loop with my friends. I realized how consumed I had been with Edward, my new friends from school, and the tournament. I totally missed out on Ethan getting a girlfriend and recognized that I was ignoring my friends. I had to do something about this, but I didn't know how to fix it.

Lily and I ended our called after a minute more of talking. She needed to get ready for school and I needed to go down and eat some breakfast.

Dad was sitting at the coffee table, sipping on his morning coffee while reading the morning paper. He warmed up a pop tart for me and had it sitting there waiting for me with a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Dad." I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down and diving into my breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Bells." His eye grew wide, stunned to see me in a dress on a school day. "You look beautiful, Bells. What's the occasion?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully at my father. "Can't a girl look nice for school?" Dad chuckled dryly at my comment.

"Bells." He gave me that knowing look of his that told me that I couldn't fool him.

"Okay, I wanted to look nice because it's my birthday tomorrow," I spoke nonchalantly.

"And?" Dad looked at me poignantly. _Damn, nothing gets past this old man. My dad is too observant for his own good. _I grumbled to myself.

"And…I wanted to look nice for Edward." I mumble quietly but Dad totally heard me.

"You wanted to look good for Edward, you say?" He cocked an eyebrow up at me with a questioning look. "You're getting kind of serious with that boy, now."

I huffed a breath out through my nose and pursed my lips tightly together. _ I might as well tell him and get it over with. _

I looked straight at my dad and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, Dad, he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday, and I said yes." I watched him closely to gage his reaction to this news. Strangely, Dad looked pleased with this new development and nodded his head like he was in deep thought. "Are you okay with that, Dad?"

He gave me a kind, warm smile and nodded his head yes. I couldn't help but beam happily back at my father for his approval, thanking him with my smile.

"I suspected something like this was going to happen, and I'm real glad that you talked to me about it, Bells." I got up and hugged my dad.

"Thank you, Daddy." I whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Dad blushed a little and chuckled to himself. He patted me on the back and pulled away.

He cleared his throat before taking to me again. "You remember about tonight, don't you?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yup, do you want me to wait for you to get home, so we can drive down to Uncle Aro's and Aunt Chelsea's house together, or should I go ahead?"

"I'll be home by six o'clock, so we can go together. Do you want to invite Edward tonight as well?" He asked me. I paused a moment to think about that. I was having a birthday dinner with my dad's best friends tonight because I was celebrating tomorrow with my friends. I wondered if it was too early to bring Edward to a family dinner or did I want to expose him to my crazy family so soon and scare him away.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's too early for that. I don't want to scare the poor guy off." Dad chuckled at the horrified look on my face. "I'll ask him later. I'm going to invite him for tomorrow's dinner though along with his brothers, Alice, and Rosalie too."

Dad smiled proudly at me. He was thrilled that I had made some friends from my school because he was getting a little worried about how I was alienating myself from my classmates. Plus, he really liked Alice and Rosalie and thought very highly of Edward and his brothers because of their parents and how they handled the fight last week.

_Whoa, it's only been a week since that fight, but so much has happened since then that it felt more like it's been a month instead. _

I heard a knock at the door, and I ran to open it, only to be greeted by Edward staring at me with a dazed look in his eyes and a goofy smile adorning his lips. I giggled as he shook his head a little to clear his thoughts.

"Hey, there, handsome. I'm happy to see you too." I purred and reached up to kiss him on his cheek. I knew Dad was watching us from the other room.

"Hi…" He breathed out. "You looked beautiful, love. Not that you don't always look beautiful, but I really like the dress you have on," he rambled nervously, trying to yank his foot out of his mouth.

"You're so silly, Edward." I pecked him on the lips and then dragged him by the hands into our living room. "I'm almost ready. Let me just grab my pop tart and backpack. Did you eat breakfast, Edward? Do you want me to grab you one?"

Edward broke out of his haze and shook his head. "No, I'm good, love. Take your time. We still have plenty of time before school starts." He walked behind me into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sir." He greeted my dad.

"Good morning to you too, Edward. Bella's told me the good news this morning." Dad eyed Edward skeptically, making Edward look up at me in sheer panic. My hand covered my mouth to stifle my giggle. "Don't worry; I'm happy for the two of you, but…" Then Dad whispered something into Edward's ear. I watched Edward nod his head at my father and say, "Don't worry, sir. I promise to do my best to stop that from ever happening." And then they both shook hands.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but chose not to ask. I knew it wasn't my place to know. I wrapped up my pop tart, and Edward grabbed my bag. We walked out to his car, but not before saying goodbye to my dad.

"So, do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie at my house?" he asked me as I clipped on my seat belt. He looked at me through the corner of his eye, driving down the highway to school.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. I'm having dinner with my family." I mumbled playing with the paper napkin that held my pop tart.

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"It's sort of my birthday dinner." I said really fast, but Edward heard me perfectly.

"It's your birthday?" he asked me, sounding a little hurt by the fact that I kept this important detail from him.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow actually."

"Oh." He sounded so dejected.

"Well, that what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked over at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow night. You see, I found out a couple of days ago that my friends were planning this big surprise party for my eighteenth birthday. I found out because Cathy spilled the beans accidently while I was getting ready for our date Wednesday. They reserved this big room at Betty in downtown Seattle for dinner and then they're taking me dancing ay some club afterwards. So I wanted to invite you, your brothers, Alice, and Rosalie to come with us tomorrow night. I was also wondering if it was alright if we announced our official title as boyfriend and girlfriend to our friends and family together," I explained, hoping that would cheer him up a little bit, which it did.

Edward nodded happily at the thought of going out to dinner with me and my friends along with his friends and family too. But then he pouted at me again.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday tomorrow, love. I'm hurt that you almost let me miss out on such an important day for you," he scolded me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, for not telling you. I didn't want to make it a big deal, and I didn't know where we officially stood together. I know better now. Forgive me?" I pouted my lip and gave him my sad puppy eyes. We pulled up into the parking lot, and Edward swiftly parked his car.

He turned in his seat to face me. He took my sad face into his hands and gently kissed me.

"Of course, I forgive you, but you've been a bad girl for withholding information from me. And you know what I do to bad little girls?" he purred into my ear. I gave out a throaty moan as I felt Edward's hand slide down my back and over my butt. He gave it a firm squeeze, followed by a loud smack. I yelped at the sudden instant contact his hand made against my ass, but then moaned again as soon as he rubbed my sore spot gently with his hand.

Things were getting dangerously heated up in the car that morning, but thankfully Alice came knocking on Edward's window and stopped us from doing anything extremely inappropriate before school started.

We both got out, only to be assaulted with whistles and catcalls from Emmett and Jasper. Edward smiled smugly at his brothers while I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Alice and Rosalie complimented me on my outfit and hair. Alice seemed thrilled by it.

"So are we all getting together for movie night, or are we going to hang out with you and your friends from Port Angeles tonight?" Alice chimed in.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, but then Edward gave my hand an encouraging squeeze to tell them the truth.

"Well, actually, I can't do either tonight because I have a big family dinner tonight." Alice pouted sadly at me. "But I was wondering if you all are free tomorrow night for dinner and some dancing."

"Dinner and dancing? What's the occasion?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…" I paused. "It's my eighteenth birthday, actually. And my friends are throwing me a 'surprise' party tomorrow, but it's no longer a surprise because I know about it." All four of them looked completely shocked by this. They all reacted the same way Edward did when I told him, hurt and disappointed.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, and you weren't going to tell us, Bella?" Emmett sadly accused me. I felt so guilty for not telling my new friends.

"Did you know already?" Alice threw an accusing look at Edward. My poor Edward threw his hands up innocently, while saying, "I just found out this morning in the car." They all looked to me with sad eyes. I bit down on my bottom lip and played with Edward's fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make it a big deal, and I thought that you guys wouldn't really care."

"Of course, we would care, Bella. You're our friend." Alice hugged me, sounding so hurt. I squeezed her tightly.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I won't do that again," I said. "So are you guys coming or not?" I tried to sound cheerful to lighten the mood.

"Of course we are. Where are we going exactly?" Rosalie asked.

I told them tomorrow's plan. Alice and Rosalie tried to get me to go shopping with them afterschool, but I reminded them of my dinner plans with my family. Plus, I already had a dress for tomorrow night. Lily bought it for me for my birthday from Forever 21. It was the perfect dress to go to dinner and to the club afterwards.

The morning went by rather quickly. I got used to the stares and glares from the lovely student body of Forks High. Later at lunch, I sat down at my new table with Edward and everybody else.

"Edward, do you want to go to dinner with me and my family tonight?" I asked him before I took a bite of my carrot stick.

Edward smiled brightly at me for my invitation. He said, "Yes, I would love to, Bella," and kissed me square on the lips.

But soon I started to panic a little bit over him meeting my family. "I have to warn you though; my family can be a little intimidating if they wanted to be." I proceeded to inform him about my family. I wondered if it was still too early to expose him to my crazy family. I lucked out with Dad for not scaring him off already, but now I had to protect him against Uncle Aro, Demetri, and Felix at the same time. Even though he had already met all of them, I still wasn't sure what would happen after I introduced Edward as my boyfriend.

"I understand what you're saying, but everything will be fine, love. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed me on the lips again, which immediately melted away my fears and doubts.

It made me so happy to know that Edward understood all my worries, and he still wanted to go with me tonight. I couldn't describe this feeling inside of me, other than thinking it was love.

As we were walking to Biology, Edward asked me to have dinner with his family on Sunday. His mom really wanted to meet me, and she thought Sunday would be the perfect day to do that. I happily agreed to go have dinner with his family as well.

During the rest of my classes, I couldn't help but to think how heavy things between Edward and me had already become. It hadn't even been even twenty-four hours since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend and now we were making plans to meet each other's families.

But that wasn't really my main concern at the moment right now. What I was concerned about was getting through tonight's dinner without having Uncle Aro, Demetri, or Felix scaring away my boyfriend into leaving me. I knew exactly what I had to do. I needed to enlist the help from Aunt Chelsea and Aunt Didi. Surely, these two women would know exactly what to do and would save Edward and me from eminent doom.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and Respond.

Yay! They're officially together! I hoped you enjoyed the lemon. It's been awhile since I had written one, and I felt a little rusty while writing it, but I hoped it turned out alright.

Next chapter will be dinner with the Volturi clan. Then the following chapter will be her birthday dinner with her friends from both Port Angeles and Forks. Will they be able to mesh well together or does Bella need to start worrying about that. I'll throw in some Slutateer drama in there as well. And then the following chapter after that will be meeting Mama Cullen and dinner with the entire Cullen Clan.

I hope you're excited because I am. Thanks for reading and for all the kind words you all send to me. I greatly appreciate it and thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	26. Step Off B, Well, It Rhymes With Witch!

A/N: I don't own anything.

Sorry for the late posting. I'm having some issues posting this chapter. Sorry if you got a notice that a new chapter was up, but then it linked you to my previous A/N. Anyways, here's the next installment of "Kick-Ass Bella Swan" and I hope you like it. Thanks!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Step Off B...Well, It Rhymes with Witch!**

I needed to set a game plan in order for tonight's dinner to go well, or else the chances of a disaster occurring were extremely high. I wanted very much for Edward, me, and our very new relationship to survive this dinner. And I knew that our only lifelines were Aunt Chelsea and Aunt Didi. I needed to call Aunt Chelsea as soon as I got home after school to enlist her help.

Honestly, I wasn't too worried about Uncle Aro, Demetri, or Felix seeing Edward again or whether they liked him or not. Edward had already met them all when I was in the hospital a few weeks back, and they seemed to be alright with him in my life. What concerned the most was that all three of them were going to embarrass me in front of Edward; therefore, it will lead to Edward realizing what an incredibly big loser I was, and dump me on my birthday.

I knew that I was over exaggerating the situation and freaking myself for things that have yet to happen, but I knew my family. Well, I knew Demetri and Felix, and I knew for sure that they wouldn't pass this golden opportunity to torment me and get some pay back for all the times I had embarrassed them in front of their girlfriends in the past. I was definitely in for some deep, deep shit tonight.

"Bella." I heard Edward's voice coax me out of my deep thoughts. We were sitting in Biology. Mr. Banner was rambling on about paramecium, and I wasn't really paying any attention to the lecture. Edward must have been watching me think because he looked at me pensively, curious to what had me so lost in my own world.

"Hmm," I hummed. I gave him a sweet smile that seemed to light up his own face. He slid me a piece of paper that had his elegant script written across it.

'_What were you thinking about?'_

I grabbed my pen and scribbled, '_It's nothing really. I was just thinking about tonight's dinner.' _Edward frowned at my answer.

'_You don't want me to meet your family again.' _I was completely shocked by his words. I shook my head side to side to let him push that thought aside.

'_No, it's not that. I really want you there. It's just that I guess I'm a little nervous about what will happen when you meet them again.'_

'_Why? Do you think that they won't like me?'_

'_No, like you said, they already met you before a couple weeks ago at the hospital and were fine with you there. I just worried that…'_ I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt really silly telling Edward this.

Edward noticed my hesitation and wrote,_ 'What is it, Bella? You can tell me.'_

I let out a quiet sigh. _'Okay, I'll tell you, but don't get mad at me. I'm just worried that certain individuals in my family will tell you humiliating stories about me, then you'll realize what a big dork I am, and then you'll ditch me.'_

I shoved the pieced of paper toward Edward and immediately looked away from him, so I didn't have to see his reaction to my irrational thoughts. Thankfully, the bell rang and class was over. I quickly gathered my things and shoved them haphazardly into my backpack, so I could make a mad dash to my next class. But right when I reached the hallway, Edward gently grabbed by elbow to stop me.

"Bella," Edward said in the smallest voice. I relented with a small sigh and turned around to face him. Edward pulled me into a firm hold as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist while the other hand gently lifted my heavy chin up to look into his pretty emerald eyes.

"Bella, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of no matter what happens at dinner tonight. I like everything about you, all the dorky parts and all." I scoffed playfully, pretending to be hurt by his little comment, which made Edward chuckle.

"I know that I'm worrying over nothing, but I can't help it. I feel like this will be the day those two idiots have been looking forward to for a long, long time now. I guess I just don't want you to hear all the silly, stupid things I did in the past. I want to look cool for you." I huffed into his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Will you be angry if I say that I'm actually looking forward to hearing those stories about you? I want to learn everything there is about you, Bella." Edward rubbed my back affectionately, enticing me to look up at him.

"Really?" I asked him incredulously. He chuckled as he lean forward to give me a chaste peck on the lips.

"Really," he murmured against my lips. I sighed contently into his mouth before I pulled away.

We heard the bell ring, signaling that both of us were late for class. Edward kissed me once more, and we parted ways, running through the halls to our respected classes.

Alice and Rose were all done changing when I reached the locker room, but they waited for me to quickly change. We spent the next period chatting and laughing as we played basketball inside the gymnasium.

After school was out, I made a quick stop alone to my locker before I went to meet Edward at his. I was slightly surprised to find the Three Slutateers were waiting for me by my locker, but then again, I really wasn't astonished by this. I was actually expecting this to happen earlier today. Oh, well, there was nothing like the present to deal with this shit.

Irritated beyond belief, I rolled my eyes at them as I watched the three of them give me the bitch stance, where a girl folds her arms across her chest and leans on her back leg with attitude. I really didn't have the time to give into their daily drama, so I walked past them right to my locker.

As I turned my locker combination on the dial, I heard a loud crash coming from right next to me. I looked over to see that it was a shiny stiletto heel, which kicked the locker to next to me. The poor, poor locker. It had the misfortune to be the one next to mine. Completely distracted by the loud noise, I had lost my place in the combination and had to start all over again.

Annoyed, I grumbled loudly, "Ugh, what the fuck, now I have to start all over again," so that they all could clearly hear me, and started turning the dial again.

_Crash!_ Someone took another kick to the same locker next to me.

_Damn it, I lost my place again._

Frustrated with being interrupted again, I turned around to come face to face with three very angry, overly made-up faces.

"Would you stop kicking the fucking locker? It's done nothing to you. Besides, it's a little distracting to have someone kick it loudly while I'm trying to open my damn locker in peace here," I shouted at them.

"Like, shut the fuck up, bitch. We, like, have something to say to you," Lauren hissed in my face.

"Uh, God…Lauren, I have two words for you. Breathe Mint." I curled my finger and placed it under my nose to signify how rancid her breathe was.

Of course, Lauren snarled at me in anger. She tried to hurl her body at me in order to claw my eyes but was held back by some of her brainless minions.

"Whatever, bitch. Like, stay the hell away from Edward. He's, like, ours and not yours. He'd, like, never go for such an ugly loser like you." Lauren screamed.

I laughed out loud at her statement. "I hate to burst your little delusional bubble, but no. I **will not** stay away from him. Why the hell should I? First of all, you have absolutely no right to tell me what to do. And secondly, I, for one, refuse to listen to your idiotic tantrums to stay away from **my** man. So, bitch, get over yourself because Edward doesn't want **you** but **me**," I spoke patronizingly as I glared into each and every one of their angry eyes.

"Then we have no choice but to kick your ass, bitch," Tanya said this, like it was a matter-of-fact, but that was the funniest thing I had ever heard all day. That sentence alone cracked me up, and I have never laughed so hard in my life. All the brainless, bleached-blondes gaped at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"**You're** going to kick **my** ass." I said disbelievingly. I pointed to the three of them and then to myself. Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren nodded their head arrogantly. I wanted to laugh out loud again but decided to hold it in instead, only to smirked sinisterly at them.

"Okay then, bring it," I said confidently. All three of the Slutateers furrowed their eyebrows, confused by my easy acceptance to their challenge.

"You're not going to cry and beg us for our mercy?" Tanya asked me yet another stupid question.

I scoffed loudly and looked at her as if she had another head growing out of neck. "No, why the hell would I do that? Wait a minute...you actually think that I'm afraid of you, or that I should be." I hit the bulls-eye on the reason for their overconfidence, yet I was totally astonished by their arrogance and stupidity.

"Like, yeah cuz we have, like, so many more people on our side, and there's, like, only you." Lauren pointed her finger at me like I had a flesh eating disease that was eating away at my skin.

I gaped, completely amazed at their simple logic. "So, wait, you think that just because you outnumber me that you'll kick my ass." They all nodded their heads dumbly at me. "Ah, man, you've got to be kidding me here. Where the fuck is your head?" I looked at them, completely appalled by their stupidity.

"What?" Tanya said defensively. I crossed my arms under my bust line and looked pensively at them. I just couldn't believe that they actually thought that they had a chance of winning against me.

"You three were there at Gameworks that night I got into that fight, right?" I pointed at all three of them.

"Yeah, and, like, you got your ass kicked, and, like, had to go the hospital," Lauren said smugly while the dumb ass bitches behind her snickered amongst themselves.

"I would shut up if I were you," I threatened the giggling dumb-asses, standing behind their "fearless" leaders. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I said when I noticed them cowering behind the three that stood in front of them as a shield to protect them from my evil glare. "If you must know, Lauren, the only reason I went to hospital was because one of those stupid idiots pulled a knife on me and slashed my stomach. And that's not even the point. You honestly think I got my ass kicked by those losers simply on the fact that I had to go the hospital."

They all nodded their heads up and down, while Tanya scoffed, "Yeah. I mean, you totally lost the fight. And I bet that you're all talk and totally suck at fighting because you came to school before like black and blue, remember? So it's obvious that you lost a fight. Badly, I might add."

Oh, you've got to be kidding me here. These bitches were going down, whether it was through me pounding the shit out of them or at least scaring it out of them. I took at step closer to the stupid bitches. I chuckled darkly at them for their sheer ignorance of what they were actually dealing with.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tanya, you shouldn't be saying shit that you know nothing about. That night at Gameworks, where you think I got my ass kicked, you're totally off by a mile. I fought against five guys who, by the way, were three times bigger than you and me put together, and I took them each down one by one," I hissed evilly at them. They looked disbelievingly at me like I'd lost my mind.

_Oh, these stupid, naïve little dumb-asses. When will you learn that I am someone not to be trifled with?_

"Do you want to know exactly what I did to them?" They just sneered at me, and I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at them. "Well, too bad because I'm going to tell you anyways. Maybe then you'll get it through your thick heads that I am someone that you should not mess with." Lauren scoffed condescendingly at my warning, but I ignored her.

"I gave one of guy a broken nose and a severe concussion; another one had three cracked ribs; the third guy had a broken collarbone; and oh, yeah, I fucked up the fourth guy's balls. I don't think he's going to have children anytime soon. Oh, and do you want to know what I did to the last guy who was pansy enough to pull a knife on me? I drove my foot straight down into his ankle and cracked it right in half. Now do you honestly believe that after facing all that and doing all that damage that I'd afraid of you?" I spoke forebodingly.

Some of the girls immediately backed away from me as far as they could without invoking Tanya's or Lauren's wrath for wanting to run away.

"Like, I don't believe that you did all that crap. You're, like, totally lying. You, like, can't fight because you, like, even came to school all fucked up, like, that one day." Lauren pointed an accusing finger at me. I laughed mockingly at her little accusation towards and brushed it off like it didn't faze me at all.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you believe me or not, Lauren. I don't have to prove anything to you. But if you want to fight, just give me the time and place, and I'll be there because I am so sick and tired of putting up with your shit. So if it takes me beating the shit out of you and your little dumb-ass entourage here, then let's do. I'm ready whenever you are, and I say that it's time for you to put your foot where your mouth is. Oh, and by the way, I have a couple of things I should warn you about. First, I prefer hand to hand combat, but if you pull out any weapons to fight me with, then I will not be held responsible for anything that happens to you after that moment because I guarantee to you that I will take them away and used them against you. Second, I get to bring people with me to witness our fight. But don't worry, you'll still be fighting only me. I don't let other people fight my battles for me, but they'll be there purely to witness and vouch for me if the police get involve. My daddy didn't raise no fool. Oh, and they'll be there to call for the ambulances as well because I assure you that some of you, if not all, will definitely be going to the hospital when the fights over," I explained like I'd had done this often, which in a sense I had.

Lauren looked a little scared over the fact that I wasn't backing down or cowering in front of her like so many of the lemmings at this school.

"Are you, like, serious? Like, what kind of a freak are you. And, like, why the fuck aren't you backing down and, like, begging for our forgiveness," she barked at me.

"Yeah, and what makes you so confident that you won't be the one to get your ass handed to you?" Tanya sneered at me.

Again, I boldly laughed loudly at their faces. I retorted, "I'm confident in myself because I'm not afraid your skinny, orange spray-on-tanned ass. Plus, this is what I do."

"What do you mean by that?" Jessica squeaked. This was the first time I heard her speak this whole time.

I looked at her squared in the eyes. "Well, Jessica, let's just say that fighting and sparring are what I do best." They all looked blankly at me, completely baffled by my daring comment. "All you need to know is that I damn well know how to fight, and I'm good at it. So if you're smart, which I honestly don't think you guys are, you **will** stay away from me and keep your thoughts about Edward and me to yourself." I smirked haughtily.

With that said, I had enough with all this nonsense. I immediately dismissed anything else that came out of their mouth with my hand until they got the message that I was done and left me alone.

"Whatever, loser, this isn't over. You better watch your back," Tanya threatened me. I simply responded by flipping her the bird. The Three Slutateers and their little posse clomped their high heeled feet away from me.

I waited until all of them were out of sight before I turned my back to my locker, so I could get all my things out of it and get the hell out of here. As the crowd dispersed, I saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie standing in the back, watching me. I smiled brightly at them and waved them over to me.

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me into a snug hug and kissed me passionately until we both ran out of breathe.

"Edward, let the girl breath. She's turning purple, for fuck's sake." Emmett laughed at us.

"Sorry about that." Edward whispered breathily and then placed another ginger kiss on my lips. "Hi, love."

I giggled at his goofiness. "Hi, back, lover," I teased him.

"Bella, that was brilliant the way you stood up those idiots," Rosalie sang my praises. Alice's high soprano laugh lit up the hallways.

"Thanks." I flushed a deep pink, slightly overwhelmed with all the attention that I was receiving, but then who was I to deny such praises. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" We all laughed at that.

A few seconds later, the two other couple left me and Edward alone to spend some time before the boys needed to go to football practice. Alice was going to give me a ride home again.

I finally got my locker opened, which was quite the difficult task to complete as Edward distracted me with all the kisses and sensual touches he placed all over my body. I was slightly worried that one of the teachers or Principal Greene would come out and yell at us for being inappropriate on school grounds.

I finally got all my stuff together for the weekend, when I felt Edward drag me off into a dark room. From the looks of it, it was a storage closet and we were completely alone.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt his hand caress my thigh under my skirt and hitch it around his waist. I felt Junior straining himself behind the fly of his jeans. My hips instinctively bucked against his hips, creating a delicious, yet frustrating, sensation.

I softly giggled at the irritated face Edward made. I knew he was debating within himself whether or not to just take me right there in the janitor's closet. I gave him one more kiss before I detached myself from him.

"Bella," he whined like a little child as he tried to latch his hands again on my butt and his lips on mine.

"Edward," I reprimanded him, but he gave this look that totally made me cave into him. "Oh, alright." And with that, I pulled him back into another impromptu make-out session with some heavy groping and petting. We took our sweet time in that closet, even though we knew that we really should to get out of there before someone came looking for us.

When we finally pulled apart from each other's arms, we were both panting hard, and I suspected that both our faces were flushed red with heat and desire. We both needed some time to readjust and refasten some articles of clothing before Edward cracked the door open a bit and made sure that the coast was clear, which it was.

We hustled out of closet and rushed out into the parking lot. By now, most of the cars had left the lot, and we found Alice and Rosalie by the football field, watching the guys out on the field for their practice.

"Uh-oh, Edward, you're late for practice." I chewed my bottom lip, worried that he'll be in trouble because of me. Edward shook his head reassuringly and caressed my cheek.

"No worries, love, the coach already knows that I'm going to be late for practice," he said with a smile.

"Wait, then did you plan our little rendezvous in the janitor's closet ahead of time?" I asked suspiciously, poking an angry finger at his chest. Edward grabbed my finger and wrapped his hand over mine. He pulled it up and kissed by wrist sweetly. I internally swooned at this little gesture of affection.

"Well, sort of. After seeing that little fight you had with Lauren and Tanya, I asked Emmett and Jasper to cover for me with the coach," he explained to me. I nodded my head thoughtfully, secretly loving that I had turned him on so much that it triggered a spur-of-the-moment Edward and Bella sexy time together.

"Oh, okay, you're forgiven." I pecked his lips and smiled brightly at him. "So I'll see you at my house at six?"

"Yup, I just need to go home, shower, and change first, then I'll be there to pick you up. Or are we going with your father too?"

"Yeah, I thought we could go with my dad, if that's alright with you. I normally go together with my dad every year. But I don't want either of you to drive alone, so I thought we all could go together." Edward nodded his head. "Dad will be home by six, so we'll probably leave around six-thirty at the latest."

"Okay, that's fine with me, love." Edward smiled encouragingly at me.

After giving me one last peck on the lips, he ran back to the boy's locker room to change and suit up for practice. I joined Alice and Rosalie to watch their practice for a little bit before we headed back out to the parking lot to go home.

Both of them teased me relentlessly about me sneaking off to have some scandalous fun with Edward for the entire ride home. The funny part was sudden the conversation changed into one where we talked about the intimate details all of our guys and their special skills that they possessed. Rosalie and Alice decided to hang out at my house until practice was over and then they'd head back to Edward's to meet up with Jasper and Emmett.

I had to admit I had a lot of fun with those two and it was a pleasant distraction from the inevitable upcoming dinner with my family. But I needed to put together a strategy plan to get through this dinner or else I was doomed. So I needed to call Aunt Chelsea as soon as I got home.

Alice and Rosalie followed me through my front door, and we all went upstairs to my room. Rosalie made herself at home on my bed and pulled out her laptop to surf the web. Alice surprised me by not going to my closet but settling herself in my rocking chair in the corner and pulling out a magazine she was looking through earlier today.

I sat down on my desk chair with my cell phone and dialed Aunt Chelsea's number. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello, sweetie, I hope you're hungry because I'm making all your favorite dishes," Aunt Chelsea sang into the phone. I laughed at her cheery mood. I could hear something sizzling on the other end of the line, making my mouth water.

"Hi, Aunt Chelsea. How are you? And yes, I'm very hungry and looking forward to dinner."

"That's good to hear, Bella. What time are you guys coming?"

"Oh, probably around six thirty to seven o'clock. Um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." My voice got quieter and quieter towards the end of my sentence.

"What is it, sweetie?" She sounded a little worried.

"I'm going to bring someone to dinner tonight," I mumbled softly into the phone. Alice and Rose looked up from whatever they were doing, and now both were watching me very closely.

"Really, Bella. Who might this person be?" She was baiting me to say Edward's name. I scrunched my nose, completely annoyed because she knew exactly who I was bringing.

I huffed into the receiver. "Oh, you know who I'm bringing, Aunt Chelsea."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella. Who might this person be that's so special that you're bringing him here to have dinner with your family?" Okay, now she was fully mocking me.

"Aunt Chelsea," I whined like I did when I was little and wanted something from her.

"Bella…" She wasn't taking my bullshit.

"Fine," I relented, "It's Edward. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Every single one of my family members was completely evil, but I still loved them all. "Okay, I'm sorry, dear, but I couldn't help myself. I know why you're calling, and you have nothing to worry about. Didi and I will keep all the stupid men folk in line."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Aunt Chelsea. You have no idea how worried I was that Demetri and Felix were going to unleash all those embarrassing stories in front of Edward, or Uncle Aro scaring the poor guy with that one look he gives to intimidate people."

Aunt Chelsea let out a hearty laugh that trilled into the phone. "Oh, sweetie, you know how protective they are over you. Plus, Felix and Demetri, especially Demetri, will want pay back for all those times you teased them with humiliating stories in front of the girls they brought home."

"Yeah, I never knew that it would come and bite me in the a…butt." Phew, thank God I caught myself before saying 'ass' and an earful for my foul language.

"Good job there, Bella, that was close," she playfully scolded me. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll make sure we're there to buffer them, but only because it's your birthday. Any other time, I hate to say it but you're on your own, and you know that."

"Yeah, I do. It's only fair. Okay, I'll take what I can get. Thanks, Aunt Chelsea. I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, see you soon, Bella."

"Bye, Aunt Chelsea."

Alice and Rosalie looked at me with curious face, so I explained to them about what I was fretting over all afternoon.

"Yeah, so I'm just worried about Felix and Demetri embarrassing me tonight and Uncle Aro giving Edward a hard time."

"Wait, so Demetri and Felix are your cousins, am I right?" Alice asked me.

"No, we're not blood related at all. I met them when I was really little, and we grew up together like brothers and sisters. Uncle Aro is one of my dad's best friends. Uncle Marcus is his other best friend, and he's married to Uncle Aro's sister, Didi. Demetri is Uncle Aro's son and Felix is Uncle Marcus's. After my mom left, Aunt Chelsea, Uncle Aro's wife, helped take care of me when Dad was at work or fishing."

"So that's why we never seen you around Forks and all your friends are from Port Angeles." Rosalie nodded her head as she fit together the pieces of the puzzle that was my life.

"Yup, that's why before now, I rarely hung around home or Forks."

"Oh, I see, well I get the part about worrying over the embarrassing stories and intimidation, but I don't get the pay back part." Alice pressed to find out more about my dilemma.

"Oh, you heard that. Well, you see, in the past, I was brat. Whenever Demetri and Felix, well only Demetri actually, brought home a girl, I would tell humiliating stories about them in front of their girlfriends."

"Why did you say only Demetri?" Rose asked.

"Because he's the only one who actually brings girls home to meet the family. Felix…well let's just say that Felix has issues…more precisely commitment issues. He basically never brings anyone to meet the family because that would indicate that he is serious about that girl, which he never really is or wants to be. He only introduces them to Demetri because they're best friends. The only time I met any of this girlfriends is through sheer accidental coincidence. Yeah, like I said, he has issues."

They both nodded their heads. Rosalie looked at me as if she'd figured it out. "Wait, so you're worrying that they're going to get revenge on you for all those times, am I correct?"

"You got it. I know for a fact that they're going to try and get some pay back. Edward told me that he's actually excited to hear these stories because he wants to learn everything about me. I'm just worried that Edward will see the light and realize how much of loser I really am and end up dumping me on my birthday."

"What are you talking about, Bella? He's completely crazy about you. I've known him for awhile now, and I have never seen him with anyone like he's been with you." Alice scolded me.

"I know, but it's just my insecurity that's bringing me down. I normally don't care about what others think about me, but it's different with Edward."

"That just proves how much you like him, Bella." Rosalie smiled at me. "When I first started dating Emmett, I wanted to always look and act perfect around him because I wanted to impress him. But I soon realized that Emmett loved every part of me, even my flaw and weird habits."

"I totally agree with Rose here. I was exactly like that with Jas, too. I assure you that Edward's right in that he'll love you more for your goofy side. Just trust him and have fun. It'll all work out in the end, Bella." Alice comforted me.

"Okay, you're right. I'm just…" I let out a loud breathe. "This is all so new to me. I don't know what I'm doing here." I let out another shaky breathe. Alice and Rosalie got up and wrapped their arm around me.

"We understand, Bella, because we were there too once. Just go with the flow and enjoy yourself and Edward," Alice teased me. "If you have any questions, just come to me and Rose. We'll help you any way we can."

Rosalie nodded her head, concurring with Alice's statement.

"Thanks," I blushed once again and hugged my friends.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, getting me ready for tonight's dinner. I straightened my hair, put light make-up, and got dressed in my dress.

Dad came home a little earlier than expected. Rosalie was still doing my make-up, so Alice went down to have a fun chat with him as he was putting away some things downstairs. I think she was helping him wrap my birthday gift because Dad always struggled with that every birthday and Christmas.

It was six o'clock when the door bell rang, which only meant that Edward had arrived. He looked absolutely amazing in his navy blue blazer and white button down shirt. We bid Alice and Rosalie good-bye as they left to meet up with their boyfriends. Dad, Edward, and I piled into little Honda. Dad drove, of course, and we were off to what could possibly be one of the most disastrous dinner of my entire life.

* * *

A/N: Please review and respond.

I know by now and the title, you're probably like where's the dinner with the Volturi clan. I'm going to write it, but it will be for the next chapter. I don't know what happened but this chapter totally evolved into a bitch fight with the Three Slutateers and I didn't want to take away from their drama.

So I hope I'm forgiven for my tardiness and thanks for reading. See you soon.


	27. Sometimes My Family Bites!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hi, it's back! Hurray! Now, here is the awaited chapter that I know some of you were dying to read. Sorry for taking so long. And I thank you all for the bottom of my heart for your patience and love for this story! ^-^**

**I know it's been awhile since I posted. I even had to re-read this story jog my memory. There are pictures up to go along for this chapter, so go to the link on my profile to check them out.**

**A quick reminder, the geography of this story is made up and distorted…it's not like the Olympic Peninsula of Twilight and in real life. Forks, Port Angeles, and La Push are ****suburbs**** of Seattle; therefore I made them closer in distance to each other. Please remember that as you read this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Sometimes My Family Bites!**

I was so royally fucked!

Dinner hadn't even started yet, and I was already twitching to kill Felix and Demetri with my bare hands, and then bury their bodies in the backyard. The worst part was that Aunt Chelsea had totally lied to me because she and Aunt Didi didn't do shit to stop their sons from humiliating me in front of my boyfriend. In fact, they were the ones to pull out the album for Edward to see. I hated albums because they held the some of the most embarrassing pictures of my dorkiest years while I struggled with puberty. I definitely didn't want Edward to see them, but he did. The worst part was when Felix and Demetri insisted on giving him a thorough commentary behind each mortifying picture with all the gory details behind my clumsy, unattractive youth.

I wanted to die…and on my birthday too. I hated my family so much! Dad, Uncle Aro, and Uncle Marcus were totally useless as well because all they did was laugh to their hearts' content at my expense, and then they proceeded to add their own little comments to these "wonderful" memories, thus dragging me further into the mud.

Did I mention how much hated my entire family at this point?

I had to find some solace alone in the kitchen, away from all the temptation to kill my family. My body literally cringed from the sound of Edward's melodious laughter mixed in with Demetri's and Felix's obnoxious laughs.

"Laugh it up now because coming tomorrow, you two are dead meat," I grumbled lowly to myself.

I seriously eyed the kitchen knives with a longing glance and pondered to myself if killing Demetri and Felix would be worth going to jail over. At this point, jail wasn't looking to bad to me. My murderous thoughts were interrupted when I heard my two aunt's amused giggles behind me.

I twisted my head and gave them my best stink eye that I could muster, which didn't do much of anything except to make their excessive giggles more unbearable and irritating. Now, they were simply laughing outlandishly in my face.

"Aunt Chelsea! Aunt Didi! You lied to me! You didn't stop your sons one bit from embarrassing me in front of Edward!" I whined. I added in a foot stomp along with it as I pouted like I was six years old again.

My two aunts managed to suppress their giggling fits long enough to talk to me without upsetting me any further. Aunt Didi wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, my sweet child, they're only doing it because they love you."

"Yeah, I sure feel the love," I grumbled, but my sarcastic comment got me a knowing a look from her. I mumbled, "I'm sorry, but they started it."

Aunt Didi's frown turned right-side up into a smile again. Her eyes shined brightly down at me. They held so much adoration and endearment for me.

"Yes, but you have to understand, Bella, that they're getting a little payback for all the times you gave them a hard time. And it's all in good fun, my little one. You know that they'd do everything in their power to stop any harm from coming to you first." She kissed my forehead and patted my cheek lovingly.

"Oh, alright," I mumbled sullenly while rolling my eyes. "But if they cross the line again, then they're dead." I shouted loudly, which triggered a burst of laughter from the living room.

They were mocking me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Dinner went...Well…I couldn't find words to describe how painful it was to sit through dinner. It was awful. Demetri and Felix continued to tell one horrible story after another about my embarrassing childhood, but I will admit some of them were actually pretty funny to hear again. Sadly, most of them were not.

"I remember when she went through her Robin Hood phase." Felix snorted.

"Robin Hood?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, clearly amused, but I wasn't.

"Yeah, I remember she'd always run around, wearing those ugly bright green tights and a hat that she made out of green construction paper with a sad little feather on it. She even wore those ugly tights even under her do-bok. I remember Dad trying to convince her to take it off because she kept slipping and falling on the hardwood floor whenever she kicked her leg up in the air." Demetri explained with a cheeky smile on his lips.

Now it was Felix's turn to laugh. "Oh, I remember alright, and how she squandered all her birthday money to buy a bow and arrow from the sport shop. She lied about how Charlie gave her the okay to buy it when in reality he told her it was too dangerous for an eight year old to have. I guess she wanted it to be a secret from her dad, so she made us promise not to tell him that she bought it."

Dad gave Demetri and Felix a disapproving look. "You two should have stopped her from buying that thing."

The two big lugs raised their hands apologetically. "Hey, Uncle Charlie, we would've if we'd have known, but it was too late when she made us promise her." Demetri defended himself, and then looked at me. "You were so excited to have that thing because it made you really feel like a real Robin Hood. But we wouldn't let you shoot that thing until we got home, so you spend the rest of the day in front our parking lot, aiming and pretending to shoot the Sheriff of Nottingham and his evil henchmen, which were any cars and people that were passing by."

Demetri chuckled as he fell back into his seat, giving me a fond look of affection. He looked over to Edward to finish his story.

"However, her biggest mistake was to point it at a cop who passing by at that moment. She gave him an evil look and aimed her arrow like she was going to shoot him. As you can imagine, that didn't go well with him, so he turned around and pulled up to the do-jang. We didn't know this was happening, so to our surprise, we come rushing outside as soon as we hear Bella crying her eyes out about how buying that bow and arrow was a secret. When the cop asked her if she kept a lot of secrets, she told him that her daddy and she shared lots of secret things together, and that she wasn't allowed to tell them. So you could imagine all the red flags her little statement shot up in the cop's mind."

Now everyone was laughing, especially Dad. Edward looked to my father, which told him that he needed to explain himself.

"Bells and I did a lot of things that her mother didn't approve of, like going to get ice cream or spending some time at the batting cages. Renee was set on depriving our daughter of the things that made Bells happy in order to change her into something that she wasn't. So I told her that these things would be our little secrets." Dad chuckled. "Well, then you could imagine my surprise when I get a call from the Port Angeles station to come down and explain myself to them."

I shuddered at the memory of how angry Dad was at me and all the trouble I had gotten into. I had gotten my bow and arrow taken away, and Renee spanked me like there was no tomorrow. Of course, Dad stopped her and told her never to touch me again. They fought as usual, but this incident was the last straw for Renee. She finally gave up on turning me into a girly princess who had to watch her calories and wear in ugly dresses and uncomfortable shoes. It also pushed her farther away from my father and their relationship. I assumed she thought that my father no longer understood her, so she went out and looked for another man that could. She was the most selfish bitch I had ever known, and now I was proud to say that I was happy she was out of our lives for good.

"Oh, that wasn't the end of it." Uncle Aro added.

I groaned painfully because I knew what he was about to share with everyone in the room.

"The best part was when she shouted, 'I'm Robin Hood, and you're the evil Sheriff of Nottingham. You will never take me alive!' as she jabbed an angry finger in the air, skipping around the police station while chanting her little declaration." Uncle Aro shook his head with laughter.

"Please, kill me now." I leaned forward and whimpered into my hands.

Edward rubbed my back soothingly, and I shifted my head to catch a glance of his smiling face. His eyes twinkled with amusement, and it looked like he was really enjoying himself with my family. He gave me his signature crooked smile that made me smile goofily back at him, and I knew he wanted to kiss me there but had to hold off on it because my dad was only five feet away from us.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and I didn't have too many moments where I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. My family seemed to really like Edward a lot, which was the best present I could ever ask from them.

They finally moved past telling embarrassing stories of when I was a major dweeb and moved onto sports, music, movies, and college. I found out that he was planning to apply to schools near Chicago with plans that he wanted to go into medical school after his undergrad. This was news to me because I never wondered what we were going to after high school.

I was doing the dishes when it hit me.

_Will we still be together by then? If we are, will we stay together and do the long distance thing until we find out that it won't work and break up? It could work out in the end…or maybe it's doomed to fail…Should we just break up now and save ourselves the heartache. Ah, man, why the hell am I thinking so pessimistically over something that we had yet to discuss about yet?_

"I think it's safe to say that we all like Edward, sweetie," whispered Aunt Chelsea into my ear.

This broke my train of thought abruptly, and I almost dropped the dish I was washing back into the sink.

She gave me a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, sweetie? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Oh, no, I am really glad everyone likes Edward, and it seems like he feels the same way. I was just thinking about something else." I resumed my scrubbing away the greasy grim stuck to the plate.

"About what, honey? It must have been something serious from the look on your face."

"It's nothing really. I'm just worrying over things that I have no control over. I guess I'm just being silly, that's all." My voice was light and control, but my gut was twisting into knots.

Aunt Chelsea could see right through me, but she knew I wasn't ready to talk. So she didn't push me to elaborate my concerns as she'd patiently wait for me to come to her later when I was ready. We fell back into a comfortable silence as I continued to wash the dishes, and Aunt Chelsea dried and put them away.

The rest of the evening was nice because everyone sang me the birthday song as I blew out my candles. Uncle Marcus made me my favorite red velvet cake with a light cream cheese frosting. Gifts were opened. My aunts and uncles all chipped in and bought me a new 15inch Mac book Pro laptop computer. It was really nice and very expensive.

I screamed with excitement and hugged each and every one of my aunts and uncles. They just laughed and were thrilled that I loved it so much.

"It's not every day you turn eighteen, my Little Bella." Uncle Aro patted my cheeks. "Use it well."

I nodded my head furiously with a bright smile on my face. Uncle Aro laughed infectiously as I skipped back to my presents. I opened Demetri and Heidi's gift next. They bought me a pretty a sterling silver butterfly pendant with a sapphire stone. The pendant's design was simple and delicate, which I liked very much, and I thought it suited me very well. Felix's present ignited the _Harry Potter_ fan in me. He had gotten me the complete hardcover editions of the complete British series, not the American ones. It was amazing! I thought the binding and covers looked charming as I grazed my hand adoringly over the first book, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

My dad's was the final gift to be open. Edward had told me earlier that he wanted to give me his present later when we were alone. So that only left my dad's present to be open. I tore apart the wrapping paper and gasped out loud when I saw what his gift was. It was beautiful antique wooden jewelry box. A silvery white daisy floral print decorated the top of the deep mahogany wood. My fingers gingerly ran over the wood as I admired the antiques box.

"It belonged to your grandmother, Marie Swan. She filled it with some of her most precious memories and cherished possessions. Mom gave it to me the day you were born. She wanted me to do the same: fill it with my most cherished things and then pass it onto you later."

Dad wiped away the tears falling from my eye. I rarely cried in front of people, but I was so moved by his story. Plus, Dad had always been a man of few words and guarded his emotions well, so I was taken by complete surprise by this sentimental gift.

"Thank you, Daddy." I whimpered and hugged him.

He whispered, "You're welcome, baby girl," and kissed the top of my head.

It was getting late, and we all had our birthday cake and ice cream. Edward, Dad, and I all said our goodbyes to my family before we piled into the car. When we finally got to my house, I knew it was time for Edward to go home, which darkened my mood a bit. We walked into the house together, and I went upstairs to put my gifts away. I was already wearing my new necklace, so I gently arranged my new laptop on my desk along with my new books, and place my jewelry box onto of my dresser. My fingers grazed the beautiful box. I couldn't wait to see what was inside of it, but it'd have to wait until after Edward left, and I was alone in my room.

I went downstairs and saw Edward and Dad talking quietly together. This couldn't be good because Dad wore a stern face as Edward looked like he was negotiating or more like pleading with him. Then I saw a small smile grace his lips as they struck a deal. Edward shook Dad's hand and found me watching them with an inquisitive look on my face.

"Here." Edward handed me my sweater. "Put this on and follow me."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Dad followed us both out to the porch and watched as Edward dragged me to his car and opened the door for me to get in. I looked back between him and my father to see what was going on.

"It's alright. Your dad said I could have some time alone with you as long as I get you home by midnight."

I looked over to where my dad was standing, and he gave me a small wave to go and have fun. I blew him a kiss and got into passenger seat. Edward closed my door and shouted, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't forget, midnight," Dad yelled.

"Yes, sir," Edward said out loud confidently, before he ran around to get into the driver's seat.

When he turned on the engines, his clock read, "9:05," so that only gave us a little under three hours to be together. Edward drove towards the beaches in La Push, but he drove up to a clearing that over looked the ocean below.

It was cool night, and the sky was clear and full of stars. It was very lovely and romantic. Edward got out of the car and ran over to open my door. He helped me out of the car and walked me to stand in front where the headlights were still brightly shining. He walked back to the passenger seat and reached down into the glove compartment. He opened it and pulled out a small, long box. He closed both doors and walked back to me.

"Here, Bella, Happy Birthday," he said with a small tremble in his voice as he presented me with his gift.

"You really didn't have to give me a present," I told him, as I took the box from his hand.

Edward shook his head in mock defiance, and he said cheekily, "Now what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girl a present for her eighteenth birthday."

"But I didn't get you a gift for your eighteenth birthday," I pouted, while looking down his present with a curious gleam in my eyes.

Edward had pulled me in closer to his body and rested his hands on my hips. I played with the buttons on his shirt and then looked up at him sorrowfully through my lashes.

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you sometime soon." I ran my finger up the middle of his chest to his neck and back down to the button that I had just fiddled with.

"Hmm…I look forward to see what that entails, love." He purred and captured my lips with his.

We broke the kiss, and he encouraged me to open my gift. Again, my breath hitched in my throat when I opened the jewelry box to see a silver charm bracelet, adorned with five charms. Edward lifted the bracelet from the box and clasped it onto my wrist. I smiled at the jingle-jangle noise that tinkered from the charms as I lifted my wrist to inspect the charms closely.

The first one I saw was an "I (heart) Tae Kwon Do" charm.

"That reminded me of you as soon as I saw it." Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulders as I continued to look at my charms.

"This…" He pulled on the little angel with a sapphire body. "…is for your birthday." He kissed my neck, sending a delightful shiver down my body.

"And this one…" He lifted a book charm between his fingers. "…is for your love of books. I would always remember seeing you reading a book during lunch." He commented. I glided my free hand along his hand resting on my stomach and intertwined it with his hands. I leaned back into his body as he continued to explain my present.

"Now this one…" He held an "E" charm. "…is for me, your amazing boyfriend." I giggled as his hand gently tickled my stomach. I turned my head to look into his green eyes. They held so much playful mischief and kindness that amused me to no end.

"And finally this one…" He showed me a movie ticket charm. I looked back at him curiously because I had no clue to what it meant. "…This one symbolizes the night at the movies where we shared our first kiss and our first intimate encounter."

I watched his bright green eyes grow darker, as they burned with lust and desire. His arms wrapped themselves around me tighter, pressing me back to feel the prominent bulge in his pants. I whimpered softly as I drew my bottom lip between my teeth to stifle the enticing moan that wanted to escape my throat.

"Do you remember that night, Bella? The night where you first let me taste your beautiful red lips and then you let me touch and taste you here," Edward said in a low, husky voice as he cupped my breasts and rolled my pebbled nipple through my clothes.

I was panting hard as I arched my back up into his hands. My head rested on his shoulders as he still stood behind me, touching my body in front.

He roughly pulled on my aroused nipple, causing me to yelp in surprise. "Do you remember all the things I wanted to do to you that night before you ran away from me?" He mumbled against my jaw line, nipping and licking my skin.

Pathetically, I nodded my head as my hoarse moans pleaded with him to touch me more.

"I can't hear you," Edward growled, and his hand took hold of breast and gave it a good, hard squeeze.

"Yes," I cried out.

My hands moved accordingly, so they could ghost over his hands on my body. One hand rested on top of the one kneading my breast, while the other sought out his hand that teasingly rubbed my inner thigh.

Suddenly, Edward let go of my body and abruptly pulled me back to the car, only this time he lead me to the back seat of his car. I climbed in the back and Edward followed me. He gave me a searing kiss that made my toes curl. Edward pulled me over to him, so I ended up straddling his laps. He quickly unbuttoned the front of my dress, leaving my pink and white strapless bra exposed for him to see.

He pulled down the cups of the bra to free my breast, and his mouth immediately latched onto my aroused nipple. I gasped and panted hard as I felt his tongue flick and tease one while his fingers pinched and rolled the other. I arched my back into his mouth, and Edward hummed with delight, sending warm vibrations through my body.

The tension for release and want was too great for me. I started to shift myself up his lap so that my hot, throbbing sex grinded over the prominent bulge in his pant. I rocked my hips back and forth, creating a wonderful sensation between my legs. Edward hissed and bit down on my hard, erect nipple, thus making me scream out his name.

Edward placed both his hands on my hips and ass, and they guided my movements to the pace he wanted. It felt heavenly, and I briefly wondered if sex with Edward felt close to this, or was it even better. Edward came first and then I followed shortly after. The only problem was, at least, Edward came in his pant. I, on the other hand, only had my panties to cover me; as a result, I may have gotten Edward's crotch wet with my cum because there was a wet patch over where his bulge was. I was completely mortified, but Edward didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he liked it a lot, and I had a feeling he was turned on by it.

I caressed his face and heard the jingle sound from my bracelet. "Thank you, Edward, for my gift," I whispered before I kissed sweetly him on the lips.

"You're welcome, love." A happy smile played on his lips. He looked over to the clock and it read, "11:25."

He groaned into my neck. "I think it time for me to take you home now. I don't want to upset your father into thinking that I can't bring you home before curfew."

I said a soft, "Okay," and got off his lap. We straighten our clothes as best as we could before we walked back to the front of the car. I immediately went to work on my face and hair. My makeup was smeared a little, but I quickly wiped away the smudges off my face. My hair was another story though.

"Damn it," I cursed as I fidgeted with it, trying to flatten it, so it looked like we weren't fooling around in the back seat of his car.

Edward chuckled at my grumbling. I shot him a harmless, menacing look that only made his chuckles grow louder. Soon, we both were laughing at how obvious it was to anybody in exactly what we've been up to, but the thought of my Dad catching on frighten me a little.

My hair won out in the end because I couldn't really do anything without a brush. So I simply put it up in a sloppy messy ponytail and prayed that Dad wouldn't notice the difference in my appearance.

Edward pulled up in my driveway and parked his car. I looked down at his crotch and saw my mark on his pants was still very visible. Edward looked where I was looking, and smirked at me.

"I think you'd better stay in the car." I giggled.

"Yeah, I'd better or else your dad will know exactly what we've been doing for the past several hours." Edward leaned in closer to me.

"Okay," I whispered as I closed in the distant and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

We broke our kiss when I saw the porch lights flicker on and off, signaling to us that my dad knew that we were out there, and that he was waiting for me inside. I sighed, aggravated with my overprotective father, but Edward wouldn't let me complain.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He lifted my chin, so I could look into his vivid green eyes once more.

I felt my eyes glaze over as I slowly nodded my head. Edward chuckled again and kissed me one more time.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," he whispered in a low, sexy voice.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, slightly panting.

I wanted to taste him again, but I knew my father was probably watching us from the window. So I settle with a gentle peck on the lips and got out of the car.

"I'll call you." He shouted as I walked to the front porch. I smiled at him and waved goodbye to him. Edward pulled out of my driveway and sped down the street until I could no longer see his car anymore.

I walked into my house with a dreamful look on my face. My dad was sitting on the couch watching ESPN. He eyed me with an amused look on his face, like he knew exactly what Edward and I were up to, but he didn't seem too upset with it.

"Did you have a good time, Bells?"

"Yes." I said wistfully. I hugged my wrist close to my chest.

"What's that on your wrist?" Dad asked.

"A charm bracelet, Edward gave it to me for my birthday." I bragged.

Dad smiled at me. "Well, good for you, baby girl. Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

I nodded my head. "Yup."

Dad and I always celebrated our birthdays together with a breakfast at the diner. It was a little tradition we started when I was five years old. Dad would always take the morning off on his and my birthday, so we could spend the morning together.

Hence, tomorrow's plan for me was to have breakfast with Dad, and then I'd go meet up with Lily and the others to get ready for my birthday dinner/party with my friends later that evening. Dad was working the afternoon shift, and then he was going to go out on a date with Sue and probably spend the night at her place.

Ooo…I was going to alone tomorrow night. Maybe I could get Edward to come over again and have him stay over for the night. I smiled gleefully at this thought. Though I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to go all the way with Edward just yet, I knew in my heart, with each moment I spent with Edward, kissing him and sharing very intimate moments with him, that I was getting closer to giving him the green light to enter my promise land. It was obvious that I wanted him very badly enough to consider giving it a try. I mean I already let him go to third base with me within a couple of hours after he confessed his feelings for me, so I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd go all the way home with me. Tomorrow night may be the night, I wasn't sure, but I knew I wanted to be ready in case we were ready to do the dirty deed.

The loud commentary on the TV broke my deep train of thought, and I knew it was time for me to go to bed. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms over my head. I kissed my dad on the cheek and wished him a goodnight. I ran upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I had called Edward right away. We talked on the phone for about an hour, but I didn't mention anything about being home alone. My dad wasn't a hundred percent sure of his plans either, so I didn't want to raise Edward's hopes and then crush them if Dad changed his mind.

After I hung with Edward, I ran over to my underwear drawer to look at my so-called lingerie and found it to be less than appealing. I had nothing that I would pass as sexy or alluring.

"Man, I need to go shopping," I muttered to myself. "Oh, my God, did I just say that?"

I was shocked that those words had come out of my mouth. Damn, I did, didn't I…Who'd have thought that I, Bella Swan, actually wanted to go shopping, and more importantly, I wanted to go shopping for sexy, skimpy underwear to show off for my boyfriend, who I may or may not have sex with. Did this really just happen? I guess it did…huh? Go figure.

Well, due to my lack of enticing, drool worthy selection of lingerie, I had decided that I'd stop by the mall after my breakfast with Dad, and swing by Victoria Secret to pick out a few pieces, just in case I needed them later on. I felt my stomach churn a little. Was it nerves…maybe… excitement…probably… anxiety …definitely.

I took off my charm bracelet and pondered where I could store my new keepsake. Then I remembered my dad's birthday gift. I brought it over to my bed and opened it. I gasped loudly as I saw what was inside. The jewelry box held a few pieces of jewelry, pictures, and some letters.

I found some old pictures of my Grandma Marie as a little girl, one of her wedding day with my Grandpa Nelson, another of her holding a baby who I assumed was my father. She cradled the baby close to her chest and smiled dotingly over him. The last picture was of both her and me when I was about three years old. I was covered in flour as I stood on top of a stool, helping her make cookies in her kitchen. This was our special thing together. I would always think back to my grandma whenever I smelled fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I cried a little from missing my grandma and thinking back to the few memories I still held of her, since she passed away when I was five.

I continued to rummage through my grandmother's keepsakes. There were some love letters that my grandpa, Nelson, sent her when he was courting her. I also found her engagement ring and a stunning pair of emerald earrings. I smiled to myself because they reminded me of Edward's eyes. I found some of my father's keepsakes as well. There were only a few but still I could see that they held so much meaning to him. I found a tin soldier that looked worn and well used. It must have been a favorite toy when Dad was little. I also found a photo of my dad when he graduated from the police academy. He looked so handsome in his uniform. Lastly, I found a photo of Dad holding me as a newborn baby. He held the same face as my grandma did when he was a baby. The last item in the jewelry box was a poem I made up and gave it to him for Father's Day when I was ten years old. The card was tattered around the edges, but I could still read the poem inside the card.

It read:

_Daddy, I love you  
for all that you do.  
I'll kiss you and hug you  
because you love me, too._

_You feed me and need me  
to teach you to play,  
so smile because I love you  
on this Father's Day._

I sniffled a few drops, moved that he kept this. I realized that even though we were surrounded by our friends, it really has been the two of us for all my life. Even before Renee left, she was just there, but she really never fitted well into our lives as a family.

I gently placed my bracelet and necklace in my jewelry box and closed it shut.

I finally wrapped myself under my covers as I snuggled into my comfortable bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, full of unforeseen possibilities that waited for me. I was slightly nervous and felt extremely vulnerable have this uncertainty loom over me, but there was a hint of excitement and anticipation as well.

Who knew what tomorrow may bring. All I could do was wish and hope for the best. As of right now though, I smiled fondly at my jewelry box that held the most precious things in my life. It held my grandmother's and father's cherished memories, and it also treasured my charm bracelet, a gift from a man that I knew I was beginning to fall in love with.

_Crap, am I in love with Edward Cullen?_

I laid there wide awake, wondering to myself what my heart already knew.

_Holy shit! I think I am. I'm in love with Edward Cullen…but it's too soon for that to happen, isn't it? Wait, and more importantly, does he feel the same way about me?_

Now there was a scary thought to have.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and respond. You know I love to read your reactions.**

**Just to explain a few things to those who don't understand the whole baseball analogy when it regards to sex. I think it's an American thing. I mean I grew up hearing about it and using the terms without second thought, but then I realized that there are international readers who don't have a clue to what I'm referring to. So here's a brief explanation. **

**There are four bases when it comes to intimacy, and they are the Four F's. First base is French – you basically tongue-kiss your beau. Second base is Feel – basically you feel each other up. It's usually entails some groping action, but nothing too heavy. Third base is Finger. You guessed it; it's your basic finger-fucking, hand-job, blow-job, and any oral sex. It's the stage before you move onto the fourth and final stage, which is Fuck. I don't have to go into detail about this stage for it's self-explanatory.**

**I can't believe I just explained this to you all, but I think it needed to be done. ^o^**

**I'll try to update soon, sooner than I did before. So keep a watchful eye out!**


	28. Happy Birthday to Me

_**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**I'm back! Yay! Here's the next chapter. **_

_**Oh and I posted pictures that goes with the chapter. The link is on my profile. Go check it out.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Happy Birthday to Me**

I woke up early in the morning, groggy and confused.

Today was my birthday, but I really wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Instead, I felt anxious and cranky. I knew exactly why I felt the way I did. Last night's revelation shook my core, and it kept me up really late into the night, leaving me to wonder all sorts of things.

I loved Edward Cullen. I, Isabella Swan, had fallen in love with a boy that I had never expected to fall in love with to begin with. On top of that, I wondered if he loved me too, or was this all one sided on my part. I mean, we had terrific chemistry, and the physically aspect of our relationship was phenomenal. Was all it just physical or something more?

If it was something that could lead to something more, was it too late? Senior year was going to end before we knew it, and we were going to graduate soon, then leave to our respected colleges.

Where would we be in a year from now? Would we be still together? Were we going to be apart in different parts of the country? So was it pointless to start something if it was doomed to fail?

I had already planned on applying to UDub, but that wasn't the only school I had planned on submitting to. I also had applications to Columbia University in New York and two schools in California: University of California: Berkley and Stanford University. I chose these tough entry level universities because they were some of the top schools with the best English programs in the country. I wasn't one hundred percent certain whether I'd get into Columbia, Berkley, or Stanford, but my GPA was very high, and I scored very well on my SATs. Another good sign was that I was qualified for several scholarships if I got into these schools.

Honestly, I had high hopes for Columbia; not just for their excellent English program, but it was all the way on the other side of the country. The truth was I've secretly always wanted to live in New York, and all the excitement it held. Sadly, I haven't told anyone this secret, well except for my dad, because I felt like I would be abandoning all my friends. Lily, Ethan, and the rest of the gang had their hearts set on going to UDub together next fall, so I didn't have the heart to tell them that there may be a slight chance I wouldn't be joining them. There was no point in stirring up drama if I didn't even get accepted into any of the other schools.

However, right now, my mind wasn't focused on my friends, but more so it was on Edward. Where was he applying to? Wouldn't it be nice to go to the same school together? Would I be willing to follow Edward to where ever he was planning on going to? Would he even want me to go with him?

I was so confused. But then I started to feel guilty for putting Edward ahead of what I had always planned on with my friends since I could remember. Was my heart moving too quickly to make Edward the center of my universe? Was I quickly losing myself and my dreams to compromise in order to please Edward?

What the hell was I thinking? 'Losing myself', 'center of my universe'…Wow, I tended to be really overdramatic when I would over think things through. Well, I had better stop, or else I was going to lose my mind.

I looked over to my alarm clock and saw that it seven-thirty. I needed to get ready to go out to breakfast with Dad.

I rushed through my morning regime and ran down the stairs. My dad was already up, sipping on a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, Dad," I chirped.

"Good morning, kiddo. Happy Birthday," he said proudly, like surviving another year was a huge milestone. He did this every year, all though it was my eighteenth birthday, so it was a special birthday.

"Thank you, daddy," I sang, giving him a kiss on his cheek with a smile.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and he stood up, folding his newspaper. We left and drove down to a local diner that made the best breakfast pancakes in Forks. We had a pleasant breakfast together and my dad managed to distract me from my incessant worries until he brought up college applications.

"So are you done with sending in all your college applications?" he asked before he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

I shook my head thoughtfully. My dad was the only one I confided with about California and New York, only because I needed to talk to him about whether we could afford tuition for me to enroll.

"No, not yet. I finished two of my essays for UDub and Stanford, and I'm about half way through the Berkley's. I'm hoping to start Columbia's soon. I want them to be perfect," I mumbled after I swallowed a mouthful of pancakes.

My dad nodded his head leisurely like he was thinking over my words. He knew of all the hard work I was pouring over my college applications. He firmly believed that I was going to get into all the school I applied to. I also knew he worried a bit over the possibility that I might be going far away for school, but that didn't stop him from encouraging me to go forward with my dreams. That was one of the things I loved most of my dad: the fact that he will always be in my corner, supporting me.

Dad was smart though and planned well ahead for my future. He wasn't worried about the financial aspect of going out of state though. Uncle Aro had suggested my dad to set up a college fund when I was a little. Without Renee knowing, while they were still together, he secretly made a small trust fund in my name with the money my grandparents left me when they passed away and religiously deposited some of his paycheck each month. I later found out that Renee tried to take the money during the divorce, but she couldn't get her grubby fingers on it. I really hated that selfish woman so much. The only good thing that she did for me was in giving birth to me. Well, with the college fund dad had ready for me, it was enough for me to go all four years for my undergrad at any school that I chose.

We polished off our wonderful, greasy breakfast. Dad paid the bill and walked out of the diner together. He was going in straight to work while I headed home.

"Bells, curfews at midnight," he told me before we split to our separate cars.

I heard my dad stop in his tracks, so I swung around to face him. "Oh, and if it's alright, I won't be back until the next morning." Dad shuffled his feet sheepishly.

I cocked my head, puzzled by his timid body language. I have never seen my dad act this shy before.

"Okay…are you working late?" I asked hesitantly because watching my dad squirm a little was making me nervous too.

"Uh…no, I'm not," he mumbled softly.

I blinked my eyes twice as I looked straight at him, waiting for an answer. Dad finally met my puzzled gaze, and I saw his cheeks glow red with fire.

"Um…well…yeah see…Ah, hell, Bells, I'm going to spend the night at Sue's house." He confessed, completely embarrassed that he just admitted to his eighteen year old daughter that he was going to have sex tonight.

I didn't know whether to be grossed out by the fact that my dad had a sex life or laugh out loud at his mortification instead. I did neither and just gaped at him with my mouth hanging open wide.

"Will that be alright with you, Bells? I know it's your birthday today, sweetheart, but…it just that Leah and Seth won't be home tonight and we never seem to have any time alone. So…"

I lifted my hands up to cut my dad off before he went any further in telling me of his sex life with his girlfriend.

"Dad, i-it's fine…Really," I stammered. My eyes were closed, and my hands were flying all over the place, as if my spastic gestures would chase away the disturbing images of my dad and Sue.

"Are you sure, sweetheart, because if you're not okay with it…"

"Uh-uh-uh…" I yelped. I opened my eyes and looked him dead set in his eyes. I didn't want him to cancel his night with Sue. I'd feel too guilty if that happened. Dad deserved happiness for he's been alone too long. "Trust me, Dad, when I say that I'm fine with you spending the night at Sue's house. It's just really gross to know that my dad's having…you know." I refused to say sex in front of my dad. Instead, I made a gagging face to drive the point.

Relieved, my dad chuckled at my immaturity and ruffled my hair playfully.

"So you'll be okay staying home by yourself?" he asked again. "You know you can invite a friend over if you wanted to."

_A friend? Hmm…_

I know he was thinking more in the lines of Lily or Alice, but I was thinking of my yummy boyfriend instead. I had to bite the tip of my bottom lip at the thought of inviting Edward over tonight after the party. Of course, I would never let my father know of this because it would mean the end of my life and Edward's as well.

"I'll be fine, Dad, and I'll think about inviting a friend as well. Maybe I'll invite Lily and Cathy or Alice and Rose." _Or maybe I'll just invite Edward instead._

Dad seemed satisfied with my answer and kissed the top of my head before he headed off to the station.

I quickly got into my car and dialed Lily's number. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLS!" she screamed.

I giggled, "Thanks, Lils."

"So what do I owe you the pleasure of, Birthday Girl?" she asked cheerfully.

I nibbled on my bottom lip before I spoke. "Do you think you can meet up with me to buy some…lingerie?" I mumbled 'lingerie' badly. It sounded more like lunngrrr.

"What did you say, Bells. I couldn't understand you," Lily said, completely confused.

"I need to go and buy some lungry." Again, I mumbled the word pretty badly.

"Bells, you're not making any sense here!" she yelled, frustrated at my mumbling.

"LINGERIE!" I shouted, "I need to buy lingerie!"

It was completely silent on her end of the line.

"Lily? Are you still there? Lily?" I thought she'd hung up on me.

Then I heard uncontrollable laughter, coming for the speaker. I huffed in annoyance.

"You know, I could just go by myself, bitch!" I griped over the phone.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry, Bells. I just wasn't expecting you to say that." She apologized, but she still had some giggles left in her.

I grumbled quietly as I waited for her laughter to subside. Part of me was irritated by this, but most of me was completely mortified as well.

"Are you done laughing at my expense now?" I snapped into the phone.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for laughing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she apologized again, and I forgave her. "Why don't you meet me at Victoria's Secret in half an hour? Bring your stuff for tonight as well we can get ready at my house."

"Um, can we get ready at my house instead? Edward's picking me up tonight so he can take me home afterwards…" I trailed off, blushing madly over the thought of asking him to spend the night.

"Really?" she squealed. "Wait a sec…are you going to, you know, do it…tonight?" she squeaked.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well?" I paused. "I hope so." Lily let out another shrill squeal.

"You little slut, how are you going to pull this off with your dad home?" she asked in disbelief.

"Dad's not going to be home tonight. He's going over to spend the night at Sue's," I said smugly.

I heard Lily gasp loudly. "No way, you lucky bitch!"

"I know, at first, I was completely disturbed in knowing my dad's going to have sex but then I realized that I will have the house all to myself tonight. Can you believe how lucky I am?"

"I bet Edward's all excited too." Lily teased.

"Well, he doesn't know yet." Again I heard Lily's loud gasp. "I wanted to surprise him. We want to have sex and we're both ready for it, but we just can't find the right time. I was thinking homecoming, but that night seems so far off. Tonight just seems so perfect."

Lily hummed in agreement. We decided that we'll shop and she'll come over to help set up my room tonight. Then she'll go home to get ready because Josh was coming over to pick her up at her house. We quickly hung up, and I drove over to the mall.

Shopping for sexy, skimpy bras and panties with Lily was an adventure in itself. Lily had a field day with all her sly remarks and teasing. I blushed about ten different shades of red as she threw scraps of lace and satin at me.

I settled on buying only two sets of bra and panties: a pink with white lace set and a dark blue set with a white lace design. They were very pretty, very sexy and very expensive too. It cost me almost $150 for my entire purchase.

"Edward better like these or I'm going to seriously kick his ass if he doesn't," I grumbled as I looked over my receipt.

Lily laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Bells, I'm sure he'll love it."

I rolled my eyes at her and we walked out of the mall and drove over to Target to buy some other supplies I needed for tonight. Lily told me that we needed to set the mood with candles, so I dropped another $50 on candles and holders and a box of condoms, which left me completely mortified when the check out lady scanned it.

Lily was also smart enough to get me a lady's hair trimmer and a new pack of razors.

"What do I need those for?" I asked, examining the trimmer.

"Well, I don't know about Edward, but I know for a fact that Josh doesn't like me having a bush." Lily whispered softly, so the other shoppers would hear her.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." I was talking more to myself than to Lily.

Yeah, I did maintain the hair in my nether region, but I never shaved it bare before.

"Do you think he'll want me to be completely bare?" I asked her timidly.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side."

I nodded my head slowly to myself. I didn't realize there was so much to prepare when you wanted to have sex.

After we finished, we drove to my house. I quickly whipped up some lunch for the two of us and then we went to my room to set up the candles. Lily strategically spread them in several places in my room: a couple by my night stand, a few on my desk, and the rest on my dresser.

We decided that I would wear the dark blue bra under my dress tonight because it was a strapless bra that I could hide under my strapless dress.

Lily soon left afterwards so she could get ready at her house. I spent the next hour in the bathroom, trimming, shaving, and thoroughly washing my body. After my long shower, my nerves started to grow. I kept thinking about Edward's hands on me as I lathered lotion all over my body. I examined my naked form in the mirror and wondered how turned on Edward would be in seeing me completely naked. I knew he really like my boobs, but I tried to imagine his face when he will see my bare cooch and naked ass.

I quickly dressed in my newly purchase lingerie and put on my dress. It was simple denim dress with a cute sweetheart neckline. I finished putting the finishing touches of make up on my face and attached my new charm bracelet on my wrist, when I heard the door bell ring.

Knowing that it was Edward, I quickly raced down the stairs to open the door.

"Hi!" I chirped with a wide smile on my face.

I watched Edward's eyes grow wide as well as his smile as he took his time perusing my body. I almost moaned under his lust filled gaze, but my blush colored my pale skin, which drove Edward over the edge.

"Hi," he said in a warm, husky voice as he wrapped me up in his arms. He placed soft kisses on my lips, jaws, and neck. I panted hard as my hands went straight into his hair and fisted it tightly, pulling his lips back to mine.

We stumbled into my living haphazardly, roughly closing the front door and collapsing on the couch. I suddenly didn't want to leave my house and stay in for the night, but I knew all my friends would kill me for missing my own birthday dinner.

"We have to get going." I murmured against his lips.

Edward let out a sad sigh and pulled himself off of me. I whimpered a little as well, missing his warm, hard body pressed against mine.

Suddenly, Edward looked around the room like he was looking for something.

"Where's your dad?" he asked, slightly afraid for mauling me in my dad's living room.

I almost busted my side laughing at his sudden panic attack. I guessed it was time to tell him the good news.

"He's not home. He had left an hour earlier to take Sue out of a nice restaurant in Port Angeles before they sent an evening alone at her place." I explained, hoping that Edward would pick up the last few words that came out of my mouth. And he did.

Edward looked at me so intensely that I shivered at the thoughts that I knew were going on in his head. I gave him a devilish grin, confirming that tonight will be our night. Edward responded with another passionate kiss, but this time he let go of all his fears of my father being home. He pushed my skirt up and moved to grab my ass with one hand as his other grabbed the back of my neck as he assaulted it with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

I panted hard as I threw back my head to give him easier access to my neck, but then it all came to a halt when the phone rang and we heard my dad on the answering machine.

_"Hey, Bells, I just wanted to remind you that your curfew is at midnight. I know I won't be home to check up on you but I trust that you'll listen and come home at a good hour. Oh, and Sue wanted me to wish you a happy birthday as well. I love you, sweetheart, and have a good time tonight. See you tomorrow morning."_

Okay, that just killed the mood for us. We slowly moved apart and sat up straight on the couch. I started to laugh at how rumpled we looked, and soon Edward joined me as well.

I turned to him and place a sweet kiss on his lips. "We'll have more time alone tonight, so I guess we'll have to wait until then."

"Hmm," he hummed. "You're right, love. Later tonight then." Edward let a slow breath.

We stood up and went to the washroom to straighten our clothes and hair. We were a mess. I glared menacingly at Edward through the mirror as I fervently tried to untangle my hair with my brush, only to have it puff up like a poodle. I gave up and ran water with my hand through my teased hair. Then I styled it into a low ponytail. Edward didn't touch his messed up locks, but he instead wore it proudly as a memento of our little make out session.

We finally made it out of my house and drove to the restaurant in good time. We weren't too late, and being the guest of honor, the party couldn't start without me.

Edward and I found all our friends in the back section of the restaurant, fully decorated with an assortment of Mylar balloons and a bright, colorful banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday, Bella!"

My friends welcomed me and Edward with loud cheers and greetings. Ethan introduced me to Natalie, a fellow senior from Port Angeles High. She was very pretty and a bit shy. I could tell that she liked Ethan a lot, and it seemed Ethan felt the same way. It brought another warm smile on my face, knowing that my best friend finally found a girl that he liked and could be in a relationship with.

I wore another big smile along with a glittery plastic tiara on top of my head as all my dear friends and family sang the happy birthday song to me as I blew out the candles sitting on top of a beautiful, homemade cake.

"Make a wish, love." Edward whispered into my ear as he held me close to him as everyone sang and cheered all their birthday wishes to me.

_"I wish that this happiness will never run out and everything will work out in the end." _I wished with all my heart and blew out all eighteen candles in one breath.

I turned my head to give Edward a kiss and everyone cheered. I looked around the table to see that all my friends were nicely mingled amongst themselves. All the girls huddled around each other as they were talking about latest trends in fashion and popular books. Ethan, Ian, and Edward were all in a deep conversation about music while Jasper, Dan, and Demetri were talking about sports. And I could see a budding bromance blooming between Emmett and Felix as they started an in-depth debate between the benefits of the Xbox and Play station 3.

In an odd way, a part of my birthday wish did come true. One of my worries had me fret over how to balance my life in Port Angeles with my new friends from Forks. I was scared that these two groups wouldn't get along with each and that I'd eventually have to chose a side. I noticed how Lily, Ethan, and everyone seemed a little jealous of all the time I'd been spending with the Cullens and company, but I felt the strain and distance from my friends, especially with the new of Ethan and Natalie. I didn't know how to balance my time between the two groups. Thankfully, this party gave me some hope that it will all work out somehow.

However, the college issue was still in the back of my mind, but I didn't want to think about it at the moment and ruin my mood. I just wanted to bask in the love and celebration with all my friends and loved ones.

We all settled in our seats at the table to order our dishes. I have the time of my life. As we were waiting for our food to come out, there was loud laughter and conversations surrounding me. The food was amazingly delicious.

Throughout our meal, Edward would gently caress my leg, neck, and arm, brush his lips against me with kisses, and mindlessly twirl my hair with his fingers. I loved every minute of it. It wasn't until our dinner time was coming to an end, his touches weren't so timid and cute, but they turned sensual and enticing. It was like Edward was teasing me with things to come.

This one time as I was biting into my birthday cake, Edward slipped his hand between my legs and started to massage my inner thigh while his pinky finger rubbed against the apex between my legs.

I managed to convince the others that I was moaning over how delicious the cake was, but I flushed a deep shade of red when I saw the arrogant smirk on Edward's knowing face. I gave him an evil look.

"You are going to pay for that, Edward," I whispered into his ear.

Edward pulled his ear away from my lips just enough to look deeply into my eyes.

"Oh, I look forward to it, love." He chuckled darkly as he watched my eyes glaze over with lust.

Oh, be still my heart for I was in for some deep trouble and fun later tonight.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I hope you're not too disappointed that I didn't include the lemon of their first night together in this chapter. I wanted to dedicate that all for the next chapter. And I won't make you wait too long for the next update.  
**_

_**I'm in the middle of creating a new site that will merge all my story blog sites together. It will have pictures of all the characters. Please be on the lookout for that. Thanks! **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
